From Far Away
by Kiela Yue
Summary: CHAP 19 IS UP. Sehun merasa kalau ia memang mencintai Luhan meski ia tahu kalau Luhan datang kedunianya bukan untuknya. Bagaimana Luhan yang sedikit konyol bertahan hidup di 'dunia asing' yang didatanginya? HunHan, Baekyeol, Kai, Kris dan member EXO. Fantasy and Humor(?). RnR pliss
1. Chapter 1

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia dan wajahnya jadi kea kelindes pasukan kuda.. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

_._

Sekali lagi, Luhan memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Seharusnya ia adalah seorang namja yang tampan dengan wajah baby face dan rambut pendek yang dicat coklat. Bukannya sombong, tapi semua orang memang mengakui ketampanannya dengan menyebutnya 'cantik'. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan orang terhadapnya selama mereka tidak bermaksud untuk mengejeknya. Yang ia permasalahkan sekarang ini adalah…Ia tengah memakai gaun! Kalau begini, ia tidak bisa lagi menganggap kata cantik itu sebagai ungkapan ketampanannya, tapi Luhan memang benar - benar cantik.

_Sial, _Luhan mengumpat dalam hati karena kesal. Hanya gara – gara kalah bermain kartu ia harus memakai pakaian memalukan ini dihadapan teman – temannya. Penampilannya sekarang benar – benar mirip putri kerajaan seperti yang ada dalam lukisan. Rambutnya pirang panjang bergelombang sampai pinggang. Bagian atasnya diberi hiasan manic – manic warna warni. Ia juga memakai mahkota berbentuk bunga – bunga kecil dan dan rerumputan, yah.. meski hanya terbuat dari plastik. Bibir mungilnya diolesi lipstik pink dan membuatnya semakin cantik. Luhan mengenakan gaun biru panjang sampai kaki dan itu membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk berjalan. Pinggangnya diberi _belt _putih dan bagian belakang _belt-_nya dibuat berbentuk pita yang besar.

"Sudah selesai?" seorang namja yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan Luhan memasuki ruangannya. Mulut namja itu ternganga melihat penampilan Luhan yang sudah berubah total.

"Lu..Luhan hyung?"

"Ya! Ini aku! Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit membentak. Namja itu mengusap matanya.

"Woaa~ Andai hyung benar – benar yeoja, aku yakin aku akan jatuh cinta padamu,"ujarnya dengan sedikit mendramatisir.

Luhan memutar matanya bosan. "Diamlah Zelo! Kamu mau aku adukan pada Daehyun kalau kamu ingin 'normal'?"

Wajah namja yang dipanggil Zelo itu langsung berubah panik. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Jangan hyung. Nanti ia marah. Jangan lakukan itu, ne?" bujuknya sambil memamerkan senyuman maut miliknya.

"Tenang saja, Daehyun kan baik. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin merusak hubungan orang. Yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang adalah merusak kepala si Henry itu dan tangan si Taemin keparat itu. Entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada tubuhnu ini." Wajah Luhan terlihat menakutkan saat ia mengucakan kata – katanya barusan.

"Apa kau bilang? Taemin keparat?" Tanya seorang namja yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Padahal aku sudah susah payah mendandanimu supaya jadi cantik. Lagipula siapa suruh kamu mau taruhan dan kalah?"

"Maaf Taemin, tapi aku benar – benar kesal. Kupikir aku menang dan si hantu Henry akan kalah, jadi aku bisa mempermalukannya memakai pakaian yeoja. Tapi ternyata aku yang kalah.." Luhan menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sudahlah..Kajja.. kita keluar…" Taemin menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membantunya untuk berjalan dan Zelo mengekor dibelakang mereka. Dengan gerakan perlahan yang sengaja dibuat – buat, Taemin membuka pintu.

"Jreng – jreng jreng…" Zelo ikutan menirukan suara musik dari belakang seolah semua sedang menanti kedatangan ratu dan itu membuat kekesalan Luhan semakin memuncak.

Semua teman – temannya, Henry Lau, Minho, Daehyun ternganga melihat Luhan, reaksi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Zelo saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Yakk! Kenapa dengan kalian eoh? Mulut kalian terbuka begitu apa kalian ingin aku masukkan cacing?" bentak Luhan dan menyadarkan tiga namja di depannya.

"Kok malah marah sih?" omel Daehyun. "Padahal kami mengagumimu." Minho mengangguk meng-iya-kan Daehyun.

"Hasil karyaku mengagumkan bukan?" Tanya Taemin yang diikuti anggukan semangat dari empat orang lainnya selain Luhan.

"nyen nyenee yneneneettt" Luhan mengomel dan melihat kesamping. Kelakuan Luhan barusan membuat sahabatnya, Henry semakin semangat untuk menggodanya.

"Jangan begitu cantik. Masa seorang putri sepertimu berkata kasar sih? Bagaimana kalau yang mulia mendengar?"

_Cis, _Luhan mendecis. Entah kapan Henry akan berhenti mengerjainya seperti ini.

"Kok malah marah sih? Kan kamu sendiri yang memilih ini? Bukankah taruhannya ada dua? Selama kita liburan di Perancis ini, kamu akan memakai celana dalam di rumah atau baju perempuan dan kamu memilih baju perempuan. Ya sudah, ini pilihanmu bukan?"

Luhan cuma mendesah pasrah dan menjatuhkannya tubuhnya di sofa. Ia sedang malas untuk beradu mulut (bukan ciuman) dengan temannya. Lagipula lima lawan satu tidaklah adil dan pastinya ia akan kalah total. Ia pikir liburan kali ini ia akan terlepas dari kejahilan teman – temannya, ternyata tetap sama saja. Kalau begini lebih baik ia dirumah saja dan menonton _reality show _kesukaannya. Tapi sekarang itu hanya pengandaiannya saja. Ia semakin kesal saat semua temannya bersiap – siap untuk jalan – jalan keluar tanpa mengajaknya sama sekali. Mereka bilang seorang putri tidak boleh keluar. Luhan harus tetap di 'istana' untuk belajar menyulam dan kalau perlu sekalian belajar tata krama untuk menjaga ucapannya dan segala tingkah lakunya. Dan perkataan mereka bukan hanya sekedar gertakan saja, mereka memang benar – benat meninggalkan Luhan tanpa mempedulikan teriakannya. Menyebalkan sekali.

Dengan langkah gontai dan terseok (karena memakai gaun), Luhan berjalan kearah taman belakang rumah ini. Karena mereka samai kemarin sore dan langsung istirahat, ia belum sempat melihat sekeliling rumah milik saudara Taemin ini. (katanya sih). Luhan antara percaya dan tidak. Bagaimana mungkin Taemin yang notabenenya orang Korea asli cap dua kelinci memiliki saudara yang tinggal di selatan Prancis dan mempunyai rumah dengan desain zaman _pertengahan._ Terlalu mustahil memang. Tapi Luhan memilih untuk tidak memikirkan saudara Taemin yang entah berada dimana sekarang. Ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati keindahan taman yang sedang berbunga dan menamilkan pesonanya.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan dan sesekali berhenti untuk menyentuh bunga menurutnya indah dan baru pertama kali ia lihat. Semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya yang memerah karena pengaruh _blush on _yang dioleskan Taemin. Senyuman manis tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Rasanya sangat menenangkan berada di taman bunga dan berada di bawah lagit biru yang cerah. Sinar matahari di musim semi membuatnya semakin bersinar dan memesona. Jika dilihat, dia memang sangat pantas untuk menjadi seorang putri, apa lagi dengan tubuhnya yang mungil untuk ukuran namja.

"Eoh? Apa itu?" Luhan penasaran dengan sebuah lubang yang terdapat di tengah taman. Lubang itu dikelilingi bunga berwarna ungu yang memiliki kelopak keriting dibagian pinggirnya. Sepertinya baru digali. _Mungkin untuk menanam bunga baru_ pikirnya, mengingat Taemin bilang kalau taman yang mengelilingi rumah ini dirawat oleh tiga orang tukang kebun dan lagi – lagi ia meragukan itu karena ia tidak pernah bertemu orang lain sejak tiba di rumah ini selain seorang pelayan yang memasakkan makanan untuk mereka berenam.

Saat akan berbalik, sekilas Luhan melihat sinar putih memancar dari dalam lubang. Ia menoleh kekiri kanan untuk melihat apa ada orang lain yang sedikit gila dan menghidupkan senternya disiang bolong seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada siapa – siapa. Didorong rasa penasaran, Luhan mendekat. Namun naas, ia salah memijak ujung gaunnya dan ia pun terjerambab jatuh kedalam lubang yang baru ia temukan.

"Waaaaa…." Luhan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Namun suaranya langsung menghilang seperti terhisap oleh sesuatu yang _mystique. _Begitu Luhan terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam lubang, lubang hitam itu langsung menutup dengan sendirinya dan bagian atasnya terlihat seperti tidak pernah digali dan rumutnya kembali menyatu.

.

.

.

Teman – teman Luhan yang lainnya menikmati perjalanan mereka sambil berbelanja. Tangan Zelo tidak pernah terlepas dari genggaman kekasihnya, Daehyun. Begitu juga dengan Minho yang setia merangkul bahu Taemin dengan sangat protektif. Sedangkan Henry yang berjalan paling depan tidak mempedulikan keadaan dirinya yang menjomblo sendirian. Sedikit perasaan menyesal muncul dihatinya karena ia meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Kalau ada manusia rusa itu kan ia bisa bebahagia untuk mengerjainya dan tidak diam saja seperti sekarang. Kalau ia tidak mengunyah perment _mint, _mungkin mulutnya akan bau karena tidak bicara sepatah kata pun dan hanya sesekali menyunggingkan senyuman pada gadis bule yang meliriknya dengan diam – diam.

Taemin dan Minho berjalan dengan sangat pelan dibelakang seolah sedang berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dengan temannya. Wajah Taemin yang tadinya sangat cerah berubah jadi murung. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya meski sesekali tersenyum saat Zelo memanggil mereka untuk tidak terpisah terlalu jauh. Minho yang melihatnya dan mengetahui keadaannya mengusap punggung Taemin dengan pelan. Buliran air mata lolos dari sudut mata Taemin dan Minho yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha untuk member kekuatan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan menangis _baby.. _ini memang sudah harus terjadi," ucapnya.

Taemin mengangguk. "Tapi seharusnya yang pergi ke sana adalah adikku yang yeoja, bukan Luhan. Aku harap pakaiannya yang seperti itu bisa mengecoh makhluk apapun yang ada di dalam sana,"

"Ne, semoga saja seperti itu. Sudahlah, jangan bersedih lagi, ne? Bagaimana kalau yang lain tahu? Kita harus tetap berpura – pura. Bukankah ini semua sudah terjadi?"

Lagi – lagi Taemin mengangguk. Ia mengusap air matanya dan mengealkan tangannya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Benar kata Minho. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah berpura – pura seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

.

.

.

"Ukh," Luhan meringis pelan saat ia terjatuh. Ia mengusap lututnya yang sedikit sakit saat terjatuh diatas pasir berwarna emas. Tunggu dulu, pasir berwarna emas? Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelillingnya. Ia tidak lagi berada di taman belakang rumah saudara Taemin yang ia ragukan kebenarannya itu, tapi sekarang ia berada di atas pasir dan sekelilingnya semua tanamannya memiliki batang berwarna putih. Batang kok berwarna putih? Luhan mengusap matanya untuk meyakinkannya kalau ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Tapi apa yang ia lihat tetap sama. Luhan mencubit lengannya dan terasa sakit, berarti ini memang nyata.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan mengeluarkan teriakan andalan yang biasanya ia pakai untuk mengusir Henry, namun ia bukannya mengusir sesuatu, tapi malah mendatangkan 'sesuatu' yang lengket dan basah menimpa kepalanya.

"A-apa ini? Masa Henry punya senjata selain celana dalamnya yang sengaja ia bawa untuk melempariku? Apa ia meminta Taemin menyiapkan sesuatu di lab. Biologi kampusnya? Cis.." Luhan mendesis sambil menyingkirkan benda yang terlihat menjijikkan itu dari wajahnya.

"Henry.. Taemin…Daezel..Minho…"Nampaknya Luhan masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau sekarang ia hanya sendirian disini dan berusaha untuk memanggil teman – temannya.

"Ja..jangan mengerjaiku lagi, ne? Sudah cukup kalian mendandaniku. Keluarlah… kumohon.." Suara Luhan mulai bergetar. Ia takut kalau yang ia lihat ini nyata. Ia sendirian berada di tempat asing yan terlihat aneh. Apalagi ia juga sepertinya berada dibawah akar pohon yang besar. Saat berkeliling dengan langkah terseok dan lagi – lagi itu karena gaunnya, cairan basah dan lengket seperti yang menimpanya tadi kembali terjatuh di depannya. Saat ia menoleh keatas… OH MY GOD! Seseorang tolong sadarkan ia dari mimpi seram ini. Kalian boleh saja membasahi wajahnya dengan sebaskom air es untuk menyadarkannya jika memang tidurnya terlalu nyenyak. Tendangan 'sayang' dari Minho pun ia bisa terima dengan senang hati. Kalau ia tetap tidak bangun, suruh saja Henry untuk mengeluarkan kentutnya yang terkenal dengan 'aroma kasturi-nya' tepat di depan wajahnya. Apapun yang dilakukan ia akan menerimanya agar ia terbangun. Namun apapun yang ia inginkan, semuanya tidak terjadi karena sekarang ia memang tidak sedang bermimpi seperti harapannya.

Puluhan makhluk yang menyerupai ulat bulu raksasa sudah mengelilinginya dan bersiap untuk memangsanya. Cairan – cairan lengket kental semakin banyak yang berjatuhan dari mulut mereka membuat Luhan jijik dan serasa ingin mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Seekor ulat bulu raksasa mulai mendekatinya dan Luhan menutup matanya. Ia pasrah dan berharap saat dirinya masuk ke dalam mulut makhluk itu, ia akan sadar dari mimpinya.

.

.

.

Saat membuka mata, ternyata Luhan tetap berada masih belum sadar dan tetap berada di alam mimpinya. Ia merasa kalau dirinya sudah tidak lagi menginjak tanah. Apa mungkin ia terbang? Ini kan bukan MV MAMA dimana ia bisa terbang seperti Kris. #abaikan. Saat melihat ke bawah, Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat ulat – ulat itu yang bahkan saling memakan satu sama lain. Saat itu iapun sadar kalau ia tidak sedang terbang, tetapi berada dalam gendongan seseorang. Dengan gerakan perlahan seperti di _slow motion, _Luhan menoleh kearah makhluk yang menggendongnya. Begitu melihat wajah makhluk (yang sepertinya manusia) yang sedang menggendongnya, ia merasa kali ini mimpinya tidak lagi mimpi buruk, tapi mimpi indah.

Bagaimana mungkin ia berada di dalam gendongan seorang manusia yang luar biasa tampan? Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya pink dan terlihat sangat menggoda meskipun tipis. Kulitnya juga sangat putih bersih. Luhan merasa kalau namja ini pasti sangat senang nongkrong di salon kecantikan untuk luluran dan _facial _seperi mama-nya. Rambutnya yang terdiri dari dua _layer, _bagian bawahnya hitam dan atasnya pirang terang semakin menguatkan asumsinya kalau namja ini memang benar – benar seorang yang hobi perawatan. Seolah tahu Luhan sedang memandanginya, namja itu menjilat bibirnya dengan pelan. Luhan membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. _Namja yang sok tampan_, pikirnya. Tapi ia tidak mengucapkannya, takut jika namja itu malah melepas tangannya lalu menjatuhkan Luhan dan membiarkannya terjun bebas tanpa parasut.

Luhan memperhatikan sekeliling, pohonnya tidak lagi berwarna putih, melainkan seperti pohon normal pada umumnya. Tiba – tiba saja mereka sudah keluar dari kawasan yang mirip hutan itu dan Luhan bisa memandang langit yang sangat cerah. Seketika ia menyadari sesuatu, kalau namja ini bisa membawanya sampai keataas sini, berarti namja ini bisa terbang? Lagi – lagi Luhan menampilkan ekspresi konyolnya dan tidak sekalipun namja itu menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan memeriksa punggung namja itu untuk melihat apakah ia telah mati dan namja ini adalah malaikat yang akan mengantarnya menuju kedamaian. Namun ia tidak menemukannya. Kalau namja ini bisa terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap? Berarti dia makhluk apaaa?!

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yeey, akhirnya FF ku yang terispirasi dari komik jadul, _**Dunia Mimpi **_selesai juga. Hehehhe… Tapi ini hanya 'terinspirasi' loh ya~. Ceritanya pasti bakalan jauuuuh berbeda. Lagian itu kan ceritanya straight. Dan ini Boys Love. Kkkkk…_

_._

_Sepertinya aku adalah author yang ga baik. _

_Masa membuat FF baru sedangkan yang lain belum siap? Tapi mau gimana lagi, yang itu inspirasinya masih kurang gregetan (untuk buat adegan cetarr) TT_TT. _

_._

_Tapi buat reader _**Your Light **_atau _**I Lie A Little More, **_ paling lama tiga hari ke depan udah aku publish lanjutannya,,, heheheee piiissssss _(^,^)v

.

Karena aku sudah lulus (g da yg nanya), aku jadi seneng buat ngetik FF.

.

Jangan jadi hantu yang ilang setelah baca, ne?

Mau ngobrol sama author?

Add FB aku yahh Kiela Yue. (Semoga readers ga bosen yoo~)

RnR pliss

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Rating : T

Chapter : 2/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama Luhan berada dalam gendongan orang tersebut dan tidak sekalipun orang itu menoleh kearahnya. _Ini aneh,_ batin Luhan. Pertama ia sampai di dunia aneh setelah terjatuh ke dalam lubang kenistaan, #abaikan. Lalu muncul makhluk aneh mirip ulat raksasa yang ingin memakannya dan tiba – tiba saja tubuhnya sudah melayang dan berada didalam gendongan seorang manusia super tampan yang pertamanya ia kira malaikat. Ia sedikit takut, bagaimana jika mungkin namja ini adalah makhluh jahat yang sedang menyamar jadi manusia dan akan menjadikannya makan malam setelah ia dibawa ke sarangnya. Atau ia akan di suruh melawan harimau ditengah lapangan dan dijadikan tontonan?

Tidak tidak, Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur. Ia harus berpikiran positif. Anggap saja namja ini sedang menolongnya dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya dari ulat – ulat itu. _Benar, pasti seperti itu. _Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Diamlah kalau tidak ingin terjatuh," Luhan mendongak. Ia tidak menyangka namja itu akan bicara meski suaranya terdengar serak dan kering. Kalau memang begini, kenapa ia tidak bergerak saja dari tadi agar mendengar suara namja yang sempat ia kira bisu ini? Haha..Luhan pun menurut dan memilih untuk diam saja. Ia pasrah akan dibawa kamanapun oleh namja ini. Akan lebih bagus kalau namja ini membawanya ke rumahnya lalu memberinya makan dan membiarkannya tinggal disana lalu memeliharanya(?).

Berada di dalam gendongan namja tampan dan terbang melintasi langit yang biru membuat perasaan Luhan melayang. Terasa begitu nyaman seolah tanpa beban. Ia lupa dengan ketakutan yang tadi ia rasakan saat pertama kali datang kemari. Karena sudah merasa lega, Luhan pun memilin untuk memejamkan matanya dan selang beberapa saat ia sudah tertidur. Namja itu menoleh dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya melihat yeoja imut yang tengah ia gendong. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Seperti bukan ia yang tadinya berteriak ketakutan di bawah hutan terlarang. Namja itu yakin sekarang ini rombongan yang menginginkan yeoja digendongannya pasti sudah memasuki hutan untuk mencarinya. Ia memang sengaja pergi kesana sendirian untuk menghilangkan aturan konyol yang ada di negaranya ini.

Awalnya ia berniat untuk membunuh manusia yang akan muncul didunianya, namun ternyata ia tidak setega itu. Apalagi melihat manusia itu ternyata sangat lemah dan hanya bisa pasrah saat ia hampir dimakan makhluk menjijikkan itu. Selama perjalanan ini ia terus memikirkan apakah yang ia lakukan ini memang benar dan tidak akan mengundang keributan seperti yang dialami kakeknya dulu. Setelah cukup lama berkelana dengan angin yang menjadi kekuatannya, ia pun turun dan mendarat di bawah sebuah pohon besar berdaun ungu muda.

Seekor kuda putih (#eaaa ini dia pangeran berkuda putih kita pemirsah) yang diikat di salah satu pohon meringkik pelan saat melihat tuannya yang datang. Kuda itu terlihat senang karena ia akan segera pergi dari hutan menyebalkan ini. Dari tadi kuda – kuda liar yang lewat hanya menertawakannya karena ia diikat dan tidak seekor pun kuda yang berniat membantunya meski ia sudah mengerdipkan sebelah matanya pada setiap kuda betina yang lewat. Bukannya ia hendak melarikan diri dari tuannya, ia hanya ingin sedikit kebebasan, itu saja.

"Jangan berisik," ujar namja itu pada kudanya dan kuda itu pun diam seketika. Ia tidak ingin membuat tuannya marah lalu melemparkannya ke benua lain dengan anginnya yang dahsyat itu.

Namja itu mendudukkan yeoja dalam gendongannya di bawah pohon. Ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah manis tersebut. Namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, niat awalnya untuk menyingkirkan sedikit rambut, kenapa malah semua rambutnya yang bergeser. Ia pun heran dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu sebabnya. Dengan takut – takut, ia mengusap pelan rambut yeoja itu dan…. Jerejeng! Rambut panjangnya terlepas!

"Hiyaa!" namja itu berteriak karena kaget. Ia heran kenapa rambut seorang yeoja terlepas begitu mudahnya. Apa mungkin ini sejenis gaya baru dengan menambahkan rambut? Ia kembali kaget saat melihat kearah yeoja yang baru ditemukannya. Yeoja itu ternyata berambut pendek seperti laki – laki.

"Nggh.." yeoja itu menggeliat dan terbangun. Ia heran saat melihat kalau rambutnya sudah berada di tangan namja yang tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan horror. Ia pun meraba – raba kepalanya. Setelah ia memastikan kalau ia tidak lagi memakai wig, senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. "Syukurlah.. benda berat dan menyebalkan itu sudah hilang dari kepalaku. Ah, kamu siapa?" tanyanya.

Namja tampan didepannya hanya terdiam dan mungkin masih _shock _melihat perubahan manusia yang baru saja ia selamatkan.

"Kenapa? Kamu baru pertama kali ini melihat wig ya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Wi..wig?" Tanya namja itu dengan terbata, Luhan mengangguk.

"Ne. biasanya dipakai untuk mempercantik penampilan. Sudahlah, cepat berikan padaku. Aku harus memakainya lagi. Nanti lima monster penyiksaku itu akan marah kalau aku melepas wig-ku." Ujarnya sambil mengambil wig itu dari tangan namja tampan dan memakainya kembali di kepalanya. Namja itu hanya menyaksikan keajaiban di depannya dalam diam. Yeoja di depannya terlihat begitu cantik saat kembali memakai rambut panjangnya meski ia agak sedikit ngeri membayangkan kalau rambut yang dipakai yeoja itu adalah rambut orang mati yang diambil sebelum dimakamkan.

Sekali lagi Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan kembali mencubiti tangannya pelan – pelan. Tetap saja ia tidak terbangun dan masih bermimpi. Walau sekarang mimpinya sudah berubah menjadi indah, namun ia tetap saja ingin bangun.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan tiba – tiba saja berteriak dan hal itu membuat namja di depannya beserta kudanya harus menutup telinga mereka.

"Kamu kenapa?" namja didepannya bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia takut kalau yeoja yang ia tolong berubah jadi gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak berpikiran seperti itu jika ia melihat Luhan yang tiba – tiba berteriak dan duduk di atas rumput sambil menendang – nendangkan kakinya lalu kembali melepas wig-nya dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Tidak hanya itu, Luhan juga membuka ikatan _belt-_nya dan mulai membuka bajunya. Sontak saja namja itu panik karena seorang yeoja yang baru ia temukan membuka baju dengan seenak jidatnya ditempat terbuka. "Hiyaa.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kamu kenapa? Aku kan Cuma mau buka baju." Luhan heran kenapa namja yang awalnya sangat dingin ini terkejut melihatnya membuka baju.

Namja itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Justru itu, kenapa kamu membuka bajumu?"

"Oh,, aku gerah. Tenang saja. Kalaupun aku buka baju, aku tidak akan telanjang karena aku memakai kaos di dalam. Kamu tau tidak kalau baju ini sangat berat?"

Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, karena itulah aku mau melepasnya. Aku tidak mungkin berjalan dengan keadaan begini di dunia yang aneh ini. Sekarang aku yakin kalau ini memang nyata dan disini tidak keparat – keparat yang akan menertawakanku. Jadi aku lepas saja."

"Bodoh!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya mengalahkan O.O nya D.O, teman dikampusnya. Dia mengorek telinganya dengan menggunakan jari kelingkingnya dan ia tidak menemukan kotoran yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Berarti ia memang tidak salah dengar kalau namja di depannya ini memanggilnya'bodoh'. Sedangkan namja itu menunjukkan ekspresi jijik melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat tidak berkelas-menurutnya.

"Kenapa kamu menyebutku bodoh, eoh? Apa karena kamu menolongku lantas kamu seenaknya memanggilku begitu? Aku ini penerima beasiswa dikampusku karena kepintaranku, asal kamu tahu saja!" Luhan tidak terima orang yang baru ia kenal malah menyebutnya bodoh. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa dibilang kenal karena ia bahkan tidak tahu nama namja itu.

"Seorang yeoja sepertimu membuka baju di depan seorang namja. Itu namanya bodoh!" namja itu berkata dengan raut wajah yang kembali terlihat seperti celana dalam baru yang masih tegang. #abaikan.

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Luhan tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai mulutnya yang dikenal dengan sebutan alligator terbuka dengan sangat lebar. Ia memegangi perutnya dan berguling – guling seperti kerbau. Tingkahnya itu semakin membuat Sehun dan kudanya takut kalau Luhan adalah 'spesies' langka atau lebih tepat disebut gila.

Setelah merasa kalau lucu-nya sudah habis, Luhan berdiri dan memgangi bahu namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Jadi..kamu mengira aku ini yeoja?" tanyanya.

Namja itu mengerutkan keningny. "Maksudmu?"

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah lalu membuka bajunya dengan cepat sebelum namja itu mencegahnya seperti tadi. Ia membuka gaunnya sampai pinggang, lalu membuka kaosnya. Sontak wajah namja yang _cool _itu berubah jadi konyol. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau yeoja cantik berambut pirang panjang yang ia selamatkan itu adalah seorang namja berambut coklat dan rambutnya pendek.

"Aku ini namja. N-A-M-J-A. I'm a man, laki – laki, halaklahi, lanang, atau bahasa gaulnya, gue ini cowok! Kenapa? Kaget?"Luhan berkata dengan bangganya. _Cih,_ _kalau begini Taemin pasti sangat bangga karena orang lain sampai salah mengira aku ini yeoja. Menyebalkan sekali_! Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati.

Namja itu tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Tapi ia bisa mengetahui dengan jelas kalau orang yang ia selamatkan adalah laki – laki dan ia sangat menyesal dengan tindakannya itu. Sepertinya ia harus melaksanakan tujuan utamanya.

"Kamu..memang betulan namja?" Ia bertanya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkannya jangan sampai mengambil langkah yang salah karena jujur saja ia sempat terpesona pada kecantikan 'namja' di depannya.

Luhan memutar matanya bosan. Kenapa ia dianggap bohong padahal ia sudah menunjukkan dadanya yang rata dengan sangat jelas. "Tentu saja aku namja. Kamu kan bisa lihat sendiri kalau 'dadaku' ini tidak menggembung. Apa aku harus menunjukkan 'anu' ku padamu agar kamu percaya!?" ujar Luhan dengan perasaan kesal yang memuncak.

Namja itu terlihat mengambil nafas dalam – dalam dan menutup matanya sebentar. Lalu ia mengeluarkan pedang yang tergantung di pinggangya dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di samping leher Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mati!" namja itu berkata dengan suara yang sangat dingin dan aura kebencian yang menguar dari tatapan matanya.

Sontak saja Luhan membeku ditempat, ia tidak tahu apa salah dan dosanya kenapa namja ini berniat membunuhnya. Sungguh, demi author yang makin kece ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran namja ini. Menolongnya lalu berniat membunuhnya?

**Te Be Ce**

.

.

.

.

_Bagaimana Chapter 2-nya? Kekekee~ maaf kalo kependekan. Aku lagi melanjutkan FF ku yang lain yang masih juga terbengkalai. _TT_TT

.

Buat yg udah repiw di chap 1, THANKS BANGET YOOO~~ #kechupbasyah

Jangan lupa baca FF Kiela yang lain yaaa… Ada **Your Light, I Lie A Little More, Devotion! **Dan lain – lain. Terus… review.. tapi sebagian rate **M**, wkwkwkwkww

.

Oh iya, Kiela mau nanya niiiih, orang – orang disekitar kalian tau ga, kalo kalian itu Fujoshi? #kepoAKUT.

.

.

.

**Balasan Review**

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic,, ini memang rate T. Tapi rencana emang mau dijadikan M rated kalo ceritanya udah nyampe kesana (?) thx udh review..

.

Jennychan,, Udah bisa dong menebak siapa yg menggendong Luhan? Nasibnya Luhan ada ditangan Kiela. *dicincang. Mkasih reviewnyaa

.

Shizuluhan,, Makasih udah bilang keren *blushing. Kadang Kiela un sedikit kesal melihat kecantikan urie Luhannie yang emang cetarr banget.

.

Oh Hyunsung,, OK, ini dilanjuuuuut

.

hunhanshipper,, niii udah udah apdeeeeeeet..

.

Azura Lynn Gee**,, **Ne jumbo bahagia euy-Henry. thx udah review…

.

fyeahkaisoo,, jelas HunHan dunks! Secara Kiela ne kan HunHan shipper tingkat dewa, wkwkwkwkwkk. Nih Kiela kasi kelanjutannyaaaaa… thx udah review…

.

rinie hun,, Bener! Kiela setuju kalo Sehun itu ketampanannya memang dahsyatttt. HunHan momen pasti banyak.. ;).. mkasih udah repiew selalu..

.

Alifbata123,, tau ajah dia siapa.. hehehe.. btw, Kiela suka sama nama kaum loooh.. thx udah review…

.

lisnana1.. makasih udah ripiw selalu~~ Berarti kita ini HunHan shipper yaa? Kalo KrisLu ada di FF Kiela yang laiiinnn…

.

ICE BLOCK,,, hehehe.. pasti biasnya si Rusa tampan imut marmot itu ya? Okeh ni lanjut. HunHan… thx udah review…

.

.

**MAKASIH UDAH READERS YANG UDAH REVIEW dan menunjukkan kalo FF ku ini ga dibaca sama SETAN IBLIS yang wujudnya ga keliatan. NANTI REVIEW LAGI NEEEE… HEHEHEHEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Rating : T

Chapter : 3/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Dan wajahnya jadi macam kelindes sama kaki kudanya Si Sehun di FF ini. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3**

"K-kenapa kamu ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Luhan terbata. Ia sangat takut melihat pedang namja itu yang siap untuk menebasnya kalau ia bergerak sedikit saja. Luhan masih belum ingin mati, apalagi di dunia yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Masih banyak hal yang belum ia lakukan. Ia masih belum sempat membalas Perbuatan Henry yang memasukkan cacing ke dalam makanannya dan membuatnya tidak selera makan selama sebulan. Ia juga masih belum membalas mama-nya yang memberinya hadiah ulang tahun celana dalam pink berenda. Minho yang senang membangunkannya dengan menendangnya juga belum sempat ia balas. Arrghhhh memikirkan apa yang belum ia lakukan saja membuat Luhan terasa pening. Kalau ia mati sekarang, sepertinya ia akan gentayangan karena banyaknya hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Karena…aku benci dengan manusia 'asing' yang muncul didunia ini!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, sepertinya yang dimaksud dengan manusia asing oleh namja ini adalah dirinya. Kenapa namja ini bisa membencinya padahal ia baru pertama kalinya kemari? Dan kenapa tadinya namja ini menyelamatkannya kalau ia hendak dibunuh juga? Bukankah itu hanya membuat namja ini capek? Atau ia ingin menunjukkan kemampuan terbangnya sama mangsanya sebelum membunuhnya? _Picik sekali, _Luhan membatin. "Seharusnya kamu membiarkanku mati dimakan ulat bulu itu," ujar Luhan dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Mirip bisikan. Bahkan untuk berbicara pun ia jadi takut.

"Aku, benci dengan kelemahanku yang tidak tega untuk membunuh perempuan," namja itu berkata dengan suara yang pelan juga, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Luhan. Meski jawaban namja itu melenceng dari pertanyaan Luhan, tapi ia bisa mengerti. Artinya, kalau ia memang namja berarti namja ini tidak segan untuk membunuhnya. Tiba – tiba sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya.

"Aha!" Luhan berusaha untuk tampak ceria. "Bagaimana kalau aku jadi yeoja saja?" Tanya Luhan dan iapun mulai memakai gaun dan wig nya kembali hingga ia menyerupai yeoja. "Kalau begini kan, artinya aku tidak akan jadi namja lagi, tapi yeoja. Bagaimana menurutmu? Jadi jangan bunuh aku ne?" Luhan merusaha merayu namja itu dengan memasang _puppy eyes-_nya sambil mengerjapkan matanya sok imut.

"Jangan main – main denganku!"

Luhan tersentak mendengar namja itu berbicara dengan penekanan disetiap kata – katanya. Percuma saja bertingkah konyol dihadapan namja yang sepertinya tidak pernah bercanda selama hidupnya. Ia kembali pasrah, apalagi saat sebuah panah api turun dari atas dan mengenai ujung gaun yang dipakainya.

Dengan wajah yang pucat, Luhan mendongak keatas untuk memastikan siapa saja yang menginginkan kematiannya. Sepertinya bukan hanya namja didepannya ini yang menghunuskan pedang padanya, mungkin manusia diatas hutan ini juga menginginkan dia mati. Saat berpikir, sebuah panah melesat dan ia yakin kali ini ia pasti mati karena panah itu terlihat akan menancap tepat di tubuhnya. Luhan tidak tahu apakah ia mati atau tidak, yang ia tahu hanya semuanya langsung gelap.

.

.

.

"Aduh, capeknya…" Taemin menghela nafas saat ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kursi. Setelah lama berkeliling, mereka berlima memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan makan di sebuah café. Minho yang duduk disebelahnya hanya mengelus rambutnya lembut, dan Taeminpun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Minho. Henry yang duduk disamping Taemin sibuk memakan makanannya mengingat ia yang memesan dua porsi. Daezel _couple _yang duduk diseberang mereka sedang asyik bersuap – suapan ria memamerkan kemesraan mereka yang membuat Kiela cemburu saat membayangkannya.

"Capek kenapa?" Tanya Henry. "Padahal kamu tidak melakukan apapun, hanya jalan menggerakkan kakimu saja. Liat tuh, si Zelo bin marudol. Dia biasa aja dan wajahnya ga keliatan capek. Dia sudah membeli banyak barang dan sepertinya dia lupa untuk membawa karung." Henry terus menyerocos menyudutkan Taemin dan itu membuat Minho jadi kesal.

"Namanya beda orang, ya jelas lah beda kekuatan. Jangan seenaknya membandingkan orang dong!" omel Minho.

Henry yang pada dasarnya memang selalu cuek bebek, alias perilakunya mirip bebek yang mau mengeluarkan kotoran dimana saja dan tidak peduli kemarahan orang lain tidak mempedulikan omelan Minho dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Setelah dirasa kenyang, ia pun kembali menoleh kearah temannya itu.

"Kamu kenapa sih Minho? Kok sensi banget jadi cowok? Lagi dapet ya?"

Hmmfftt Zelo berusaha menahan tawanya karena ia segan sama Minho, berbeda dengan kekasihnya Daehyun yang langsung terbahak – bahak.

"Huahahahaaaaa…. Jangan terlalu banyak mengganggunya Henry, nanti kerutan diwajahnya bertambah banyak… hahahahaa…"

Minho mendengus pelan. Ia memang selalu begini, jadi bahan lelucon teman – teman Taemin. Taemin mengecup pipi Minho dan tersenyum. "Jangan dihiraukan. Mereka itu cuma bercanda."

"Aku tahu," ujar Minho. "Tapi tetap saja ini menyebalkan!"

"Sudah – sudah.. Jangan dilanjut lagi ne? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Kasihan Luhan hyung sendirian dirumah." Zelo berusaha untuk menenangkan hyung – hyungnya yang mulai saling menyerang.

Ekspresi Taemin langsung berubah saat mendengar nama Luhan. Sekarang ia benar – benar panik. Bagaimana kalau teman – temannya tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Luhan. Minho yang meyadari perubahan ekspresi Taemin berdiri dengan cepat – cepat dan meninggalkan teman – temannya yang saling bertatapan bingung.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" Tanya Zelo sambil menunjuk Taemin dan Minho dengan dagunya.

"Mana aku tahu. Memangnya aku dukun beranak apa?! Kalo memang penasaran, tanyakan saja sana!" ujar Henry sambil ikutan berdiri. Ingin rasanya Zelo menyumpal mulut Henry yang selalu ngomong sembarangan dengan sepatu yang ia pakai sekarang. Namun Daehyun berusaha menenangkannya dan berkata kalau dia tidak usah mempedulikan Henry yang memang rada sinting.

.

.

Luhan terbangun saat merasakan tempat tidurnya bergoyang – goyang seperti berada di ayunan. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan melafalkan do'a – do'a panjang yang ia ketahui dengan mulut yang berkomat kamit seperti orang – orang yang membaca mantra. Ia berharap saat membuka mata yang kedua kali, hal yang ia lihat adalah langit – langit rumah saudara Taemin dan bukan langit biru. Dengan perlahan, ia pun membuka matanya. Kekecewaan terpancar jelas diwajahnya yang cantik karena ia lagi – lagi terbangun dalam gendongan pria yang sama, posisi yang sama dan… yang berbeda sekarang mereka tidak terbang. Tapi naik diatas seekor kuda putih yang tadinya masih diikat.

Luhan merasa tidak nyaman karena namja itu menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style. _Andai saat ini ada kamera, Luhan pasti akan berpose sambil memamerkan senyumannya dan memasang _v sign _menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ia yakin mereka saat ini terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin-atau kekasih yang sedang berjalan – jalan menaiki seekor kuda. Ah~ Luhan menghela nafas karena ia merasa tenang.

Tenang? Luhan tersadar akan sesuatu. Kenapa sekarang ia bisa merasa tenang padahal tadinya namja ini dan orang orang yang tidak ia kenal berusaha untuk membunuhnya. Luhan yakin sekarang ia belum mati. Kalau memang mati, tidak mungkin ia kembali dalam gendongan namja yang sama. Atau mereka mati bersama? Mungkin saja. Mengingat ada begitu banyak panah api yang turun dari langit saat mereka berada di dalam hutan yang lebat.

"Waaaaa!" Luhan berteriak dan bergerak dengan tiba – tiba dan membuat namja yang menggendongnya itu hilang keseimbangan. Luhan pun terjatuh dari gendongannya. Luhan meringis pelan saat ia mendarat, ia mengusap kepalanya yang terasa membentur sesuatu.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku?"

"Eh? Tanah kok bisa ngomong?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku bukan tanah bodoh!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat melihat kalau ternyata yang jadi alas saat dia terjatuh adalah namja itu. ia pun hendak berteriak kembali namun namja itu menyumpal mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak. Suaramu sangat jelek!"

Luhan melapas tangan namja itu dengan paksa. "Apa maksudmu suaraku jelek? Di dunia nyata aku ini penyanyi tahu! Dan aku adalah vokalis utama di grupku, asal kamu tahu saja!" Luhan berbohong, hal yang baru saja ia katakan adalah keinginannya yang belum tercapai.

Namja itu tidak mempedulikan Luhan. Ia kembali berdiri dan bersiap untuk menunggangi kudanya.

"Tu-tunggu!" Luhan menarik baju namja itu dengan pelan. "Kenapa..kamu tidak jadi membunuhku?"

Namja itu tidak menjawab. Pertanyaan Luhan barusan juga selalu berkecamuk dikepalanya dari tadi. Ia bukan hanya tidak jadi membunuh Luhan, tapi juga menyelamatkan namja itu dari orang – orang yang mencari keberadaannya. Sebut saja ia gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lalai menjalankan hal ingin ia lakukan dari dulu?

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Luhan pun melepas tangannya dari tubuh namja itu. "Maaf kalau pertanyaanku.."

"Sudahlah!" Namja itu menaiki kudanya. "Kamu beruntung karena aku sedang tidak ingin membunuh manusia."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, sepertinya ramalan nenek tonggos yang dulu pernah ia jumpai di taman memang tepat. Ia ingat betul nenek itu berkata, _kamu memiliki kesialan dan kemujuran yang sangat hebat!_. Ia memang sial sampai terlempar ke dunia aneh ini, tapi ia juga beruntung tidak jadi dibunuh oleh namja di depannya. Luhan pun tersenyum manis, "Terimakasih," ujarnya.

Namja itu mengangguk pelan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya saja.

"Naiklah," ujarnnya. Luhan tersenyum dan berusaha untuk menaiki kuda, namun ia tidak bisa karena gaun panjang yang ia kenakan. Namja itu kembali turun dari atas kuda dan menggendong Luhan dengan bridal style lalu sama – sama naik. Kuda yang mereka tumpangi berjalan dengan normal.

"Apa benar kamu ini..namja?"

Luhan kembali kesal karena lagi – lagi ia dianggap berbohong. Ia sudah hampir menyerempet penolongnya dengan sumpah serapah terbaik yang ia tahu, namun tidak jadi karena namja itu kembali bicara.

"Tubuhmu sangat ringan," Luhan tahu kalau namja ini tidak bermaksud untuk menghinanya, tapi entah kenapa tetap saja ia kesal.

"Tenang saja. Kalau nanti aku banyak makan, aku akan terus latihan dan rajin _fitness_ agar tubuhku mirip Ade Rai. Dan saat itu aku yang akan mengejekmu dengan sebutan kurus!" ujar Luhan sambil mencibir. Namja itu pura – pura tidak mendengar, toh ia tidak kenal siapa itu Ade Rai.

Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam dan tidak punya topik lagi untuk dibicarakan. Mereka bahkan lupa untuk berkenalan dan saling menanyakan nama. Selama perjalanan, Luhan memperhatikan betapa sempurnanya wajah namja yang menolongnya ini. Meski ia namja ia sedikit iri karena namja ini pasti tidak pernah disuruh berdandan seperti yeoja karena wajahnya yang maskulin. Luhan kembali mengantuk mengingat ia yang tadi malam tidak bisa tidur nyanyak. Dengan sedikit pergerakan, ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Sehun setelah sebelumnya ia mengendus – endus namja itu untuk mengetahui apakah namja itu memiliki bau badan atau tidak. Kan tidak lucu kalau ia bersandar pada namja yang bau ketek.

Nyaman. Itulah yang Luhan rasakan saat namja itu membetulkan posisi bersender Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan tertidur di bahunya. Setelah merasa kalau Luhan sudah nyenyak, dapat dilihat dari mulutnya yang terbuka saat tidur, namja itupun memacu kudanya untuk berlari dengan kencang.

.

.

.

Kali ini Luhan terbangun sendiri dan lagi – lagi ia kaget. Rasanya setiap ia membuka mata, pemandangan yang ia lihat selalu berubah – ubah setiap saat. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan laju mulutnya yang langsung terbuka otomatis saat melihat pa yang ada dihadapannya. Memang ia sering melihatnya di dalam film. Tapi yang ia lihat kali ini adalah kenyataan dan berada tepat di depannya. Ia berada di halaman istana! Disekelilingnya berdiri prajurit berpakaian lengkap dengan pedang dan tombak yang mereka pegang menggunakan tangan kanan. Tubuh mereke tegap dan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Saat Luhan dan namja itu turun dari atas kuda, semua orang yang melihat mereka langsung membungkuk member hormat. Luhan terheran – heran dengan sikap mereka semmua.

"M-mereka kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak lihat? Mereka sedang memberi hormat, bodoh!" ujar namja itu sambil berjalan di depan Luhan dan meninggalkannya yang menggerutu kesal. Tiba – tiba seorang namja yang terlihat seumuran dengan Luhan datang menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman yang merekah. Kulit namja yang baru datang itu sangat putih meski tidak seputih kulit penolong Luhan. Dari wajahnya terlihat kalau ia adalah orang yang baik.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia.." ujar namja itu sambil membungkuk seperti para pengawal yang Luhan lihat. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Luhan untuk mencerna perkataan namja itu. Rasanya panggilan 'Yang Mulia' itu bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya, tapi pada namja penolongnya. _Yang Mulia… Yang Mulia… _Luhan mengulang – ulang kata itu di dalam hati dan seketika ia terlonjak.

"K-kamu raja?!"

.

.

.

Luhan menunjuk – nunjuk wajah namja itu dengan sangat tidak sopan sambil berteriak kencang. Semua prajurit pengawal yang menyaksikan kejadian itu kaget dengan kelakuan Luhan yang berani menunjuk pemimpin mereka yang terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Mereka semua takut kalau sebentar lagi akan ada adegan berdarah yang disiarkan secara _live _di depan mereka semua.

"Nona, apa maksud anda berteriak di depan Yang Mulia? Seorang 'agasshi' seperti anda sangat tidak pantas berkelakuan seperti itu," ujar namja berwajah _angelic _yang tadi menghampiri mereka.

"Agasshi? Kamu memanggilku agasshi?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne. anda yang saya sebut agasshi. Memangnya siapa lagi?" namja itu berusaha untuk bersabar menghadapi Luhan yang menurutnya sedikit o-on.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA…!" Luhan tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan dan berjingkrak – jingkrak. "Kalian semua memang gampang ditipu. Aku ini bukan agasshi, aku kan…hmmpptt.." Perkataan Luhan terpotong saat mulutnya disumpal oleh namja penolongnya dengan tangannya.

"Kalau kamu mengatakan kamu namja, kamu akan mati," bisik namja itu ditelinga Luhan. Sepertinya hanya ancaman murahan seperti itu yang mempan untuk mendiamkan namja heboh yang baru saja ia pungut.

Luhan mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Ia tidak ingin menjadi bahan tontonan disini. Sepertinya semua orang yang melihat mereka salah sangka dan mengira kalau ia dan namja itu berciuman. Memang wajar sih orang menyangka begitu, wajah namja ini benar – benar dekat dengan Luhan dan entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas seperti habis ditampar.

Luhan masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh saat namja itu beranjak meninggalkannya. Mungkin ia akan tetap mematung disana sampai tahun depan kalau namja angelic itu tidak menyadarkannya dan menuntunnya untuk mengikuti namja yang ternyata adalah raja.

Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan Luhan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihatnya. Sebetulnya Luhan agak risih juga, apa mungkin resleting celananya terbuka seperti saat dia presentasi di depan kelas beberapa minggu yang lalu? Rasanya itu sangat mustahil karena ia sedang memakai gaun. Karena pada dasarnya Luhan memang orang yang optimis, ia langsung memutuskan kalau orang – orang melihatnya pasti kagum pada kecantikannya. _Anggap saja seperti itu,_ Luhan mencoba mensugestikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bukan mereka saja yang memperhatikan Luhan, Luhan juga memperhatikan mereka semua, seperti pelayan dan prajurit yang berjaga dibeberapa tempat. Rasanya mereka semua manusia normal dan tidak memiliki kekuatan ajaib seperti namja penolongnya yang angkuh itu. Apa mungkin mereka menjadikannya raja karena ia punya kekuatan? Mungkin saja karena mereka takut. Luhan membuat pertanyaan dan menjawabnya sendiri dalam hati. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia takut namja ini akan membunuhnya jika ia bertindak macam – macam. Rasanya ia tidak perlu lagi mengungkapkan beribu alasan kenapa ia masih belum mau mati.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar yang berukiran indah. Ah, tapi rasanya setiap pintu yang Luhan lewati memang selalu indah.

"Silakan masuk, nona," namja Angelic itu tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Luhan lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Luhan berjalan dengan takut – takut dibelakang namja itu. Mereka berdua terdiam dan tidak ada yang bicara dan namja itu sama sekali tidak melihat kearah Luhan.

"Yang Mulia, anda darimana saja?" seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dan sedikit terlihat lebih tua dari Luhan memasuki ruangan dengan wajah yang khawatir. Sehun membalikkan badannya saat yeoja itu masuk.

"Aku hanya mencoba berkeliling sebentar," jawab Sehun dan yeoja itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana mungkin anda malah berjalan – jalan disaat seperti ini eoh? Kalaupun anda pergi, jangan pergi diam – diam dan membuat kami kesusahan mencari anda. Padahal biasanya anda selalu berpamitan. Apa anda ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi, namun Sehun menggeleng. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit heran kenapa namja ini terlihat sangat patuh ada yeoja cantik yang baru muncul. Rasanya mereka bukan saudara karena wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Kalau karena orang tuanya yang selingkuh sampai menghasilkan anak, itu sih cerita lain.

Yeoja itu terus menanyakan keadaan namja itu seolah ia adalah kakaknya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Luhan yang sedari tadi berada disitu karena ia hanya peduli pada "Yang Mulia" nya. Berbeda dengan seorang yeoja lagi yang masuk belakangan. Ia langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat keberadaan Luhan.

"Ekhm… jangan begitu Taeyeon unnie, sepertinya raja tampan kita ini sudah dewasa, lihatlah,,, ia membawa pulang seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik."

Untuk pertama kalinya yeoja yang bernama Taeyeon itu melihat Luhan. Ia mengamati Luhan mulai dari kepala hingga kaki, setelah itu ia tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya aku memang mengabaikan seorang putri yang cantik ini. Lalu darimanakah anda mendapatkannya?"

Namja itu menoleh ke samping sambil menjilati bibirnya. Ia kesal kenapa semua orang bisa tertipu oleh penampilan namja ini. Kenapa dua pelayan pribadi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya, Taeyeon dan Tiffany ikutan tertipu? Bukankah mereka itu yeoja? Masa mereka tidak bisa membedakan mana yeoja beneran dan mana yeoja jadi – jadian?

Luhan cuma tersenyum kecut saat yeoja bernama Taeyeon dan Tiffany itu memuji kecantikannya dengan bertubi – tubi seperti ciumannya Sehun sama Luhan. _#belum ooooi!_ Mulai dari wajahnya yang imutlah, bibirnya yang manis, pipinya yang mulus, tubuhnya yang mungil dan langsing, rambutnya yang cantik lah dan semua hal yang ada didiri Luhan mereka puji.

"Sehun-ah, dimana kamu temukan makhluk cantik ini sayang?" Tanya Taeyeon. Luhan melebarkan lobang telinganya saat Taeyeon mengucapkan sebuah nama dan sepertinya itu namja penolongnya. Tapi tunggu… kenapa ia memanggil Yang Mulia ini dengan namanya saja?

Namja bernama Sehun itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Dia namja," ujarnya dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

Rasanya dagu Luhan terlepas begitu saja saat mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Namja itu memang tidak bisa ditebak bagaimana pemikirannya. Luhan merasa Sehun orang yang plin plan alias tidak punya pendirian meski ia punya kaki. Pertama menolongnya lalu ingin membunuhnya dan tidak jadi, setelah itu menyuruh Luhan merahasiakan identitasnya dan sekarang membocorkannya. Luhan merasa prihatin dengan namja setampan Sehun ternyata orang yang tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu dengan cerdik.

Berbeda dengan reaksi Luhan yang memandang Sehun seperti sedang menatap pengemis-dan penuh rasa kasihan, kedua yeoja itu justru berteriak kaget. "Apa?! Dia namja?"

"Jangan berteriak!"

Kedua yeoja itu menutup mulut menggunakan tangannya dan saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka melihat kearah Luhan.

"B-benarkah kamu ini namja?" Tanya Taeyeon ragu – ragu. Bukannya ia menganggap Sehun itu pembohong, tapi rasanya namja ini terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja.

Luhan mengangguk lemah setelah setelah sebelumnya ia menoleh kearah Sehun yang menatapnya seolah berkata, _katakan saja._

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu memakai pakaian yeoja? Apa sedang ada pertunjukan drama?" kali ini Tiffany yang bertanya.

Luhan tidak menjawab karena tidak mungkin ia jadi begini karena kalah taruhan. Itu memalukan.

"Jangan bertanya macam – macam. Aku serahkan pada kalian untuk mengurusnya dan tetap membiarkannya berpenampilan yeoja. Mengerti?" nada bicara Sehun terdengar seperti memerintah. Luhan semakin bingung dengan hubungan mereka bertiga, awalnya mereka memanggil Sehun dengan ucapan yang Mulia, lalu mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan namanya saja yang membuat Luhan yakin mereka ada hubungan special. Tapi kenapa sekarang Sehun malah memerintah mereka?

Tiffany mengerdipkan sebelah matanya yang menjadi kebiasaannya. "Baiklah yang Mulia, pelayanmu ini akan melaksanakan perintahmu dengan senang hati."

Pelayan? o.O.. Luhan merasa kalau Sehun sangat beruntung memiliki pelayan yang sangat cantik seperti Taeyeon dan Tiffany yang memiliki _eyesmile _yang manis. Ia yakin kalau ada di dunianya yang biasanya, kedua yeoja ini pasti akan jadi artis dilihat dari penampilan mereka yang sangat rupawan.

"Luhan, kau ikuti Tiffany dan Taeyeon unnie, tetaplah disini," Luhan mengagguk. Sepertinya ia memang harus jadi penurut kalau ingin tetap hidup.

.

.

.

Suasana kembali hening begitu Luhan dan Tiffany keluar. Sehun berjalan kearah jendela dan memandangi keluar sambil sesekali menghela nafas pelan. Membiarkan namja yang ia pungut itu hidup sama saja tetap membiarkan kebiasaan di dunianya tetap berlanjut meski ia bingung kenaa manusia yang muncul laki – laki dan mustahil untuk menikah dengan sang "RAJA" yang merupakan saudara jauhnya dan seumuran dengannya. Ia bahkan rela memasuki hutan terlarang sendirian dan ingin membunuh siapapun yang muncul disana. Untuk saat seperti ini ia benci kenapa ia tidak sekejam penguasa di Utara yang tidak kasihan untuk membunuh siapa saja yang menjadi pengganggunya. Ia yang menjadi penguasa di Selatan meski terkenal dingin tapi ia tidak akan membunuh dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Ia hanya melakukannya terhadap penjahat dan pemberontak. Tapi ini? Ia tidak mungin membunuh manusia yang terlihat lemah meski ternyata ia namja. Perasaan takut mulai menghantuinya, ia takut kalau hal yang sama seperti kakeknya terjadi pada dirinya.

"Yang mulia… apakah namja tadi adalah manusia yang baru muncul itu?" Tanya Taeyeon sambil mengusap punggung Sehun pelan.

Sehun membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Ia heran kenapa Taeyeon bisa tahu padahal ia belum mengatakan apapun.

"Jangan kaget… saya sudah lama tahu apa yang ingin anda lakukan setelah anda membaca catatan mendiang kakek anda." Lagi – lagi Sehun kaget. "Maaf kalau selama ini saya pura – pura tidak tahu. Tapi apakah anda yakin akan menyerahkannya pada sang Raja? Padahal ia laki – laki. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menikah dengan Raja kita?"

Sehun menghela nafas. "Untuk itu aku tidak mengerti. Tapi kuharap kamu dan Tiffany bisa merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau dia namja dan dia adalah manusia aari dunia lain itu. Biarkan saja ia disini sampai kapanpun ia akan kembali ke dunianya. Dengan begitu kebiasaan konyol yang menikahkan raja dengan manusia asing itu akan terhapuskan."

Taeyeon mengangguk. Lalu ia pun keluar setelah member hormat pada Sehun yang kembali merenung setelah ia tinggalkan. Taeyeon memutuskan untuk membantu Tiffany.

Negaranya dipimpin oleh seorang 'raja' yang selalu memiliki kekuatan special karena menikah dengan manusia asing yang memiliki kekuatan di setiap generasi. Negaranya terbagi atas dua bagian besar, sebelah Utara yang dipimpin oleh penguasa berkekuatan api dan Selatan yang diimpin oleh penguasa berkekuatan angin, Sehun. Generasi ini sangat aneh, biasanya penguasa Utara atau Selatan tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan, hanya raja lah yang memilikinya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Kalau memang Sehun melarangnya untuk merahasiakan keberadaan manusia itu, ia akan melakukannya demi orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cemana ceritanya? Ga membingungkan kan? ****  
Hehehehee… Kiela menguras otak cemana biar penyampaiannya ga aneh. Kalo ada yg ga ngerti, tanyakan ajah di repiu.. okeh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Btw,,,,,,,

Ada yang benci sama lagu "Baby Don't Cry" ga?

Kiela benciiiiiiiiiiiii SANGAAAAAAAT!

Gimana Kiela ga benci, lagu ini KEREN dan MANTAP banget tapi keanya harus nunggu setaon dulu baru bisa denger full version-nya. Well, itu pun kalo lagu ini emang exis di album baru. Kalo ga? ASDFGLKHEUYRQZXCVBNM….

Dan di lagu ini suaranya Bang Luhan tuh.. made crying again, because I felt a lot of sadness, pain, in his voice. DAMN!

Apalagi kalo didengerin pake headset dengan volume yang full dan EXTRABASS… duh..

MY SADNESS has come up with your voice! #hiks

SM ne emang ngajak berantem(?) yah kayaknya.

Dia nyanyi dan bilang bebi don keraaaayyy…. Tapi dia ga tahu kalo justru karena dia bilang kea gitu Kiela malah keraaaaay alias menangis.

TT_TT

.

.

.

Pertanyaan #**KepoAkut : Kalian pernah ga liatin foto bias sampe lamaaaaaa bahkan sampe nangis karena kalian sangat mencintainya dan kalian begitu mengagumi apa yang ada pada dirinya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Buat yg punya akun K****iela bales di PM yooooo**

**.**

**Shizuluhan**… Kalo dirimu sampe ngakak, berarti Kiela ne pelawak dong? #aabaikan.

parkheeyeon59.. Kenapa jadi dingin? Bukannya wajahnya emg dingin selalu jika tanpa Luhan? Ne udah dilanjuuuut.** Makasih udah repiu.. nanti review lagi yoo**

.

**Miina708**…. Kiela ga tega bunuh Luhan kok. *khususFFini. Nih Kiela kasih yg lebih panjaaaaaang. Udah puas? Kekekekekee~** Makasih udah repiu.. nanti review lagi yoo**

.

**HunHanieee**… Makasih udah bilang DAEBAKKKK…** Makasih udah repiu.. nanti review lagi yoo**

.

**rinie hun**… Lulu emang lawak author buat di FF ini. Okeh okeh… author lg usaha buat update FF yg lain jugaaa. **Makasih udah repiu.. nanti review lagi yoo**

.

**HaFa NiAl**.. nih udah dilanjuuuut. **Makasih udah repiu.. nanti review lagi yoo**

.

**Jenn2797**.. kan asyik kalo campur – campur. Serasa gimanaaaaaa gitu.** Makasih udah repiu.. nanti review lagi yoo**

.

**dian haniehunie**.. Ini HunHan kok. Tapi Kaihan pasti nongolll nantinyaaa *bocoran. **Makasih udah repiu.. nanti review lagi yoo**

.

Okeh sekiaaaaaan. Semoga ceritanya ga garing. Kiela pengen kalian semua menjawab pertanyaaan kepoAkut biar kita saling mengetahui apa kita ini emang fans yg sejenis(?).

Readers : MALESSS!

Kiela: Nangis dipelukan Kris. /

.

Jangan lupa baca FF Kiela yg lain terus review yaa.

~Mind to RnR?~


	4. Chapter 4

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Rating : T

Chapter : 4/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Dan wajahnya jadi macam kelindes sama kaki kudanya Si Sehun di FF ini. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

**Chapter 4**

.

Negaranya dipimpin oleh seorang 'raja' yang selalu memiliki kekuatan special karena menikah dengan manusia asing yang memiliki kekuatan di setiap generasi. Negaranya terbagi atas dua bagian besar, sebelah Utara yang dipimpin oleh penguasa berkekuatan api dan Selatan yang diimpin oleh penguasa berkekuatan angin, Sehun. Generasi ini sangat aneh, biasanya penguasa Utara atau Selatan tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan, hanya raja lah yang memilikinya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Kalau memang Sehun melarangnya untuk merahasiakan keberadaan manusia itu, ia akan melakukannya demi orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memandang keluar jendela sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depannya seolah tidak bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya karena beradu mulut dengan Tiffany saat ia memakai baju. Luhan bersikeras ingin memakai baju kaos dan boxer nya saja karena ia memang tidak suka memakai pakaian yeoja. Mau diletak dimana harga dirinya jika ia harus memakai pakaian yeoja selama ia disini? Memang sih, ia menurut pada awalnya karena ada si namja kutub itu dan ia takut akan dibunuh. Bukankah ia tidak akan keluar kemana – mana?

"Ayolah Luhan yang cantik.. aku akan mendandanimu dengan senang hati. Kau tahu aku paling senang dengan hal seperti ini," Tiffany berusaha merayu Luhan.

"Diam!" Bentak Luhan. "Bukankah kamu tahu aku ini namja? Lagi pula aku baru mengenalmu dan lebih tepatnya aku tidak mengenalmu dan hanya mengetahui namamu saja. Jadi aku tidak tahu menahu tentang kesenanganmu!"

Bukannya kesal karena dibentak, Tiffany malah makin gemas melihat sikap Luhan yang begitu imut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil. Ia terus mengejar Luhan yang berusaha kabur darinya. Dan tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa keluar karena ia telah mengunci pintu.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa kabur sayaaang~" Tiffany terkikik melihat Luhan yang berusaha keras untuk membuka pintu seolah berusaha lari dari orang yang sedang berusaha untuk memperkaosnya. Luhan tidak menghiraukan Tiffany dan terus menendang – nendang pintu seperti anak kecil sampai kakinya terasa sakit. Luhan pun mengambil ancang- ancang untuk menendang pintu dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tidak jadi karena tiba – tiba saja pintunya terbuka dan pelayan Sehun yang seorang lagi, Taeyeon masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan membawa kuncinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya pada Tiffany, namun ia juga memandangi Luhan yang berantakan. Kening berkeringat, atasan gaun yang melorot plus rambut panjang yang terlepas dan terletak di lantai. "Ini apa?" Taeyeon menghampiri rambut yang di lantai dan memandanginya dengan sedikit heran.

"Itu namanya wig," jawab Luhan. "Biasanya digunakan para yeoja untuk mempercantik penampilan mereka."

Taeyeon mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Ini bukan rambut asli kan?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Bukan. Itu terbuat dari plastik."

"Ini .. yang kamu pakai tadi?" lagi – lagi Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan Taeyeon.

"Kenapa kamu belum mengganti bajumu, Luhan?" kali ini suara Taeyeon terdengar sangat serius.

"Aku ini namja…" Luhan terlihat menghela nafas sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian yeoja? Pakaian ini kupakai karena aku kalah taruhan dengan teman – temanku lalu aku pun tiba disini setelah jatuh kedalam sebuah lubang. Kalau memang kedatanganku tidak diinginkan, kenapa tidak membunuhku saja? Dengan begitu masalah kalian pasti akan selesai. Kalian tidak perlu berbaik hati untuk menampungku tapi memaksaku memakai baju yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaanku. Bagaimana kalau kamu disuruh memakai pakaian namja? Apa kamu mau eoh?"

"Ne, aku mau selagi itu untuk kebaikanku sendiri," jawab Taeyeon dengan pasti. Lalu ia pun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mengelus lengan Luhan dengan lembut. "Kamu jangan menolak, ne? Begitu selesai nanti, Yang Mulia Sehun menunggumu diruangannya yang tadi. Nanti Tiffany yang akan mengantarmu kesana. Aku keluar dulu karena ada urusan. Aku yakin Luhan, kamu cukup bijak untuk memilih apa yang harus kamu lakukan."

Begitu selesai bicara, Taeyeon langsung keluar kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Jujur saja, Luhan paling tidak tahan jika seseorang memintanya melakukan sesuatu dengan nada yang lembut seperti yang dilakukan Taeyeon barusan. Ia pun mendekat kearah Tiffany yang sedari tadi selalu tersenyum padanya.

"Lakukan apa yang mau kamu lakukan," ujar Luhan pada Tiffany dengan nada yang sedikit sedih dan kesal. Ia masih belum diberi tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi biarlah, toh nyawanya selamat dan ada kemungkinan ia akan kembali.

"Baik agasshi, aku akan melakukan semua keinginanmu."

Luhan mendelik mendengar perkataan Tiffany barusan. "A-apa katamu tadi? A-agasshi?"

"Ne, agasshi. Bukankah kamu sudah memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian yeoja? Pasti aneh kalau aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'tuan' bukan?"

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja!" Luhan pun menanggalkan semua gaunnya dengan cepat dan hanya memakai boxer-nya saja.

"Hiyaaa.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tiffany berteriak saat Luhan yang bertelanjang dada tiba – tiba saja sudah berdiri dibelakangnya yang tengah sibuk memilih baju yang cocok untuk Luhan.

"Kamu kan mau mendandaniku, jadi aku harus buka baju kan?"

Tiffany mengangguk paham. Bagaimanapun ini memang ganjil. Seorang namja dengan seenak jidatnya membuka baju dihadapan yeoja. Sepertinya ke-namja-an Luhan memang ia ragukan. Apalagi saat melihat tubuh mulus Luhan yang tanpa cacat, lengannya yang kurus seperti ranting, paha yang kecil dan OH MY… betis yang juga kurus. Mungkin satu – satunya yang menunjukkan dia itu namja hanya 'anu' nya saja. Tiffany menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai ngelantur. Rasanya untuk saat in ia tidak perlu untuk mengeluarkan aura fujoshi-nya.

Luhan tertawa dalam hati saat Tiffany melihatnya sangat lama. _Ia pasti kagum dengan ketampananku, ekspresimu tidak bisa berbohong, _batin Luhan dengan segenap perasaan narsisnya.

Tidak berapa lama, Tiffany pun selesai memilih baju yang cocok untuk Luhan dan ia memakaikannya pada namja manis yang baru ia temui itu. Ia juga memakaikan Luhan wig yang sedari tadi terletak dilantai. Wajah Luhan ia polesi dengan berbagai peralatan yeoja pada umumnya. Hasilnya? Luhan jadi amat sangat cantik sampai Tiffany sendiri bertepuk tangan melihat hasil karyanya dan tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang mengerutkan keningnya seperti kakeknya.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya waktu sangat lambat berlalu sejak Luhan masuk keruangan Sehun dan mereka ditinggal berdua oleh Tiffany. Sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan aura bersahabat padanya, malah seperti musuh bebuyutan karena mereka berjauhan. Luhan duduk dikursi sedangkan Sehun berdiri didekat jendela. Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, dari tadi Luhan hanya memandangi sekeliling ruangan ini dan mengagumi betapa cantiknya dekorasi ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Perabotan – perabotannya terlihat sangat mahal dengan ukiran – ukiran yang sangat indah.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik – baik," ujar Sehun dengan nada yang dingin. Dan Luhan mengangguk. Percuma menolak mendengarkan ceramah meski rasanya ia sangat mengantuk.

"Negeri ini bernama Oberon. Dan setiap generasi selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia asing, lalu manusia itu akan dinikahkan dengan raja yang memerintah seluruh negeri ini karena biasanya manusia itu memiliki 'kemampuan' unik. Dan kemampuannya itu akan menurun pada anaknya kelak. Yang mengherankan, kenapa di saat ini yang muncul adalah laki – laki, padahal biasanya yang muncul selalu perempuan."

Sampai disini Luhan masih bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sehun padanya. Tapi perkataan Sehun selanjutnya seolah lagu pengantar tidur yang mengalun lembut ditelinga Luhan hingga ia bisa tertidur meski dalam posisi duduk. Sehun yang bercerita sambil melihat keluar jendela sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Luhan sudah tertidur dan terus menceritakan hal yang harus diketahui Luhan, namun lama kelamaan ia sadar karena Luhan yang menurutnya sangat cerewet tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Matanya membulat saat ia melihat Luhan ternyata sudah tertidur nyenyak dan dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga ia tidak bisa marah dan hanya memandangi wajah yang sangat damai itu. Kalau tidur seperti ini, Luhan terlihat sangat manis dan berbeda dengan ia yang bangun, sangat konyol.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya saat ia memandangi Luhan dalam waktu yang lama. Katakan ia gila karena ia baru saja mengangkat namja itu kekamar terdekat dengan ruangan kerjanya dan membaringkannya disana lalu menyelimutinya hingga dada dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Ia tahu dengan JELAS kalau manusia yang baru ia angkat itu adalah namja dan seharusnya ia hanya perlu membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk pindah sendiri. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sepertinya ia butuh ketenangan untuk memulihkan pikirannya yang mulai ngelantur.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!" seorang yeoja cantik berlari menghampirinya saat ia berjalan dengan tenang di depan sebuah rumah besar yang bercat krem dan coklat. Yeoja itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman cerianya seperti biasa. Ia berlari – lari menghampiri Sehun sambil mengangkat ujung gaunnya yang kepanjangan. "Ada apa yang Mulia kemari?" tanyanya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa memanggil Sehun dengan namanya saja karena mereka teman dari kecil. Namun sesekali ia juga tetap memanggil Sheun dengan sebutan yang Mulia.

"Chanyeol ada?" Tanya Sehun _to the point. _Bicara dengan yeoja didepannya bisa lama kalau tidak langsung ke intinya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Tentu dia ada. Dia ada di taman belakang. Ayo kuantar," tawar yeoja itu. Sehun mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sepertinya sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan kekasihnya Baekhyun sedang bersantai dan Sehun jadi merasa sedikit bersalah mengganggu mereka. Ia bisa melihat kain tebal seperti karpet yang digelar diatas rumput dan beberapa makanan terhidang diatasnya. Chanyeol yang tadinya memainkan alat musik petik sambil bernyanyi pelan menghentikan aktifitasnya saat melihat Sehun. Ia pun memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Anda sudah merindukanku sampai mencariku kemari eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun terkikik melihat ekspresi Sehun yang berubah jadi aneh. Memang satu – satunya yang berani bercanda dengan Sehun hanya Chanyeol selain pelayan pribadinya yang centil itu, Tiffany.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu."

"Lalu kenapa kemari? Kenapa tidak menyuruh orang saja untuk memanggilku?"

Sehun menghela nafas dan tidak menjawab. Ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis disamping Chanyeol dan memandanginya. "Bisakah kamu meninggalkan kami berdua, Baekhyun?"

"Eoh?" Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian. Namun Chanyeol memberinya isyarat untuk segera pergi. Ia pun melangkah menjauh karena sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan Sehun dengan pengawal utamanya, Chanyeol.

Sehun sudah mau bicara, namun Chanyeol mendahuluinya, "Duduk dulu."

Ia pun duduk disamping Chanyeol yang menawarinya beberapa potong _cake _yang sangat menggugah selera, namun ia menolaknya.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sehun."

Sehun memandangi Chanyeol sebentar lalu ia berkata. "Manusia dari dunia asing sudah datang."

"Itu aku tahu," jawab Chanyeol. "Bukankah semua orang dinegeri ini mengetahui kapan dan dimana ia akan muncul? Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apakah ia sudah ditemukan dan sudah dibawa menghadap ke raja kita?"

"Dia laki – laki."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya seketika saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Kau sama sekali tidak berbakat melucu."

"Aku tidak melucu. Aku yang menemukannya dan sudah membawanya ke istanaku. Dia tinggal disana karena seperti yang kau tahu, aku ingin menghapuskan peraturan bodoh ini agar tidak usah lagi ada kekuatan gaib yang selalu menjadi kekuatan raja kita. Dan lagi dia namja. Aku yakin saat ini mereka yang mencarinya di hutan terlarang pasti sudah kesal karena tidak menemukannya. Biarlah. Biar saja semuanya berakhir."

"Kau membawanya ke istanamu?" Sehun mengangguk. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia memang berteman dengan Sehun sejak kecil tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran namja itu karena ia memang bukan peramal atau seorang _mind reader. _Apa Sehun mau berlaku bodoh seperti kakeknya yang jatuh cinta pada manusia asing yang seharusnya dinikahkan dengan raja? Meski dulunya ia masih kecil, tapi orang tuanya bercerita kalau Penguasa di Selatan berebutan manusia asing itu dengan sang raja karena mereka sama – sama mencintainya. Namun pastinya penguasa selatan harus mengalah karena ia hanya seorang bawahan yang sama jabatannya dengan seorang gubernur yang harus patuh pada presiden.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ia akan terus di istanaku sampai ia harus kembali kedunianya."

"Apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya? Kalau dia memang laki – laki sepertinya bisa dijadikan teman. Ngomong – ngomong, apa kamu sudah tahu kekuatannya apa?"

"Tidak, aku belum tahu." Jawab Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham karena kekuatan manusia asing itu memang tidak langsung keluar begitu ia sampai. Butuh beberapa waktu dan kadang sampai berbulan – bulan. "Aku..boleh bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Nanti malam saja kamu datang." Lalu Sehun pun berdiri dan berniat untuk pergi, namun ia berbalik lagi. "Aku harap pembicaraan ini hanya antara kita,"

Chanyeol mengangkat jempolnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Sehun pun melangkah pergi tanpa berpamitan kepadanya, namun ia sudah maklum dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Suasana diruangan besar itu terasa mencekam meski ada ratusan orang didalamnya. Mereka semua terdiam dan tidak ada yang bicara, menunggu sang raja sendiri yang berbicara. Pengawal da prajurit yang berwajah lelah berdiri tegak dibarisannya tanpa ada yang bergerak. Posisi mereka hampir sama dengan pilar – pilar kokoh berukir yang berada disetiap sudut. Tegak tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Raja yang memakai jubah kebesarannya terlihat mengetukkan jarinya di lengan kursi singgasananya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir serius. Ia memandangi para prajurit utusan didepannya satu persatu. Ia selalu heran kenapa mereka semua takut padanya padahal ia tidak pernah berlaku jahat kecuali mereka melakukan kesalahan, dan lagi ia memberi hukuman dalam batas yang wajar. Mungkin diotak para prajurit yang lebih tua itu tertanam pendapat kalau 'ular akan melahirkan ular juga'. Ayahnya memang terkenal lumayan kejam jadi mungkin mereka mengira ia juga seperti itu -_- . Tapi hey, ia juga merasa aneh karena orang takut padanya padahal wajahnya sangat tampan dan selalu tersenyum, tidak seperti penguasa selatan itu yang ekspresinya sedatar lantai yang ia pijak sekarang. Wajahnya juga tidak terlihat seperti burung yang pemarah alias _angry birds _seperti si penguasa Utara yang menjulang tinggi itu. Tapi sudahlah, toh itu lebih baik daripada mereka meremehkannya. Dan kalau itu terjadi, ia akan membawa orang yang melakukan itu padanya ke kutub utara dengan kekuatan _teleportation _yang ia punya.

"Lalu… manusia dari dunia asing itu tidak kalian temukan?" tanyanya dengan pelan.

"B-benar Yang Mulia. Kami sudah berusaha memasuki hutan terlarang tapi tidak menemukan apapun selain ulat raksasa yang mengerikan itu. Namun salah seorang prajurit yang memiliki pendengaran tajam mendengar suara ringkikan kuda dari dalam hutan, jadi kami menjatuhkan panah api untuk menangkap jika seandainya ada orang lain yang mendahului. Tapi begitu kamu turun kebawah, kami tidak menemukan apapun." Ujar Siwon, si Jenderal tampan yang kuat.

Raja itu cuma menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini karena ia sudah capek duduk – duduk saja seperti orang tua mendengarkan berbagai laporan. "Sudahlah. Kalau memang dia tidak ada, tidak masalah. Bukankah justru itu lebih baik? Aku jadi bisa menikahi gadis yang aku cintai? Kalian semua pergilah beristirahat karena wajah kalian terlihat kusut. "

"Baik, Yang Mulia…" Barisan prajurit itupun bubar dengan rapi. Mereka lega karena ternyata raja tidak memarahi mereka.

Ughh… Raja yang memiliki kulit yang agak gelap itu meregangkan otot nya saat ia berada dikamarnya sendirian. Duduk berlama – lama membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tapi karena ini sudah kewajibannya, ia pun melaksanakannya.

Tentang manusia dari dunia asing itu, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli. Hanya saja akan aneh jadinya kalau ia tidak memerintahkan orang untuk menjemput manusia itu. ia sendiri merasa ada _something wrong _dengan pemikirannya. Ada begitu banyak yeoja – yeoja cantik yang selalu mengunjungi istana. Kecantikan mereka semua tidak bisa diremehkan. Namun yang anehnya, sedikitpun ia tidak tertarik. Kalau memang ia menginginkannya, bukankah lebih mudah kalau ia sendiri yang turun tangan untuk menjemput kesana? Tapi kemarin itu pura – pura kurang enak badan hingga penasehatnya tidak memintanya untuk pergi langsung.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa kalau dagunya terlepas begitu saja saat melihat namja si manusia asing yang dikatakan Sehun. Ia menggosok matanya untuk meyakinkan kalau ia memang tidak salah lihat. "K-kamu namja?" tanyanya pada Luhan dengan bibir yang bergetar karena kagum, kaget, shock.. dan berbagai perasaan aneh lainnya.

_Ck, _Luhan berdecak pelan. Kenapa sih si Sehun itu seenak jidatnya saja mengatakan pada orang lain kalau ia namja? Bukankah ia disuruh untuk merahasiakannya?

"Ne! aku namja. Apa masalahmu?" ujar Luhan kekesalan yang memuncak. Ia bukan pembohong dan ia benci jika orang tidak percaya padanya.

"Tidak ada masalah sih.. tapi menurutku kamu sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja.."

"Terima kasih," jawab Luhan. "Aku anggap saja kalau kamu memuji ketampananku yang melegenda ini."

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak – bahak sambil bertepuk tangan heboh. Ia tidak menyangka kalau namja imut berperawakan kecil dihadapannya ternyata bisa juga melucu. Sepertinya hari – hari di istana ini akan terasa hidup jika memang ia akan tinggal disini.

"Hentika tertawamu yang menakutkan itu!" bentak Luhan. Ia merasa diejek oleh orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"Ma'af ma'af… "ujar Chanyeol sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. "Ngomong – ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Luhan."

"Oh.. Luhan. Nama yang manis. Kenalkan, aku Chanyeol. Pengawal sekaligus teman dekat Sehun." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan senyuman sumringah Luhan.

"Sepertinya kamu orang yang menyenangkan Chanyeol. Tidak seperti Sehun yang berwajah datar itu. Dan aku sedikit kaget kalau ternyata ada yang mau berteman dengannya meski ia sangat sedikit berbicara. Dan kau tahu tidak, awalnya aku pikir dia itu bisu lho.. Karena ia sama sekali tidak bicara padaku untuk beberapa saat setelah kami bertemu," ujar Luhan. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang dengan kehadiran Chanyeol disini.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar kejujuran Luhan. "Kenapa kamu memakai pakaian yeoja? Apa ini hobimu?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" bantah Luhan. "Si Yang Mulia itu yang menyuruhku. Katanya dengan begini aku akan lebih aman. Entahlah. Aku melakukannya hanya Karena aku ingin tetap hidup dan aku tidak mau jika ia membunuhku."

Seketika wajah Chanyeol berubah serius. "Apa maksudmu ia akan membunuhmu?"

Luhan pun menceritakan pengalamannya saat pertama kali tiba didunia ini sampai ia bertemu Sehun yang menyelamatkannya dan kemudian berniat membunuhnya tetapi menyelamatkannya lagi. Dari cerita Luhan Chanyeol mengerti kalau Sehun pasti ingin melenyapkan manusia asing itu namun tidak tega karena manusia itu yeoja. Sehun memang sangat lemah terhadap yeoja karena ia kehilangan eommanya sejak masih kecil.

"Sudahlah… kamu jangan marah – marah begitu," Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang sangat marah dan telinganya mulai mengeluarkan asap imajiner dalam pikiran Chanyeol. "Nanti kalau kebanyakan marah, wajahmu cepat berkerut lho.. dan kau tahu kalau yeoja itu pasti sangat takut jika melihat ada kerutan diwajahnya."

"Yakk!"

Mereka berdua langsung akrab dan sesekali Chanyeol menggoda Luhan. Mereka membicarakan berbagai hal, mulai dari omma Luhan yang isengnya bukan main, sampai teman – temannya yang senang menyiksanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menceritakan tentang Sehun saat kecil, seperti Sehun yang menangis karena kesal, air matanya memang keluar tapi ekspresinya tetap datar. Mereka berdua tertawa cekikikan membayangkan hal itu. selang beberapa saat, Chanyeol pun berpamitan pada Luhan, katanya ia ada urusan. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit tidak rela karena ia akan sendirian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau ia menghalangi kepergian Chanyeol, ia yakin namja bersuara berat itu akan menggodanya lagi. Sikapnya yang lumayan mirip dengan Henry membuat Luhan jadi merasa sedikit terhibur.

.

.

.

.

"Menghitung hari… detik demi detik~…menunggu itu …" Luhan bernyanyi sambil memandangi keluar jendela kamar yang disediakan untuknya. Ia sudah seminggu disini dan sama sekali tidak pernah keluar. Ia malas menjadi pusat perhatian para pria kekar berotot di luar yang selalu melihatnya seperti orang yang kelaparan. Meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil, tapi ia tetap takut jadi korban pemerkaosan, cukup di FF lain saja ia hampir mengalami hal menakutkan itu. Lagipula ia bukan tipe namja yang suka pamer ketampanan atau lebih tepatnya, ia bukan yeoja yang suka pamer kecantikan.

Meski cuaca hari ini sangat cerah tanpa ada awan gelap yang menggantung, Luhan tetap malas untuk keluar dengan berbagai alasan selain gaunnya yang membuatnya susah berjalan karena ia masih belum terbiasa. Ia memandangi langit dengan pikiran yang menerawang jauh. Luhan kembali teringat pada teman – temannya yang mungkin akan panik karena tidak menemukannya didalam rumah. Mungkin Henry lah yang paling heboh Karena meskipun Henry itu jahil, tapi ia sangat perhatian pada Luhan. Luhan ingat waktu mereka masih kecil, Luhan pernah diganggu oleh sekelompok anak – anak nakal hingga ia menangis tersedu – sedu. Saat itu tiba – tiba saja Henry muncul dan memukuli anak yang mengganggunya. Namun akhirnya justru Henry lah yang babak belur dan wajahnya sampai berdarah karena pada dasarnya Henry memang tidak bisa berantem, sama seperti Luhan. Namun ia tidak mau jika Luhan sampai menangis karena dijahili orang lain. _Hanya aku yang boleh menjahili Xi Luhan. _Luhan ingat betul dengan kalimat Henry yang satu itu. Meski kesal, tapi Luhan berterima kasih dan mereka tetap akrab.

_Ugh, _tapi kalimat Henry yang itu memang selalu menghantui Luhan. Mereka selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama mulai dari _playgroup _sampai SMA. Bahkan mereka sama – sama kuliah di Korea, dikampus yang sama dan tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Henry sebelum ia sampai di dunia ini jadi kenyataan. Ia harus berdiam diri di 'istana' dan tidak boleh keluar meski hanya selangkah. Kemarin itu Henry juga bilang padanya untuk belajar menyulam dan sekalian belajar tata krama. Menyebalkan sekali karena sekarang ini sepertinya semua jadi kenyataan.

"Eoh, Sehun?" Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan dengan gagahnya diikuti dua orang dibelakangnya. Chanyeol dan penasehat berwajah angelic yang dulunya memanggilnya agasshi. Sejak kemarin ia berpindah tempat tidur, ia belum pernah melihat Sehun. Mereka bertiga seperti memiliki aura yang membuat orang untuk patuh. Dan si Sehun itu, Luhan mengakui betapa tampannya ia meski dilihat dari kejauhan seperti ini. Luhan merasa wajahnya memanas saat ia memperhatikan Sehun sampai lupa berkedip. Ia pun menampar pipinya pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya. _Tidak tidak,, jangan mengaguminya Luhan…_Luhan bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui kalau Luhan memperhatikannya dari balkon kamarnya, namun ia pura – pura tidak sadar. Ia punya _feeling_. Sehun memang sengaja menghindari Luhan karena ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya saat ia memandangi yeoja jadi – jadian itu. Ia tidak mau kalau ia sampai jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Bukan karena ia namja, tapi karena kemarin itu ia dinasehati Taeyeon agar ia menyerahkan Luhan pada raja mereka dan ia mendengarkan nasehat pelayan pribadinya itu. Saat perayaan ulang tahun raja yang tidak sampai dua bulan lagi, ia akan menyuruh Luhan pergi. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia kaget kenapa Taeyeon tahu kalau raja mereka ternyata _gay _dan mungkin karena itulah manusia yangmuncul itu namja. Taeyeon bilang kalau ia mengetahuinya dengan perasaannya dan Sehun selalu percaya dengan Taeyeon yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya.

"Katakan padaku Suho, kenapa kamu mengajakku untuk bicara di tengah lapangan seperti ini," ujar Sehun pada penasehat angelicnya.

Namja bernama Suho itu terdiam sebentar seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Kris, si penguasa Utara ingin membelot dan ia ingin menjadi raja karena menurutnya kekuatannya lebih dahsyat dari raja yang sekarang."

Sehun cuma tersenyum simpul. Kenapa juga Suho harus memberinya informasi yang sudah jadi rahasia umum seperti ini dengan berwajah tegang? "Rasanya itu bukan informasi penting lagi."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia," ujar Suho dengan cepat. "Kalau kemarin itu hanya gossip, tapi ini memang kenyataan. Mata – mata yang kukirimkan mengatakan kalau dia memiliki pasukan berjumlah banyak yang dilatih ditengah pegunungan dan menurutnya mereka bisa bergerak kapan saja tinggal menunggu perintah."

"Kau serius Suho?" Chanyeol yang biasanya berwajah konyol jadi ikutan tegang. Ia tahu benar seperti apa keinginan penguasa Utara yang ambisius itu. Ia membenci siapapun yang memiliki hubungan dengan raja yang sekarang dan ingin menyingkirkannya.

"Ne. kuharap Yang Mulia dan Chanyeol harus lebih berhati – hati lagi karena ia kita semua sudah tahu kalau ia sering mengirim pembunuh. Aku yakin di istana inipun ada mata – matanya karena itu aku mengajak untuk bicara disini. Maaf jika anda keberatan, Yang Mulia,"

"Tidak apa – apa," jawab Sehun. "Ini malah menunjukkan kalau kamu sangat hati – hati."

Suho mengangguk. "Ma'af jika saya menanyakan ini, Yang Mulia. Siapakah gadis yang seminggu ini tinggal di Istana? Aku takut kalau ia bisa membahayakan nyawa anda."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Luhan itu bukan membahayakan jiwa Sehun, tapi membahayakan perasaannya. Chanyeol merasa kalau Sehun sangat perhatian pada Luhan karena sekarang saja ia bisa melihat Sehun yang sesekali melirik kearah Luhan yang memandangi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Ekhm." Sehun bingung mau menjawab apa pada Suho. Ia memang bodoh karena sebelumnya belum mempersiapkan jawaban jika seandainya ada yang bertanya siapa Luhan. Tidak mungkin kan ia berlaku jujur dan bilang kalau Luhan itu manusia dari dunia asing yang ia sembunyikan?

"Agasshi itu adalah pelarian dari negeri Titan. Aku menemukannya pingsan diperbatasan waktu patroli kesana. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tinggal dirumahku, karena seperti yang anda tahu, aku punya kekasih. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyunku terbakar api cemburu jika aku membiarkan seorang gadis dirumahku. Jadi aku minta tolong pada Yang Mulia untuk menampungnya karena ada begitu banyak kamar di istana yang kosong. Dan menurutku kamar kosong itu merupakan pemborosan kalau tidak dipakai dan nantinya hanya akan jadi berhantu," ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar. Ia bisa cepat membuat kebohongan untuk menyelamatkan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun merasa lega karena lagi – lagi Chanyeol membantunya.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol? Istana ini bukan tempat penampungan orang pelarian!" ujar Suho tidak terima. Entah kenapa Chanyeol selalu suka berbuat seenaknya, dan yang mengesalkan, Sehun tidak pernah memarahinya.

"Tenang Suho. Yang Mulia memiliki hati yang lembut dan penuh kasih, jadi ia merasa kasihan melihat yeoja itu jika hanya dibiarkan begitu saja. Masa anda tidak mengetahui kemuliaan hati Yang Mulia?" ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit mendramatisir. Biasanya hanya jurus seperti ini yang bisa meredam kemarahan Suho yang bisa saja berlangsung lama. Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan wajah horror.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kalau memang seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak akan ragu – ragu melemparnya keluar jika ia membahayakan nyawa Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Silakan saja."

Sehun memandang Suho dengan mata yang membulat saat ia mengatakan akan melempar Luhan keluar. Mungkin Suho belum mengetahui seperti apa tingkat kecerewetan Luhan yang mungkin saja bisa menyerempet Suho sebelum ia melaksanakan aksi nya. Tapi biarlah, toh Suho melakukan semua itu karena mengkhawatirkannya.

Luhan merasa kecewa saat Sehun dan dua orang lainnya pergi dari situ karena ia tidak bisa lagi memandangi wajah tampan itu. Sebelum mereka melangkah, ia melihat Chanyeol melambai kearahnya. Luhan melihat kiri kanan apakah ada orang lain yang mungkin Chanyeol kenal. Ternyata tidak ada dan hanya ada dirinya saja. Berarti Chanyeol memang melambai padanya dan…Chanyeol tahu ia memandangi mereka sedari tadi! Luhan mrutuki kebodohannya. Meskipun Chanyeol selalu berwajah konyol, tapi ia seorang pengawal raja yang pastinya memiliki kewasspadaan yang tinggi. Luhan mulai mempersiapkan mentalnya jika nantinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol namja itu akan menggodanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Selang sekitar dua jam berikutnya, Luhan merasa kalau _feeling _nya tepat saat ia melihat Chanyeol muncul dengan senyuman jahilnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki jurus andalan baru untuk membuatnya kesal, benar – benar mirip Henry. Luhan merasa hidupnya sedikit sial karena setelah berada di dunia yang lain pun, Henry jadi – jadian tetap saja eksis mengganggu hidupnya.

"Hai Luhan, bagaimana hari – harimu tanpa Sehun yang membelai rambutmu sebelum tidur?"

_Tuh kan, bener? _Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membuang muka.

"Jangan merajuk dong manis, aku kemari membawakan seorang teman untukmu agar kamu tidak kesepian lagi," ujar Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan tidak berminat.

Chanyeol pun melangkah keluar dan ia masuk kembali membawa seorang yeoja yang menurut Luhan sangat manis. Yeoja itu memakai gaun panjang bunga – bunga yang mempercantik penampilannya. Sepertinya yeoja itu adalah kekasihnya Chanyeol melihat ia yang bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol.

"Kenalkan Luhan, ini Baekhyun kekasihku. Mulai sekarang kalian akan berteman dan aku menyuruhnya untuk sering – sering kemari agar kamu punya teman."

Ingin rasanya Luhan menelan Chanyeol bulat – bulat saat ini juga. Bukankah Chanyeol tahu kalau ia namja dan kenapa malah memberinya teman yeoja? Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi kemarahan Luhan tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hai..Aku Baekhyun,,," yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut senyuman paksa oleh Luhan, ia masih kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Hai.. Aku Luhan.." ujar Luhan dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Chanyeol cekikikan karena ia senang membuat Luhan kesal. Baekhyun heran kenapa Chanyeol tertawa padahal tidak ada yang lucu. "Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tidak, tidak…" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Menurutku Luhan sangat senang karena akhirnya ia memiliki teman sesama YEOJA yang bisa berbagi cerita. Kalian nanti bisa curhat – curhatan tentang gossip ataupun gaya gaun terbaru. Jadi Baekhyun, temani dia, ne?"

"Okay.." ujar Baekhyun mantap.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu, ne? aku ada urusan."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Luhan ingin menendang Chanyeol karena mengerjainya sampai seperti ini. Menurutnya Baekhyun itu gadis yang polos dan ia tidak mungkin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada gadis semanis Baekhyun.

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut sebelum ia pergi. Kalau kecupan ringan sih, masih mending. Ini mah ciuman sampai pake lumatan – lumatan segala. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang pamer kemesraan padanya seolah menunjukkan _beginilah pria sejati_. Menyebalkan sekali!

"Nghh…" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol karena ia merasa sesak. Ia juga malu kenapa tiba – tiba Chanyeol menciumnya didepan seorang yeoja yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Daaghh…" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun membalas lambaian Chanyeol dengan senang hati, tidak seperti Luhan yang merutuki Chanyeol dan berharap Chanyeol akan terjatuh dari tangga yang ada didepan dengan sangat tidak elit dan posisinya menungging saat ia mendarat.

Hmmfftt…beberapa pengawal berusaha menahan tawanya ketika mereka melihat Chanyeol terjatuh dalam posisi yang memalukan. Chanyeol merasa heran karena ia terjatuh seolah – olah ada yang menggerakkannya. Namun ia tidak memikirkannya karena ia harus cepat – cepat pergi dari sini untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

.

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ffiuhhh… Chapter 4 selesai juga. Ini lumayan panjang dibandingkan chapter sebelumnya.

Cemana? Apakah masalahnya mulai terlihat?

.

Oh iya, coba reader sekalian liat image untuk FF ini. Gambar itu Kiela yang buatin.. kekekekeeeee~ Sengaja edit foto Baekhyun untuk memperlihatkan kecantikannya.

.

Kiela ne lagi nge-fans berat sama rookie yang punya suara cetarr, LEE HI. Rasanya lagu - lagunya tuh addictive ini pertama kalinya Kiela menunggu jam perilisan sebuah lagu Korea selain EXO yang lagunya keluar tahun lalu. Teasernya ajah udah memberi inspirasi. entahlah,…. Kiela mendengarkan lagu barunya, ROSE selama berjam – jam mengetik FF ini. Keren dah pokoknya. (angkat jempol bareng Lay)

.

.

Pertanyaan #**KepoAkut. Dari semua rambut Luhan, mulai dari merah coca cola, coklat muda, coklat tua, pirang dan abu abu jack frost, mana yang paling kalian suka?**

Jawab yoooo~

**.**

**.**

Kalo Kiela sih pilih rambut abu – abu nya. Entah kenapa senang kali liatnya. Makin cinta aku sama dia. Kekekeke~~~

.

.

.

Balasan Reviewww~

**rinie hun****… Kiela seneng kalo rini ngerti. Sampe ketawa sendiri ya? Kiela yang buat ajah senyum – senyum kok pas ngetiknya.**

**.**

**Shizuluhan****.. Berbakat jadi pelawak? o.O. Kirain berbakat jadi istrinya Luhan, #eh. Jawaban pertanyaan kamu ada di chapter ini okey?**

**.**

**dian haniebunie****.. Nasib Luhan baik – baik saja selagi ada ditangan Kiela. Kekekeee~ tenang saja. Ne FF HunHan kok. **

**.**

**HaFa NiAl****.. OK dekk. Ini dilanjut. Makasih udah jadi pembaca setia FF ne. **

**.**

**Tania3424****… Seru ya? Nih Kiela kasi kelanjutannya.**

**.**

**Untuk yang punya akun, Kiela bales di PM yoo~**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih untuk semua yang udah review dan baca FF yg ga seberapa ini. ****. Kiela seneng banget kalo ternyata banyak yang baca meski yang ngereview tidak semua. Lebih bagus semua ngereview sih. heheheheee~**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan Lupa RnR yooo.. biar Kiela cepet apdet dengan penuh semangat.**

**\(^0^)/**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Rating : T

Chapter : 5/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Dan wajahnya jadi macam kelindes sama kaki kudanya Si Sehun di FF ini. Amiin.

.

Sebelumnya Kiela mau ber**TERIMA KASIH **sebanyak – banyaknya saat kalian semua yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview setelah membaca FF saya ini.

_#Deepbow _bareng abang Luhan-ku.

Kiela merasa 'lebih' dihargai jika melihat review kalian semua. Apalagi yang sampai panjang – panjang. Ga usah bilang "mian kalo terlalu panjang" karena Kiela seneng kok bacanya. Kalo emang mau, review sampe sepanjang satu chapter pun ga masalah.

Dan…. Kiela **LEBIH BERTERIMA KASIH LAGI **jika seandainya kalian tuh nge-review tiap chapter walau kadang readers menemukan FF ini udah nyampe di chapter yang keberapa gitu… Wkwkwkw

Readers: enak aja! Kami capek monyong!

Kiela : (Menunduk maklum. Terus mencoba menerima nasib.) #eh. - menunduk karena liatin EXO di hape.

Yang pendek pun ga pa pa kok. _At Least, _Ia sudah menunjukkan ke eksisannya.

Okeh sekian bacotannya.

(Tumben banget gue nge-bacot diawal gini? Apa readers ga kesel? -_-")

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

**Chapter 5**

**.**

"APAAA?! TIDAK ADA KALIAN BILAAANG?! Dasar prajurit tidak berguna!" seorang namja yang memakai mahkota di kepalanya terlihat sangat murka sampai ia menampar seorang komandan karena kesal. Bagaimana mungkin prajurit – prajurit pilihannya sampai tidak bisa menemukan manusia asing yang hanya satu orang? Dan kalaupun manusia yang mereka cari itu memiliki kekuatan, tetap mustahil untuk melarikan diri dari hutan terlarang yang dihuni oleh makhluk – makhluk aneh.

"Ma'afkan kami, Yang Mulia. Kami sudah mencari seteliti mungkin dan menghindari pasukan kerajaan. Tapi sepertinya mereka juga tidak menemukannya.." seorang prajurit memberanikan diri untuk bicara meski ia ketakutan setengah mati melihat rajanya yang marah.

Namja itu mendelik dan menoleh kearah si prajurit. "Benarkah yang kau katakan?"

Prajurit itu mengangguk. "Benar yang Mulia. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menemukannya. Saat dalam perjalanan, kami mendengar ada suara ringkikan kuda dari bawah pepohonan, jadi kami mencoba untuk turun dari burung porik yang jadi tunggangan kami dan memanahi kebawah. Kami pikir pasti ada seseorang dibawah karena sangat jarang kuda liar disana untuk meringkik. Namun saat kami tiba, kami tidak menemukan apapun selain tali yang sepertinya digunakan untuk mengikat kuda. Ada kemungkinan itu milik prajurit kerajaan karena tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang datang kesana, apalagi disaat – saat seperti ini."

Namja itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Memang sebenarnya aneh kenapa manusia itu tidak ada disana. Tapi sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi di generasi mereka ini. Namun tetap saja ia kesal dan masih ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya. Namun ia mengurungkannya karena perlahan seorang yeoja sexy yang memakai pakaian minim memasuki ruangan.

"Kalian semua cepat pergi!" dengan segera, semua prajurit itupun keluar setelah menghormat. Mereka cukup beruntung karena raja mereka yang terkenal emosional itu tidak menjatuhi hukuman yang berat. Apalagi mereka selamat dengan kemunculan yeoja raja mereka yang paling lama ia 'pakai'.

"Duh, Yang Mulia Kris… kenapa sih anda marah – marah? Kalau memang tidak ditemukan, biarkan saja kenapa?" yeoja itu berjalan kearahnya sambil memamerkan kaki jenjangnya karena ia memakai gaun yang terbelah hingga paha.

Namja bernama Kris itu ber-_smirk _ria. "Sejak kapan kamu menguping, Tao? Apa itu kebiasaan barumu?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya tidak tahan untuk tidak bertemu denganmu sejak dua hari terakhir anda tidak mengunjungiku. Tapi aku menunggu sampai anda selesai berurusan dengan prajurit itu."

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah padaku karena kamu tahu kalau aku ini paling senang dengan aroma tubuhmu."

"Dengan senang hati Yang Mu…" Tao tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Kris sudah menariknya dan melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Ia pun membalas perlakuan Kris dengan sama ganasnya. Ia selalu senang dengan sikap Kris yang mau bercinta dimana saja dengannya, seperti sekarang mereka melakukannya ditengah aula besar. Tao yakin kalau semua tidak akan selesai hanya sebatas ciuman karena Kris sudah mulai membuka gaunnya dengan perlahan dan meninggalkan jejak diseluruh tempat yang dilalui bibir sexy Kris. Tapi Tao merasa sangat bersyukur karena diantara semua wanita panggilan Kris yan tidak terhitung jumlahnya, ia merupakan favorit Kris dan Tao sangat bangga dengan prestasinya itu.

Ia tahu kalau Kris adalah namja yang berambisi tinggi dan ingin menyingkirkan Kai yang memerintah Oberon dengan kekuatan apinya yang dahsyat. Dan sekarang Kris tengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk melakukan penyerangan disaat yang tepat nantinya. Tao berharap saat Kris menjadi raja yang menguasai seluruh Oberon kelak, ialah yang akan dipilih untuk menjadi pendamping Raja yang perkasa(-_-") itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merasa takut kalau nanti ia keluar dari dunia ini bibirnya akan lebih mancung dari hidungnya karena rasanya ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lagi – lagi ia kesal karena Baekhyun yang polos itu memperlakukannya selayaknya yeoja beneran. Ia ingat bagaimana khawatirnya ekspresi Baekhyun saat mendapati tangannya yang tidak sehalus punya Baekhyun. Padahal selama ini ia sudah sangat bangga dengan kehalusan jemarinya, ternyata masih kalah sama Baekhyun. -_-. Wajar saja sih sebenarnya, mengingat Baekhyun itu kan yeoja yang kerjaannya pasti hanya perawatan. Dan lagi ia tidak mungkin mengungkapkan dengan jujur pada Baekhyun kalau ia namja. Tiga setan keparat (Sehun, Chanyeol dan Tiffany) plus satu malaikat (Taeyeon) menyuruhnya agar ia merahasiakan identitasnya selain kepada mereka.

**Flashback**

"Luhan, kenapa wajahmu sangat sedih? Apa kamu kembali teringat pada orangtuamu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mimik khawatir. Ia merasa Luhan sedang bersedih karena melihat keluar jendela tanpa bicara. Padahal ia tidak tahu kalau Luhan sedang mengutuk Chanyeol dalam hati dan berharap agar namja itu jatuh kedalam kubangan lembu.

Merasa dipanggil, Luhan pun menoleh. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan Baekhyun. "Eoh? Orangtuaku?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne. Chanyeol bilang sama Baekhyun kalau Luhan itu orang dari Titan yang melarikan diri dan pingsan diperbatasan. Jadi ia menolongmu dan meminta Sehun untuk membiarkanmu tinggal di istana."

"Aku?! Dari Titan?!" Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit berteriak. _Nama apa itu? itukan nama satelit dari planet…_Luhan lupa namanya. Kalau begitu ia sekarang berada di planet lain? Hiiiyyy… Luhan jadi merinding membayangkan kalau orang – orang yang ada disini ternyata alien.

"Aku bukan dari Titan. Aku ini dari…" Luhan jadi berpikir. Apa mungkin Baekhyun tidak curiga padanya kalau ia bilang ia adalah orang China yang belajar di Korea Selatan terus jalan – jalan ke Perancis dan terjatuh disini? Luhan masih belum tau nama – nama tempat disini, atau tepatnya ia tidak mau tahu. Kalau ia jujur, Baekhyun akan sadar kalau ia dari dunia lain dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi karena bisa saja si setan tampan nan rupawan Sehun akan membunuhnya jika ia seenaknya bicara.

Baekhyun jadi meragukan perkataan Chanyeol. Ia merasa kalau Luhan itu bukan orang Titan dilihat dari reaksinya barusan.

"Kamu bukan dari Titan kan, Luhan? Chanyeol berbohong kan?"

_Gawat! _Batin Luhan. Tapi secepat kilat ia menemukan jawaban yang tepat. "Aku memang orang sana Baekhyun. Hanya saja aku diminta untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tapi kalau ia memang sudah menceritakannya padamu, berarti aku tidak akan mengelak lagi," ujar Luhan dengan memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hey… aku ini bukan pembohong."

Baekhyun memandangi wajah Luhan cukup lama untuk mencari kebohongan yeoja itu, namun ia tidak menemukannya. Ia pun menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah…"

"Apanya yang syukur, Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan dengan bingung. Masa sih Baekhyun sekejam itu dan bersyukur ia yang jadi pelarian seperti dalam karangan si Chanyeol?

"Aku bersyukur karena sepertinya Luhan bukan kekasih gelapnya Chanyeol, atau ia menyukaimu."

"AKU KEKASIHNYA CHANYEOOLLL?!" Tanya Luhan dengan nada yang ga nyante banget sambil menunjuk dirinya seperti orang bodoh. Sepertinya Baekhyun ini memang polos tingkat menara Eiffel. "DARIMANA KAMU BISA BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU EOOOH?"

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget Luhan meneriakinya. "Ma'af kalau aku salah sangka."

Luhan berkacak pinggang dan menjilati bibirnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dianggap jadi kekasihnya Chanyeol. Dan yang lebih tidak elit, ia dianggap ke-ka-sih ge-lap, padahal kulitnya terang begini. Apa perlu ditebalkan lagi? Ok, mungkin jadinya berlebihan. Tapi ia benar – benar tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa seperti ini.

"Jangan seenaknya menuduh orang dong! Kalau kamu sampai beranggapan seperti itu, berarti kamu tidak percaya dengan kekasihmu sendiri. Ka.." Luhan masih ingin mengeluarkan kumpulan kata – kata pedas miliknya, namun ia mengurungkannya karena ia lihat Baekhyun sudah mau menangis dan memegangi tangannya dengan kuat.

"A-aku benar – benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku salah sangka. Ma'af Luhan… Maafkan Baekhyun, nee…" Baekhyun memasang _puppy eyes _nya yang Luhan yakini kalau ia pasang di depan Chanyeol, pasti namja yang memiliki suara O-om O-om itu akan menerjang habis – habisan yeoja dihadapannya.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi bisakah kamu lepaskan tanganku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa sih kamu berpikir kalau aku ini kekasihnya Chanyeol?" mau tidak mau Luhan bertanya juga karena ia penasaran.

"Karena kalian terlihat sangat akrab," jawab Baekhyun jujur. "Dan lagi Chanyeol itu selalu baik pada semua orang, jadi banyak yeoja yang menganggap kalau Chanyeol menyukai mereka. Setiap kami menghadiri pesta, pasti yeoja – yeoja genit itu akan selalu sok akrab padanya. Dan aku takut kalau aku akan kehilangan Chanyeol. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuaku, ialah yang selalu menemaniku dan menjadi penjagaku. Jadi kamu pasti mengerti kenapa aku merasa takut kehilangannya."

Luhan mengangguk – angguk ayam tanda ia mengerti. "Jangan begitu Baekhyun, menurutku Chanyeol itu sangat mencintaimu. Kalau tidak, ia pasti tidak akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihnya. Mengenai kebaikannya, kamu harus berterima kasih memiliki kekasih berhati baik sepertinya. Kalau tidak, kita pasti tidak akan bertemu karena aku mungkin sudah mati jika ia tidak menyelamatkanku.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali cerah mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Luhan menautkan alisnya saat melihat betapa cepatnya ekspresi Baekhyun berubah, seperti orang bodoh saja. (nb: Luhan tidak sadar kalau ia juga seperti itu).

"Ng..anu Luhan…" Baekhyun terlihat ragu saat ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Maaf kalau aku mengatakan ini.. tapi…"

"Katakan saja," ujar Luhan. Sepertinya hati Chanyeol memang sangat mulia memberinya teman yang 'agak' menyebalkan begini. Terlihat Chanyeol sengaja karena ia pasti tahu dengan jelas bagaimana karakter Baekhyun dan pastinya ia hanya ingin mengerjai Luhan.

"Ke..kenapa tanganmu k-kasar Luhan?"

"Eoh?" Sebenarnya Luhan ingin pura – pura mengorek telinganya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, namun karena sekarang ia dalam mode yeoja 'baik – baik', ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. "Maksudmu apa, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun langsung memegang kedua tangannya. Dan pertama kalinya ia memperhatikan kalau jari Baekhyun sangat lembut seperti tangan anak bayi.

"Sepertinya jadi pelarian sangat berat ya Luhan?" Luhan mengangguk saja saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang lagi – lagi berubah sedih. "Sampai – sampai kamu tidak sempat melakukan perawatan yang biasanya dilakukan yeoja. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku telah salah sangka mengira kamu ini kekasih gelapnya Chanyeol, aku akan membantumu perawatan. Aku tahu bagaimana cara merawat agar tangan yang kasar bisa kembali menjadi halus. Kamu mau ya? Jangan menolak kebaikan Baekhyun, ne? Kita teman kan?"

_SH*T_! Luhan memaki lagi dalam hati. Kali ini ia ingin agar Chanyeol jatuh dari kuda sampai pipinya bengkak tepat dihadapan para prajuritnya hingga ia malu. Baekhyun baru saja menawarkan apa itu tadi? Perawatan padanya? _Oh my…_ dan kalau ia menolak sepertinya ia akan melihat Baekhyun menangis dan ia lemah akan hal itu.

"Baiklah," ujar Luhan setelah terdiam cukup lama dan Baekhyun bersorak kegirangan mendengarnya. Luhan ber-_smirk_ ria karena entah kenapa setelah membayangkan Chanyeol menderita, ia jadi merasa lega. Sudahlah. Lagipula untuk apa ia menolak sesuatu yang ditawarkan secara gratis seperti ini?

**End Of Flashback**

**.**

Tapi apa yang Luhan peroleh ternyata tetap saja membuatnya kesal. Baekhyun merendam tangannya di baskom berisi air hangat dan ditaburi berbagai macam bunga yang harum selama beberapa menit. Meski bau nya yang wangi sangat kentara memenuhi ruangan tempat mereka berada, tetap saja tidak bisa membuat perasaan Luhan jadi tenang. Setelah itu tangannya pun dikeringkan menggunakan handuk. Lalu diolesi dengan madu yang dicampur dengan susu kental. Luhan merasa sayang melihat makanan malah dibuang – buang seperti ini. Bagaimanapun masih banyak manusia yang kekurangan gizi diluar sana. Tapi kalau di sini, entahlah. Luhan tidak tahu. Luhan memang tipe orang yang peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar dan sering ikut palang merah untuk mendonorkan darah meski selalu berakhir dengan penolakan karena badannya yang sangat kurus.

Ia pun mencoba untuk menjilati dan meminum campuran susu dan madu yang ada di sampingnya. Bukankah ia sangat ingin punya badan seperti Ade Rai yang berotot? Saat ia mengatakannya pada Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu, Luhan tidak main – main. Namun ia tidak jadi melakukannya karena sesaat sebelum ia mengambilnya, Baekhyun menyikut lengannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?"

Alhasil Luhan pun cuma memamerkan cengiran yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kudanya Sehun yang cerewet itu. Baekhyun sangat telaten merawat Luhan seperti janjinya sampai sore. Ia bilang ia akan terus melakukannya sampai jari Luhan benar – benar sama seperti miliknya tanpa tahu kalau Luhan _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tiffany, Taeyeon, Sehun dan Luhan kaget melihat Chanyeol yang muncul dengan wajah yang lebam. Tiffany terbahak – bahak dengan nistanya saat Chanyeol menceritakan kesialannya semalam. Taeyeon senyum – senyum dan masih memiliki rasa kasihan pada Chanyeol. Kalau Sehun, tetap dengan wajahnya yang biasa meski ia sempat menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman.

"Yakk! Bisa tidak kamu hentikan ketawamu itu?" Chanyeol memandangi Tiffany dengan sebal. Namun Tiffany tidak peduli, ia tetap saja tertawa sampai air matanya keluar.

"Huwahahhaaa…. Kasihan sekali kamu Chanyeol. Kamu jatuh ditangga depan istana dengan keadaan menungging? Lalu hampir mati tenggelam di kubangan lembu saat mencoba mengambil jalan pintas untuk melatih para prajurit. Setelah itu kamu jatuh dari kuda didepan mereka semua? Duh~ nasib mu kok apes banget sih? Hiyahahahaaa!"

Chanyeol manggut – manggut dan ingin rasanya ia melempar Tiffany keluar dari jendela sekarang juga, namun ia mengurungkannya karena Tiffany itu yeoja. Sekarang ia menyesal kenapa ia berkata dengan jujur tentang apa yang menimpanya semalam. Lagipula, bukankah tadinya ia hanya bertiga dengan Sehun dan Taeyeon disini membicarakan hal yang penting? Entah kenapa tiba – tiba duo perusuh Luhan dan Tiffany muncul dan mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain menghinanya.

Berbeda dengan mereka semua, Luhan justru berpikir keras kenapa apa yang ia bayangkan semalam jadi kenyataan semua, bahkan waktunya pun tepat. Masa sih ia memiliki kekuatan menggerakkan dengan pikirannya, sepertinya menyenangkan andai itu benar. Kalau memang ada ia ingin membuktikannya. Ia pun menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Ia membayangkan sekarang ini Sehun akan bersin dengan suara yang persis seperti ringkikan kudanya lalu ingusnya mengenai Suho yang tidak ada diruangan ini dan air liurnya kena tepat di wajah Tiffany.

Saat Luhan membuka matanya, semuanya benar – benar jadi nyata. "HAAAATTTCCCHHHSSYYIIIIII…" Sehun bersin dan ingusnya mengenai wajah Suho yang baru saja membuka pintu dan air liurnya mengenai Tiffany. Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan berlari keluar karena ia jadi takut dengan pikirannya. Ia tidak ikut tertawa didalam dengan yang lainnya dan malah duduk di kursi taman. Ia belum tahu apa tujuannya datang kemari. Kemarin itu keburu tidur saat Sehun menceritakan padanya dan ia tidak jadi mendengarkan. Apa mungkin kekuatan ini alasannya?

Luhan jadi parno sendiri karena ia orang yang gemar menghayalkan yang aneh – aneh kalau sedang kesal. Bagaimana kalau kekuatan yang menurutnya sangat hebat ini dimanfaatkan oleh orang – orang jahat? Kalaupun ia tidak mau, bisa saja kan ia dipaksa? Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan berjanji kalau ia tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun termasuk pada Sehun, penolongnya. Kalau memang nanti ia terancam bahaya, ia pasti bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Heheheee… Senyuman jahil kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia hanya akan menggunakannya jika ada yang menjahilinya. Lihat saja nanti. Chanyeol dan Sehun udah kena, berarti tinggal giliran Tiffany. Tunggu saja,,, kekekekeeee~~~~

"Kamu darimana saja Luhan? Tadi kamu tidak melihat pertunjukan menarik,"ujar Chanyeol saat Luhan masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul tadi. Sehun memandangi Chanyeol seperti singa yang melihat rusa, siap untuk menerkam. Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau takut sama Sehun.

"Aku tadi ke kamar mandi," jawab Luhan sehalus mungkin.

"Eoh? Nada bicaramu lembut sekali Luhan? Kamu sudah menjiwai peranmu ya?" Tiffany mulai mengajak berantem. Karena Suho sudah keluar, mereka jadi tidak peduli lagi untuk membahas kalau Luhan itu namja.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan aura kesal dan itu membuat Tiffany heran. biasanya Luhan itu langsung melawan. "Kamu kenapa sih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak kenapa – kenapa kok,"

"Apa kamu…" Tiffany tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tiba – tiba saja ia merasa perutnya bergejolak aneh. PREEETT BRREETT BET BET BRET… bunyi aneh terdengar sangat keras dari bagian belakang Tiffany. Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan, lalu detik berikutnya,,

"BWEHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAAA….. WWKWKWKWKWKWWWW…HIYAHAHAAA" mereka semua tertawa terbahak – bahak, bahkan Sehun tidak bisa tidak tertawa kali ini saat mendengar irama kentut Tiffany yang berat dan panjang. Chanyeol menghentak – hentakkan kakinya sambil bertepuk tangan heboh, wajahnya jadi terlihat aneh dan ia merasa perutnya jadi sakit. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Tiffany memiliki suara BOM yang dahsyat seperti itu. Taeyeon sampai terpingkal – pingkal dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Luhan? Jangan tanya lagi. Ia yang paling bahagia sampai mulutnya terbuka lebar dan air matanya mengalir deras. Ia teramat senang bisa mempermalukan Tiffany sampai seperti itu, menurutnya ide mempermalukan yang ia lakukan saat ini sangat _brilliant_.

Tiffany menutup mukanya yang memerah menahan malu. "A-aku…" rasanya percuma saja ia bicara karena empat orang lainnya masih memegangi perut mereka semua. "Huwaaaa" Tiffany berteriak dan ia pun keluar, kejadian ini sungguh diluar perhitungannya, buang angin di depan yang Mulia dan Chanyeol? Oh tidak… Ini hal paling memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Memang ini kesalahannya yang semalaman berada diluar melihat keindahan bintang hingga ia masuk angin.

"K-kamu mau kemana ooii?" Tanya Chanyeol disela ketawanya, namun seketika ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh menusuk hidungnya, "Ini.. UHHKK UHHKK…" cepat – cepat ia menutup hidungnya. "Sialan kau Tiffany, ternyata karena bau makanya kamu "  
Sehun, Taeyeon dan Luhan mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol, mereka semua bubar dengan langkah terseok karena aroma 'kasturi' yang sudah memenuhi ruangan itu. Sejak saat itu hingga seminggu, Tiffany menghilang dan tidak pernah menjumpai mereka selain Taeyeon dan Luhan cukup puas karena terlepas dari yeoja jadi – jadian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Teman –teman Luhan baru pulang dari acara jalan – jalannya saat hari menjelang sore. Wajah mereka terlihat puas karena bermain seharian.

"Princess Lulu~ pangeran serigala sudah pulaaaang…." Dari kejauhan Henry udah berteriak – teriak heboh sambil memutar – mutar plastik yang berisi _cake _yang sengaja ia beli untuk Luhan. Ia tahu kalau Luhan pasti akan sangat senang jika dibelikan makanan manis. Tapi bukan Henry namanya kalau tidak berbuat usil. Tadi ia sengaja membeli saos ekstra pedas dan sengaja ia oleskan kedalam salah satu _cake _yang ia beli, lalu diatasnya dilapisi selai strawberry sehingga Luhan pasti tidak akan curiga. Ia begitu tidak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi Luhan yang kepedasan, ingusnya pasti akan keluar, pipi sampai telinganya akan berubah warna jadi merah dan pastinya Luhan akan membuka pakaiannya hingga menyisakan boxernya saja karena kepanasan. Dengan begini, Luhan pasti akan melakukan dua hukuman sekaligus saat ia kalah bermain kartu, memakai pakaian yeoja dan hanya memakai boxer di rumah. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Henry senyum – senyum sendiri. Daehyun dan Zelo hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat Henry yang begitu kreatif untuk mengerjai Luhan.

"Jangan berisik!" Omel Minho karena ia merasa bising mendengar suara cempreng Henry, tapi Henry tidak peduli dan malah menyenggol lengan Minho lalu berlari masuk rumah.

Ia pun meletakkan kue yang ia beli diatas meja yang ada di ruang depan dan pergi keruang tengah untuk mencari Luhan, namun ia tidak menemukannya meski ia memanggil berkali – kali. Ia pun berkeliling di dalam rumah besar itu untuk mencarinya sampai ia keringatan. Teman – temannya yang lain yang beristirahat mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Henry yang penuh keringat.

"Kamu kenapa hyung? Marathon didalam rumah, eoh?" Tanya Zelo.

"Luhan tidak ada." Untuk kali ini Henry tidak mengomel karena ia khawatir tidak menemukan Luhan. Seketika wajah Minho dan Taemin menegang namun Henry tidak memperhatikan, ia pikir karena mereka kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, Henry? Kamu jangan mengerjai kami!" bentak Daehyun. Masa mereka masih capek langsung dikerjai?

Henry menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mengerjai kalian. Luhan memang tidak ada."

"C-coba cari di belakang, siapa tahu ia jalan – jalan," saran Taemin dengan suara yang bergetar. Henry mengangguk dan secepat kilat ia langsung berlari kebelakang. Beberapa saat ia kembali lagi dengan keringat yang semakin deras dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Daehyun langsung bangkit dan tanpa diminta ia ikut mencari Luhan, begitu juga dengan Zelo. Mau tidak mau Minho juga bangkit meski ia melarang Taemin yang pucat untuk ikutan mencari. Mereka pun berkeliling sambil berteriak memanggil nama Luhan meski tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Meski mereka mencari hingga tengah malam, Luhan tetap tidak ditemukan dan itu membuat Henry keringat dingin. Jangan katakan kalau Luhan diculik saat mereka meninggalkannya. Luhan tidak mungkin melarikan diri karena ia tengah memakai gaun. Ia yakin lebih dari seratus persen kalau temannya itu pasti tidak akan melepas gaunnya meski mereka tidak ada disana karena Luhan tipe orang yang selalu menepati janji.

"B-bagaimana ini hyung, apa kita lapor polisi saja?" saran Zelo.

"Jangan dulu," ujar Minho. "Siapa tahu ia sedang bersembunyi karena kesal dan ingin mengerjai kita."

"Tidak!" Hnery menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku sudah kenal Luhan dari kecil. Ia tidak mungkin bersembunyi selama itu karena ia penakut, apalagi ia belum makan sama sekali. Luhan yang aku tahu tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun kalau ia perutnya sedang kosong. Aku yakin memang sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Minho memilih untuk diam, percuma saja ia berdebat dengan Henry dan bisa – bisa nanti ketahuan kalau Taeminlah yang melakukan ini pada Luhan.

"Sepertinya kita tidur saja dulu, sekarang kita semua udah capek dan mungkin lebih baik istirahat agar besok kita lanjutkan pencariannya."

Henry menggeleng tanda ia tidak setuju dengan saran Daehyun barusan. "Kalau kalian mau tidur, tidur saja dulu. Aku akan mencarinya sampai ketemu karena entah kenapa aku punya firasat yang buruk. Lagipula, bukankah diantara kita ada yang capeknya luar biasa hingga ia bahkan tidak bergerak selangkahpun untuk mencari temannya yang hilang?"

Taemin merasa kalau jantungnya hampir copot saat mereka semua memandanginya dengan tatapan yang meminta penjelasan karena sindiran Henry barusan.

"Benar juga ya, kenapa hyung diam saja dari tadi dan membiarkan kami yang mencarinya? Padahal kita semua sama – sama capek!"

Glek, Taemin menelan ludah. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Wajahnya benar – benar pucat sekarang.

"Henry! Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal seperti itu hah?! Jangan seenaknya dong! Apa kamu tidak lihat kalau wajah Taemin pucat karena kecapekan?!" Henry menutup telinganya karena Minho berteriak disampingnya.

"Ya sudah. Jangan marah – marah dong. Ngomong pelan napa? Kalian tidur saja. Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum menemukan Luhan!"

Akhirnya para _uke, _Taemin dan Zelo pun tidur di kamar, sedangkan Minho dan Daehyun ikutan begadang menemani Henry untuk mencari Luhan karena mereka tidak mungkin membiarkannya capek sendirian sedangkan Luhan itu sama – sama teman mereka.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini Luhan merasa pening karena ia terus kepikiran suatu hal, tentang tujuannya terlempar ke dunia ini. Memang Sehun pernah menyuruhnya untuk mendengarkan ceramahnya, namun ia tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas karena saat itu ia sangat mengantuk dan langsung tertidur. Ia hanya mengingat kalau Sehun berkata manusia asing sampai kemari karena akan dinikahkan dengan raja. Tu..tunggu.. dinikahkan? DENGAN RAJA? Luhan merasa tengkuknya merinding membayangkan kalimat yang baru saja ia katakan dalam hati. Menikah dengan ratu _mah, _masih mending. Menikah dengan raja….menikah dengan raja… bukankah itu berarti namja x namja atau bahasa gaulnya BOY x BOY?

Luhan pun berlari keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari Taeyeon agar yeoja itu saja yang menceritakan apa yang terjdi padanya. Kemungkinan besar Taeyeon pasti tahu. Kalau ia bertanya pada Sehun, bisa – bisa namja itu tidak akan bicara padanya, melainkan pedangnya yang akan bertindak.

"Duduk dulu, Luhan. Baru aku akan menceritakannya padamu," ujar Taeyeon dengan lembut saat Luhan masuk keruangannya dengan terburu – buru dan menyerempetnya dengan pertanyaan. Luhan pun menurut karena jujur saja ia capek berlari dengan pakaian berat yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Sebelum bercerita, Taeyeon tampak menghela nafas. Luhan yang tidak sabaran langsung bertanya pada Taeyeon, "Apa benar manusia asing itu...akan dinikahkan dengan raja?"

Taeyeon memandangi wajah Luhan agak lama. "Ne, itu benar."

_Ugh, _Luhan merasa tubuhnya melemah sekarang.

"Itulah yang terjadi jika seandainya yang menemukanmu di hutan terlarang adalah prajurit kerajaan. Tapi sekarang ceritanya jadi lain karena Yang Mulia Sehun yang menemukanmu dan lagipula…kamu namja, Luhan."

"K-kalau aku namja? Apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia ingat kembali saat – saat dimana Sehun ingin membunuhnya. "A-apa aku akan dibunuh?"

Sebenarnya Taeyeon merasa lucu melihat ekspresi Luhan yang ketakutan seperti sekarang karena biasanya Luhan selalu menggerutu. Ia yakin andai Tiffany melihat ini, yeoja itu pasti akan sangat bahagia dan semakin rajin untuk mengolok – olok Luhan. Tapi pasti karena Luhan mempertimbangkan hal itu, makanya Luhan justru menemuinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu berpikiran seperti itu, Luhan?"

Luhan pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan Taeyeon mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Luhan menceritakan semuanya karena ia merasa kalau tidak perlu menutupi apapun dari Taeyeon, selain kekuatannya yang sudah ia ketahui.

"Yang Mulia memang selalu ingin menghilangkan peraturan bodoh itu. Ia berharap agar manusia asing itu tidak usah datang lagi karena hanya akan memberikan kekuatannya kepada raja berikutnya yang akan ia lahirkan. Tapi yang anehnya, Yang Mulia Sehun juga memiliki kekuatan. Memang sih, penguasa Utara dan Selatan itu masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga kerajaan meski itu pada beberapa generasi yang lalu dan karena itulah tidak tertutup kemungkinan mereka memiliki kekuatan juga. Seperti yang kau lihat, Sehun memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan angin dan penguasa Utara memiliki kekuatan api. Mengenai pernikahanmu, sepertinya tidak akan terlaksana karena kamu namja, Luhan. _Yah_, walaupun disini pernikahan sesama namja itu tidak dipermasalahkan. Sehun berencana membiarkanmu terus berada disini sampai kelak nanti kamu akan kembali lagi ke duniamu yang sebenarnya."

Luhan terlonjak mendengar perkataan terakhir Taeyeon. "B-benarkah aku bisa kembali? Bagaimana caranya?" Wajah Luhan terlihat berseri – seri. Walaupun ia merasa sayang karena disini ia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, tetap saja ia ingin kembali dan bertemu dengan teman – temannya juga orang tuanya.

Taeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau itu, aku tidak tahu, Luhan. Karena ada juga manusia asing yang menolak untuk kembali karena ia begitu mencintai sang raja. Yang menjadi keajaiban adalah, setiap manusia asing pasti selalu jatuh cinta dengan sang raja dan begitu juga dengan raja. Jadi, pernikahan mereka bukanlah merupakan merupakan paksaan melainkan karena cinta."

"Tadi Taeyeon bilang kalau manusia asing itu ditemukan, ia akan dibawa ke istana raja kan?" Tanya Luhan. Taeyeon mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, menurutku mereka jatuh cinta bukan karena kejaiban. Tapi karena si manusia asing pasti merasa sangat berterima kasih pada si Raja yang ia anggap sebagai penyelamat hidupnya yang hampir dimakan monster menakutkan, seperti yang kualami. Lalu ia juga diberi pakaian, makanan dan tempat tinggal yang mewah. Meski aku bukan yeoja, tapi aku tahu kalau yeoja pasti akan tersentuh hatinya jika diperlakukan demikian. Awalnya mungkin ia memuja sang raja hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah menyelamatkannya, namun rasa kagum dan rasa terima kasih itu pasti berubah jadi cinta. Begitu juga dengan sang raja, awalnya ia pasti menganggap menyelamatkan manusia asing itu hanya sebagai suatu kewajiban yang harus ia lakukan karena generasi diatasnya melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi setelah melihat manusia itu, bukan tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Itu kemungkinan yang pertama, Taeyeon. Lalu yang kedua, lama – lama tinggal dibawah atap yang sama dengan seorang yeoja bisa membuat namja jatuh cinta karena ia akan melihat yeoja itu apa adanya. Bukankah cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa?"

Taeyeon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pikiran Luhan sampai sejauh itu. "Kalau begitu Luhan, anda merasakan hal yang sama?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya karena ia tidak mengetahui arah pertanyaan Taeyeon.

"Maksudku, kamu…jatuh cinta dengan penyelamatmu, Sehun?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Ia merasa kalau ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta, kalau kagum karena ketampanannya sih iya. Lagipula ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta karena ia belum pernah mengalaminya meski ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Yang menyebalkan, Luhan merasa kalau wajahnya terasa panas sekarang seperti ia sedang memakan makanan pedas.

"A..aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya Taeyeon. Aku hanya berterima kasih karena ia tidak jadi membunuhku."

"Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Taeyeon dengan mata yang sedikit membulat dan dengan nada yang benar – benar tidak enak didengar.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Luhan dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Tapi seandainya kamu jatuh cinta padanya. Itu tidak masalah Luhan. Lalu apa ada lagi yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Taeyeon berencana untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini karena ia melihat Luhan sudah salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah. Lagipula ia bukan Tiffany yang senang mengganggu anak orang.

"Itu saja. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku semuanya, Taeyeon. Oh iya.. ngomong – ngomong apa aku boleh ehm.. bagaimana mengatakannya ya…" Luhan terlihat kepayahan.

"Katakan saja Luhan. 'Boleh' apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya pertanda ia sedang gugup. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata. "Apa..aku boleh memanggilmu noona seperti Sehun?"

Taeyeon membulatkan matanya karena ia tidak menyangka Luhan berkata seperti itu padanya. "Ma'af Luhan. Kamu tidak bisa memanggilku seperti itu," ujar Taeyeon dengan nada yang sangat menyesal.

"O-oh ya? Ma'af…" Luhan merasa kalau ia hampir menangis. Ia benci kenyataan kalau ia cengeng untuk ukuran namja hingga sering menjadi bahan _bully-an _temannya yang membencinya dulu. Tapi ia mengatakan itu tulus dari hatinya. Luhan merasa kalau ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Taeyeon, apalagi ia senang dengan kebaikan hati yeoja itu. Mungkin ia yang memang terlalu emosional dan tidak tahu diri. Bagaimana mungkin ia yang orang asing yang bahkan baru beberapa minggu disini berani memanggil seseorang yang dipanggil noona oleh seorang raja dengan panggilan yang sama? "K-kalau begitu saya permisi keluar dulu," Luhan merasa kalau lebih baik ia keluar dan menangis diluar saja. Jangan disini.

Namun sebelum sempat bergerak, Taeyeon menahan tangannya. "Kenapa buru – buru Luhan?"

"Aku tidak…"

Taeyeon tersenyum dengan sangat manis seperti seorang kakak yang tersenyum pada adiknya. "Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, Luhan. Kamu tidak boleh memanggilku _noona _karena sekarang kamu sedang dalam mode yeoja. Kalau kamu memanggilku demikian, itu hanya akan memberitahukan orang lain kalau kamu namja. Aku akan lebih senang kalau kamu memanggilku _eonnie_. Bagaimana? Apa kamu setuju?"

Air mata Luhan jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ia tidak menyangka ditempat yang asing seperti ini ada orang sebaik Taeyeon yang menerima keberadaannya dengan hati yang hangat. Luhan sampai sesenggukan saat Taeyeon memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Menangislah Luhan adikku, kalau kamu memang merindukan semua kehidupan lamamu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya berada sendirian ditempat yang asing seperti ini. Apalagi sampai harus memakai pakaian yang tidak sesuai dengan hatimu."

Pelukan Luhan pada Taeyeon makin erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Taeyeon yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya mengingat yeoja itu selalu memakai sepatu dengan _heels _yang memang tidak terlalu tinggi. Luhan merasa terharu karena seorang Taeyeon bahkan menangis untuknya, entah karena apa suasana malah jadi mengharukan seperti ini.

Tidak berapa lama, Luhan pun melepas pelukannya dan menghapus sisa air matanya. "Terima kasih, Taeyeon _eonnie_. Kamu benar – benar memiliki hati yang mulia seperti angel. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Sehun begitu menyayangi kalian berdua. Kau boleh menyebutku memalukan karena aku seorang namja dan malah menangis dihadapanmu seperti ini."

Taeyeon menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang namja menangis karena namja juga manusia yang memiliki sisi yang lembut. Jadi, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi keluar? Aku ingin bernyanyi untuk adikku yang manis ini."

"Menyanyi?"

"Ne... Ah, kamu pasti belum tahu kalau aku dan Tiffany sejak dulu sering bernyanyi untuk Sehun. Ia pasti kembali riang setelah mendengar suara kami. Ayo…" Luhan tidak menolak saat Taeyeon menyeretnya keluar. Ia merasa hatinya seperti baru melepas beban yang berat, terasa lega. Sehun tidak salah pilih menjadikan Taeyeon menjadi pelayan pribadinya dan mengatakan semuanya pada yeoja itu. Taeyeon begitu pengertian. Luhan yang anak tunggal merasa sangat bahagia saat ia memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia panggil _eonnie._

.

.

.

.

Perlahan awan – awan di sebelah barat mulai berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerahan karena efek dari pancaran sinar matahari yang mulai bergeser menuju peraduannya. Kicauan burung – burung yang pulang menuju sarang seperti menjadi alunan musik yang menenangkan disore hari. Sehun menutup matanya dan menghirup udara dalam – dalam karena ia sangat menyukai suasana senja yang damai seperti ini. Ia sedang sendirian di taman belakang istanyanya, tempat favoritnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya jika sedang kalut seperti sekarang. Ia tahu sekarang kesalahannya karena ia menyelamatkan Luhan. Kalau ia memang tidak sanggup membunuhnya, seharusnya ia biarkan saja pemanah handal yang hari itu membunuh Luhan, jadi ia tidak perlu turun tangan.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ia menyelamatkannya. Tapi bukan itu saja masalahnya, rasanya sekarang ia tidak bisa menjalani harinya dengan baik jika ia belum melihat wajah Luhan meski hanya sekilas dari kejauhan atau mendengar suaranya meski hanya sedikit. Apakah..ia jatuh cinta pada Luhan? Sehun kembali membuang nafas dengan berat dan berharap kalau ini hanya pikirannya yang terlalu mengada – ada. Angin lembut yang bertiup kearah barat seperti sedang memberinya kesejukan melalui hembusannya yang lembut.

Lamunan Sehun buyar saat ia melihat Taeyeon dan Tiffany mendorong sebuah piano yang diberi roda kecil ketengah taman belakang. Disitu memang terdapat sebuah lantai berbentuk lingkaran yang dikelilingi bunga warna – warni. Apa mereka mau menyanyi disaat senja seperti yang sering mereka lakukan? Sehun mengerutkan keningnya karena rasanya sudah lama kedua yeoja itu tidak melakukannya. Tapi tunggu, bukan cuma dua, tapi tiga. Sehun melihat ada Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis diantara mereka berdua. Ia diam saja memperhatikan karena mereka bertiga sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang dekat tanaman yang agak tinggi.

Perlahan, angin disekitar Sehun menyampaikan bunyi indah yang berasal dari dentingan piano. Seharusnya ia marah karena yang dipakai itu adalah piano kesayangan ommanya saat masih hidup dulu. Sehun hanya memperbolehkan Taeyeon dan Tiffany memakainya. Bahkan Baekhyun pun tidak akan ia perbolehkan untuk menyentuhnya meski Baekhyun belum pernah meminta untuk mencobanya. Tapi sekarang rasanya isi kepalanya kosong seperti terbawa oleh matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Ia merasa sendirian di atas awan – awan yang berwarna – warni saat ia mendengar suara itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu, suara Luhan!

Sehun hampir lupa untuk berkedip saat melihat Luhan yang bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano. Bibir mungilnya yang bergerak lembut, ekspresinya, senyumannya, gerakan tubuhnya, semua yang ada di diri Luhan membuat Sehun merasa kalau ia akan gila jika terlalu lama memandangi keindahan makhluk itu. Bahkan Taeyeon dan Tiffany pun terlihat memejamkan mata mereka dan ikut terhanyut dalam lagu bernada sedih yang dimainkan Luhan. Sehun belum pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya, mungkin berasal dari dunianya Luhan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Luhan yang biasanya berbicara dengan suara cempreng bisa bernyanyi sehebat itu.

Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejutkan Sehun yang sedang melamun sendirian ditaman belakang. Kejadian ini sangat langka karena tidak biasanya Sehun berekspresi seperti orang yang..entahlah, Chanyeol tidak bisa menebak ekspresinya seperti apa. Sedih? Kesepian? Terpesona? Tapi saat Chanyeol melihat objek apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu, ia langsung paham. Tiba – tiba saja ia merasa takut. Chanyeol benar – benar takut kalau sendainya kisah yang sama akan terulang lagi, penguasa Selatan jatuh cinta pada manusia asing dan menolak untuk menikah sepanjang hidupnya. Dan ia baru mau menikah setelah ia berusia diatas lima puluh tahun karena cintanya pada manusia asing itu begitu besar, lalu ia meninggal beberapa saat setelah istrinya melahirkan. Seharusnya ia melarang Sehun untuk menyembunyikan Luhan di istananya, itu sudah kewajibannya sebagai pengawal Sehun dan juga temannya. Tapi apa? Dia malah membiarkannya karena ia pikir Sehun itu terlalu tangguh untuk ditaklukkan. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat tembok pembatas perasaan Sehun yang begitu tebal dan kuat roboh di depan seorang Xi Luhan yang sedang bernyanyi, si manusia asing. Sekarang ia ia hanya berharap agar raja mereka, Kai, memang benar seperti yang sedang digosipkan bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan si manusia asing. Dengan begitu pasti Sehun tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan kakeknya.

.

_Because I am so weak, because I am so bad__  
__I am just watching you like this.__  
__My worn-out mind and my deep scar__  
__I must have forgotten them like an old memory.__  
__I cannot handle myself,__  
__I end up clinging on to you._

_Don't leave like this  
(Don't you see) My heart is calling out to you.  
In this cruel fate, that drives me crazy,  
There is nothing more I can do._

_My sad appearance and the sad look in your eyes –  
I wonder if they are just a passing wind.  
Although I try to block my ears from the rough sound of the wind  
I cannot block my eyes from seeing you.  
You and I under the same sky  
We must be looking towards different places._

_In an endless feeling, this greed I can't abandon  
Although, like this, I want and want  
It is I that has no right to have you.  
It is I that has no right to have you._

**Fate, **_**Park Wan Kyu (OST Hong Gil Dong)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

__Dan apa – apaan lagunya itu? Kenapa malah terasa seperti sedang menyindir Sehun? Chanyeol masih ingin menggerutu, namun hati kecilnya berkata kalau ia tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu saat mendengar suara nyanyian yang indah seperti ini. Ia mencoba untuk menikmati suara Luhan meski tidak seindah suara kekasihnya, Baekhyun. Apalagi lagu yang dinyanyikan Luhan sepertinya memiliki arti yang mendalam, sedalam tatapan Sehun pada Luhan dibawah bayang – bayang senja yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for (thypo)s**

**.**Karena Kiela ne cuma manusia biasa**.**

**.**

_Kyaaaaaaaaa…. Cemana part ini? Mian kalo misalnya disini lucu – lucunya ga ada. _(u_u)

_Perasaan Kiela sedang terhanyut dalam lagu Rose-nya LEE HI saat membuat FF ini. (udah Kiela blg di part sebelumnyaa_… ^.^_). Jadi yaah… beginilah hasilnya. Agak – agak gimana~~ gitchu…_

_Kekekeee~~~~~_

_Semoga readers sekalian ga bosen bacanya mengingat bagian belakangnya yang terdiri dari paragraph yang padet banget tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali. _

_._

_Dan kenapa Kiela rajin update FF ini? Hmm, karena Kiela dapet inspirasinya ini waktu SMA dulu dan baru dituliskan sekarang. Jadi lancar ajah gitu pas ngetiknya. Seakan keluar begitu saja tanpa perlu berpikir lagi. _^.^

_._

_._

_Kiela merasa kalo semakin kebelakang, chapternya makin panjang, kekekeee…_

_Disini Kiela masih pengen menjelaskan perasaan mereka, baru deh ntar masuk ke inti alias konfliknya… _

_._

_Kalo ada yang menunggu HunHan moment, mulai Chapter depan bakalan Kiela tambahin. _

_._

_**Pertanyaan #KepoAkut :**__**Kalau diantara readers sekalian ada yang seneng baca komik/novel, komik/novel apa yang pertama**__**kali kalian baca?**_

_**.**_

_**Mian kalo pertanyaannya ga penting banget. and makasih buat yang bersedia menjawab pertanyaan #KEPOakut.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kalo novel, Kiela Lupa. Tapi kalo komik masih inget._ **Doraemon Petualangan 11, Nobita dalam Dongeng 1001 Malam.**__Kiela bacanya saat masih SD dan komiknya tetep Kie simpen sampe sekarang. Kalo dibaca lagi, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa kecil yang menyenangkan. Heheheee… ada yg pernah baca ga?

.

.

.

Oh iya, kalo kalian juga suka fantasy, baca FF Kiela yang **Devotion** dong! Tu ada sequel nya, tp karena yg nge-review dikit (dibandingkan sama yang baca), Kiela jadi males untuk nge-publish sequellnya.

.

.

.

**Balasan REVIIEEEEEEEEW:**

**DdangkomaLovers,, Makasiih… semoga makin suka yooooooo ****. **Thx udah review,

**.**

**dian haniehunie,, Kalo tbc lama – lama, ntar jari Kiela keriting ngetiknya… **Thx udah review,

**.**

**HunHan Baby, Luhan blangsak? Hyahahaaa… Kiela seneng kalo karakternya yang ke gitu keliatan. *senyum . yoha, kekuatannya sama kea yang di mv MAMA.** Thx udah review,

**.**

**rinie hun.. iya.. Luhan punya kekuatan. Kan dia si manusia asing. HunHan moment chapter depan bakal ditambah kok.** Thx udah review,

**.**

**Shizuluhan… ngakak selalu? Jangan – jangan imej Kie udah kea pelawak diotaknya Shizu? Tapi Shizu seneng kan kalo bisa ketawa? o.O**

**Yes, Chanyeol jatuh emang gegara Luhan. **Thx udah review,

**.**

**Miina708. Annyeoong juga. ****. Makasih udanh bilang kereeeennn *blushing. Ga papa sih manggil Key, yg penting Miina seneng n rajin review... **** Cuma kok kebayang sama Key SHINee ya? Hahahaha… Kie seneng bisa buat kamu ngakak, serasa bisa menghibur orang gitu. Masalah thypo, Kiela ne kdg emg sok mantap sampe lupa menuliskan (sorry or typo). Kekekeee~** Thx udah review,

_**.**_

**HaFa NiAl.. Ini udah dilanjut…** Thx udah review,

**.**

**Miyuk, makasih bilang keren. Nih kelanjutannya.** Thx udah review,

**.**

**WinterHeaven.. woa~ makasih bilang Kiela daebak.. *loncatloncatGaSadarUmur. Ni kelanjutannya..** Thx udah review,

**.**

**Kyeoptaegyo.. makasih… okeh. Momen kedua couple tuh bakalan Kiela tambah.** Thx udah review,

.

**Jenn2797.. okeh.. ne udah dilanjut kok. Yang sabar ya, karena masih banyak FF Kiela yg lain yg harus diupdate. Kekekeee~** Thx udah review,

.

Yang punya akun, bales di PM yoooooo…

THANKS BUAT :

**Oh Hyunsung, Azura Lynn Gee, 0312luLuEXOticS, putriii. Rivecca Wu, lisnana1, Yobaek Keunree, ohristi95, Lkireii0521, Lian Park, KaiItemDekilCintaSooBabySeksey, Dini Kusuma, Riyoung Kim**

**.**

.

.

**Mind to RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Length : Chapter 6/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin. Kalo bisa jadiin ajah makanan hiu.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan merasa lega setelah ia sampai disini. Rasanya hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Ia bisa memperoleh seorang yeoja cantik nan baik yang bisa ia panggil dengan sebutan _eonnie _dan mereka sudah bernyanyi bersama tadi sore hingga malam ditaman. Malamnya para pelayan yang lain mengantarkan lilin – lilin untuk memberi penerangan dan mereka bernyanyi ditengah lingkaran cahaya kerlap – kerlip. Langit – langit kamar Luhan seolah menjadi LCD imajiner yang menayangkan semua kejadian hari ini. Yang membuatnya paling senang adalah, Taeyeon membisikinya dan berkata kalau Sehun tengah melihat mereka dari tempat yang tidak jauh. Ia senang, karena menurut Taeyeon Sehun tidak suka siapa pun menyentuh piano itu. Tapi Luhan? Sehun tidak marah! Sepertinya ini memang awal yang baik.

Sudah berapa kali Luhan mencoba untuk tidur tapi ia tidak bisa. Mungkin ini efek karena terlalu senang. Ia pun bangkit kembali dari tempat tidurnya lalu membuka jendela kamarnya. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus lembut membelai kulit Luhan karena ia hanya memakai boxer dan kaos. (Taeyeon membuatkannya dari bahan yang berbeda dengan bentuk yang sama untuk Luhan pakai saat tidur dimalam hari.) Ia memejamkan mata dan menikmatinya. Perlahan Luhan pun membuka matanya kembali dan menikmati keindahan bintang yang bertebaran dan terlihat sangat indah karena tidak terhalang oleh awan. Namun saat melihat ke bawah, Luhan membulatkan matanya karena ia melihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi, Sehun.

Ia heran kenapa Sehun keluar malam – malam begini. Luhan ingin mengikutinya namun mustahil karena diluar kamarnya pasti dijaga oleh prajurit suruhan Taeyeon. Melompat dari jendela juga mustahil karena kamarnya berada dilantai dua. Kalau ia ingin cepat – cepat menuju dunia yang abadi sih, bisa saja. Dengan cepat Luhan pun membuka lemari pakaian yang disediakan untuknya, ia mengambil beberapa gaun dan mengikatnya hingga membentuk tali. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun mengikatnya ke salah satu kaki tempat tidurnya dan menjuntaikan tali buatannya kebawah.

_Ugh, _Luhan meringis pelan saat lututnya sedikit tergores karena ia mendarat dengan tidak hati – hati. Dengan langkah mengendap – endap seperti pencuri, ia pun mengikuti Sehun sambil sesekali bersembunyi dibelakang bunga atau dibalik batang pohon.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat pertunjukan menyanyi Luhan _featuring _Taeyeon dan Tiffany, Sehun menyadari kalau ia memang terpesona pada Luhan. Entah Luhan yang laki – laki atau yeoja, ia tidak tahu karena rasanya ia mengagumi dua sosok itu sekaligus. Sehun tidak peduli pada pelayan yang memanggilnya untuk makan malam karena ia memang kehilangan selera makannya. Ia tengah berpikir keras bagaimana ia menghadapi masalah yang ia buat sendiri. Tadi siang Sehun menerima surat undangan kalau si Raja, Kai akan mencari calon pengantinnya diacara ulang tahunnya yang akan diadakan tidak lama lagi. Ia mengadakan pesta besar – besaran untuk pertama kalinya dan ia melakukan itu semua karena manusia asing tidak ditemukan. Jadi ia berharap agar ia menemukan calon pengantinnya dari rakyat Oberon saja. Bukankah dinegeri ini banyak gadis cantik?

Berpikir sendirian diruangan yang tertutup membuat Sehun merasa jenuh. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari angin segar. Saat melewati kamar Luhan, ia berhenti sebentar dan melihat kalau kamar Luhan telah gelap yang berarti namja itu sudah tertidur. Namun satelah agak lama, ia merasa kalau ia tengah diikuti oleh seseorang yang tidak membahayakan nyawanya karena berkali – kali penguntitnya memijak dedaunan dan membuat suara berisik. Saat tahu siapa yang tengah mengikutinya, bibirnya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Sedang apa kau Luhan?"

"Huwoo!" Luhan yang bersembunyi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya karena Sehun tahu ia sedang membuntuti tanpa melihat kebelakang sama sekali. Sehun menunggu agak lama namun Luhan sama sekali belum keluar.

"Cepatlah keluar dari persembunyianmu kalau tidak ingin ulat jatuh dari dahan pohon mengenaimu."

Luhan langsung berlari dan memegangi tangan Sehun karena jujur saja ia sangat jijik melihat makhluk lembek yang berbulu seperti ulat dan sejenis serangga. Apalagi mengingat ulat – ulat raksasa yang ia temui saat pertama kali masuk ke dunia ini. (Chapter 1). Beberapa kali Luhan memutar – mutar kepalanya karena ia merinding. Sehun tidak melakukan dan membiarkan Luhan menarik – narik lengan bajunya.

"Oh..ma'af" Luhan langsung melepas pegangannya dan menunduk. Sehun membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat penampilan Luhan dengan jelas. "Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?"

"Oh..oh.." Luhan meraba – raba kepalanya dan memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. _Gawat, aku keluar memakai pakaian namja. Bagaimana kalau dimarahi? _Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan tidak berani untuk melihat wajah Sehun. Ia semakin gemetar saat Sehun menggapai pipinya dan mengangkat dagunya agar ia melihat langsung kewajah Sehun.

"Jadi begini wajahmu saat memakai baju namja?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sehun merasa sakit saat Luhan ketakutan berhadapan dengannya seperti ini meski Luhan jadi begini karena kesalahannya. Tapi ia akan lebih senang jika Luhan bersikap seperti pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam – malam begini diluar? Dan lagi kamu memakai baju namja. Kamu tidak sedang bermimpi sambil berjalan 'kan Luhan?"

_Mati aku. _Lagi – lagi Luhan bicara dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menemukan alasan lain. Rasanya bodoh jika ia berkata ia keluar karena mengikuti Sehun.

"Kamu mengikutiku?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Dan kali ini Luhan merasa kalau ia harus jujur.

"N-ne. Ta-tadi aku melihat anda sedang berjalan sendirian, aku penasaran jadi aku keluar dan mengikuti anda."

Sehun benar – benar gemas melihat sikap Luhan. "Aku tidak akan memarahimu. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk saja di kursi sana?" ajak Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang. Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang lalu mereka duduk berdampingan. Posisi mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berantem karena mereka duduk berjauhan. Tidak sekalipun Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun karena ia ketakutan. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melakukan apapun karena ia tidak mau ketahuan. Akhirnya Luhan cuma menunduk sambil memelintir ujung bawah bajunya. Ia juga gugup karena rasanya tatapan Sehun padanya seperti sedang menelanjanginya.

Sehun merasa kalau sebagai namja saja Luhan itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan wajah yang kecil, pipi yang lonjong, lehernya yang begitu mulus dan jenjang, tubuhnya yang sangat kurus dengan lengan yang mirip ranting kering, dan bibir mungil yang sedari tadi ia gigit. Kelakuan Luhan itu malah membuat Sehun ingin ikutan menggigitnya juga. Meski hanya sekedar mencicipi. -_-"

"K-kenapa anda memandangiku?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Tidak," Sehun cepat – cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Setelah itu mereka kembali terdiam dan tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing – masing. Sehun merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada Luhan tentang keputusannya. Ia tidak ingin lebih tersiksa lagi jika melihat Luhan yang tidak bisa ia miliki. Setelah menghela nafas, Sehun memutuskan kalau ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya ini.

"Dengar Luhan," Luhan menoleh dengan cepat karena rasanya baru sekarang Sehun memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut. Apa ia boleh berharap, setidaknya Sehun tidak akan membencinya lagi walaupun hubungan mereka tidak bisa seperti hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?

"Ne, Yang Muliaa.."

"Tidak lama lagi, Yang Mulia Kai, raja yang memerintah kerajaan Oberon ini akan mengadakan pesta besar – besaran di hari ulang tahunnya. Ini bukan pesta biasa karena saat inilah ia akan mencari pendamping hidupnya karena ia tidak menemukan manusia asing itu. dan kamu akan aku kirimkan sebagai salah satu calon."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. "A..aku? Bukankah anda tahu kalau aku ini namja?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sehun. "Tapi kamu akan kesana memakai gaun seperti biasa. Jangan takut, kamu tidak akan ketahuan karena disana akan ada puluhan atau bahkan ratusan yeoja dari seluruh negeri."

"K-kenapa anda bisa tidak memiliki prinsip seperti ini? Bukankah anda berencana untuk membiarkan aku disini sampai kelak aku mengetahui cara agar aku bisa kembali? Tapi kenapa anda malah mengirimkanku kesana kalau anda telah menyembunyikanku selama ini? Kalau memang akhirnya aku tetap harus menghadap raja itu, tidak ada gunanya aku anda bawa kemari. Akan lebih bagus kalau aku tidak mengenalmu!" Luhan berteriak dan tidak mempedulikan siapa yang ia teriaki. Ia merasa kalau Sehun tidak sudi lagi untuk 'memeliharanya' nya dan lebih memilih untuk mengirimkannya ketempat yang seharusnya. Sehun itu jahat. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan ini semua seenak hatinya saja? Apa ia tidak tahu kalau Luhan itu sudah mulai menyukainya? Ya, Luhan sadar kalau ia memang menyukai Sehun meski namja itu tidak selalu bersikap baik padanya. Ia terlalu kagum pada sosok Sehun yang terlihat memukau.

Seharusnya Sehun marah karena ada yang berani membentaknya, tapi kali ini tidak bisa begitu karena yang melakukannya adalah Luhan, terlebih lagi namja yang terlihat lemah itu sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ah, bukan maksudku seperti itu," Sehun merasa bersalah. "Ma'af atas perbuatanku yang membuatmu merasa aneh seperti selama ini. Tapi aku sudah memikirkan ini baik – baik."

Luhan memilih untuk diam saja. Rasanya seolah Sehun sengaja untuk mengacaukan perasaanya. Dengan perlahan, entah dapat dorongan darimana, Sehun meraih bahu Luhan dan memberi isyarat agar Luhan bersandar dibahunya. Luhan menurut dan ia memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang mungkin terakhir kalinya bisa ia rasakan. Luhan merasa kalau ini sama sekali bukan dirinya yang selalu bersikap ceria. Tapi perasaannya berkata lain, ia tengah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak boleh ia cintai jadi mana mungkin ia bisa tetap ceria? Luhan tidak tahu ia penyuka sesama jenis atau tidak karena ia belum pernah pacaran selama ini. Tapi kalau ia memang bisa menyukai Sehun seperti ini, berarti ia sudah tahu tentang orientasi sex-nya.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan tertidur dibahunya dan manjadi orang pertama yang melakukan itu padanya. Biasanya ia tidak ingin seseorang terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi kalau dengan Luhan ia malah tidak ingin namja itu pergi dari sisinya. Kalau memang bisa, ia ingin agar waktu berhenti saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

Taeyeon merasa terharu saat ia melihat pemandangan di depannya, Sehun yang tengah merangkul Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengintip, hanya saja secara tidak sengaja ia menemukan jendela kamar Luhan yang terbuka dan tali dari gaun yang disambung menjuntai kebawah. Jadi ia berinisiatif untuk mencari Luhan sendirian tanpa harus merepotkan orang lain. Taeyeon tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, antara senang, sedih, marah dan berbagai perasaan lainnya. Ia senang karena ternyata Luhan juga menyukai Sehun, ia yang mengenal Sehun sejak dari kecil langsung tahu kalau Sehun itu memang mencintai Luhan. Namun ia juga sedih karena sepertinya kedua manusia itu tidak akan bisa bersatu. Perasaan marahnya muncu karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya jadi penonton seperti saat ini.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk saja, _eonnie,_" Taeyeon hampir berteriak kalau saja Tiffany tidak cepat – cepat menutup mulutnya.

"B-bagaimana kamu bisa ada disini?" Taeyeon kaget dengan kemunculan Tiffany yang tiba – tiba.

Tiffany memutar matanya bosan. "Aku tahu semuanya meski aku selalu bersikap seperti ini. Ayo, kita harus pergi sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaan kita."

Taeyeon mengangguk dan dengan langkah perlahan mereka pun kembali.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahan lagi saat melihat wajah Luhan yang tengah tertidur. Mengikuti naluri, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia merasakan deru nafas Luhan menerpa wajahnya. Hangat, itulah yang ia rasakan saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Luhan. Seperti dirasuki sesuatu, Sehun tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia mulai melumat bibir Luhan dan menyesapi bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Sehun bahkan mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan hingga sekarang Luhan berada di pangkuannya seperti gendongan _bridal style _tanpa melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Ngghh.." Luhan melenguh dalam tidurnya dan sontak Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya. Ia takut Luhan akan terbangun lalu memergoki kegiatannya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan merutuki apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Semuanya sudah jelas. Ia mencintai Luhan dan tidak ingin terpisah dari namja itu meski hanya sedetik. Tapi ini tidak boleh terjadi. Luhan adalah namja yang harus menikah dengan raja mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya selama Sembilan belas tahun ini Sehun menyesali perbuatannya.

Desiran daun yang ditiup angin seolah ikut menangis bersama hati Sehun. Sehun mendongak dan melihat ke langit yang kelam dan hanya dihiasi bintang yang kecil untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak terjatuh. Seharusnya ia belajar pengalaman dari kakeknya, makhluk asing itu terlalu mempesona dan membuat siapapun bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sehun mambaringkan tubuh Luhan dikursi, lalu ia membuka mantelnya dan menggunakannya untuk membalut tubuh Luhan agar tidak ketahuan karena namja itu hanya memakai pakaian yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ia yeoja. Ini kedua kalinya ia menggendong tubuh Luhan.

Pengawal didepan kamar Luhan tidak menanyakan apapun meski mereka heran kenapa putri yang tadinya ada didalam kamar sekarang berada di dalam gendongan raja mereka. Lagipula lebih baik diam saja daripada kena marah karena tidak becus untuk menjaga seorang yeoja saja. Begitu Luhan terbaring, Sehun menyelimutinya sampai leher. Wajah tidur Luhan terlihat sangat tenang dan begitu berbeda dengan ia yang terbangun dan sangat cerewet. Cepat – cepat Sehun berbalik sebelum ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Luhan mengucapkan sebuah kata yang tidak asing lagi, Luhan menyebutkan namanya dalam tidurnya, Sehun.

Seketika itu Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan yang terbaring. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan yang sempit dan mencium aroma tubuhnya yang begitu wangi dan lembut. Pikirannya terasa kosong. Entah dirasuki setan darimana atau memang dasar Kiela author yang mesum, Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan sambil sesekali berhenti karena takut putri tidurnya akan terbangun. Ia juga mengecup kening Luhan dengan penuh sayang, kedua matanya, pipi Luhan bergantian, dan hidungnya. Ciumannya turun ke leher, namun lagi – lagi ia harus menghentikannya karena Luhan menggeliat tidak nyaman. Kali ini Sehun merasa agar ia benar – benar harus pergi. Pengawal di depan membungkuk padanya saat Sehun keluar. Namun mereka berdua saling berpandangan karena meski remang – remang mereka bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah.

Begitu Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, Luhan membuka matanya dengan gerakan perlahan. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang mengatakan padanya kalau semua perlakuan Sehun padanya barusan hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam hati Henry merutuki Luhan yang berhasil membuatnya jadi tidak tidur semalaman hingga kantung mata yang berwarna hitam sukses terpampang diwajahnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia bercermin dan itu membuat Zelo ingin muntah di pagi hari.

"Oh,,,Henry yang tampan. Kenapa wajahmu jadi kusut begini eoh? Padahal hari ini kamu ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Danice, cewek bule yang baru kenalan semalam. Apa nanti ia tidak akan kecewa karena ketampananku berkurang dalam semalam?" Henry bicara sendiri.

"Yakk hyung! Kamu masih sempat memikirkan cewek sedangkan Luhan hyung tidak kelihatan? Kamu teman macam apa sih? Padahal kalian kan sepupu, kok tidak sedikitpun kamu khawatir?" omel Zelo. Daehyun sudah berusaha untuk menenangkannya namun ia mengabaikannnya.

Dengan kening yang berkerut, muka kusut, alis yang bertaut, rambut yang acak –acakan dan pandangan tajam Henry menoleh kearah Zelo.

"Hiyaaa…. Jangan melihatku seperti itu hyung. Kamu seperti Zombie!"

"NEO!" Henry menunjuk tepat dikening Zelo. "Kamu tidak tahu kalau aku sangat khawatir pada Luhan, adikku itu. Tadi itu aku hanya ingin santai sedikit. Sedangkan kamu dan Taemin kami biarkan tidur nyenyak. Lihat saja wajah Daehyun dan Minho, tidak jauh berbeda denganku."

"Enak saja! Jangan samakan aku denganmu!" teriak Minho tidak terima. Masa wajahnya yang tetap tampan walau begadang disamakan dengan Henry yang memang terlihat seperti zombie?

Taemin berusaha untuk menengahi dan berkata kalau sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mempermasalahkan ketampanan. Masalah utama yang harus mereka pecahkan adalah menemukan Luhan!

.

.

.

.

Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya karena rasanya hari ini Luhan sangat penurut saat ia mendandani namja itu. Luhan duduk dengan manis dan begitu tenang tanpa melakukan hal yang aneh. Biasanya Luhan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengerjainya, seperti mengoleskan lipstick ke pipi Tiffany, pura – pura menjatuhkan bedak berbentuk serbuk di lantai padahal ia sengaja, atau membohonginya dengan mengatakan kalau rambut palsunya hilang padahal ia menyembunyikannya. Bukan cuma itu saja, Luhan bahkan pernah membuang kunci lemari pakaiannya agar tidak usah memakai pakaian yeoja lagi. Namun Tiffany hanya tersenyum manis dan mengatakan kalau ia masih punya seratus kunci cadangan lagi (bohong, ia cuma punya satu) dengan nada mengejek dan tindakan Luhan itu hanya sia – sia. Otomatis Luhan mengambek dan menjambak rambut Tiffany lalu mereka berkelahi sampai berguling - guling dilantai seperti kerbau hingga Taeyeon harus turun tangan untuk melerai dan memarahi mereka berdua.

Itu hanya secuil dari sekian banyak kisah perjuangan yang harus dilakukan Tiffany untuk merubah penampilan Luhan. Tapi hari ini memang aneh. Saat Tiffany menempelkan telapak tangannya dikening Luhan untuk mengecek apakah namja itu demam atau tidak, Luhan diam saja. Tiffany jadi bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan kalau ternyata ada roh lain yang merasuki tubuh Luhan.

"Sudah selesai, Tiffany?" Tanya Luhan. Ini lagi, biasanya Luhan selalu menambahi namanya seperti Tiffany nenek lampir, Tiffany nenek sihir, Tiffany mesum, Tiffany setan, Tiffany gendut, Tiffany jelek dan berbagai nama julukan yang baru pertama kali ia dengar. Bahkan ia pernah mendengar Luhan menyebutnya Tiffany lembu, entah kenapa ia bisa disamakan dengan binatang gemuk itu padahal ia cantik begini, Tiffany tidak pernah tahu dan ia tidak mau tahu. Memiliki teman bertengkar seperti Luhan membuat hari – harinya terasa lebih hidup daripada hanya mengurusi Sehun yang sama sekali tidak memiliki selera humor.

"Sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi, tetap dengan nada yang lemah seperti orang yang tidak dikasih makan berhari – hari. Ah, itu dia. Tiffany menepuk jidatnya, mungkin Luhan lemas karena belum makan.

"Belum. Tunggu sebentar lagi, tinggal mengikat _belt _nya saja. Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong, kamu kok lemas? Apa belum makan?"

"Sudah. Kalau sudah selesai aku mau pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Ketempat Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu. Padahal ia sudah berbaik hati untuk memberikan perawatan gratis padaku. Aku pergi." Luhan langsung pergi meninggalkan Tiffany yang berekspresi seperti orang bego.

"Kamu kenapa?" Taeyeon merasa heran melihat Tiffany yang bengong seperti jiwanya melayang entah kemana.

"Eh … oh.. aku cuma heran eonnie. Kok bisa – bisanya Luhan menurut sekali hari ini. Aku merasa ada yang aneh."

Taeyeon tersenyum, "Jadi kamu ingin kalian berkelahi lagi?"

"Bukan berarti begitu juga sih. Sepertinya ada yang sedang ia pikirkan dan aku tidak enak untuk menanyakannya. Apa jangan – jangan karena tadi malam?"

"Mungkin," Taeyeon terlihat berpikir serius. "Sepertinya Yang Mulia mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Aku juga sedikit heran kenapa acara ganti baju dipagi ini cepat selesai, ternyata karena Luhan begitu ya…"

Tiffany menghela nafas pelan dan duduk diranjang Luhan. "Aku takut eonni, sepertinya Sehun mencintai Luhan. Kenapa dulu eonni tidak melarangnya untuk mengambil manusia asing itu eoh? Padahal ia sangat patuh padamu."

"Aku sudah melarangnya. Tapi ia bilang kali ini ia minta maaf karena tidak mendengarkan nasehatku. Aku tahu kalau ia tidak akan setega itu membunuh manusia asing. Tapi belakangan ini aku berpikir kalau mungkin ini adalah takdir. Aku hanya bisa berharap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada Yang Mulia, itu saja."

Percakapan mereka terhenti sampai disitu karena mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing – masing. Benar, yang utama memang keselamatan Sehun karena tidak cuma sekali ia hampir mati dibunuh oleh mata – mata yang ada di istana ini. Jika seandainya ada yang tahu kalau Sehun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja, bukan tidak mungkin mereka menyanderanya lalu memaksa Sehun untuk menolongnya lalu membunuh Sehun. Semoga saja memang kejadian tadi malam tidak ada yang melihat.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari istana ke rumah Baekhyun hanya memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit menaiki kereta kuda yang berjalan dengan santai. Luhan merasa heran saat melihat Baekhyun yang berada didepan rumahnya dengan kening yang berkerut, tidak seperti hari biasanya yang selalu tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan Luhan.

"Kamu kenapa Baekhyun?"

"Luhan?" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kemunculan temannya. "Wah.. aku senang kamu begitu cepat datang hari ini. Padahal biasanya kamu selalu membiarkanku menunggu. Hehee.."

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu membiarkanmu menunggu. Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kamu berdiri diluar dengan wajah yang khawatir begitu?"

"Oh, i-itu.. tadi tanpa sengaja aku melihat kecoa. Jadi aku keluar dan menyuruh mereka untuk menemukannya. Sebenarnya udah ditemukan sih, Cuma aku takut kalau masih ada yang lain."

"Oh, begitu? Baekhyun takut kecoa?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Ne."

Entah kenapa tiba- tiba Luhan jadi semangat lagi setelah semalaman hingga pagi ia lemas dan selalu kepikiran perkataan dan perbuatan Sehun padanya.

"Ayo Luhan," Baekhyun mengajak Luhan masuk dan mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasanya. Selang beberapa saat, Luhan mulai tersenyum licik dan berteriak.

"Hiyaa.. ada kecoa!"

"Kyaaa~~~" Baekhyun berteriak histeris. Ia berjalan dengan tidak karuan. "Dimana dimana…" ia meloncat – loncat untuk memastikan kecoa bohongan itu tidak masuk kedalam gaunnya. Ia juga menumpahkan berbagai macam ramuan yang ada diatas meja. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari keningnya dan itu membuat Luhan merasa bersalah telah mengerjai Baekhyun, apalagi pelayan mulai berdatangan untuk menenangkannya.

"Ma'af Baekhyun, tadi aku cuma bercanda…" ujar Luhan dengan wajah yang memelas. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan marah sekaligus lega.

"Luhan! Kenapa kamu mengerjaiku eoh?" baru kali ini Luhan mendengar Baekhyun bersuara keras dan Luhan hanya bisa memasang _v sign _sambil nyengir.

"Hahh… " Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi yang ada di dekat Luhan. Ia terlihat sangat lega. "Syukurlah. Aku benar – benar sangat takut dengan kecoa. Waktu kecil aku pernah pingsan saat Sehun memberiku kecoa. Ternyata ia disuruh Chanyeol dan berkata kalau aku sangat suka kecoa. Sehun yang tidak tahu apa – apa menurut saja. Namun sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah lagi mengerjaiku."

Luhan yang merasa bersalah berkali – kali membungkuk untuk minta ma'af dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati mau memaafkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Baekhyun, Luhan jalan – jalan didalam istana yang besar itu untuk melihat – lihat hal yang belum ia ketahui sekaligus untuk menghilangkan pikirannya dari kejadian semalam dimana Sehun menciumnya. Meski ia selalu mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa itu hanya mimpi, namun tetap saja ia kepikiran karena lehernya memang basah. Ia ingat betul semua perlakuan Sehun padanya. Luhan bisa beranggapan kalau Sehun melakukan itu karena ia mencintai Luhan. Tapi, kalau memang Sehun mencintainya, kenapa ia tetap harus dikirim menghadap namja itu? lalu, untuk apa Sehun berlaku lembut padanya kalau ternyata Luhan salah dan Sehun itu tidak mencintainya? Bukankah itu hanya akan menyakiti Luhan?

Memendamnya sendirian membuat kepala Luhan serasa mau pecah. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu mau cerita pada siapa. Oh iya, Taeyeon! Bukankah masih ada yeoja baik hati itu? Luhan pun berusaha untuk mencari Taeyeon, namun ia salah arah. Sekarang ia malah berada di dalam ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang yang sangat besar. Didindingnya terdapat berbagai macam lukisan yang indah, seperti lukisan pemandangan dan lukisan wajah – wajah yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Luhan. Sepertinya ukiran – ukiran yang ada di jendela ruangan ini jauh lebih indah dari tempat lain. Lantainya terbuat dari jenis bebatuan yang berkilauan dan bisa memantulkan cahaya seperti cermin. Di bagian tengah lantainya dibuat sebuah lingkaran yang memiliki hiasan berbentuk sulur tanaman. Luhan tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya. Ia hanya mengira – ngira fungsi ruangan ini apa. Sepertinya digunakan untuk acara – acara besar, seperti pesta mungkin?

Luhan masih asyik melihat – lihat saat Sehun memasuki ruangan itu diikuti oleh Taeyeon dan Tiffany yang mengerdipkan matanya pada Luhan dibelakang Sehun. Ia jadi salah tingkah, belum siap untuk bertemu Sehun. Masih terlalu cepat. Cepat – cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpura – pura melihat keluar jendela.

"Luhan… ternyata kamu sudah kembali dari rumah Baekhyun eoh?"

"Ne, aku baru saja kembali," ujar Luhan dengan lembut pada Taeyeon. Sehun diam saja karena jujur saja ia pun masih tidak sanggup untuk melihat Luhan. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Luhan sadar dan mengetahui semua kejadian semalam? Yah, walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil karena Luhan tertidur dengan pulas.

Entah karena apa, suasana jadi canggung. Tiffany menyenggol tangan Taeyeon beberapa kali namun Taeyeon pura – pura tidak melihat kearah Tiffany yang rese. Namun kebekuan diruangan besar itu mencair seketika saat Chanyeol masuk sambil berteriak.

"Luhaaannn!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat Chanyeol yang mendatanginya seperti orang yang kebakaran jenggot. "Ada ada Chanyeol?"

"Ada apa katamu? Tadi kamu mengerjai Baekhyun dan bilang ada kecoa kan?"

o.O

Luhan menelan ludah dengan paksa sekarang. Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat marah. "A-Aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Bercanda katamu? Ck, kamu ini memang,…."

"Ada apa sih?" Tiffany yang kepo mulai muncul.

"Masa Luhan mengerjai Baekhyun dan bilang kalau ada kecoa di dekat Baekhyun, bukankah Baekhyun sangat takut pada binatang itu?"

"Benarkah Luhan?" Tanya Taeyeon.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aku sangat menyesal, sungguh!"

Chanyeol masih ingin memarahi Luhan, namun ia melihat Taeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak boleh lagi melanjutkannya. Ia pun hanya bisa memelototi Luhan, tapi ia juga sedikit merasa lucu melihat Luhan yang ketakutan.

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi penakut begini, mungkin karena ada Sehun dan karena ia sedang bersedih. Apalagi dari tadi Sehun memandanginya dengan tatapannya yang setajam silet.

"Maaf kalau aku memarahimu, Luhan. Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu."Chanyeol pun mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Jujur saja Luhan merasa heran Chanyeol yang tadinya marah – marah malah memberinya sesuatu, tapi tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengerjainya di depan Sehun kan?

Perkiraan Luhan ternyata meleset jauh. Dengan senyumannya yang tampak seperti orang bodoh, Chanyeol membuka bungkusan daun yang ada ditangannya. Seketika itu Luhan terperanjat, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang melihatnya karena ia sudah mendekat. Luhan merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia ingat betul makhluk seperti ini yang ingin memakannya sesaat setelah ia sampai di dunia ini, ulat bulu yang begitu montok.

Kepala Luhan jadi dipenuhi oleh ingatannya saat dulunya ulat bulu raksasa yang hampir menerkamnya setelah sebelumnya menghujaninya dengan air liur mereka yang menjijikkan dan kental. Rasanya ulat mungil ditangan Chanyeol semakin membesar dan mulutnya menganga di depan Luhan. Chanyeol yang kaget langsung melepaskan ulat itu karena besarnya sekarang sudah sama dengan tinggi badannya. Taeyeon dan Tiffany melangkah mundur karena mereka takut melihat makhluk yang mengerikan itu.

Luhan pasti terjatuh seketika karena tubuhnya lemas jika Sehun tidak menahan badannya dengan sigap. Ulat itu bergerak – gerak dan mulai mendekati Luhan. Seharusnya ulat itu hanyalah ulat bulu biasa, namun karena Luhan membayangkan yang aneh – aneh, tanpa sadar ia telah menggunakan kekuatan telekinesisnya hingga ulat itu membesar seperti apa yang ada dalam bayangannya.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Luhan berteriak kencang sesaat sebelum ia pingsan. Sedangkan ulat raksasa itu langsung mati dan terbelah dua karena Chanyeol menebas tubuhnya sesaat setelah keheranannya menghilang. Taeyeon dan Tiffany menutup mulut mereka dan memekik tertahan.

"A-apa itu tadi Chanyeol?" Tanya Taeyeon.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan wajahnya terlihat penuh kebingungan. "Sungguh, tadi itu hanya ulat biasa yang kutemukan didaun yang ada di dekat rumah Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin mengerjai Luhan dan sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ulat itu bisa membesar. A-aku minta maaf, Yang Mulia, karena sudah menimbulkan kerusuhan disini."

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memelototi Chanyeol dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak yang tadinya menepuk – nepuk pipi Luhan untuk membangunkannya. Mereka semua yang ada diruangan itu mau bersaksi jika itu pertama kalinya Sehun memarahi Chanyeol dengan sangat murka sampai urat dilehernya menegang dan terlihat seperti hampir membunuh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali dilihat Luhan saat ia membuka mata adalah langit – langit kamar berukiran indah yang disediakan untuknya. Ia mengerdipkan matanya berkali – kali mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia pingsan karena ketakutan saat itu teringat lagi saat ulat bulu itu membesar. Seketika itu Luhan tersadar, pasti ulat itu berubah karena pengaruh pikirannya. Ia pun mencaba menoleh kesebelah kanannya karena merasa ada yang melihatnya. Ternyata itu Sehun, orang yang belakangan ini mengacaukan pikirannya dengan segala tindakannya yang diluar dugaan. Sebuah senyuman yang tergolong sangat tipis atau bisa juga disebut pelit terpampang diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

_Sudah lihat masih bertanya! _Batin Luhan. Namun ia hanya mengangguk saja karena rasanya tubuhnya lemah sekali. Masa karena kelamaan memakai pakain yeoja ia jadi selemah yeoja juga? Ga banget deh!

"Tadi dokter yang memeriksamu mengatakan kalau kamu pingsan karena ketakutan dan juga lemas karena belum makan."

Diperiksa dokter? Seketika itu Luhan takut, kalau dokter memeriksanya, sudah pasti ia akan ketahuan seorang namja. "I-identitasku?"

"Dokternya adalah Tiffany jadi identitasmu aman."

Ti-Tiffany dokter? Yeoja beringas bin ganas yang senang mengganggunya itu adalah dokter? Kenapa ada begitu banyak hal yang tak terduga didunia ini?

"Aku memang masih belum tahu kenapa ulat itu bisa membesar. Tapi kamu tidak usah takut karena Chanyeol sudah membunuhnya. Aku tahu kamu takut karena terbayang yang waktu itu. Aku harap kamu tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun."

Lagi – lagi Luhan cuma mengangguk. Rasanya perkataan Sehun barusan terdengar seperti perintah yang harus dipatuhi.

"Tenang saja. Kalaupun kamu sakit, aku yakin kamu akan sembuh saat nanti akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Yang Mulia. Masih ada waktu yang cukup untuk istirahat."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Bisa – bisanya Sehun membahas hal itu sekarang padahal tadi malam ia diminta untuk diam saja. "Apa.. aku memang harus pergi?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Ne!" jawab Sehun dengan pasti.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan ia berkata kalau ia berterima kasih atas semua kebaikan Sehun padanya. Sehun mengangguk, namun saat ia ingin melangkah keluar, tiba – tiba saja ujung mantel yang ia pakai ditarik oleh Luhan. Luhan sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu, kalau memang bisa, tanyakan saja pada tangannya kenapa ia bisa bergerak sendiri.

"Ada apa lagi, Luhan?" Sehun berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menahan keinginannya memeluk Luhan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang begitu manis.

Tangan Luhan langsung ia lepaskan begitu saja karena merasa hal yang ia lakukan itu memalukan sekali. "Ma'af Yang Mulia.."

Sehun pun kembali duduk dikursi yang terletak disamping tempat tidur Luhan. Mereka saling bertatapan dan bicara lewat pandangan mata untuk beberapa saat sebelum Taeyeon masuk membawa nampan ditangannya.

"Wah~ kamu sudah sadar Luhan? Tiffany bilang kamu pingsan karena kamu melewatkan makan siang ya? Apa kamu terlalu asyik bermain dirumah Baekhyun?"

Hanya sebuah senyuman yang Luhan berikan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Taeyeon. Namun perkataan _eonnie_-nya itu membuatnya yakin kalau Tiffany memang dokter.

Taeyeon meletakkan nampannya yang berisi sebuah gelas dan sebuah mangkuk. Luhan berharap agar mangkuk itu memang berisi makanan karena sekarang ia merasa lapar.

"Kamu lapar?" Tanya Taeyeon dan Luhan mengangguk mantap. Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berdiri didekat jendela dan memandang keluar, pose favoritnya menurut Luhan. Setelah Sehun berdiri, Taeyeonlah yang menggantikannya duduk di kursi berukir itu.

"Ayo makan Luhan. Ini eonnie yang masak loh~"

"Benarkah?" mata Luhan berbinar cerah.

"Ne." Taeyeon langsung mengambil mangkuk diatas nampan dan membawanya kedepan Luhan yang sudah duduk dengan bersusah payah. Luhan merasa kalau makanan didepannya terlihat menggiurkan, apalagi untuk orang lapar. Semangkuk bubur kentang yang diberi bumbu dengan taburan irisan daging diatasnya.

"Mau disuapi?" Luhan mengangguk dengan senang hati dan Taeyeon juga menyuapinya dengan senang hati tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Luhan menghabiskan makanan itu. Ia pun mengelap mulut Luhan begitu selesai makan namun Luhan menahannya. "Aku saja."

Taeyeon membereskan peralatan makan Luhan dan pergi keluar, sesaat kemudian Tiffany masuk.

"Terima kasih, dokter. Anda sudah mengobatiku," suara Luhan terdengar ga enak.

Tiffany hanya terkikik. Luhan yang tadinya lemas terlihat bersemangat saat melihatnya. Sepertinya Luhan memang memiliki energy cadangan untuk berantem dengannya. "Tentu saja. Mungkin kamu baru rahu kalau aku ini dokter yang hebat. Tapi aku berterima kasih padamu Luhan. Karena kamu pingsan, aku jadi memeriksa persediaan obat – obatan di istana dan akupun sadar kalau banyak yang habis jadi aku memesannya lagi."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena lagi – lagi ia kalah. Dengan gaya centilnya yang memuakkan, Tiffany mendekati Luhan dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Aku sudah memeriksa seluruh tubuhmu, Luhan. Ternyata semua yang ada didalam tubuhmu memang 'cute' abis."

"APAAA?!" Luhan berteriak sampai Sehun terpaksa ikutan menutup telinganya. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi ia ingin keluar. Tapi Taeyeon menyarankan padanya untuk menyaksikan pertengkaran Tiffany vs Luhan yang mirip seperti kucing dan tikus.

"Kamu..melihat semuanya?" Tiffany mengangguk.

Luhan jadi merinding. Berarti ia sudah tidak perjaka lagi dong kalau Tiffany udah melihat miliknya yang sangat _private, _sedangkan Kiela ajah belum pernah lihat. Bagaimana ini?

Tiffany menepuk jidat Luhan dengan keras tanpa rasa kasihan. Ia tahu kalau kali ini Luhan tidak bisa membalasnya."Jangan membayangkan yang aneh – aneh, Luhan. Aku hanya tertarik pada pria berotot dan perkasa seperti Siwon, Jenderal yang menjadi tangan kanan Yang Mulia Kai. Kalau namja seperti kamu _mah, _gue ga selera, sorry ye.."

Luhan menghela nafas lega dan daripada bertengkar dengan Tiffany, Luhan memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kok, Luhan. Kalau millikmu itu hanya boleh dilihat oleh Sehun." Tiffany berkata dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan hingga Sehun pasti tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Luhan cepat. Namun saat itu ia langsung sadar kalau ia melakukan kesalahan fatal saat melihat wajah ceria Tiffany brengsek itu.

"Tidak usah malu Luhan, wajahmu yang memerah itu sudah merupakan isyarat alam looooh~"

"Jangan mengganggunya lagi, Tiffany. Kamu harus menyelesaikan tugasmu melengkapi semua persediaan obat – obatan," ujar Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Tiffany yang begitu tega mengganggu Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Siap yang Mulia." Tiffany menghormat ala prajurit dan tidak lupa kerlingan gatal nya lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang kembali canggung.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah sehat. Kamu istirahat saja," ujar Sehun sambil berlalu. Dan Luhan cuma mengangguk pelan sebelum ia kembali terbaring karena sangat mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sory for typo(s)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**MAKASIH BANGET SEMUA READERS YANG UDAH MERIVIEW FF KIELA YANG GA SEBERAPA INI. *BIGHUG *CIUM ATU ATU.. :***

**.**

Cemana chapter ne? ga ada leluconnya ya? (u_u)

Tapi… pada suka sama HunHan moment nya ga?

Apa terkesan seperti dipaksa?

Reader : Kebanyakan pertanyaan!

.

.

Heheh.. ^_^ Kiela ini adalah PEMBENCI ulat bulu. Makanya Kiela buat Luhan juga takut sama binatang brrr…. Pas ngetiknya ajah Kiela merinding!

.

Oh iya, Kiela cepet apdet karena Kiela mau balek ke rumah setelah semua 'urusan' selesai. Jadi next chapter bakalan lama. Dan nantinya kalo pake modem buat upload, bakalan lama karena leletnya ngajak berantem. Selama ini kan Kiela aplod dari tempat kosan yang jaringan wifi nya cetarr banget.

.

**Pertanyaan #KepoAKUT : Bias reader di EXO siapa?**

**.**

**.**

**Kalo Kiela biasnya pertamanya Luhan, sedangkan BIAS keduanya adalah semua member EXO yang lain. Jujur ajah, memilih diantara yang sebelas sisanya tuh rasanya lebih sulit daripada menjawab pertanyaan dosen saat ujian akhir kemaren. **

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review~~~~**

**SHBaekbias..**** ne dilanjuuuuuut. Baca bannerHunHan. Makasih udah review n jawab pertanyaan kepoakut nya. ** Thx udah revieeew

**rinie hun****, beneran kok, Neh udah Kie kasi HunHan moment. **Thx udah revieeew

**HaFa NiAl,,**** mkasiiiiiiiiiiiiih dah bilang Daebakk sampe berkali – kali. **** ne dah dilanjuuut.**

**Miina708,,**** makasih atas repiu panjang kamu sampe pake poin segala. Senengnyaaa :D fb aku Kiela Yue. Add ajah. **** sayangnya chap ne gak banyak lagi leluconnya. Udah mau masuk (?) masalahnya neeh. Tapi berikutnya pasti ada lagi koook. ** Thx udah revieeew

**Guest****, terima kasih buat komentar kamu yang unik banget. tebakan kamu sepertinya tepat. Jangan – jangan sodaranya dukun ya? *digilas **Thx udah revieeew

**Shizuluhan..**** Kiela seneng kalo kamu sampe terhibur, beneran loooh. Makasih banget atas pujian kamu, jujur aja ya.. Kiela terharu membacanya sampe bang Luhan yang kebetulan disamping Kiela bingung kenapa Kiela yang biasanya ceria di depan leptop malah menangis. Untuk bang KAI masih next chap. Tenang ajah. Cintanya sama Lulu ntar manis banget~~** Thx udah revieeew

**park min ra,,**** kyaaaaaa makasih udah bilang keren. Ne dilanjut. Ikutan *demoangkatbenderaHUNHAN **Thx udah revieeew

**Jenn2797,,**** campur – campur macam pecel ya? Hehehe.. ni udah dilanjut saaay **Thx udah revieeew

.

.

**Buat yang punya akun, Kiela bales di PM yoooh..**

**.**

**BIG THANK'S TO**

**0312luLuEXOticS****, ****ohristi95****, ****Kazuma B'tomat****, ****lisnana1****, ****Rivecca Wu****, ****Oh Hyunsung****, ****dianhaniehunie****, ****MyJonggie****, ****Azura Lynn Gee****, ****MeeChan Hikaru****, ****Lkireii0521****, ****KaiItemDekilCintaSooBabySeksey****, ****Deer Panda****, ****Yobaek Keunree****, ****Oncean FOX****, ****, ****Lian Park****, ****chyshinji0204**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review again?**

**.**

**.**

**Tebar **_**flying kiss**_


	7. Chapter 7

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Length : 7/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 7**

Beberapa hari kemudian Luhan sudah sembuh namun ia masih malas keluar karena Baekhyun pasti akan memintanya untuk main kerumahnya meski mereka sekarang jarang melakukan berbagai macam perawatan karena jemari Luhan sudah sama lembutnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Karena merasa bosan, Luhan meminta Taeyeon membawakannya buku, dan ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca. Taeyeon memberinya berbagai macam buku, mulai dari sejarah kisah raja – raja terdahulu mereka, buku yang menurut Luhan seperti novel dan berbagai macam buku tebal lainnya. Kesenangan Luhan terganggu saat Tiffany muncul dikamarnya dengan sebuah keranjang rotan yang penuh dengan buku – buku tebal berbagai macam ukuran.

Luhan menautkan alisnya, "Apa itu?"

"Oh ini… Taeyeon eonnie bilang kamu ingin buku, jadi aku dengan senang hati membawakanmu buku tentang berbagai macam pengobatan. Siapa tahu kamu berbakat jadi dokter meski menurutku kamu sedikit o-on."

"Yaakkkk! Bisa tidak kamu jangan selalu menggangguku?" bentak Luhan.

"Tidak," jawab Tiffany jujur. "Aku senang dan bahagia kalau melihatmu kesal. Beneran loh. Lagipula kami belum tahu apa kekuatanmu. Jadi menurutku kamu perlu mempelajari pengobatan, setidaknya kamu jadi berguna."

Tubuh Luhan menegang saat Tiffany menyinggung kekuatan. Ia merahasiakannya karena ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu. Ternyata mereka semua justru menunggu kekuatan apa yang ia punya.

"Kamu kenapa Luhan? Kok wajahmu jadi macam Sehun begitu? Tegang?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya karena Luhan benar – benar penurut dan tidak membantah. Sepertinya Sehun memang mengatakan sesuatu pada Luhan dimalam itu. "Kenapa kamu berubah Luhan? Apa Sehun mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

_Tepat sekali. _Namun Luhan mengatakannya dalam hati. Kalau yang sebenarnya ia menggeleng dan Tiffany pun keluar karena menurutnya Luhan sudah ga asyik lagi. Apa mungkin anak itu ketularan Sehun? _Aish, _berarti virus wajah tegang Sehun memang menular dan ia berharap menemukan obat penangkalnya meski rasanya mustahil.

Luhan baru ingin bernafas lega karena Tiffany keluar, namun Baekhyun masuk dan mengatakan kalau ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan. Ia juga meminta maaf karena katanya Luhan jadi seperti karena kesalahannya mengadu pada Chanyeol. Luhan sampai merasa sakit kepala saat harus menjelaskan berkali – kali pada Baekhyun kalau sekarang ia tidak apa –apa dan tidak perlu menyesali yang sudah terjadi.

Untuk mengusir Tiffany, Luhan sudah menggunakan jurus pura – pura patuh. Sedangkan untuk Baekhyun jurus itu tidak mempan. Yang ada yeoja itu malah semakin betah dikamar Luhan dan mengobrol berbagai macam hal yang menurut Luhan tidak penting untuk ia ketahui. Namun karena Luhan sedang tidak berminat untuk bicara dengan siapapun, ia pun pura – pura mengantuk. Seperti yang diduganya, Baekhyun langsung berpamitan dan begitu Baekhyun keluar, Luhan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya.

Luhan menyeret kursi yang ada didalam kamarnya keluar dan ia duduk dikursi itu sambil menidurkan kepalanya dipagar balkon kamarnya. Tangannya ia lipat dan dijadikan bantalan. Rasanya ia benar – benar jadi putri yang dipingit sekarang. Kalau mamanya melihat penampilannya sekarang, Luhan yakin yeoja tua itu akan berteriak – teriak karena kesenangan. Mamanya pernah bercerita kalau dulu mamanya sangat menginginkan anak perempuan, namun yang lahir justru laki – laki dan katanya ia sudah malas untuk melahirkan lagi karena rasanya sangat sakit. Papanya pernah meminta untuk melahirkan anak lagi karena katanya satu anak terlalu sepi, namun ommanya malah berkata tidak masalah kalau appanya yang melahirkan. Appanya pun tersenyum maklum dan sejak saat itu tidak pernah memintanya lagi. =_=

Air mata Luhan mengalir begitu saja, ia begitu merindukan mamanya sekarang. Apa mereka memang sudah tidak bisa lagi bertemu? Meski usil, mamanya sangat baik dan selalu memenuhi permintaan Luhan.

_Saat ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh, dirumah Luhan diadakan pesta yang meriah dan semua teman –temannya diundang. Begitu juga dengan semua kolega bisnis papanya. Saat itu Luhan berganti baju dikamarnya sambil menonton televise yang sedang menayangkan seorang artis yang pergi ke panti asuhan dan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama anak – anak yatim disana. Artis itu berkata, _lebih baik aku menghabiskan uangku untuk berbagi dengan mereka yang kurang beruntung daripada mengadakan pesta yang tidak berguna._ Luhan yang merasa kalau perkataan artis itu benar, tiba – tiba menangis kencang hingga mamanya berlari kedalam kamarnya._

"_Kamu kenapa sayang? Kok malah menangis?" mamanya menghapus air mata Luhan dan memeluknya._

"_Mama~ Luhan ingin seperti itu," ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk televise. Mamanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan dan kemudian ia mengangguk pelan._

"_Luhan ingin berbagi seperti mereka juga, sayang?"_

_Luhan mengangguk imut sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut._

"_Tapi papa dan mama sudah menyiapkan pesta untukmu dan undangan juga sudah mulai berdatangan."_

"_Pokoknya Luhan tidak mau pesta yang tidak berguna." Luhan mulai berteriak._

_Mamanya menghela nafas pelan, sejujurnya ia senang karena anaknya memiliki kepedulian yang besar. Ia pun memanggil suaminya dan mendiskusikan hal itu. diluar dugaan, suaminya mengangguk setuju._

"_Memang lebih bagus seperti itu. Kalau masalah pesta, bisa dibatalkan bukan? Cepat suruh orang agar menyiapkan semuanya. Besok kita pergi ke panti asuhan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Luhan."_

"_Tapi, bukankah besok papa ada kerja?" Tanya Luhan. "Kalau papa sibuk, papa tidak usah ikut."_

_Papanya tertawa dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan tinggi – tinggi. Ia begitu senang memiliki anak seperti Luhan._

"_Kalau untuk anak papa yang tampan ini, papa bisa libur."_

"_Benarkah?" mata Luhan berbinar jenaka. _

"_Benar!" _

"_Waaaa~~~~" Luhan langsung meloncat – loncat kegirangan. "Makasih mama, makasih papa.." Luhan menciumi pipi kedua orang tuanya bergantian._

"_Luhan harus kasi tahu sama Henry." Luhan langsung berlari keluar untuk mencari teman dekatnya sekaligus sepupunya. Henry berteriak senang karena jujur saja lama – lama didalam ruangan seperti ini terasa membosankan._

_Keesokan harinya, Luhan terlihat begitu bersemangat dan tidak mempedulikan keringatnya yang mulai mengucur deras. Ia bersikeras agar ia sendiri yang membagikan makanan untuk anak – anak malang itu. Orang tuanya tidak melarang dan ikutan membantu. _

_Saat acara makan selesai, Luhan heran melihat Henry yang muncul dengan memakai kostum pangeran seperti dalam film. "Kenapa kamu memakai pakaian begitu?"_

"_Entahlah, tante yang menyuruhku," jawab Henry dengan nada cuek seperti biasanya. Tidak berapa lama, mama Luhan muncuk dengan membawa baju 'aneh' ditangannya._

"_Itu apa mama?" entah kenapa Luhan merasa saat ini bulu kuduknya merinding. Sepertinya mama-nya punya rencana lain. _

"_Begini, mama mau membuat pertunjukan drama _sleeping beauty _untuk menghibur anak – anak itu. Henry akan jadi pangerannya, dan Luhan akan jadi putrinya. Bagaimana? Kamu mau kan sayang?"_

"_Tidak!" Luhan menjawab dengan cepat. Ia kan laki – laki, kok malah disuruh pakai gaun sih? "Kalaupun ada drama, kenapa bukan Henry saja yang jadi putrinya, aku jadi pangerannya?"_

"_Dia tidak cocok," Henry tersenyum meremehkan mendengar perkataan mama Luhan barusan._

_Awalnya Luhan menolak dengan berteriak, namun setelah mamanya bilang anak – anak panti menunggu penampilannya, Luhan pun pasrah saja. Luhan sangat marah saat tahu Henry mencium bibirnya saat membangukannya dan bukannya seperti yang ia minta agar ciumannya di pipi saja. Namun Henry cuma nyengir dan dengan santai ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang dikelilingi anak panti karena kagum pada kecantikannya._

Cepat – cepat Luhan menghapus air matanya. Sekarang ia cuma bisa berdoa agar ia memang bisa pergi dari sini secepat mungkin sebelum perasaannya pada Sehun makin besar. Ia takut seperti kata Taeyeon, manusia asing yang tidak ingin kembali keduninya karena terlalu mencintai raja disini.

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Saya pelayan yang disuruh nona Taeyeon untuk mengantarkan kue ke kamar anda, agasshi."

Sebenarnya Luhan merasa aneh kenapa Taeyeon menyuruh orang lain, padahal biasanya ia sendiri yang mengantarkannya. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin Taeyeon sibuk. Luhan pun membuka pintu dan mempersilakan orang itu masuk lalu kembali duduk di balkon kamarnya.

"Saya letakkan diatas meja, ya agasshi."

"Hmm.." Luhan cuma bergumam karena sekarang ia fokus untuk melihat Sehun, Chanyeol, dan penasehat angelic-nya itu. Sepertinya ketiga orang itu mempunyai kesenangan bicara dihalaman. Meski ada begitu banyak yang bisa Luhan lihat, namun semuanya tampak blur dan yang terlihat dengan jelas hanya Sehun. Agak aneh sih, serasa melihat dari lensa kamera.

"Agasshi…"

"Eoh?" Luhan terkejut saat mendapati kalau ternyata pelayan itu masih ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat menyadari kalau wajah pelayan itu tidak lagi terlihat manis seperti saat pertama kali datang, ekspresinya sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang hendak membunuh. Luhan ketakutan sekarang. Apalagi saat orang itu mulai mendekati Luhan dengan langkahnya yang berdiri dari duduknya dan berpegangan erat pada pagar balkon kamarnya. "K-kamu mau apa?" Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Aku menginginkan apa? Tidak ada selain dirimu, agasshi. Pemimpinku bilang kamu bisa dijadikan untuk memancing emosi Sehun. Jadi ikutlah dengan tenang kalau kamu tidak ingin terluka."

_Sehun? _Luhan berpikir betapa jahatnya orang ini yang bahkan memanggil Sehun dengan namanya tanpa embel – embel Yang Mulia. Pelayan itu mulai mengeluarkan pisau dari balik lengan bajunya yang panjang. _Tidak! _Luhan berteriak dalam hati. Kalau ia mati sekarang, berarti hilang sudah kemungkinannya untuk bertemu kembali dengan mamanya, padahal ia baru saja mengingat kenangan indah.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mulai fokus untuk mengendalikan pikiran pembunuh di depannya. Ia membuat orang itu berbalik, lalu berlari ketengah lapangan dan mengadu pada Sehun kalau ia adalah mata – mata yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh Sehun, atau memancingnya keluar dengan menyandera seorang yeoja yang sepertinya menarik perhatian Sehun. Luhan merasa kepalanya sedikit sakit karena mengendalikan tindakan orang ternyata susah, apalagi orang ini melakukan perlawanan.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung mengunci pergerakan orang itu dan Suho membantunya untuk menggeledah pakaiannya. Ternyata didalam gaunnya ditemukan pisau berbagai macam ukuran, belum lagi serbuk – serbuk aneh yang diduga mungkin racun. Untuk sesaat pelayan gadungan itu tidak memberontak, namun tiba – tiba saja ia meludahi wajah Sehun dan mendapat balasan tamparan yang sangat keras dipipinya dari Suho hingga darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Luhan bernafas lega setelah mata – mata sekaligus pembunuh itu diikat, iapun menghentikan tindakannya untuk mengendalikannya karena Luhan sudah berkeringat kecapekan.

"Siapa perempuan jalang itu!?" yeoja itu berteriak. "Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku hingga aku mengakui perbuatanku begini?"

Mereka bertiga saling memandang. Chanyeol menunduk dan mengamati wajah yeoja itu. "Siapa maksudmu?"

Yeoja itu memamerkan _smirk_ nya, "Yeoja jalang yang ada disana!"

Otomatis mereka melihat kerah yang ditunjuk, mereka terkejut saat melihat Luhan yang sedang memandangi mereka dari balkon kamarnya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tanyakan saja padanya, BODOH!" darah kembali keluar dari bibir yeoja itu begitu selesai bicara karena ia lagi – lagi mendapat tamparan keras dipipinya, kali ini yang menamparnya adalah Chanyeol. Tanpa perlu basa – basi lagi, Chanyeol langsung mengiring yeoja itu ke penjara untuk ditanyai, diikuti Sehun dan Suho dibelakangnya. Berbahaya kalau ia melakukan interogasi disini.

Luhan berpura – pura memandang heran kearah mereka meski ia sangat ketakutan jika ketahuan ia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Kekuatan mengendalikan orang melalui pikiran, _telekinesis. _Luhan pernah membaca cerita ada kekuatan seperti ini didalam cerita, namun sama sekali tidak menyangka ia memilikinya. Mungkin pertimbangan Sehun untuk memberikannya kepada orang yang seharusnya memang tepat. Rasanya kalau tetap disini ia hanya akan menjadi beban bagi Sehun, seperti sekarang. Meski ia mencintai Sehun dan tidak ingin jauh dari orang itu, meski Luhan takut terhadap sang raja yang belum ia kenal, tapi sekarang Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi saja menghadiri pesta itu. Kalau memang perlu, ia akan mengaku sebagai manusia asing. Tidak masalah jika harus menikah dengan namja selagi itu untuk keselamaan Sehun. Apapun akan Luhan lakukan.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana kembali sunyi seperti biasa. Namun beberapa saat Luhan merasa jantungnya hampir copot karena pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Chanyeol? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat panik begitu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tapi ia langsung mencengkeram kedua bahu Luhan dengan tangan besarnya. "Jawab yang jujur, Luhan. Kamu memilki 'kekuatan' kan?"

Luhan tidak tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan, ia sudah memperkirakan hal seperti ini pasti terjadi. "Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol?" tanyanya dengan nada se _innocent_ mungkin.

Chanyeol tampak bingung dengan ekspresi Luhan yang biasa saja. "Jangan mengelabuiku Luhan. Kemarin itu tiba - tiba saja ulat bulu membesar saat aku menunjukkannya padamu, padahal itu ulat biasa. Lalu mata – mata tadi mengatakan ia hendak mencelakakanmu namun tiba – tiba saja ia berubah pikiran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa – apa, sungguh!"

"Aku tidak percaya!"

Cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol makin kuat dan itu membuat Luhan harus menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit dibahunya. Wajah Chanyeol juga sangat dekat dan entah kenapa Luhan merasa wajahnya memerah.

"Jangan main – main, Luhan. Aku tahu dengan jelas. Katakan pada kami, atau setidaknya padaku apa kekuatanmu." Chanyeol menatap jauh kedalam mata Luhan, namun Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tatap mataku Luhan, dan jujurlah padaku."

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh kurus Luhan hingga membentur dinding kamar, wajah Luhan yang kesakitan tidak ia pedulikan.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tiffany yang baru muncul langsung menghentikan kekasaran Chanyeol. "Kamu kenapa sih? Masih marah karena Luhan mengerjai Baekhyun? Itu kan sudah beberapa hari yang lalu dan kamu masih dendam?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Ma'af Luhan, aku salah sangka." Chanyeol langsung berlalu meninggalkan Tiffany yang masih menggerutu dibelakangnya.

"Kamu tidak apa – apa?" Tiffany khawatir melihat Luhan yang memegang bahunya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Namun tangannya diterpis Luhan dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, Tiffany…"

"Tapi bahumu….."

"Kubilang aku tidak apa – apa!" bentak Luhan. Lalu ia langsung berlari keluar. Namun Tiffany yang bingung dengan kelakuannya masih sempat melihat kalau Luhan menangis.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk dikursi panjang tempat ia bertemu dengan Sehun dimalam itu. Ia memandangi kupu – kupu warna – warni yang hinggap dari satu bunga ke bunga lain dengan pandangan kosong. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika bisa bebas terbang seperti mereka. Lega tanpa beban apapun. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sedang memikirkan berbagai hal, ia yang biasanya adalah orang yang ooptimis dan tidak terlalu banyak berpikir. Tapi sekarang tidak mungkin ia tetap santai, apalagi setelah kejadian barusan, hampir saja ia dibunuh dan ini bukan pertama kalinya orang menginginkan nyawanya. Sebegitu banyaknya orang yang tidak menginginkannya didunia ini. Belum lagi bahunya yang terasa sakit. Luhan merasa menyesal karena tadi mengabaikan Tiffany, seharusnya ia meminta yeoja itu untuk mengobati bahunya.

Dengan langkah pelan dan sesekali menendang kerikil kecil, Luhan berjalan kembali kedalam istana. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyembuhkan bahunya. Kan menyakitkan kalau ia banyak berpikir sedangkan bahunya sakit. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat dan berharap semua ini hanya mimpi walau itu amat sangat tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak melukai bahu Luhan, Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi muncul. Lagipula Luhan memang sudah tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukan karena benci, tapi karena ia takut akan semakin berat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Istana yang dipenuhi orang – orang berhati mulia. Luhan lebih banyak menyendiri selama seminggu terakhir sebelum ia diberangkatkan ke pestanya Kai. Taeyeon dan Tiffany sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, seperti gaunnya, hiasan ramput, sepatu dan berbagai macam hal yang tidak menarik perhatian Luhan sama sekali. Tapi biarlah, dengan begitu ia tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengan banyak orang.

Luhan hampir tidak tidur semalaman karena ia terus saja terbangun hampir setiap jam. Alhasil ia bisa bangun sendiri tanpa harus dibangunkan Tiffany dengan berbagai cara uniknya. Seperti mencubit pipinya, menampar _butt-_nya dengan sangat keras, mencabut rambutnya, mengolesi cairan panas seperti _mint _dibawah matanya, meniup telinga dan tengkuknya dengan sexy dan sengaja menggoda Luhan, bahkan Tiffany pernah membangunkannya dengan membuka seluruh bajunya dan hanya menyisakan _boxer _saja. Dan Luhan terbangun saat udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya karena Tiffany membangunkannya beberapa jam sebelum matahari terbit!

Saat suasana masih gelap, Luhan keluar kamarnya dan duduk di balkon kesayangannya. Ternyata pemandangan dari sini bisa juga indah meski masih gelap. Bulan sabit yang terlihat sedikit besar dari yang ada di dunia awal Luhan melengkung indah membentuk senyuman. Sangat cantik. Bahkan tanpa sadar Luhan ikutan tersenyum melihatnya. Dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus sama sekali tidak terasa mengganggu. Luhan malah merasa desiran angin yang lembut itu seolah menemaninya, seperti Sehun yang tengah membelai rambutnya dengan kekuatan angin yang dimilikinya. Surai coklatnya yang mulai panjang karena tidak pernah dipotong berkibar ditiup angin. Suasana yang tenang seperti ini membuat perasaan Luhan melayang entah kemana. Rasanya seperti terbang meski tanpa sayap.

Selang beberapa saat, matahari mulai keluar dari peraduannya dan memancarkan kehangatannya. Luhan tertidur dengan nyenyak dibalkon kamarnya dengan sedikit air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Jujur saja hati Tiffany tersentuh. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membangunkan Luhan, tapi ia harus cepat kalau tidak ingin terlambat. Dengan gerakan lembut, Tiffany menggoyangkan bahu Luhan. "Luhaan~ kamu harus bangun."

Luhan menggeliat perlahan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak membuka matanya.

"Luhan…cepat bangun Luhan. Nanti Yang Mulia Sehun marah kalau kamu sampai terlambat berangkat."

Mendengar nama Sehun, Luhan langsung terbangun dan matanya melotot seketika. "Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang berat, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Sebenarnya Tiffany masih ingin mengganggu Luhan seperti biasa. Masa mata Luhan yang masih terpejam terbuka secepat itu saat mendengar nama Sehun? Sepertinya dulu ia lupa melakukan cara ini. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena sepertinya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda.

"Masih pagi. Tapi kita harus cepat bersiap – siap. Hari ini kamu pergi bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Tanpa diminta, ia pun langsung melangkah keluar pergi untuk mandi dan membersihkan badannya. Tidak lama kemudian Taeyeon datang dengan membawa gaun yang menurut Luhan sangat cantik jika bukan ia yang memakainya. Namun juga sedikit menjijikkan karena memang ia yang harus mengenakannya. Tiffany bertugas untuk memakaikan bajunya, sedangkan Taeyeon sibuk merias wignya. Seperti biasa, wig-nya sengaja diberi jepitan – jepitan kecil agar tidak terlepas. Luhan memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana mereka melakukannya karena saat di istana Kai nanti ia yang harus merias dirinya sendiri. Taeyeon dan Tiffany tidak boleh ikut karena pelayan di istana sudah disiapkan untuk menyambut dan melayani setiap putri yang datang.

"Nah, selesai…" ujar Taeyeon setelah ia memolesi bibir Luhan dengan cairan berwarna _pink _lembut. Luhan berdiri di depan cermin dengan lama untuk pertama kalinya. Biasanya ia selalu menolak untuk berdiri di depan benda yang selalu bersikap jujur itu. Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana cantiknya ia sekarang. Jauh lebih cantik daripada saat Taemin mendandaninya dulu. _Dulu? _Luhan merasa semakin sedih. Kalau menggunakan kata dulu, berarti ia sudah lama disini. Apakah ia masih lama disini? Kalau iya, untuk berapa lama ia berada disini? Luhan tidak tahu itu.

"Kamu sangat cantik, Luhan… aku yakin kamu jauh lebih cantik daripada putri – putri yang muncul nanti," Taeyeon berkata dengan jujur karena ia memang selalu menyayangkan kenapa Luhan itu namja.

Luhan hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya untuk menjawab Taeyeon. "Ayo kita keluar, nanti yang Mulia terlalu lama menunggu." Luhan langsung berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Taeyeon dan Tiffany yang berjalan sejajar dibelakangnya.

Saat mereka tiba di halaman depan istana yang luas, mereka melihat disitu sudah ada Sehun dan Chanyeol. Hanya mereka berdua saja. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Suho tidak terlihat. Padahal Luhan masih ingin berterima kasih pada Baekhyun yang sudah selalu baik padanya. Kereta kuda dan dua orang prajurit pengawal yang akan menjaga Luhan selama perjalanan terlihat menunggu diluar gerbang. Luhan sebenarnya tidak ingin bertanya, tapi karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia pun bertanya. "Baekhyun mana, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menampilkan senyuman bodohnya seperti biasa. "Dia tidak tahu kamu siapa, Luhan. Jadi kami membohonginya lagi dan bilang kalau kamu pergi untuk mencari orang tuamu. Jadi ia tidak bisa mengantarmu."

"O-oh, begitu ya.. kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku padanya. Tolong ya, Chanyeol.."

"Sipp.." Chanyeol mengangkat jempolnya.

Luhan pun beralih kearah Sehun, "Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda selama ini dan sudah menyelamatkan hidup saya dari monster – monster itu. dan juga telah membiarkan saya hidup disini selama beberapa bulan ini. Terima kasih, Yang Mulia…" ujar Luhan sambil membungkuk.

"Ne." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

Saat Luhan hendak bicara pada Tiffany, yeoja itu cepat – cepat memotong. "Sudahlah Luhan, kamu ingin berterima kasih pada 'kebaikan' hatiku kan? Tidak apa – apa. Semua kulakukan dengan ikhlas. Jujur saja, aku senang dengan kedatanganmu. Kadang aku cukup bosan bicara dengan Taeyeon yang tidak selalu bisa bercanda sepertimu. Kalaupun Chanyeol menyenangkan, ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya hingga jarang datang ke istana. Lagipula aku tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengannya karena aku takut Baekhyun akan mengira aku mencintai kekasihnya dan ingin merebutnya. Karena itulah Luhan, aku tidak ingin mendengar kata- kata perpisahan apapun darimu. Aku yakin kamu pasti akan kembali kemari karena Yang Mulia Kai itu pasti tidak akan mengenalimu. Percayalah."

"Siapa bilang aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih padamu?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada aneh. Rasanya ia tidak perlu terlalu bersedih. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu jangan terlalu lama berada diluar saat malam kalau kamu tidak ingin masuk angin dan mengeluarkan 'kekuatan angin'mu dimana saja seperti hari itu."

Hmffppt, Chanyeol menutup mulutnya berusaha menawan tawa, Sehun tersenyum simpul mengingat kejadian lucu itu (Chapter 5) sedangkan Taeyeon hanya diam saja karena setelah Sehun, ialah yang paling bersedih berpisah dengan Luhan.

Tiffany menutup mukanya karena malu dan ia langsung berlindung dibelakang Taeyeon karena tidak sanggup melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol. _Luhan sialan!_ _Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati, tapi dia malah mempermalukanku. Kalau nanti kamu kemari lagi, aku akan menyiapkan siksaan yang lebih hebat lagi. Lihat saja nanti! _Tiffany menghujat dalam hati karena ia kesal pada Luhan.

"Taeyeon _eonnie…_"

"Luhan!" Taeyeon langsung memeluk Luhan. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya karena tidak menyangka Taeyeon melakukan itu. "Jangan ucapkan yang aneh – aneh, adikku. Aku tahu kamu pasti kembali kemari. Percayalah. Segala sesuatu bisa menjadi nyata kalau kita mempercayainya. Berhati – hatilah di..jalan.." Suara Taeyeon jadi aneh karena ia menangis dan Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak eksis menangis dengan Taeyeon. Malu, ada Chanyeol dan Sehun. -_-

Luhan pun melepas pelukannya dan berjalan mundur. Ia membungkuk dalam didepan mereka berempat. "Aku pergi…" ujarnya lalu berbalik. Sehun melihat gerakan Luhan seperti di _slow motion._ Semua gerakan Luhan terlihat lambat dimatanya. Luhan semakin menjauh dan hatinya juga semakin sakit. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha untuk tetap terlihat seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa.

Sekarang ini Luhan tidak lagi mengharapkan apapun dari seorang Oh Sehun yang telah memutuskan untuk mengirimnya pergi. Ia sudah semakin bisa menguasai kekuatannya. Bahkan kerikil – kerikil kecil yang ada didepannya bisa ia singkirkan dengan gerakan lembut hingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Luhan berjalan dengan langkah yang pasti dan sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang. Ia takut ia akan menangis seperti anak kecil yang cengeng. Kalau namja bernama Kai itu mengenalinya sebagai manusia asing, tidak apa – apa karena masih ada yang meu menampungnya. Tapi kalau tidak, bukankah ia bisa kembali lagi kemari?

Tangisan Taeyeon pecah saat Luhan sudah masuk kedalam kereta kuda dan tidak sekalipun menoleh kearah mereka.

"Ish, sempat – sempatnya ia mempermalukanku. Wajahnya memang sekeras kulit badak atau kuda nil. Aku yakin itu!" omel Tiffany.

Taeyeon tidak mempedulikan Tiffany yang berusaha menghiburnya dengan berbagai lelucon konyolnya. Ia tahu dengan jelas, Luhan pasti menangis karena berpisah dengan Sehun. Ia tahu kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan itu yang membuatnya kesal. Taeyeon dan Tiffany berjalan kekamar Taeyeon, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun tetap berada di halaman istana. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin masuk juga, tapi karena ditahan Chanyeol, iapun ikutan berdiam diri disana.

"Anda melakukan kesalahan, Yang Mulia."

Sehun menghela nafas. Kalau Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan formal seperti ini, berarti temannya itu sedang serius. "Maksudmu?"

"Anda salah besar menyuruhnya memakai pakaian yeoja selama ia disini. Kalau memang anda berniat menyembunyikannya dengan benar, berarti anda harus membiarkannya sebagai namja. Bukankah tidak seorangpun yang tahu kalau manusia asing itu sudah muncul? Atau kalaupun ada yang tahu, mereka akan mengira manusia itu yeoja. Tidak ada yang mengira ia namja, Yang Mulia. Dan lagi, sepertinya ia menyimpan perasaan pada anda."

"Tentu saja. Ia pasti berterima kasih padaku bukan? Buktinya ia mau saja kusuruh memakai pakaian yeoja walau seperti katamu tadi aku melakukan kesalahan."

"Heh,," Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar perkatan Sehun barusan. Ia tahu betul kalau Sehun itu keras kepala dan selalu menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. "Jadi, anda tidak menghadiri pesta Yang Mulia Kai?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Awalnya anda pasti akan berkata tidak akan mengunjunginya dengan berbagai alasan. Pertama, anda takut menjadi korban pembunuhan lagi saat kembali dari sana karena itulah yang selalu terjadi selama ini. Yang kedua, karena Luhan sudah pergi kesana, aku jadi tidak ingin pergi. Sedangkan alasan yang lainnya aku tidak bisa menebak. Tapi yang pasti anda memiliki berbagai alasan. Aku percaya, apapun yang terjadi, anda pasti menyusul kesana."

Kali ini Sehun yang menyeringai. "Kamu tidak terlalu bisa membaca pikiranku, Chanyeol. Taeyeon masih lebih hebat. Tapi aku berterima kasih telah mengingatkanku karena aku melakukan kesalahan seperti yang kamu katakan tadi. Sekarang aku menyuruhmu untuk terus melatih prajurit yang ada di pegunungan, seperti yang dilakukan Kris."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah. Selalu seperti ini. Sehun akan menyuruhnya untuk pergi jauh – jauh jika ia hendak menyadarkan temannya itu, seperti dulu saat mereka masih remaja dan pertama kalinya mengenal cinta. Saat ia tahu Sehun menyukai Seohyun, salah satu dari tiga pelayannya yang ternyata mata – mata. Sehun menolak untuk mendengarkan sarannya agar menjauhi Seohyun, namun akhirnya memang tidak terjadi apa – apa karena Seohyun tidak tega membunuh Sehun dan akhirnya jasadnya menghilang begitu saja setelah ia bunuh diri dengan racun yang hendak ia berikan pada Sehun.

Sekarang juga tidak seharusnya Sehun menyuruh Luhan memakai pakaian yeoja. Tapi sudahlah, toh semuanya sudah terjadi dan ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk membalikkan waktu. Semoga saja Kai tidak mengenali Luhan, maka semuanya akan selesai.

"Apa lagi yang kamu tunggu, Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun. Ia mengerti kenapa Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Sangat aneh untuk ukuran manusia ceria sepertinya.

"Ma'af Yang Mulia, saya pergi sekarang." Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar dengan langkah tercepat yang ia bisa. Mereka memang harus lebih rajin untuk melatih para prajurit untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk, Kris memberontak dan memanfaatkan Sehun.

Saat pertama kali menaikkan kakinya di kereta kuda, Luhan memantapkan hatinya untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi di istana Sehun. _Semuanya adalah mimpi indah! _Luhan bermonolog ria. Semuanya! Termasuk ciuman pertamanya dengan Sehun saat Sehun mencurinya ketika ia tidur pulas hingga ia terbangun, bukan tapi ciuman keduanya karena ciuman pertamanya sudah dicuri Henry waktu ia masih kecil. Luhan tidak menyadari ciumannya dikursi dengan Sehun karena saat itu ia memang beneran tidur. Tidak akan ada lagi kepikiran Sehun, cintanya yang sepertinya termasuk dalam cinta terlarang. Bukan hanya karena _gender _yang sama, tapi karena ia yang ditakdirkan terlempar kemari bukan untuk Sehun!

**Te Be Ce**

**is back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hi hi hi~ Long time no see readers ku tercintaaaahh

*ahem…*batukkakekkakek

Arggh… chapter ne Less humor banget. ma'af yoo.

TTT_TTT

.

Namanya udah mau masuk(?) pertempuran cinta.

.

.

Pertanyaan *kepoakut : Readersku tercintah ada yang suka memelihara binatang ga? Kalo ada, binatang apa dan namanya siapa?

.

Kiela lg memelihara seekor kucing jantan bertubuh besar montok. Karena itu Kiela kasi nama Chanyeol. . Tubuhnya mirip Chanyeol siiih… ketamvanannya juga sebanding sama Chanyeol.

.

.

Buat yang menunggu FF ne, (kalo ada), Kiela minta maaf karena apdetnya lama. (u_u)

.

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH banget buat yg udah ngereview. Apalagi mem-follow dan mem-favorit-kan FF ne. #KECHUPBASYAH**

**.**

**Balasan review.**

Jennychan,,,Yes,, mereka lagi falling in love. #ikutanLirikHunHan

Kyungiie92,, Ini Kie kasi kelanjutannya.

PriidSteeLL..Ini udah di pos.. AAA….. KAI sama authoooor. *digilas

Faaza,azmy,, Okeh, ni dilanjuuut

Queen DheVils94,, Okeh… Kiela ne pemaaf kok saaay. *pengaruhWinkSehun.

MeeChan Hikaru,, makasih bilang keren. *blushingRia. Hmm, karena ini FF dengan dominan bahasa formal, makanya kata gantinya pakai 'aku kamu'. Hehehee… Makasih buat sarannya.

Gloomy monday, Ini udah dilanjut dear…. Makasih udah bersedia menunggu.

Lian Park, Sehun lg Segan mungkin, makanya ga nyatain perasaan. Kie juga seneng sama karakternya tipaneeeh.

Lisnana1, Makasih udah menjawab pertanyaan *kepoakut. . Kalo mereka ngelakuin yg 'lebih', nanti ratingnya berubah dong? Wkwkwkwkk. Makasih udah ngasi semangat.

ajib4ff, Okey, ga papa. . Suka yg magnae2 ya? o.O Yg GS emg BaekTao. Untuk yg Lain belon tau. Tapi saran kamu Kiela dengerin kok. Tunggu dapet ilham(?) dulu. Ahhh,, Kiela seneng kok baca komen panjang.

Lola, wajar aja pernah denger. Soalnya Oberon tuh kalo ga salah nama satelit planet Uranus. Untuk lebih jelasnya silakan googling ajah karena Kie ga tau detailnya (TT_TT). Hehehee~

Kimmy,, Makasih bgt bilang DAEBAKK. Kie seneng kalo Kimmy sampe ketawa. Hehehee~

fujoshi,, makasih blg KEREN. Ne Kiela lanjuuuuut.

kyu, makasih blg DAEBAKK. Ne dilanjut.

Kyeoptaegyeo, okey, sarannya bakalan Kie pertimbangkan.

_, _bayangin ajah baekie cantik, makanya dia cocok jadi yeoja.

, aaa,,, HunHan emg sooo sweeeeet.

Dini Kusuma, mungkin kita sehati makanya bisa sama? O.o

Lol, UB emang menyeramkan! Ne dilanjuuut

Riyoung Kim, ne dilanjuuut

Wu Sha Na, gyaaaaaaa… Kiela ga mungkin nendang reader. ;).. Biarpun ketinggalan masih ditunggu kook. Makasih jg ngejawab pertanyaan Kie. :* Salam kenal juga. Ga sok akrab kok. Kiela malah seneng nambah temen.

baekhan,,, makasih udah kooomen semua chap. Ne Kiela lanjuuut.

ohristi95, kalo Sehun grepein Luhan, apa ratingnya ga nambah?

Azura Lynn Gee,, beneran. Ntar kosahnya jadi cinta bersudut mungkin? Hehehe. Makasih udah ngejawab pertanyaan Kie.

0312luLuEXOticS, Iyaa Liyaaaaaaa momentnya terpampaang jelaaaaaaaaaaaaas. Siapa sih yg ga pengen nyium lulu pas dia tidur di dekat kita? Kiela juga keanya bakalan ngelakuin hal yg sama kea Sehun. *smirk. Hahaaaa,, bias kita sama. Mungkin ini namanya berbagi suami? *abaikan.

Jenn2797,, Cinta segitiga bikin greget? Kiela setuju banget!

rinie hun, di FF ne yg boleh liat punya Luhan emg cuma Sehun. Tapi kalo dunia nyata? Kiela juga dikasih tunjuk kooook. #ketawaSetan

Oh Hyunsung, ternyata emg bnyk yg ga suka sma ulat bulu ya? kapan sih Thehun ga nakal dek?

Chyshinji0204, hehe, kemaren emg apdet cepet. Kie jg agak kesel knp tiffany yg duluan liat dedenya Luhan. U-uh. Makasih udah jawap pertanyaan kepoakut. Jadi suka juga Luhan yg jadi uke?

MyJonggie, Ngakak ya? hehee.. ne dilanjuuut.

Shizuluhan.,, Yes, Kiela emg terharu. :'). Yg pervert mungkin authornya, tapi Thehunnya juga ada bakat pelpet. Kkkk~~~ Bias kita sama ternyata. Ne dilanjuuuuuut

park min ra,,, pengen ubah rating? Hyahahahaaa,,,, liat kedepan aja ntar. Hohohohohohooo

Oncean Fox,,, Moment Kaihan? Segera~~~

putriii,, Kalo ga nanggung, nanti rating berubah. -_- kita emg sering bingung kadang kalo terlalu suka sama dua orang idol.

Ternyata banyak yg pengen liat HunHan ahem aheman (?) ya? hahaha. Kiela kalo mau buat adegan begitu harus dapet wejangan(?) dulu. Kkkk~

Okeh,

.Sekian.

.

.

RnR lagi readersku tercintaaaah?

.

.

YUHUUU~


	8. Chapter 8

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Chapter : 8/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 8**

**.**

Selama perjalanan Luhan terus melihat keluar jendela dan mencoba untuk menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depannya. Sepertinya sekarang disini sedang musim semi karena ada begitu banyak bunga – bunga yang bermekaran dengan indah. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melakukan perjalanan jauh sejak ia tiba disini sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata negeri ini sangat indah. Sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya ditanami berbagai macam tanaman yang berwarna – warni dan sepertinya dirawat dengan baik karena tanaman itu terlihat sangat subur. Ada bunga yang berwarna ungu dengan kelopak besar dan daun yang mirip seperti daun pepaya, memiliki jari. Ada juga sebuah bunga warna _pink_ cerah yang menjuntai kebawah, seperti bunga bakung meski bentuk yang disini lebih indah. Tidak cuma itu saja, ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat ada pohon tinggi yang memiliki daun ungu yang lebat. Dan dibagian pucuk warna daunnya jadi agak kemerahan.

Beberapa saat berlalu, daerah yang mereka lalui masih daerah pertanian yang ditanami anggur, apel, gandum dan berbagai tanaman lain. Sedangkan rumah – rumah penduduk sangat jarang dan berjarak jauh antara satu rumah dengan rumah yang lain. Luhan begitu tertarik dengan bentuk rumah mereka yang terlihat unik. Seperti rumah yang ada di negeri dongeng. Yah, hal itu tidak mustahil karena ia memang berada di dunia yang aneh. Ia yakin kalau di dunia asalnya ada tempat seperti ini, pasti akan menjadi tempat tujuan wisata yang menarik.

Sesekali Luhan merasa kalau kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi bergoyang dan ia cukup senang akan hal itu karena serasa berada di ayunan. Namun saat goncangannya kuat karena ada batu yang terletak dijalanan, Luhan menggerutu. Kepalanya terantuk ke jendela. Ia ingin memarahi kusirnya, namun tidak jadi. Percuma menggerutu sekarang. Masih ada hal yang jauh lebih penting yang harus ia pikirkan. Bagaimana jika seandainya nanti bertemu dengan raja itu? Apa orang lain akan mengenalinya sebagai yeoja dan akan diusir lalu dibunuh? Seandainya hal itu terjadi pun, Luhan tidak begitu takut lagi karena ia sudah memiliki kekuatan. Tapi, itu berarti ia dengan sengaja mengatakan ia manusia asing bukan?

Ha~ Luhan menghela nafas pasrah dan berharap semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Kalau berpikir positif, maka hasilnya akan positif juga. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil mengangkatnya tinggi – tinggi dan berteriak 'SEMANGAT' sendirian. Si kusir sempat merasa khawatir apa putri yang ia bawa ini sedang ngomong sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat Luhan masih setia memandangi keluar dengan mulut yang sesekali terbuka karena kagum. Namun lama – kelamaan ia jadi mengantuk. Lagipula Sehun mengatakan kalau ia akan sampai lusa siang di istana yang akan ditujunya jika mereka berhenti di malam hari. Kalau tetap melanjutkan perjalanan malam, mereka akan sampai besok sore dan Luhan memilih untuk melakukan perjalanan malam karena ia tidak ingin berada ditempat sempit ini sendirian.

.

.

.

Namja tinggi pirang itu berkeliling diruangannya dengan tangannya yang diletakkan dipinggangnya. Sesekali keningnya berkerut, khas orang berpikir. Tapi bagaimanapun ekspresinya semua orang tidak bisa menolak untuk mengakui ketampanan dan aura kekuasaan yang dimilikinya. Pipinya yang tirus menunjukkan kalau ia orang yang begitu tegas dan bukan orang yang suka bertele – tele. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang jenius dan sedikit berambisi.

Lima orang prajurit pilihan - meski bukan yang terbaik yang dimiliknya, berbaris dengan rapi diruangan yang menjadi tempat kerja pemimpin mereka, Kris si penguasa Utara. Mereka terdiam tanpa ada seorangpun yang berinisiatif untuk bicara. Lagipula memulai percakapan dalam suasana begini bukanlah tindakan yang bijak. Kris mulai duduk dikursinya yang memiliki sandaran berbahan beludru warna biru tua dengan sulaman dibagian pinggirnya. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk – nepuk meja.

"Kalian berlima…"

"Ne, Yang Mulia." Lima prajurit itu menjawab serempak setelah sebelumnya mereka terdiam seolah tidak bisa bicara seperti perabotan – perabotan berkelas diruangan ini. Diam membisu.

"Aku ingin kali ini kalian tidak mengecewakanku dengan berbagai alasan kalian yang sedikit tidak masuk akal. Seperti Chanyeol yang terlalu kuatlah, angin Sehun yang hebatlah, atau mereka bisa kabur karena dihalangi pepohonan dan berbagai macam alasan lainnya. Saat Sehun pulang dari pestanya Kai dan melintasi hutan lebat, saat itulah kalian menghabisi nyawanya. Jangan berikan ampun. Tidak perlu dibiarkan hidup sekalipun itu hanya semut yang kebetulan berada di bajunya. Bunuh semua! Hingga bersih, tak tersisa sedikitpun! Kalian mengerti?!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"

"Seperti biasa, ujung anak panah dan pedang kalian sudah diberi kekuatan apiku dan akan selalu panas sampai seminggu kedepan. Karena kalau panah biasa, Sehun mungkin tidak mati. Kalau dia tidak mati, kalian tahu apa akibatnya kan?"

Kelima prajurit itu menjawab serentak. Membunuh Sehun tidaklah segampang itu karena ia juga memiliki kekuatan angin. Meski selama ini Sehun memang tidak terlalu suka untuk melatih kekuatan anginnya, tidak seperti Kris yang begitu rajin dan telaten untuk meningkatkan kekuatan apinya. Ambisinya sudah jelas. Ingin menguasai seluruh Oberon dengan menyingkirkan Kai, lalu kemungkinan ia juga akan menyerang Titan, negeri yang berbatasan dengan Oberon dibagian selatan.

"Kalian boleh keluar," ujar Kris dan mereka pun keluar setelah memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan kepalanya.

Kini ia sendirian diruangannya. Kris tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya semula. Ia terus berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Tentang keinginannya, ambisinya dan segala sesuatu yang harus ia dapatkan. Ia sangat tidak senang karena sepertinya Kai lebih memilih Sehun untuk dijadikan teman daripadanya. Karena itulah Kris memutuskan untuk melenyapkan mereka berdua saja agar tidak ada lagi penghalangnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua pencarian Henry mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Makanan yang tersedia tidak sedikitpun disentuhnya. Katanya ia tidak lapar. Temen – temannya tahu ia bohong karena perutnya sudah bersenandung ria dan memaksanya untuk makan meski selalu ditolaknya. Ia merasa takut kehilangan Luhan karena itu berarti ia akan kehilangan objek untuk menjadi sasaran keusilannya. Henry juga tidak berani untuk menelepon orang tuanya Luhan untuk mengatakan kalau anak semata wayang mereka telah lenyap. Bisa – bisa justru ia nanti yang akan dipenjarakan. _Duh, _Henry pusing sekarang.

Zelo sudah berkali – kali menyarankan untuk mangadu pada polisi saja, namun selalu dihalangi Minho. Akhirnya karena sudah tidak tahan melihat keadaan Henry yang semakin parah, Zelo berlari keluar. Ia ingin pergi ke kantor polisi meski kemampuan bahasa asingnya yang pas – pasan sekali.

"Tunggu!" Daehyun menahan tangannya.

"Mau apa lagi? Apa tidak kasihan sama Henry hyung? Aku benar – benar tidak tahu apa isi kepala Taemin dan Minho. Apa mereka tidak khawatir pada keadaan Luhan."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu Zelo.. mereka hanya berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Kan aneh kalau kita semua sama- sama panik?"

Henry yang kebetulan mendengar pertengkaran Daehyun dan Zelo dihalaman seolah mendapat pencerahan. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan kedua temannya itu, Minho dan Taemin terlalu tenang. Belum lagi Taemin yang terlihat pucat dan selalu menghindar untuk bertatapan dengannya. Meski bukan detektif, tapi Henry merasa kalau Taemin tahu sesuatu. Ia pun berlari kedalam rumah dan langsung berkacak pinggang di depan Minho dan Taemin yang sedang duduk santai di depan tv.

"Taemin! Kamu tahu kemana Luhan pergi kan?"

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar. "Aku tidak tahu. Kalaupun tahu, tidak mungkin aku diam saja kan?"

"Kalian tidak sedang mengerjaiku?" Tanya Henry dengan penuh curiga.

Minho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Henry barusan. "Makanya kamu jangan terlalu sering mengerjai orang. Terakhir kamu jadi curigaan begini kan? Menyedihkan!"

"Diam Minho jelek! Aku sedang bertanya sama Taemin. Yang merasa namanya bukan Taemin tolong diam!"

"Kami tidak mengerjaimu. Dia benar – benar hilang. Sungguh.." ujar Taemin.

Henry langsung terduduk lemas dilantai saat mendengar pernyataan jujur dari Taemin. Luhannie nya memang benar – benar hilang dan raib begitu saja tanpa jejak. Lalu tiba – tiba saja ia bangkit dan berlari kearah dapur lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa makanan yang sangat banyak dan sepertinya cukup untuk tiga orang.

"Baik banget kamu mau membawakan kami makanan?" Daehyun yang baru masuk bersama Zelo hendak mengambil makanan didepannya namun ditahan Henry.

"Ma'af saja. Aku tidak sebaik itu. Dan makanan ini hanya untukku saja."

"Semuanya hyung?!"

Henry tidak menjawab dan lebih asyik untuk memakan makanannya. Setelah merasa kenyang dan perutnya sudah penuh, ia pun tiduran dilantai sambil merentangkan kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya. Mulutnya terbuka seperti ia bernafas dengan mulut karena mungkin dadanya sudah sesak dengan makanan sebanyak itu. Daehyun hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat Henry yang terlihat seperti ular sawah yang tidur kekenyangan. Dan Minho menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur, yang jelas ia bangun ternyata hari sudah menjelang siang lagi. Terakhir kali ia terbangun saat mereka berhenti tadi pagi disebuah tempat yang mirip restoran dan Luhan mandi lalu berganti pakaian disana. Disitu ia baru tahu kalau ternyata ada begitu banyak putri – putri cantik yang diundang. Mereka juga istirahat ditempat yang sama. Sepertinya sebagian dari mereka sudah saling kenal karena mereka terlihat bercanda satu sama lain. Yah, meski tetap ada juga yang terkesan sombong karena begitu cuek dengan lingkungan, seperti Luhan. Namun karena capek, sepertinya hanya Luhan yang istirahat sebentar ditempat itu, sedangkan yang lainnya tetap tinggal.

Awalnya Luhan berpikir kalau negeri ini adalah negeri yang begitu aman dan kaya. Tapi ia segera menghilangkan prasangka itu karena dikejauhan ia melihat seorang pengemis yang memakai pakaian compang camping tidak karuan yang berusaha untuk menghentikan pengawal Luhan yang memacu kudanya tidak jauh di depan. Begitu melewati pengemis itu, Luhan menyadari betapa kasihannya orang itu. Diwajahnya terdapat begitu banyak comel – comelan seperti sengaja dicoret waktu ia ikut pramuka dulu. Giginya terlihat sangat kuning yang menandakan ia begitu miskin hingga sepertinya ia tidak punya apapun untuk membersihkan giginya. Rambutnya kusut, tangannya yang menengadah terlihat lebih kotor dari wajahnya dan pengemis itu hampir menangis saat Luhan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa memberikan apapun.

"Tolong berhenti!" Luhan menepuk – nepuk dinding menyuruh kusirnya berhenti. meski heran, Kusir itu tetap berhenti dan membantu Luhan untuk turun setelah ia membukakan pintu. Belum sempat kusir itu bertanya, Luhan langsung berlari kearah pengemis yang mulai tersenyum melihat Luhan menghampirinya. Dua orang prajurit pengawal Luhan terpaksa mundur kembali karena mereka tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Luhan. Bisa – bisa raja mereka, Sehun akan mengirim mereka ketempat yang tidak berpenghuni dengan anginnya itu.

"Kamu..baik – baik saja?" Tanya Luhan sambil memegangi tangan pengemis itu. ia sama sekali tidak merasa jijik karena pada dasarnya ia adalah orang yang penyayang dan begitu peduli dengan lingkungannya.

"Saya tidak apa – apa agasshi. Apa anda tidak jijik memegang tangan saya?" Tanya pengemis itu.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Manusia tidak boleh merasa jijik terhadap manusia lain. Aku malah merasa kasihan padamu karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pengemis. Apa kamu memang tidak memiliki apa – apa?"

Pengemis itu mengangguk.

"Kamu tidak punya tempat tinggal? Tidak punya rumah untuk berteduh? Tidak punya pakaian untuk mengganti bajumu? Tidak punya pekerjaan? Tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan Luhan barusan terdengar seperti polisi yang menginterogasi penjahat. Namun pengemis itu melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sarat akan kekaguman. "Aku tidak memiliki semua yang anda tanyakan itu, agasshi," ujar pengemis itu sambil melihat jauh kedalam mata Luhan.

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Luhan menyadari betapa indahnya mata si pengemis yang terlihat sangat jernih dan bersih. Berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya yang sangat kusam. Luhan yakin jika ia memandangi mata itu lama- lama, ia akan merasa tersedot kedalamnya, karena itulah ia cepat – cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

"Agasshi, apa yang anda lakukan? Kita harus segera pergi," seorang prajurit pengawal itu menghampiri Luhan dan mengajaknya namun Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa anda tidak kasihan padanya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Ia terlihat seperti pemalas yang hanya mengharapkan belas kasihan orang lain tanpa mau berusaha."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia kesal dengan perkataan namja berotot itu. "Yak! Kamu ini manusia atau bukan sih? Kok tidak punya rasa kasihan?" bentak Luhan.

"Maafkan saya agasshi. Saya hanya mau mengemukakan pendapat saja."

"Baiklah," ujar Luhan. "Kalau begitu kamu tunggu saja di dekat kudamu itu. Aku juga tidak akan berlama – lama."

Prajurit itu mengangguk dan ia pun menjauh. Namun bukan Luhan namanya kalau tidak membalas. Ia memikirkan agar prajurit yang tidak berperasaan itu terpeleset terus terjatuh dan tiba – tiba saja kudanya buang kotoran hingga mengenai kakinya. Seperti yang bisa diduga, kejadian itu langsung terjadi. _Rasakan! _Batin Luhan. Dan pengemis itu melotot karena tidak menyangka prajurit yang bagitu gagah masih saja bisa berjalan tidak hati – hati.

Luhan kembali menoleh kearah pengemis itu dan ia bingung harus memberikan apa. Uang ia punya tapi disimpan didalam dan ia tidak mungkin meminta kusirnya untuk mengambilnya karena ia takut kusir itu akan mengadu pada Sehun dan berkata Luhan seenaknya menghabiskan uang kerajaan. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya ia melepas antingnya yang kata Tiffany memiliki nilai yang sangat berharga. Lalu ia memberikannya pada pengemis yang menatapnya bingung.

"Jangan bingung," ujar Luhan. "Aku memberikan ini padamu. Kamu juallah dan katakan pada penjual kalau kamu menemukan ini dijalanan. Aku bukannya menyuruhmu untuk berbohong, tapi itu lebih baik daripada kamu disangka mencuri. Karena aku tidak bisa memberimu uang jadi aku memberimu ini saja. Aku harap kamu mengerti karena aku takut mereka akan mengadu jika memakai uang sembarangan."

Mata pengemis itu berkaca – kaca. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat perhatian yang begitu besar dari seorang putri yang memiliki kulit tangan sehalus tangan bayi yang menyentuh pipinya dengan penuh sayang seperti sekarang. Ia tidak begitu mengerti tentang permata, tapi ia yakin kalau anting yang ditangannya pasti sangat mahal dan mungkin bisa membeli pengganjal perutnya selama berbulan - bulan.

"Terima kasih… terima kasih…terima kasih agasshi.. kamu pasti akan selalu beruntung…" pengemis itu menangis dan sampai bersujud – sujud didepan Luhan yang kepayahan. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang yang mau melakukan ini padanya. Ia pun mengelus kepala pengemis itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Gunakan dengan baik. Aku pergi ya. Aku tidak ingin mereka berubah jadi monster jika kubiarkan terlalu lama menunggu."

Saat akan beranjak, Luhan merasa tangannya ditahan oleh pengemis itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"A-aku bisa meramal, agasshi. Jadi biarkan aku meramal anda."

Mata Luhan berbinar. Lumayan juga mendapat ramalan, apalagi yang gratis. Siapa tahu ramalannya akan mengatakan ia akan segera kembali kedunianya dan melupakan rasa cintanya yang menyakitkan pada Sehun. "Baiklah, silakan ramal aku." Luhan pun menyodorkan tangannya.

Pengemis itu memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Anda pasti akan bertemu dengan sang Raja dan berdansa dengannya."

Luhan hampir terjatuh saat mendengarnya. Kenapa yang diramal malah hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan terjadi. Namun ia tersenyum untuk menyenangkan hati peramal itu. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu jadi kenyataan atau tidak karena aku yakin pasti masih banyak putri lain yang memiliki pesona yang luar biasa."

"Tidak." Pengemis yang banting setir jadi peramal dadakan itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Apa yang aku katakan pasti akan terjadi. Jika anda mendengarkan saran saya."

"Saran apa?"

"Sebelumnya maafkan saya agasshi jika seandainya saran saya ini aneh. Tapi saya ingin agar anda memakai sebelah anting saja saat pesta nanti. Pasangan yang anda berikan pada saya. Kalau pun anda masih punya anting yang lain, tapi pakai yang ini saja."

Luhan masih ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi ia akhirnya mengangguk saja karena ia melihat kusirnya sudah memandanginya dengan kesal. Dan prajurit yang kakinya kena kotoran kuda juga sepertinya sudah selesai mengganti celananya dan membersihkan sepatunya.

Sebelum pergi, Luhan masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengelus kepala pengemis itu dan memberikan senyuman manisnya. Pengemis itu menatap kepergian Luhan hingga kereta kudanya hilang diujung tikungan. Wajah Luhan yang terlihat bersedih pada keadaannya tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Dengan gerakan cepat, pengemis itu menanggalkan pakaian busuk yang ia kenakan dan menyisakan pakaian cantik yang melekat ditubuhnya dan kemudian iamenghilang dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

.

Saat pertama kalinya tiba di istana raja yang sesungguhnya, Luhan merasa takjub melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Istana yang begitu megah, jauh lebih besar daripada istananya Sehun meski istananya Sehun pun sudah membuat Luhan tersesat didalamnya. Entah karena ia yang susah mengingat jalan atau karena istananya yang rumit, ia tidak tahu. Pilar pilar besar berdiri kokoh dibagian depan. Beberapa pelayan dan prajurit terlihat mondar mandir. Sepertinya mereka cukup sibuk untuk mempersiapkan pesta ini.

Luhan merasa kecil dan semakin kesepian saat ia menyadari ia tidak mengenal siapapun disini. Ia jauh dari orang – orang yang sudah menerima keadaannya selama ini. Luhan menguatkan hatinya kalau setelah semua ini berakhir, ia akan kembali. Semoga saja.

Selang beberapa lama, seorang pelayan terlihat menghampiri Luhan sambil membawakan sebuah kertas di tangannya. Ia pun membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

"Selamat datang, agasshi. Saya hyeyeon, pelayan agasshi selama anda disini. Anda Luhan Monc kan?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan Monc? Nama apa itu? Jangan – jangan Tiffany sengaja menyarankan nama itu biar bisa dipanggil Luhan _ Monkey_?

"Agasshi?" Tanya Hyeyeon lagi. Ia heran melihat tingkah agasshi didepannya. Mungkin agasshi ini memiliki kekasih makanya ia terlihat tidak senang datang kemari sebagai salah satu calon pengantin raja.

"Eh.. oh, ne.. itu saya.." jawab Luhan dengan gugup.

Hyeyeon tersenyum, ia sangat menyukai putri yang ia layani kali ini, sepertinya putri ini tidak sombong. "Silakan ikut saya nona, anda harus bersiap – siap karena nanti malam pestanya akan dimulai."

Dengan langkah pelan, Luhan mengikuti Hyeyeon dari belakang. Ternyata di dalam istana jauh lebih indah. Lantainya terlihat mengkilat karena mungkin sudah dibersihkan. Lukisan – lukisan indah berukuran besar dan berbingkai emas bergantungan di dinding. Luhan berjalan dengan hati – hati karena ia takut terjatuh. Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yeoja yang sepertinya seorang putri dilihat dari beju mereka yang mewah dengan berbagai perhiasan menor. Namun tidak seorangpun yang menoleh kearah Luhan. Bahkan ada seorang yeoja berambut coklat dan berpipi tirus menyenggol lengannya dengan sengaja.

Luhan kesal bukan main. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang. Dengan kekuatannya ia membuat yeoja itu jatuh terpeleset dan menungging dilantai sampai gaunnya terangkat keatas dan pahanya terpampang dengan jelas. Bunga yang tengah ia pegang berserakan dilantai. Karena belum puas, Luhan membuat seorang pelayan yang terlihat tengah membawa sebuah handuk kecil didalam baskom berisi air tumpah tepat diwajah yeoja itu saat ia mendongak.

Hmmpfft… Luhan tertawa bahagia sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena ia senang melihat yeoja itu bahkan sampai menangis. _Rasakan! _Batin Luhan.

"Agasshi?" Hyeyeon heran melihat Luhan yang berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun padahal ia sudah jauh kedepan. Saat ia melihat objek yang dilihat Luhan, iapun menutup mulutnya. "Ya tuhaan… itu kan Jessica agasshi. Kasihan sekali pelayan itu. sepertinya ia akan dimarahi."

Luhan menoleh. "Dimarahi?"

"Ne, Jessica agasshi terkenal galak dan sombong. Ia sangat arogan dengan kedudukannya dan tidak segan – segan menampar pelayan dirumahnya jika melakukan kesalahan meski hanya sedikit. Apalagi seperti pelayan itu menumpahkan air bekas diwajahnya. Mungkin ia tidak berani karena ini bukan rumahnya. Tapi aku yakin pelayan itu mungkin akan dimaki – makinya."

Luhan cepat – cepat melangkah dari situ. Lebih baik segera pergi dan tidak melihat adegan itu karena ia bisa saja memarahi yeoja tengik itu dan membuat kerusuhan, sedangkan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Luhan enggan mengusir Hyeyeon dari kamarnya karena yeoja itu sepertinya menyenangkan. Tapi ia tidak mungkin membiarkannya disini karena itu sama saja dengan mengumumkan bahwa ia bukan yeoja. Kamar yang disediakan untuknya jauh lebih besar daripada yang diberikan Sehun, tapi rasanya ia lebih nyaman disana karena perabotannya tidak seheboh yang ada disini. Luhan bahkan sampai takut menyentuh benda- benda antik dan terlihat memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi yang ada diruangan ini. Karena kecapekan, Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan ia langsung terlelap selama beberapa jam.

Saat terbangun, ternyata hari sudah gelap, Luhan melihat Hyeyeon berdiri dengan manis disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Anda sudah bangun agasshi? Saya ingin mengantarkan anda untuk mandi. Walaupan memang anda bisa dandan sendiri, tapi sepertinya anda tidak tahu dimana kamar mandinya, jadi biar saya antarkan."

Luhan sebenarnya masih ingin tidur lagi sampai pesta bodoh dan tidak penting ini selesai karena ia sangat mengantuk, namun biarlah. Dengan langkah gontai ia mengikuti Hyeyeon.

Begitu selesai mandi, Hyeyeon mengantarnya kembali kekamar dan menunggunya diluar. Luhan merasa ia kesusahan sekarang. Ia tidak bisa mengikat _belt _gaunnya dibelakang. Wajahnya sudah ia rapikan dan hanya mengoleskan sedikit tepung – tepung aneh diwajahnya. Tidak seperti saran Tiffany yang menyuruhnya untuk mengoleskan dengan tebal agar ia tampak lebih 'wah'. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai karena ia memang tidak bisa meriasnya, ia hanya memasangkan sedikit jepitan bunga – bunga yang senada dengan gaunnya di bagian samping. Lagipula menggeraikan rambut seperti ini membuatnya terlihat natural. Kalau penampilannya begini mungkin Kai tidak akan tertarik padanya yang terlalu biasa, pasti seorang raja akan tertarik pada yeoja yang memiliki selera _fashion _tinggi yang pastinya sudah membentuk rambutnya dengan berbagai macam model rambut yang pastinya sangat cantik.

Luhan hanya melihat sekilas kedalam hall besar berbentuk bundar yang menjadi tempat pesta berlangsung. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk masuk kedalam dan bergabung dengan mereka. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang putri yang memiliki wajah yang amat sangat manis berdiri tepat didepannya sambil tersenyum manis. Sepertinya putri itu berhenti karena Luhan menghalangi jalannya.

"Ah, silakan masuk duluan agasshi," Luhan mempersilakan dengan manis. Namun putri itu menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku masih disini menunggu kakakku. Oh iya, aku Yoona. Salam kenal." Yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Luhan.."

"Wah.. namamu manis sekali. Wajahmu juga sangat cute." Luhan cuma tersenyum kecut mendengar pujian Yoona, ia lebih senang disebut tampan walau itu mustahil mengingat kostum yang ia kenakan sekarang. "Oh iya, kakakmu mana?"

"Entahlah,,, ia tipe orang yang _perfect _dalam berdandan dan tidak mau ada sedikitpun kekurangan. Ia juga memiliki _body _yang bagus, tidak seperti aku yang kurus. Hehehee…"

"Kamu juga sangat manis kok," Luhan berkata jujur karena menurutnya Yoona memang sangat manis. Ia memakai gaun warna orange lembut dan rambutnya dijepit keatas, bagian depannya dibiarkan tergerai sedikit membuat penampilannya makin memukau.

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Kenapa kamu tidak masuk?"

"Aku menunggu teman," Luhan berbohong dan Yoona mengangguk.

Tidak berapa lama, seorang yeoja cantik yang memiliki tubuh yang menggoda dengan gaun bagian atas yang sedikit terbuka menghampiri mereka berdua. Wajahnya terlihat angkuh sambil menggoyangkan kipasnya dengan gerakan lembut. Ia menatap Luhan dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan meremehkan. Ia merasa kalau ia jauh lebih cantik dari Luhan walau hati kecilnya memuji betapa cute-nya wajah yeoja didepannya.

"Yoona, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?"

"Oh, aku menunggumu, _eonnie. _Ini teman baruku, wajahnya sangat manis bukan? Namanya Luhan." Yoona kemudian melihat Luhan. "Luhan, ini _eonni_ku yang cantik, namanya Yuri."

"Hi Yuri..' Luhan membungkukkan badannya. Namun Yuri berlalu begitu saja. Luhan yang geram ingin membalas, namun membatalkan niatnya karena Yoona membungkuk di depannya dan berkali – kali minta maaf atas perilaku kakaknya dan Luhan memaafkannya karena ia tidak tega membuat yeoja semanis Yoona jadi merasa bersalah.

Setelah Yoona masuk, Luhan pun melangkah keluar. Ia tidak ingin berada disini. Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama, sekarang ia berada di luar dan duduk diatas batu yang ada disamping kolam kecil. Sepertinya hanya ia sendiri yang berada diluar. Memang tidak aneh mengingat semua putri – putri itu pasti berlomba untuk mendapatkan sang raja. Paling – paling yeoja seperti Yoona dan seperti dirinyalah yang tidak terlalu berminat.

Luhan masih asyik memandangi ikan – ikan kecil yang berenang didalam kolam saat seorang namja tinggi memperhatikannya. Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari saat namja itu duduk disampingnya.

"Ehm.." namja itu pura – pura membersihkan tenggorokannya dan Luhan pun menoleh lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa anda berada disini agasshi? Bukannya didalam?" namja itu memulai percakapan.

"Saya hanya tidak terlalu suka berada diruangan seperti itu. Apalagi acara pesta."

"Kenapa? Padahal semua putri sedang berusaha dengan keras untuk menarik perhatian Yang Mulia, kenapa anda tidak?"

"Tidak semua seperti itu. Apakah anda merasa takut tidak mendapatkan pasangan makanya anda keluar?"

Namja itu tersenyum dan Luhan harus mengakui betapa manisnya senyumannya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit berat dan wajahnya sangat tampan. "Bukan seperti itu. Aku juga sama sepertimu, agasshi. Tidak terlalu suka pesta. Jadinya aku keluar."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sesaat ia sadar kalau namja itu memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang hampir tidak berkedip. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, bukan apa – apa. Oh iya, namamu siapa, agasshi?"

"Setahuku, etikanya adalah menyebutkan nama sendiri dulu baru menanyakan nama orang lain, bukankah begitu, tuan?"

"Benar. Memang seperti itu. hahaa…" namja itu tertawa dan matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. "Kenalkan, aku Jong Out".

.

**Te Be Ce**

.

.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

Yeyy…. Kiela is back!

Maaf banget buat apdet yang telat. Belakangan ini Kiela (sok) sibuk banget. heheheheee….

.

Kiela mau ngomong sesuatu ne…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
HUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
*tereaaaak gaje

.

Akhirnya…akhirnya.. EXO KEPARAT KAMBEK dan bebi don't kerayyy keluaaar….

Penantian selama ini rasanya gimanaaaa gitu.

Kiela udah denger semua lagunya. Cuma bisa bilang DAEBAKK! Ada lagi ga sih kata – kata pujian diatas ini? full album, semua lagunya nyangkut ditelinga. Cuma satu yang Kiela sayangkan, Chanyeol ga nyanyi, nge-rapp doang. Padahal Kiela ni dah hampir pingsan denger suaranya di History. Tapi sudahlah, toh kemampuan rapp nya juga cetarr membahana kok.

.

Pertanyaan #KepoAkut

Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat melihat foto Sehun yang mengikat tali sepatu Luhan yang terlepas? Seneng? Menggelora? Membara? Jiwa shipper tak terkendali?

**Balasan review….**

**Chyshinji0204…**Ah… makasih banget ngejawab Pertanyaan #KepoAkut. Tapi dikasi dua cukup. Masalah Kai…jawabannya ada di chapter ini… ;)

**Rinie Hun,,,, **Maaf ya… mau menunggu selama itu. well, kisah HunHan emang rumit keanya. Serumit pikiran Kiela? *abaikan saja

**0312luLuEXIticS,,, serasa **seabad Liyya? Maaf banget. *sodorinTissuBarengLuhan. Cie cie… Liyya mo cium Sehun, nanti rina kasi tau Luhan loooh *smirk. Sumfeh Liyya, pas Liyya bilang kangajie, rina mikir beberapa saat dulu. Wkwkwkwkkw…. Lola banget ga sih? makasih selalu ngejawab Pertanyaan #KepoAkut

**Azura Lynn Gee,,,,, **chapter galau? Hahahaaa….. itu lagu Last farewell nya Big Bang ya? Endingnya? Kiela sih capek banget buat sad ending. Jadi… *wink. makasih ngejawab Pertanyaan #KepoAkut

**lisnana1,,, **nama kelincinya Selu? Wah~ nama yang manis sekali. Ceritanya emang sudah agak jauh ya,,, jadi ketegangan(?) mungkin bakalan keluar.

**dian deer,,,, **mianheeeeee….. HunHan momentnya ga ada dekkkk. . Tapi nanti begitu HunHan ketemu, mereka bakalan…. Hyahahahhaaa. Tunggu aja ya dear.

**Park min ra,,,, **demoubah rating? Hohoho~ Coba baca FF Kiela yg lain. Itu ada yang emang rating **M. **

**putriiii,,, **nama binatang piaraannya ga aneh koook, Kiela suka nama Chika ;). Pas liat kaka kok kebayang pemain sepak bola ya? heheheh… Jadi Luhan emang sedih. Tapi nanti dia tetep ngelawak lagi kok. . Pasti dilanjuuuuut

**ohristi95,,,, **hampir nangis? Duh, ini bukan angst. Tenang ajah, nanti Sehun bakalan….(rahasia) *ditabok. Pasti dilanjuuut

**Jenn2797,,, **kyaa…. Sampe *sujud? Hehehehee.. Astoge? Ok, ok, permintaan kamu pasti Kiela turutin kok.

**Ryu Que,,,, **pernah piara ayam? Kiela juga pernah! Namanya Kevin! Wkwkwkwk…. Tapi kie kena marah sama org dirumah. Hahahaaa…. Sehun ga cuma minta dicipok, tapi juga minta ditiduri. *eh

**Komozaku98,,, **ne udah dipublish…

**Kyeoptagyeo,,,, **ga nyambung ya? OK! Permintaan kamu bakalan Kiela turutin kok.

**Riyoung6398,,, **Ngakak? Hehhe. Sehun bakalan nyusul kok …. Liat aja ntar. Ok?

**ssnowish,,,, **welcome deaar~ *peyuk. mian kalo ga bisa apdet asap. Tapi ff ne pasti dilanjut kok,

**ajib4ff,,,, **mungkin Sehun masih ga nyadar kalo namja cantik kea Luhan tuh termasuk barang langka. Ah~ makasih buat semangatnya *mmuaach

**Riyoung Kim, **ok. dilanjuuuuut

**kimberly lavenders,,, Ah.. Kiela**juga geregetaaaan... memang harus komplit kan deaaar.. ok ni dilanjuut. :)

** ,,, ****Lulu **emang dibiarin pergi sama si cadel. tapi nanti... (rahasia) hehehe..

**MAKASIH BANGET BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW. BUAT YG ILANG SETELAH BACA, MUNGKINKAH MEREKA HANTU? HAHAY!**

**.**

**.**

**RnR lagi?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Biar Kiela apdet dengan PENUH semangat**


	9. Chapter 9

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Chapter : 9/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

_._

Sehun di FF ini saat rambut Sehun masih dua warna, bagian atas pirang terang dan bagian bawahnya hitam.

.

**Chapter 9**

**.**

"Aku Luhan, senang berkenalan dengan anda.. tuan Jong Out."

Namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Jong Out itu begitu terpesona pada Luhan. Sejenak ia mengerutkan keningnya karena ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata Luhan hanya memakai sebelah anting. Bukankah itu aneh untuk putri yang menghadiri pesta seperti ini?

"Maaf…"

Luhan menoleh lagi, "Ada apa?"

Namja itu terlihat kepayahan saat hendak berbicara. "Maaf kalau saya menanyakan ini. Tapi…kenapa anda hanya memakai sebelah anting saja?"

"Oh? Ini?" Luhan meraba telinganya. "Kalau aku menceritakannya, anda tidak akan tertawa?"

"Tidak, aku janji."

"Saat diperjalanan aku bertemu pengemis. Karena kasihan aku memberikan sebelah antingku padanya untuk ia jual supaya dia punya uang. Ternyata ia peramal dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih ia meramalku. Katanya kalau aku memakai sebelah anting yang aku berikan padanya aku akan berdansa dengan Yang Mulia Kai. Sedikit aneh memang. Namun karena aku sudah mengiyakan pertanyaannya, aku melakukannya."

Namja itu mengangguk paham. "Apakah kamu begitu inginnya dipilih malam ini sampai mau melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Luhan. "Aku hanya menuruti janjiku pada pengemis itu."

"Janji?" namja itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kamu mau menepati janji dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kamu kenal? Bukankah ini malah merusak penampilanmu? Dan lagi ia tidak akan tahu kamu menepati janjinya atau tidak."

"Memang. Tapi aku tipe orang yang selalu menepati janji, tuan Jong," Luhan berkata dengan pasti dan itu membuat Jong Out semakin mengagumi yeoja didepannya. Bukan hanya begitu perhatian pada pengemis, tapi juga menepati janji. Sepertinya yeoja seperti itu amat sangat jarang untuk ditemui. Ia yang biasanya tidak terlalu tertarik pada yeoja merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk meraih pipi Luhan namun terhenti saat seorang yeoja cantik berbibir sexy menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah – engah karena berlari – lari. Dalam sekejap Jong Out langsung berdiri dan menutup mulut yeoja itu lalu berbicara dengan pelan. "Jangan menyebutku Yang Mulia. Aku sudah menemukannya."

Yeoja itu mengangguk paham dan Jong Out pun melepaskan tangannya. "Selamat malam tuan Jong Out, dan Agasshi yang disana. Pesta sudah hampir dimulai dan anda dipersilakan untuk masuk."

"Tidak bisakah aku berada disini saja?" Tanya Luhan dengan penuh pengharapan.

Yeoja itu menggeleng. "Ma'af, anda harus tetap masuk agasshi. Semua putri yang diundang harus berada di dalam."

Luhan menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah…" lalu ia pun berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

"Kamu tidak apa – apa?" Jong Out merasa aneh melihat Luhan yang tidak bersemangat.

"Aku tidak apa – apa kok. Anda tidak masuk tuan?"

"Tentu saja aku harus masuk," ujar Jong Out sambil memamerkan kembali senyumannya. "Lady's first.."

Luhan membungkukkan badannya seperti yang diajarkan Taeyeon dan iapun melangkah masuk. Yeoja yang baru datang tadi memperhatikannya sampai ia masuk.

"Dia orangnya?" tanyanya dengan ambigu.

Jong Out mengangguk. "Ne. tidak salah lagi. Terima kasih atas kerja samamu, Sunny. Dan aku harap punggungmu segera sembuh."

"Aku mau melakukan apapun untuk anda, Yang Mulia…"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku harus segera masuk untuk bisa menemui malaikatku itu. aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menciumnya." Kai langsung berlari dan sekejap hilang dari pandangan Sunny yang hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Sebelumnya raja yang ia rawat dari kecil itu tidak pernah berlaku seperti ini. Tapi sejak melihat yeoja pujaannya, ia selalu mengatakan betapa inginnya ia memeluk yeoja itu. Betapa cantiknya bibir mungilnya saat berkata – kata dan berbagai betapa – betapa yang lain. Ia pun memilih untuk melangkah masuk karena angin benar – benar dingin.

.

.

.

.

Saat Luhan memasuki hall besar itu, ia bisa melihat kalau sudah begitu banyak yeoja cantik yang berkumpul dan sudah berdiri dengan sangat rapi. Sedangkan para namja sibuk memandangi yeoja dengan tatapan mereka yang menggoda. Luhan berjalan dengan menunduk dan berdiri dibelakang. Ia yakin raja-entah siapapun itu pasti tidak akan mengenalinya jika ia dibelakang dan ramalan pengemis itu pasti sebuah kesalahan besar. Dari sudut mananya raja yang sama sekali tidak mengenalnya akan memilihnya?

Satu persatu putri itu maju dan memberi hormat pada raja saat nama mereka dipanggil. Luhan merasa mengantuk karena sepertinya namanya berada diurutan paling belakang karena sudah lama ia dan namanya yang aneh belum juga disebutkan. Luhan sudah hampir melangkah keluar saat ia melihat yeoja – yeoja cantik yang berdiri di depannya menyingkir kesamping seolah memberikan jalan pada seseorang. Luhan yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ikut ikutan menyingkir. Namun ia merasa sangat kaget saat seorang yang sepertinya ia kenal, namja yang mengaku bernama Jong Out berdiri sambil tersenyum didepannya.

"Anda?"

Jong Out tidak menjawab, tapi ia langsung berlutut didepan Luhan dan semua yeoja diruangan itu menahan teriakan mereka.

"Aku, raja Oberon Kim Jong In ingin mengajak anda berdansa malam ini. Apakah anda bersedia?"

Luhan merasa dagunya terlepas begitu saja hingga mulutnya ternganga. Jong Out adalah Jong In? Ck, permainan kata yang gampang ternyata. Jadi tadi ia menipu Luhan dan pura – pura jadi orang biasa? Dan lagi seorang raja berlutut dihadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya? OH TUHAN! Luhan cepat – cepat menutup mulutnya saat ia merasa kalau sekarang semua pasang mata selain matanya sendiri sedang memandanginya. Sepertinya dunia ini memang penuh dengan kejutan. Dari sekian banyak yeoja asli cap dua kelinci yang begitu cantik dan mempesona disini, kenapa juga harus ia yang notabenenya namja yang dipilih? Apa raja itu terlalu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari kalau ia namja dan dadanya palsu dan disumpel pake kain? Oh, atau jangan – jangan seperti kata Taeyeon, ia terlalu cantik hingga tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya.

"Luhan?" Jong In yang biasa dipanggil Kai merasa heran kenapa yeoja yang ia pilih malah melamun dan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menyambut uluran tangannya. Sekalipun ia raja, tapi kalau lama – lama berada dalam posisi berlutut sambil mengulurkan tangan begini ia bisa pegal juga. Kan tidak lucu kalau ia harus pergi berkusuk hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Eh? Oh? A..aku…" Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kalau ia lari keluar dengan kecepatan _max_ yang ia bisa, ia takut nantinya ia dianggap atlet. Tapi kalau tetap disini, sepertinya ia harus menerima uluran tangan raja yang pintar akting itu.

Saat Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, semua orang diruangan itu bertepuk tangan meriah, meski banyak juga yeoja yang melakukannya dengan terpaksa karena mereka sudah berdandan mati – matian namun tetap tidak terpilih. Lagipula hanya ini satu – satunya kesempatan menikah dengan raja mengingat posisi ratu selalu diambil oleh manusia asing. Tapi karena nasib berkata lain, akhirnya mereka pun pasrah saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan raja itu dengan sedikit ragu – ragu meski Kai menyambut tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. Mereka berjalan ke tengah – tengah aula diiringi pandangan memuji dari para namja betapa cantiknya Luhan, dan juga pandangan sirik dari setiap yeoja pada Luhan. Yeoja yang tidak pernah mereka temui disetiap pesta malah terpilih? Sepertinya kesehatan mata raja mereka memang perlu dipertanyakan.

Begitu mereka berada ditengah hall, Kai menjentikkan jarinya diudara dan musik pun dimulai. Kai dan Luhan mulai berdansa. Gerakan tarian mereka begitu memukau. Belum lagi rambut panjang Luhan yang begitu lembut mengikuti setiap gerakannya.

"K-kenapa anda memilihku?" Tanya Luhan disela gerakan mereka. Ia memang sudah sangat pandai menari karena Tiffany mengajarinya dengan sistem militer.

Kai tersenyum. "Kenapa ya? Karena kamu sangat cantik, mungkin?"

Luhan membuang nafas berat. Sepertinya namja didepannya ini lumayan pandai menggombal. Yah, meski gombalannya bukanlah gombal gaul siih…

"Sepertinya aku bukanlah yang paling cantik disini."

"Kamu..mau jawaban yang jujur atau yang mengada – ngada?" Tanya Kai sesaat sebelum ia memutar tubuh Luhan.

Setelah mereka kembali berhadapan, Luhan menjawab, "Aku mau jawaban yang jujur, Yang Mulia."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Kai malah berhenti tiba – tiba. Luhan yang kebingungan ikutan berhenti.

"Ada ap…"

Perkataan Luhan terpotong karena bibir sexy Kai sudah menempel diatas bibirnya. Luhan membulatkan matanya karena ia sangat kaget. Teriakan – teriakan yeoja yang melihat adegan itu bisa ia dengar dengan jelas. Sungguh, ia dicium ditengah keramaian begini? Luhan mau berontak, tapi lututnya terasa lemas dan akhirnya ia pasrah saja. Lagipula dicium seorang namja tidaklah membuatnya mati, kecuali yeoja – yeoja yang menyaksikan ini akan membunuhnya nanti.

"A-apa yang baru saja anda lakukan?"

"Menciummu," jawab Kai dengan santai.

"Maksudku, kenapa anda melakukannya?!"

"Karena aku ingin. Kamu mungkin tidak tahu kalau kamu sangat mempesona Luhan. Bukan hanya karena kecantikanmu, tapi juga karena kebaikan hatimu."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Rasanya ia baru mengenal raja aneh ini beberapa saat yang lalu saat ia membohongi Luhan dan berkata kalau namanya Jong Out. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengetahui hati Luhan? Kalau tidak salah, Taeyeon pernah memberitahunya kalau kekuatan raja mereka adalah _teleportation, _bukannya menjadi pengintip hati orang lain. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah Luhan yang kebingungan dan menurutnya itu sangat imut.

"Kamu pasti heran kenapa aku memilihmu dan bisa mengetahui kebaikan hatimu, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sekarang ini ia benar – benar penasaran. *sumpah mati aku jadi penasaraaaann~ Luhan bernyanyi dalam hati.

Kai kembali menjentikkan jarinya, itu pertanda kalau tamu yang lain sudah boleh ikutan berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing – masing. Sedangkan tadinya hanya Luhan dan Kai saja yang menari. Seketika itu suasana menjadi begitu meriah. Ditengah orang yang ramai menari, Kai dan Luhan hanya berdiri sambil bertatapan.

"Aku tidak memilih pasanganku dengan sembarangan." Kai mulai bercerita dan ia memegang kedua tangan Luhan sambil menautkan jari mereka. Entah kenapa perlakuan Kai membuat Luhan merasa wajahnya menjadi panas, meski tidak sepanas saat ia berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"Manusia asing tidak muncul di negeri ini," untuk kalimat yang ini Luhan merasakan uratnya menegang. "Jadi aku mengadakan pesta ini untuk mencari pengantinku. Aku yang sebelumnya tidak begitu tertarik pada yeoja, mau tidak mau harus melakukannya demi kerajaanku. Tapi yang menjadi pasanganku tidak bisa sembarangan yeoja. Aku tidak bisa memilih mereka hanya dengan melihat dari penampilan luarnya saja. Karena siapapun yang menjadi istriku kelak, ia tidak bisa bersikap sombong dan hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri saja. Jadi…"

"Jadi…." Luhan mengulangi kata – kata Kai.

"Jadi Luhan, aku harus mengetahui kebaikan hati mereka. Tapi sangat mustahil untuk mengetahui sikap dan sifat mereka satu persatu. Karena itulah aku melakukan sebuah trik yang begitu gampang tapi sangat tepat."

Lagi – lagi Kai berhenti. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan saat ia menunjukkan benda yang ada dalam genggamannya, seketika mata Luhan membulat. Bagaimana mungkin antingnya yang ia berikan pada pengemis dijalanan itu ada ditangan Kai? Luhan menatap mata Kai dan saat itu ia hampir berteriak karena tatapan mata yang jernih itu rasanya pernah ia lihat. Jangan – jangan…

"Benar, Luhan." Ujar Kai seolah ia mengerti isi pikiran Luhan. "Akulah pengemis yang kamu tolong itu.

Luhan langsung melepas tangannya dari genggaman Kai dan menutup mulutnya. "Ti-tidak mungkin…"ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya karena ia merasa tidak percaya. Pengemis item dekil kusam jorok dan memakai pakain compang camping itu adalah raja? OH MY…

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Ini aku, raja Oberon yang menyamar menjadi pengemis yang kamu tolong. Kamu tahu? Dari sekian banyak yeoja yang ada disini, hanya kamu sendiri yang memiliki hati yang baik. Kamu bahkan tetap menepati janjimu untuk memakai sebelah anting padahal pengemis itu tidak akan tahu kamu melakukannya atau tidak. Aku, bertugas untuk menghentikan setiap kereta kuda yang lewat dari arah selatan dan pelayanku, Sunny melakukannya disebelah utara. Ia bahkan mendapatkan cambukan di punggungnya dari kusir seorang putri karena putri itu merasa jijik jika keretanya tersentuh oleh seorang pengemis. Aku mendapatkan siraman air dan berbagai hal lainnya."

"Tapi kamu berbeda, Luhan. Kamu mau turun dari kereta, membelai rambutku, menyentuh pipiku, bahkan memarahi pengawalmu karena menghinaku. Aku hampir tidak percaya kalau aku menemukan seseorang yang tidak hanya berparas cantik, tapi juga memiliki hati yang begitu mulia. Menurutmu, apakah mungkin aku akan menyia-nyiakan yeoja seperti itu?"

Luhan tidak sanggup berkata – kata lagi. Kenapa ia malah harus dipertemukan dengan Kai seperti ini. Apakah ini memang sudah takdirnya untuk menjadi milik Kai? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun dan perasaannya pada penguasa Selatan itu?

Kai kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat menginginkan Luhan seperti ini. Perasaan yang baru pertama kalinya ia rasakan, apalagi terhadap seorang yeoja. Awalnya ia pikir ia menyukai namja, tapi kenapa semuanya terasa berbalik saat bertemu dengan Luhan?

Tidak berapa lama, Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menciumi Luhan. Ia begitu menyukai rasa bibir Luhan yang ternyata sangat manis. Ia tidak peduli jika ia melakukannya ditengah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan orang yang hadir di pestanya. Yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin memiliki Luhan, yeoja cantik yang mungkin menjadi pengganti manusia asing itu.

Luhan hampir kehilangan nafas karena Kai menciumnya sangat lama. Setelah berkali – kali mendorong dada Kai, barulah ia dilepaskan oleh namja itu.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Kai. Ia khawatir melihat pipi Luhan yang memerah dan bibir yang membengkak.

Anggukan Luhan membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Ia hampir saja kehilangan kendali dalam memperlakukan Luhan. Andai ia tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih, bisa saja Kai akan menyeret Luhan kedalam kamarnya sekarang. Namun untung saja ia memiliki pengendalian diri yang bagus dan karena ini FF rated T jadi adegan seperti itu tidak usah ditampilkan dihadapan publik.

"Maaf, mengganggu anda, Yang Mulia. Penguasa Utara, Kris sudah menanti anda dari tadi." Seorang namja berseragam sama seperti pengawal yang dilihat Luhan diluar menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Kai yang sedikit kesal hanya membuang nafas, sedangkan Luhan bernafas lega. Serasa lepas dari namja yang berniat melahapnya.

"Siwon, apa kamu sedang tidak melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang?"

Siwon? Luhan menajamkan telinganya. Kalau tidak salah, Tiffany pernah menyebutkan nama itu, nama namja yang disukainya. Luhan memperhatikan penampilan Siwon, ternyata ia memang sangat kekar, tubuhnya lebih tinggi sedikit dari Kai, sebenarnya Luhan begitu penasaran berapa perbedaan tinggi mereka, namun sayangnya sekarang ia tidak membawa penggaris, jadi rasa penasarannya ia tahankan saja. Wajah namja itu juga tampan, belum lagi sorot matanya yang terlihat seperti sorot mata orang baik – baik. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan lirikan mata Tiffany yang kadang begitu nakal, genit dan terkesan ganjen.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, Yang Mulia. Saya hanya…"

"Sudah sudah…" Kai mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku akan segera kesana."

Siwon membungkuk sebelum ia pergi. Rasanya ia tidak tahan kenapa yeoja yang dipilih Kai selalu memperhatikan penampilannya. Memang sih, dia tamvan, tapi masa ketamvanannya menarik perhatian yeoja pilihan raja? Dan lagi ia tidak tertarik dengan yeoja kurus kerontang seperti itu. Ia lebih menyukai yeoja yang lumayan berisi seperti Tiffany pelayan pribadinya penguasa Selatan. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah jatuh pada _eyesmile _yang menakjubkan itu.

"Luhan.." Kai memegang kedua bahu Luhan.

"Ne..Yang Mulia?"

"Aku pergi sebentar ne? Jadi kamu tunggu aku disini atau … ah iya. Kamu tunggu aku didekat kolam yang tadi. Ne?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sebelum pergi, Kai menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

Setelah Kai menghilang dari pandangannya, Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia merasa ada yang memperhatikan. Bukannya kege-er an sih, hanya saja siapa sih yang tidak memperhatikannya karena ia sudah dipilih raja dan sudah melakukan adegan _kiss _secara _live? Live _wooy~~ _live_!

Luhan pun melangkah keluar sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan untung saja ia tidak menabrak orang – orang.

Deg! Luhan tersentak. Rasanya kali ini ada yang memperhatikannya melebihi pandangan biasa. Ia pun menoleh ke kanan kiri. Ia hampir saja berteriak saat melihat seorang namja yang belakangan ini selalu mengisi pikirannya tengah bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangan di dada. Kakinya ia tekuk sebelah. Pandangannya tajam. Meski pandangan Luhan kabur karena ada begitu banyak orang yang lewat di depannya, tapi ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali namja yang memiliki rambut dua warna itu, Oh Sehun!

**.**

**.**

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Chapter ini Kiela ngasi **Cerita Tambahan. **Semoga Bermanfaat. ;)

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Tambahan**

Karena bosan menunggu teman – temannya yang meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah mewah yang sangat besar dan terkesan seram, Luhan berjalan jalan di taman belakang dan menikmati keindahan bunga yang sedang mekar di musim semi. Lebih baik ia berada di tempat terbuka daripada didalam ruangan saja. Dengan begini mungkin kekesalannya akan menghilang dibawa oleh angin yang bertiup lembut. Ia berjalan dengan pelan karena takut akan tersandung mengingat ia memakai gaun panjang yang ujungnya sampai menyentuh tanah.

Pandangan Luhan terhenti pada sesosok gadis yang duduk di kursi panjang sambil menikmati lolliop. Gadis itu menggoyang – goyangkan kakinya. Luhan pun mendekat, ternyata gadis itu memasang _earphone _dan kealanya bergoyang – goyang yang mungkin mengikuti alunan nada yang ia dengar. Tiba – tiba gadis itu mengeluarkan lollipop nya dan memegangnya dengan tangan kiri dan menggunakannya jadi _mic _tiruan, sedangkan tangan kanannya membentuk symbol _rocker. _Gadis itu membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar seperti meneriakkan sesuatu meski tidak ada suara, goyangan kepalanya makin kuat dan dari kelakuannya Luhan yakin kalau gadis itu pasti sedang mendengarkan lagu _rock metal._

"Hi…" Luhan berusaha untuk ramah saat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya. Gadis itu membalas senyuman Luhan. "Hi juga.." katanya sambil mempersilahkan Luhan duduk disampingnya.

Luhan pun mengajak gadis itu untuk berkenalan. Mata Luhan membulat seketika saat mengetahui nama gadis itu. "K-Kamu Kiela?" tanyanya terbata. Sungguh ia sangat kaget bisa menemukan gadis itu disini. Ia tahu namanya tapi belum pernah melihat wajahnya.

"Ne, aku Kiela. Memangnya kenapa? Kok mukamu jadi aneh gitu…bang Luhan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil memasukkan kembali lollipopnya ka dalam mulutnya yang mungil. Ia memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'abang' karena ia tahu Luhan lebih tua darinya.

Seketika itu rahang Luhan langsung mengeras, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat untuk menahan amarahnya. Bagaimana mungkin yeoja ini masih santai sedangkan ia sudah menyiksa Luhan disetiap FF yang ia ciptakan? Luhan langsung berdiri dan menunjuk – nunjuk wajah yeoja yang tetap memasang wajah _innocent _miliknya.

"NEO! Yeoja keparaaaaaat! Kenapa kamu selalu membuatku menderita eoh? Aku kau buat ditiduri banyak namja, hampir diperkosa om – om mesum yang sama mesumnya dengan dirimu! Terlempar ke dunia asing! Bereinkarnasi jadi makhluk Laut! Lalu aku juga jadi jiwa yang tersesat? OH MY… Dimana perasaanmu HA?! DIMANAAAAAAA?!" Luhan berteriak ga nyante dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Ia yang sebelumnya begitu bahagia selalu disiksa oleh yeoja ini.

Kiela menunduk dan terlihat sedih mendengar perkataan Luhan. "Maaf.. tapi aku sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi karena perasaanku sudah kau curi semuaaa,, bang Luhan…" matanya terlihat berkaca – kaca saat mengucapkan kalimatnya. Luhan jadi merasa bersalah karena menurutnya seorang _**GENTLEMAN**_alias _**THE MANLIEST MAN IN BEIJING **_tidak akan membuat seorang yeoja menangis. Ia pun minta maaf berkali – kali sambil membungkuk tanpa tahu kalau yeoja itu hanya berakting saja. Tapi ia tidak berhasil menghentikan tangisan Kiela. Semakin lama tangisannya malah semakin keras dan Luhan jadi kewalahan.

"Sudah..sudah..apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu berhenti menangis?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya. Ia sudah kehabisan ide untuk mendiamkan Yeoja penyiksanya. Seketika tangisan Kiela berhenti dengan otomatis saat mendengarkan perkataan Luhan.

"Be..benarkah kamu mau melakukan sesuatu agar aku berhenti menangis?" Luhan mengangguk pasti.

Senyuman kemenangan terpancar di wajah Kiela. "Kalau begitu, kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Mana mungkin ia bisa menikah dengan yeoja yang baru ia kenal dan lagi yeoja itu selalu membuatnya mendapatkan peran yang tersakiti. Tapi setelah berpikir sejenak, ia tidak akan lepas dari deritanya di FF kalau tidak menikahi Kiela. Ia pun memilih untuk mengabulkan permintaan yeoja itu.

"Baiklah, aku mau menikah denganmu."

Kiela langsung berdiri dan berteriak kesenangan sambil memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Dan pemandangan ganjil pun terlihat saat mereka berpelukan. Luhan yang aslinya namja memakai gaun, wig panjang, dan _flat shoes _berhiaskan pita di ujungnya. Sedangkan Kiela yang yeoja malah memakai celana pendek diatas lutut dan kaos biru kebesaran plus sepatu kets biru.

Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, lalu saat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya ia berbisik tepat ditelinga Kiela, "Ma'af membuatmu kecewa. Tapi aku bohong saat aku bilang aku mau menikah denganmu."

Wajah Kiela berubah seketika seperti wajah seorang pembunuh. Ia memandangi Luhan dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kamu…membohongiku?"

"Ne… masa sih aku mau menikah denganmu? _Cih! _Ga sudi! Hush hus.. sana menjauh…" usir Luhan seperti mengusir anak kucing. Ia juga mengelap baju dan tangannya yang sudah bersentuhan dengan Kiela karena ia terlihat jijik.

Kiela menggenggam erat tangannya menahan emosi yang meluap seperti _tsunami_. Lalu ia pun berteriak. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII…..!"

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget saat ia melihat kemunculan seorang namja berkulit hitam dengan tiba – tiba. Ia jadi lebih kaget lagi saat mengenali wajah yang muncul itu. "K..KAIII?!"

"Ne.. ini aku, Kai. Apa kabar Luhan?" Tanya namja bernama Kai itu sambil nyengir. Luhan tidak akan percaya dia adalah Kai jika Kai tidak menyebutkan namanya. Bagaimana mungkin Kai temannya yang begitu tampan dan sexy dengan tariannya yang selalu memegang – megang **"**_**ANU"**_berpenampilan memalukan seperti ini? Kai terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajahnya yang kusam, dekil, item, ingusnya keluar, pokoknya benar – benar mirip pengemis!

"K..kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini Kai? Apa karena…" Luhan pun menoleh kearah Kiela yang memasang tampang watados-nya.

"Kamu ya, yang menyebabkan Kai jadi seperti ini? JAWAB AKUUU KIELA!'

"NE,,,, itu memang perbuatanku," jawab Kiela dengan santai. "Namanya aku author disini, ya terserah aku dong mau buat Kai jadi kayak gimana. Mau jadi pengemis kek, jadi Oom Oom mesum, jadi kuda lumping, jadi ulat bulu, atau malah jadi jadi-jadian. Kok kamu yang sewot sih?"

"Benar Luhan, aku sangat bersyukur Kiela tidak membunuhku," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum manis. Ingusnya mulai keluar – keluar.

Luhan merasa kalau amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun – ubun. Betapa teganya Kiela melakukan semua ini.

"KIELA KEPARAAAAAATTTT…. APA YANG ADA DI OTAKMU HAAAAAAAHHH?!"

Kiela pura – pura menyumbat telinganya, padahal ia amat sangat senang mendengarkan suara Luhan sekalipun itu hanya teriakan.

"Isi otakku banyak baaang~~. Ada milyaran sel didalamnya. Terdiri dari otak besar, otak kecil, otak tengah dan otak belakang. Kalau ingin tahu lebih lengkapnya tanyakan saja pada dokter. Selain itu ada juga KPOP yang jadi penghuninya, berbagai macam rumus, berbagai macam cerita hasil khayalanku, gambar – gambar, memori indah dan memori jelek, dan juga~~~" Kiela memandang Luhan dengan tatapan memelas. "Ada wajahmu baaang~"

Rasanya dagu Luhan terlepas mendengar pernyataan Kiela yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Luhan masih ingin menyerempet Kiela, namun tidak jadi karena Kiela tiba – tiba saja menghilang dengan Kai karena Kai menggunakan kekuatan teleport-nya setelah sebelumnya menebar _flying kiss _untuk Luhan.

"Kau akan menyesal karena menolakku Luhaaaan dan pastinya aku akan semakin senang menyiksamu. Yuhuuu~~~" Kiela menyempatkan diri untuk berteriak sebelum tubuhnya benar – benar hilang.

_Speechless. _Luhan benar – benar tidak tahu lagi mau bagaimana. Mungkin ia memang harus menyiapkan mental, jiwa dan raganya untuk disiksa lagi. Tiba – tiba Luhan merasa pening karena marah – marah. Ia memang menderita penyakit darah tinggi tanpa ada yang tahu. Akhirnya ia pun pingsan dan Kiela dengan senang hati menyuruh Kris mengangkat Luhan kekamarnya untuk ia tangani lebih lanjut. *SMIRK

.

.

**Cerita Tambahan End**

**.**

Garing? Krenyes? Kriuuk? (-_-)" Silakan utarakan komentar anda di kolom review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ehm, readers sekalian, kalian ngerasa ga sih chapter ini ada adegan _Cinderella_? -_-"

Tapi yah, mau gimana lagi. Idenya memang udah seperti ini.

.

**Pertanyaan #KepoAkut:**

**Ada ga, lagu daerah yang kalian suka?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiela adalah penggemar lagu melayu yang kadang mendayu meski Kiela bukan orang melayu.

.

.

.

.

HunHan moment chapter depan…. Siapkan jiwa dan raga ;)

.

**Balasan review~**

**0312luLuEXOticS,,, **Luhan emang nakal. Suami siapa dulu dong? *wink. Ehm fotonya uda Liyya liat kan? Ngakak gegara Jong Out? Kebayang In Out kah? *digampaaaarrrrr. Liyya baek bgt selalu jwb pertnyaan kepo akut. *muuaach

** ,,, **yes! Sperti itulah. Cuma permainan kata aja. Heheheeee….. mkasih atas jwban #kepoakut.

**dian deer,,, **hahaah,,, tebakanmu tepat sekaleeeeeeeeeee dekk. Hunhan moment chap depan. Tunggu ajah. ;)

**Alifbata123,,, **apa Jong Out memang terdengar lucu? Ternyata banyak yang suka *senengnyaaaaa. Kiela suka username kamu looooohhhh~~~~

**miyuk,,,,,** OK! Pasti dilanjuut kook. Nanti kalo Sehun kelamaan galau dia terkentut – kentut ga?

**Oncean FOX,,, **Ahhh.. Kiela minta maaf sampe membuat Oncean hampir jamuran.. . Kiela pasti cepet apdeet kalo banyak yg review.

**Kazuma B'tomat,,,, **bang Kai ga bisa memilih nama samara yang bener. Nama itu saja dia sudah sangat banggaa -_-"

**yeoxoree,,, **Wah? O.O Sampe pingsan? Berarti kekuatan cinta HunHan sangat besar… *gaNyambung. Makasih buat semangatnya n jawaban #kepoakut.

**choi youmin,,, **ok, ini dilanjuuut

**fridaydayyy,,,, **ngakakk? Hahah.. Jong In sedang melucu. XD

**ajib4ff,,, **ah~ thx banget atas jawabannya. Haha.. reaksinya sampe kea gitu yaaah? XD. Mkasih jg buat semangat nyaa,,,

**Azura Lynn Gee,, **Luhan tu di istananya Kaiii. Ttg Luhan kembali atau ga. Kk masih belon tau.. o.O

**Jameela,,, **disini udah dijelaskan tentang si Jong Out. ;)

**Ryu Que,,,, **pastiiii dilanjuuut. Kris emang cocok kejam. Maksud namanya sudah ada di chap ini. . Kiel abaca spanduk yang kamu buat….

**kimberly lavenders…. **Jong Out pernah ketemu di tumblr..hehe.. Kai berhasil ngelawak dengan namanya…. Thehun? Meski absen, tapi begitu nongol dia bakalan eksis sangat. *wink

**Sehun's wife,,,,, **Nasib Sehun ada ditangan Kiela. *dicincang * baik baik saja kok. Heheheee

**ferinaref,,,, **ah maaf…. HunHan chapter depan. Kalo disatukan nati kepanjangaaaan. Maaf dekkkk

**finkylulu,,,,, **ah~ makasih udah komen banyak chapter sekaligus *bow bareng abang Luhan. Jawaban pertanyaan kamu ada di chapter ini dear. Makasih buat semangatnyaaaa…

**LittleZhao,,,, **kalo ngakak, berarti Kai melawak dengan namanya yaa? Hehehee~~ kasian sama Thehun? FF ni HunHan kok. Cuma, kan ga asyk kalo persaingan cintanya ga ada…

**Lulu,,, **yup! Itu memang dia. Si Jong In item. Makasih banget buat komen kamu yang ngasi semangat. Kiela seneng kalo Lulu suka sama FF yang Kiela buat ini. Kiela emg cuma bisa buat FF pake bahasa baku, paling sesekali aja bahasa nonbaku nya keluar. Tidaaaakkkkk… jangan suruh Luhan membayangkan Kiela seperti ituuuu.. orang yg Kiela sukai itu Luhan. :'( peace jugaaa

**Chyshinji0204,,,, **nama samarannya pasaran banget ya? Kai emang ga kreatif. Makasih kalo selalu nunggu next chapter. *mmuach

**Dini Kusuma,,,,, **ternyata dia memang nyanyi. Cuma dia ga nyanyi di nada yg agak tinggi. Kk pengen denger dia nyanyi kea gitu. Makasih udah ngasi tauuu

**lisnana1,,,, **sampe kejang2? Wah… hebat sekali. Heheheeeee… mereka emg so sweet banget. mksi udah ngejwb pertanyaan #kepoakut. . Pasti dilanjut kok. Jong Out berhasil ngelawak yaaa?

**Tania3424,,,, **tenang aja.. mereka pasti bersaatu kook… sabar yaa dear.. ;)

**hunhanie,,,, **dia dah mengejar Luhan koook.. ;)

**Park Ha Woo,,,,, **tau ajah pengemisnya nyamar.. kkk~ belon liat fotonya? Duh, kie lupa pula link nya.

**Winter Heaven,,, **Menahan teriakan gegara takut kena omel? Hahaha.. begitu memang lebih bagus. . OK! Author inget kok! #liatbannerhunhan

**Jenn2797,,,, **UYEAH… Kiela kambeekkkkk… Sehun emang agak telat ngambil tindakan. Kkk~~

**Riyoung Kim, **bukan sodaranyaaa,, itu memang dia..

**rinie hun,,,, **mianhe Sehun ga nongol, nanti pas di muncul langsung cetar. *wink. Chapter depan HunHan moment deaaar

**.**

**MKASIH BANGET BUAT SEMUA READERS YANG UDAH BERSEDIA NGASI REVIEW. PANJANG – PANJANG GA MASALAH. KIELA SENENG KOK BACA SEMUANYA. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUAT YANG GA REVIEW? MUNGKINKAH MEREKA HANTU SETAN IBLIS YANG WUJUDNYA GA KELIATAN? :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Chapter : 10/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. dan mukanya kea kelindes pasukan kuda... Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 10**

**.**

.

Sehun datang kemari? B-benarkah?

Langkah Luhan untuk menghampiri Sehun terhenti saat tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang.

"Bisa bicara sebentar, Luhan?"

Luhan sama sekali tidak merasa kaget kenapa yeoja ini bisa tahu namanya karena yeoja yang tengah bicara padanya adalah Yuri, kakaknya si manis Yoona.

"Nanti saja bisa?" Tanya Luhan. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Sehun. Namun seketika raut wajahnya berubah sendu karena Sehun sudah tidak lagi ditempatnya semula.

"Sekarang saja karena ini benar – benar penting!"

Suara ini? Luhan membulatkan matanya karena yang tengah bicara padanya adalah Jessica. Yeoja yang tadi siang menyenggol lengannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Benar – benar tidak sopan!" bentak Jessica. "Kamu langsung menurut saja kenapa?"

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya. Sepertinya mereka bertiga ini adalah genk nya yeoja – yeoja tengik yang sok mantap, sok oke dan pastinya sok cantik walau menurut Luhan bedak mereka terlalu tebal seperti topeng. Bahkan mungkin Jessica tidak sadar kalau garis hitam diatas matanya miring sebelah. Baekhyun jauh lebih cantik saat memakai yang seperti itu.

Kemungkinan besar mereka jadi seperti ini karena mereka iri dengan Luhan. Lagian kalau hanya menghadapi Yuri, Jessica dan seorang lagi yang tidak ia kenali Luhan tidak takut sama sekali. Ia mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Kalau mereka macam – macam padanya, ia bisa… tidak tidak. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apapun karena itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan. Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sok baik yang jelas dibuat – buat.

Yuri membuang pandangannya kesamping. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Luhan. Mentang – mentang si raja item itu memilihnya.._Cih_! padahal penguasa Utara jauh lebih PERKASA. Tapi karena kedudukan Kai lebih tinggi, jadi yah…

"Ikuti kami!" Ujar Yuri. Lalu Luhan berjalan dengan santai dibelakang ketiga yeoja itu. ternyata mereka membawanya keluar dari aula besar itu dan mereka baru berhenti ditempat yang sepi dan agak gelap. Hanya ada seorang yeoja yang sepertinya pelayan menunggu mereka dengan tiga ember didekatnya.

"Kalian mau bicara apa?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Kami hanya mau melakukan…"

Byurr… seketiga Jessica mengambil ember yang berisi air dan menyiramkannya ketubuh Luhan hingga ia basah kuyup.

Belum sempat Luhan berkata – kata, Yuri sudah melakukan hal yang sama diikuti yeoja yang seorang lagi.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya. Ia bisa saja melawan ketiga yeoja keparat ini, tapi karena ia kedinginan, ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Luhan tidak terlalu tahan dengan cuaca yang dingin.

"Itu masih tidak seberapa. Lain kali kalau kamu masih sok hebat dan berani merayu Yang Mulia Kai, kami tidak akan segan – segan untuk melakukan hal yang lebih."

"Apa lagi yang mau kalian lakukan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Seperti ini misalnya?" Yuri mulai menjambak rambut Luhan. Luhan yang ketakutan setengah mati rambut palsunya terlepas sontak berteriak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukaaan!"

Namun ketiga yeoja brutal itu tidak mempedulikannya mereka semakin semangat untuk menghancurkan penampilan Luhan hingga sebuah suara yang lebih dingin dari udara malam ini menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka yeoja – yeoja dari keluarga terhormat melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti ini."

Tubuh mereka membeku seketika. I..ini kan suara Sehun? Ketiga yeoja itu beringsut mundur, sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk karena ia tidak sanggup melihat Sehun. Ia juga berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar mereka bertiga tidak mengetahui kalau ia mengenal Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara dan ekspresi yang tegang. Biasa, ekspresi celana dalam baru.

Yuri menelan ludahnya dengan paksa sebelum ia berkata, "Kami..kami hanya…."

"Hanya apa? Menyiksa yeoja yang dipilih raja?"

Kali ini sepertinya mereka sedang mengalami _sport_ jantung yang luar biasa. Sehun itu benar – benar menakutkan. Kalau misalnya yang memergoki mereka Kris, mereka masih bisa sedikit merayunya karena Kris terkenal sebagai _Don Juan_. Tapi Ini? Niat untuk merayu Sehun pun mereka tidak terpikir. Wajahnya terkesan menakutkan, ekspresi datar, sorot mata tajam seperti silet dan kening yang terlihat seperti berkerut. Sehun terkenal sangat dingin pada yeoja dan semua orang, kecuali pada orang – orang terdekat dan kudanya yang sok mentel itu.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi mereka yang sepertinya ketakutan setengah mati. Ia hanya melirik Luhan sekilas. Kalau tidak, bisa – bisa akan memeluk namja itu sekarang juga.

"Jessica, Yuri, dan Luna. Tiga yeoja yang merupakan putri orang – orang terhormat dinegeri ini ternyata cemburu pada yeoja pilihan raja dan menyiksanya bersama – sama ditempat yang gelap dan jauh dari keramaian. Bagaimana? Bisa jadi berita yang bagus bukan?"

"Maaf.. maaf…" Yuri dan teman – temannya membungkuk dalam. Kalau sampai Sehun menyebarkannya, tamat sudah riwayat mereka.

"Kami mohon, Yang Mulia, anda jangan mengatakannya pada yang lain. K-kami janji kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi.. sungguh…"

Sehun hanya diam saja dan tetap memandangi mereka dengan seksama hingga mereka merasa seperti ditelanjangi. Suasana jadi semakin tegang. Dan karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Luna pun berteriak…

"Waaaa….." lalu ia berlari menjauh diikuti dua yeoja lainnya. Sedangkan pelayan yang tadi berjalan menjauh juga hingga kini hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan. Berdua.

Luhan yang tadinya hanya diam saja sambil menunduk, perlahan mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. Hanya beberapa hari tidak bertemu Sehun ia sudah merasakan kerinduan yang dalam seperti ini. Ia merasa bahagia karena ternyata ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Yang Mulia Se…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun memotong kata – kata Luhan dan Luhan melihatnya dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca..

"A..saya…."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan keluar. Tetaplah didalam karena kamu yeoja kesayangan Yang Mulia Kai bukan? Nanti ia akan kesulitan mencarimu."

"A..a tidak.."

"Aku yakin ia sangat murka jika menemukanmu meninggalkannya seperti ini. Aku pergi. Dan kamu juga masuklah kembali." Sehun langsung berbalik dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikan Luhan yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Air mata Luhan langsung mengalir deras saat Sehun mengabaikannya. Ia menatap punggung Sehun dengan pandangan yang kabur oleh air mata. Benarkah ia tidak akan bisa memiliki namja itu? Entah kenapa Luhan merasa kalau ia membiarkan Sehun pergi sekarang, maka ia akan benar – benar kehilangan namja yang ia cintai itu. Luhan pun berlari untuk mengejar Sehun yang sudah menjauh darinya.

Grep! Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan dengan sangat erat seolah ia tidak mau untuk melepaskan namja itu. Perlakuan Luhan membuat Sehun tidak jadi pergi. Bagaimana mungkin ia pergi jika orang yang ia sukai dalam diam menahannya?

"Jangan pergi…aku mohon.." ujar Luhan disela isakannya. "Aku… tidak tahu apapun tentang dunia ini. Jadi kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, ne? Aku.. aku mencintaimu Yang Mulia.."

Sehun tersentak, rasanya ia kurang percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Luhan mencintainya? Ia pun berusaha untuk berbalik dan menatap Luhan, namun kepalan tangan Luhan malah semakin kuat.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku. Nanti kamu pergi dan membiarkan aku sendirian disini," Luhan tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi cengeng seperti ini. Tapi inilah yang memang benar – benar ia rasakan, ia tidak mau kehilangan Sehun! Sudah cukup Sehun mengirimnya kemari dan membiarkan namja lain menciumnya.

Mungkin karena berpikir, kepalan tangan Luhan melonggar dan itu dipergunakan Sehun untuk berbalik menatap Luhan yang langsung menunduk.

"Luhan…" Sehun mencoba meraih pipi Luhan namun Luhan malah menepisnya. "Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya dan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan baru saja mengatakan mencintainya lalu kenapa sekarang malah menolak untuk menatap wajahnya? Aneh sekali.

Luhan sadar kalau yang baru saja ia pikirkan sangat egois. Ia ingin memiliki seorang Oh Sehun yang merupakan penguasa di Selatan Oberon? Sepertinya ia bermimpi di dalam mimpi. Tidak tahu diri.

"Mianhe, Yang Mulia. Tadi itu aku sedang kalut. J-jadi.. perkataanku barusan tidak usah dihiraukan. Si-silakan anda pergi. Aku kembali saja ke dalam seperti yang anda katakan. Annyeo…" Luhan tidak jadi melanjukan kalimatnya karena Sehun sudah menempelkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir Luhan dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Ia menyesapi bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian, menggigit pelan bibir pink itu untuk meminta akses agar lidahnya bisa masuk. Ia meluapkan kekesalannya saat Kai dengan seenak jidatnyanya mencium Luhannya. Mata Luhan terbelalak, sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan begini dari Sehun. Sehun menciumnya? Lagi? Luhan cepat – cepat membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk untuk mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam goa hangat miliknya. Tangan Sehun terus menahan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan tangannya dan hanya membiarkannya tergantung.

"Ngghh~ " Luhan melenguh saat Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Rasanya wajahnya sangat panas dan ia tidak sanggup untuk menatap wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Nado.. …" ujar Sehun sambil kembali mengecup bibir Luhan berkali – kali. Lagi – lagi Luhan terbelalak. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Nado.. itu berarti Sehun mencintainya?

"Ta..tapi aku ini namja…." Ujar Luhan takut – takut. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak peduli sekalipun kamu dari dunia lain."

Luhan kembali menangis. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun dan meremas baju namja yang ia cintai itu dengan kuat. Mereka berpelukan dan diam dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang lama. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, ia merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan cinta lewat bibirnya. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau Luhan mengerti akan semua sikap peduli yang ia tunjukkan lewat perlakuannya.

Selang beberapa saat, Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam ke mata Luhan, mata yang begitu jernih seolah meminta untuk dilindungi. "Kamu baik – baik saja kan?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Ia akan baik – baik saja disini selama Sehun ada disampingnya. Sehun yang tahu kalau Luhan berbohong, segera membuka mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan. Wajah Luhan bersemu merah mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Sehun, apalagi saat Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman yang dalam.

.

.

.

"Barang – barangmu hanya ini?" Tanya Sehun saat ia dan Luhan membereskan barang Luhan. Mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang malam ini.

Luhan mengangguk dan ia merasakan pipinya memerah saat Sehun menggenggam erat tangannya. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi kalau ia dengan Sehun sekarang. Duduk berdua didalam kereta kuda yang sempit, dan entah yang keberapa kalinya Sehun menciumnya. Ia mencoba untuk menghitung berapa banyak ciuman yang sudah ia dapatkan malam ini, atau sejak ia datang ke dunia aneh ini. Tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena pikirannya terasa kosong. Ia bahagia. Luhan yang selalu hidup menjomblo di dunianya hingga mahasiswa -_- ternyata sangat laris manis disini? Wah~

Awalnya ia masih menjaga jarak dan duduk agak dipinggir, namun Sehun meraih pinggangnya dan tubuhnya pun benar – benar rapat dengan Sehun.

Sebenarnya Luhan sama sekali tidak menolak saat Sehun terus menciuminya ditempat ini. Menyesapi bibirnya bergantian, mengecup pipinya, bahkan Sehun sudah meninggalkan sesuatu yang disebut _kiss mark _dilehernya. Padahal dulu ia hanya bisa menelan ludah saat Henry pamer _kissmark _yang diberikan pacarnya. Andai Henry ada disini, dia akan pamer kalau ia punya namjachingu yang luaarrrr biasa tamvan. Tiba – tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dihidungnya dan Luhan pun mengerutkan bibirnya.

Sehun yang tidak mempedulikan perubahan ekspresi Luhan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya karena ia ingin kembali merasakan manisnya bibir Luhan.

"Haa…Haa… haaaatsssyiiiii!" Luhan bersin dan menyembur TEPAT diwajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aaah…." Luhan bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia jadi juga bersin meski ia sudah merasakan tanda – tanda dari tadi. Semua ini gara – gara yeoja tengik tadi yang menyiramnya dengan air dingin. Tapi seketika ia membulatkan matanya karena ternyata wajah Sehun sudah berlumuran dengan semburannya.

"A..ma..maaf maaf,," Luhan langsung mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mengelap wajah Sehun. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia malah bersin disaat – saat yang romantis seperti ini? Merusak suasana saja.

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya. Luhan yang heran mengerutkan keningnya? Apa mungkin Sehun sangat murka padanya? Tentu saja! Siapa sih yang berani menyembur di wajah yang jarang berekspresi itu?

Seharusnya Sehun marah ada yang melakukan hal yang tidak sopan padanya walau tanpa sengaja. Tapi karena Luhan yang melakukannya, ditambah wajah Luhan yang pucat karena ketakutan, ia malah merasa terhibur. Aneh sekali. Sehun menampilkan _smirk-_nya saat ia menemukan cara untuk menggoda Luhan.

"Berhentilah mengelap wajahku dengan sapu tangan itu. Kamu harus membersihkannya dengan bibirmu."

Glek. Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Rasanya sejak ia menyatakan kalau ia mencintai Sehun, ke-_pervert-_an namja itu langsung menguar. Dalam beberapa jam ini sudah berkali – kali ia hampir mati kehabisan nafas Sehun menciuminya hampir tanpa jeda sekalipun mereka berada di tempat ini. Lalu sekarang Sehun menyuruhnya, apa itu tadi? Membersihkan wajahnya pakai bibir? Pakai bibir? Whatttt?

"Ayo, cepat lakukan!" perintah Sehun.

Ugh, Luhan ingin menghilang dan bersembunyi di kamar Kiela sekarang. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dengan jantung yang berdetak seperti genderang perang, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Namun alangkah kagetnya ia saat Sehun ternyata malah menahan tengkuknya dan menciumi bibirnya dengan penuh hasrat. Ck, ternyata Sehun hanya mengerjainya saja. Tapi karena mendapat ciuman dari Sehun memang impian banyak orang, Luhan merasa ia beruntung mendapatkannya. Jadi ia menikmatinya saja. Heheheheee~

Selesai acara cium – ciuman di dalam kereta, Luhan merasa mengantuk dan ia pun tertidur dibahu Sehun. Suara dengkurannya yang halus membuat Sehun yakin kalau Luhannya memang sudah terlelap. Menurutnya Luhan itu terlalu gampang untuk tidur. Ia jadi ingat kembali pertemuan mereka. Saat itu Luhan juga tertidur selalu.

Sehun tersenyum simpul saat mengingat kejadian itu, dimana Luhan marah – marah saat ia tidak mempercayai kalau Luhan itu namja. Sekarang saja kalau hanya melihat penampilan luarnya, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang percaya kalau Luhan itu namja. Ia terlalu cantik. Sehun sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk pulang malam ini menaiki kereta kuda meski sebenarnya mereka akan lebih cepat sampai jika mereka pulang dengan kekuatan angin yang ia miliki. Tapi karena ia ingin menghabiskan malam dengan Luhan, ia pun tidak menggunakan kekuatan anginnya.

Selang beberapa saat suasana hening, matahari baru akan terbit sekitar satu jam lagi. Sehun sudah hampir tertidur saat ia mendengar suara kesakitan kusirnya.

"Akh…" bruk. Sepertinya itu suara kusirnya yang terjatuh. Setelah itu ia mendengar suara ringkikan kuda yang kesakitan. Sehun langsung waspada. Sebelum ia sempat melakukan apapun, kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi oleng dan langsung berguling, sepertinya mereka terjatuh ke tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Sehun tidak apa – apa karena ia masih bisa bertahan, sedangkan ia melihat kepala Luhan terbentur dan berdarah, Luhan pingsan.

.

.

.

Deg. Henry tersentak saat ia bangun dari tidur siangnya yang sangat tidak nyaman. Ia tersentak bukan karena kaget melihat Daehyun dan Zelo yang sedang berciuman mesra diatas kursi yang ada diruang tengah. Tapi karena ia bermimpi Luhan seperti hampir mati. Keringat dingin bercucuran disekujur tubuhnya. Ia ketakutan sekarang! Sangat. Bagaimana jika memang sesuatu yang buruk benar – benar menimpa Luhannie nya yang sangat tidak bisa melawan itu? bagaimana jika ia diculik orang untuk dijual? Bagaimana jika….

"AAARRGGHHHHHH!" Henry berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi. DaeZel couple yang tengah asyik langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"A..ada apa hyung? Mimpi buruk?" Zelo bertanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Henry mengangguk. Air matanya keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan. Daehyun yang tadinya cuek saja langsung ikutan duduk dilantai disamping Henry.

"Kenapa hyung? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Henry mengelap air matanya dengan cepat. "Aku bermimpi tentang Luhan…"

DaeZel berpandangan. "Seperti apa mimpinya hyung?"

"Sekarang kamu ketakutan kehilangannya. Padahal kalau dia ada disini, kamu senang mengerjainya." Minho yang baru datang dengan Taemin langsung mencibir.

Henry mendelik. Ia memandang Minho dengan penuh kebencian. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia membenci pasangan itu setelah Luhan menghilang.

"Kau tidak penasaran aku mimpi apa?"

Minho memutar matanya bosan. "Tidak."

"Meski kamu tidak ingin tahu. Tapi aku katakan saja. Aku bermimpi Luhan dijual oleh Taemin pada orang – orang jahat. Mafia. Mereka menyiksa Luhan dan sekarang dia sekarat. Tidakkah menurutmu mimpiku sangat aneh?"

Urat nadi Taemin menegang seketika. Meski hanya mimpi, tapi hal itu tidak jauh berbeda sengan kenyataan. Minho juga diam. Padahal biasanya ia akan selalu menyudutkan Henry. Henry yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi mereka langsung berdiri dan menghadap Taemin yang duduk dikursi.

"Ada apa denganmu Taeminnie? Kenapa kamu seperti ketakutan mendengar mimpiku? Apa kamu tahu sesuatu?"

.

.

.

Sehun memandangi Luhan yang terlihat seperti tertidur, walau kenyataannya ia pingsan. _Ini lebih baik, _batin Sehun. Ia sudah bisa menduga akan ada yang menyerangnya. Tapi kalau Luhan pingsan, ia bisa meninggalkannya dalam kereta. Lagipula sepertinya penyerangnya tidak akan tahu kalau ia sedang bersama seseorang. Ia semakin yakin saat mendengar suara orang yang menyerangnya dari luar.

"Keluar kau, Sehun!"

Sehun bisa saja langsung menghancurkan kereta ini daripada harus bersusah payah keluar dari pintunya yang sudah rusak. Namun jika ia lakukan itu, maka Luhan akan terlihat. Karena itulah Sehun memilih untuk bersikap biasa saja.

Hanya sedetik setelah ia keluar, sebuah panah langsung melesat kearahnya. Sehun menghindar dengan cepat. Disekeliling tubuhnya terdapat pusaran angin yang akan menerbangkan siapa saja yang mendekat.

"Apa…kalian belum bosan untuk berusaha membunuhku?"

"Tidak, sampai kami akan mendapatkan kepalamu dan menyerahkannya pada pemimpin kami," jawab pria yang paling dekat dengan Sehun. Ia menduga pria inilah ketua kelompok penyerang ini. Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling, mereka semua ada lima orang, dengan tiga orang pemanah yang sudah siap untuk menembakkan panahnya kapan saja dan dua orang yang bersenjatakan pedang.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Pemimpin itu…,Kris?" tanyanya dengan santai seperti biasa. Ia sudah tahu dengan jelas siapa yang selalu menginginkan kematiannya. Ck, sepertinya si _angry bird _itu tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman. Apa ia tidak bosan melakukan hal yang sama dengan hasil yang selalu sia – sia? Tapi Sehun tetap hati – hati. Ia yakin kelima orang ini bukanlah prajurit sembarangan. Apalagi saat mereka mulai menembakkan anak panah mereka kearah Sehun dengan membabi buta. Sehun santai saja, toh senjata itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya. Namun ia jadi panik saat melihat dua orang menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah hampir hancur itu. Kalau mereka bisa menemukan Luhan, bisa gawat jadinya.

Saat itulah Sehun lengah hingga kekuatan anginnya melemah dan sebuah panah melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak sempat lagi menghindar, namun untung saja panah itu hanya mengenai sedikit lengan kirinya. Ia yakin lukanya tidak seberapa karena anak panah itu bahkan tidak menancap dilengannya. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sangat panas? Tubuhnya juga terasa lemas dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sehun jadi sadar sesuatu. Kris keparat! Ia pasti sudah memasukkan kekuatan apinya kedalam setiap ujung anak panah yang digunakan prajurit itu. Tidak cuma itu saja, Kris juga pasti mengoleskan racun.

"Arrgghhhh..!" Sehun berteriak kesakitan. Lengannya seperti terbakar. Sehun memegangi lengannya dan ia langsung berlutut karena kesakitan. Kelima orang itu mulai mendekat dan mengelilingi Sehun. Mereka sudah siap untuk menghabisi nyawa penguasa selatan saat itu juga.

Dalam hati Sehun senang jika mereka semakin dekat dengannya. Meski kesakitan, ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Seorang pria bertubuh kurus sudah berdiri tepat didepannya dan mengangkat pedangnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati!"

Sebelum pedang itu mengenai wajah Sehun, ia langsung membuat pusaran angin kencang yang melemparkan pembunuh yang mengelilinginya. Ada yang terbentur ke batang pohon, tercampak dan berguling ditanah. Sisanya terlempar ke kereta kuda yang tadinya ditumpangi Sehun.

_Ugh, _Sehun meringis pelan karena lengannya benar – benar sakit. Ia cepat – cepat mengikat lengannya dengan kencang agar racun yang itu tidak menyebar ditubuhnya. Ia juga merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur karena ia baru saja menggunakan kekuatan anginnya dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat. Menggunakan kekuatan yang ajaib itu pasti membutuhkan tenaga yang berkali – kali lipat lebih besar daripada berkelahi biasa. Tubuhnya juga sudah melemah. Jangankan berdiri, bernafas saja rasanya sangat sulit. Akhirnya ia pun ambruk seketika dan sebelum matanya benar – benar terpejam, ia melihat tiga orang pembunuh yang selamat sudah mendekat padanya dan bersiap untuk membunuhnya saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan perlahan saat ia merasa tubuhnya seperti terhempas.

"Ugh,, aku kenapa?" Luhan memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia hampir meloncat saat melihat ada darah dikeningnya.

"A..apa i..ni?" Luhan gemetaran. Seingatnya ia tertidur dibahu Sehun tadinya. Lalu kenapa sekarang..

"Sehun!" Luhan terlonjak. Ia tidak menemukan Sehun disampingnya. Meski kepalanya masih sakit, ia keluar dengan sudah payah. Luhan memandangi kereta yang sudah hampir tidak berbentuk itu dengan mata yang melotot. Hanya keajaiban yang membuatnya selamat berada didalam kereta yang seperti itu. Rodanya sudah terangkat keatas, dindingnya retak dan sebagian sudah bolong. Dua ekor kuda yang membawanya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Sepertinya mereka melarikan diri karena ikatannya terlepas.

Luhan tidak pernah merasa sepanik ini sebelumnya, sebelum ia melihat Sehun yang terbaring lemah diatas tanah dan tiga orang yang membawa pedang mendekatinya.

"Matilah kau, Sehun!"

Pria yang ditengah meludah kearah Sehun. Luhan berlari mendekati Sehun dan ia berteriak.

"JANGAAAAANNN!"

Deg, pembunuh itu merasa seluruh urat ditubuhnya berhenti bergerak. Ia bahkan hampir kesulitan bernafas. Mereka tidak tahu kenapa gerakan mereka terhenti secara – tiba – tiba. Pedang yang mereka ayunkan berhenti diudara. Tapi meski demikian, mereka masih bisa melihat seorang yeoja, atau namja karena rambutnya pendek duduk didepan mereka sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sehun yang tidak berdaya.

Orang itu, yang berpenampilan aneh menurut mereka menutup matanya dan mereka merasa seperti mendapat perintah untuk mundur. Setelah mundur beberapa langkah, mereka kembali bisa bergerak. Namun sebelum mereka sempat mengangkat tangan untuk mengayunkan pedang, tubuh mereka bertiga tertimpa pohon besar yang tumbang tiba – tiba dan mereka mati seketika.

Sesaat setelah membuka mata, Luhan melihat tiga pembunuh tadi sudah berlumuran darah dan sepertinya ia selamat. Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menepuk – nepuk pipi Sehun untuk membangunkan namja itu. Namun Sehun tetap tidak membuka matanya dan nafasnya tinggal satu – satu.

"Sehun… cepat sadar Sehun…" Luhan mulai memeriksa tubuh Sehun meski ia merasakan sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi – jadi karena terbentur tadi.

Ia kaget saat melihat tangan Sehun yang terluka parah. Cairan yang agak kental berwarna hijau mulai mengalir keluar dari luka Sehun. Awalnya ia berpikir kalau orang – orang disini memiliki darah hijau. Namun sejenak ia sadar, itu bukan darah, tapi racun. Karena Sehun mengikat tangannya dengan sangat kencang, racun itu tidak mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya. Luhan cepat – cepat berlari kearah kereta kuda untuk mencari barang – barangnya. Ia ingat Tiffany menitipkan beberapa macam obat karena takut ia akan terluka selama perjalanan.

Setelah hampir sejam mencari karena hampir semua barang yang ia bawa terlempar, akhirnya Luhan menemukan bungkusan obat itu dibawah tubuh salah seorang pembunuh Sehun. Ia tidak tau mana yang harus digunakan karena saat Tiffany menjelaskan, ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Saat ini Luhan merutuki kebodohannya. Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Luhan mulai mencampurkan semua serbuk itu dengan ukuran yang berbeda – beda. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali obat apa yang ia pakai. Luhan hanya berharap Sehun tidak mati.

"Sial!" Luhan mengumpat karena ternyata obat itu sudah tidak bisa masuk kedalam mulut Sehun. Air matanya mulai keluar karena ia benar – benar takut jika kehilangan Sehun. Padahal ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat, kenapa malah tidak berguna saat orang yang ia sayangi tengah sekarat seperti ini?

Karena sudah putus asa dan tubuhnya terasa makin lemah, Luhan memasukkan obat itu kedalam mulutnya. Rasa aneh yang ia rasakan sudah tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Luhan kemudian membuka mulut Sehun dan ia mentransfer obat yang didalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Meski obatnya tetap keluar, tapi Luhan yakin sebagian lagi pasti ada yang masuk karena beberapa saat setelahnya nafas Sehun mulai stabil. Orang yang ia sayangi itu tidak lagi seperti orang yang mau mati. Luhan bernafas lega, sepertinya ia berhasil menyelamatkan Sehun. Tindakan yang harusnya ia lakukan. Karena sudah merasa lega, sakit kepala yang mendera dan tubuhnya yang mulai kesakitan karena terbentur, Luhan pun menutup matanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terlelap meski matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur.

*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story.**

**Sehun : "Stay Cool 1"**

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sehun merasa perkataan Chanyeol memang benar. Ia yang salah menyuruh Luhan memakai pakaian yeoja dan membiarkan namja itu pergi ke pesta Kai. Salahnya. Sekarang ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya karena ia memang menginginkan namja itu.

Daripada ia lebih mirip orang bengong yang blo'on, Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya dari halaman depan tempat ia mengantarkan kepergian Luhan tadi. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Saat melewati pintu kamar Luhan, ia berhenti sebentar. Belakangan ini setiap dia melewati pintu itu, ia selalu mendengar suara – suara jeritan atau teriakan Tiffany dan Luhan dari dalam. Atau mungkin suara – suara aneh lainnya seperti benda yang terjatuh, ringkikan, tertawa dan kadang suara yang begitu kuat seperti ada gunung meletus di dalam kamar.

Tapi sekarang ia tidak mendengarkan suara apapun. Hanya detak jantungnya saja yang mendominasi pendengarannya. Kamar itu kembali kosong setelah beberapa bulan ini dihuni oleh makhluk lain, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya manusia dari dunia lain.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Bagaimanapun ini terlalu aneh. Ia jatuh pada seorang namja jadi – jadian yang amat sangat tidak sopan? Oh, tapi sepertinya ia sadar kalau cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak seperti apa caranya muncul.

Ia benar – benar kesal sekarang. Sehun kalut kenapa perasaannya tidak karuan begini sejak Luhan pergi. Ia ingin menghancurkan isi kamarnya, menjatuhkan semua benda yang ada diatas mejanya atau memukuli orang – orang yang lewat didepannya. Tapi karena waktu kecil Taeyeon pernah berkata padanya kalau seorang raja harus menjaga _image _nya dan tetap _stay cool, _ia pun mengurungkan niatnya walau hati berteriak ingin.

"Anda baik – baik saja? Kenapa kening anda berkerut seperti pakaian kusut yang minta disetrika?" Tiffany bertanya sambil tersenyum saat ia berpapasan dengan yeoja itu.

Kalau biasanya ia mengabaikan perkataan Tiffany, tapi karena sekarang ia sedang galau, ia hampir mencekik leher yeoja itu. Namun sayangnya ia tidak melakukannya karena bagi seorang Oh Sehun _image _sangat penting!

Belum lagi Baekhyun yang muncul tiba – tiba dan menanyakan keberadaan Luhan membuat kekesalannya semakin memuncak. Yeoja itu juga merengek padanya untuk mengatakan kenapa Luhan tiba – tiba pergi tanpa berpamitan padanya. Apa Luhan tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman setelah mereka melakukan banyak hal bersama – sama? Ia kesal kesal kesal. Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang pengertian padanya?

Taeyeon! Sehun pun mencari yeoja yang biasanya mampu membuat perasaannya jadi lebih baik. Namun sayangnya sepertinya penyakit Tiffany berhasil menulari Taeyeon.

"Sepertinya kerutan dikening anda akan jadi permanen kalau anda terus menekuk wajah seperti itu. Tersenyumlah sesekali dan jangan selalu berekspresi tegang seperti itu, Yang Mulia."

_Sh*t! _Sehun memaki dalam hati. Kata – kata jorok seperti itu tidak boleh lolos dari bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Taeyeon juga tidak menghiburnya.

"Apa anda jadi begitu karena Luhan pergi?"

OH! Taeyeon memang _mind reader _nya yang terbaik. Tadinya Taeyeon terlihat sangat sedih saat berpisah dengan Luhan. Lalu kenapa sekarang malah senyum – senyum melihat wajahnya? Menyebalkan sekali.

Sehun sangat ingin membanting pintu dengan keras, kalau perlu sampai daun pintunya terlepas dan hancur berkeping - keping. Namun mantra _stay cool _tertancap terlalu dalam diotaknya. Jadinya ia tetap menutup pintu dengan amat sangat pelan hingga hampir tidak bersuara.

Akhirnya Sehun pun berjalan kearah halamannya yang begitu luas sambil sesekali membuang nafas berat. Saat itu ia melihat kearah jendela kamar Luhan yang tertutup. Ia merindukan pandangan Luhan yang sering meliriknya diam – diam dari atas sana. Ia berharap Luhan akan melambaikan tangan padanya. Namun itu hanya bayangannya karena Luhan memang telah pergi. Karena gatelnya sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya ia pun mengeluarkan kekuatan anginnya dan terbang menuju istananya Kai. Persetan dengan tanggapan orang – orang. Pokoknya ia akan merebut Luhan kembali! Titik! Ia harus melakukannya sebelum Kai menemukan Luhannya yang imut kayak marmut terjepit.

Namun apa yang Sehun dapatkan malah membuat pikirannya makin kusut! Ia baru menemukan Luhan setelah pesta dimulai. Karena ia datang diam – diam, jadi ia pun memasuki hall dengan diam – diam juga. Gayanya tidak lebih elit dari seorang penguntit. Disana, ia menemukan Luhannie si marmut terjepitnya tengah terjepit betulan di dalam pelukan si item Kai. Belum lagi Kai yang tiba – tiba mencium bibir Luhan! Kai sialan! Bibir itu hanya miliknya. Hanya ia yang boleh menggigit dan menyesapinya. Tangan Luhan itu juga seharusnya hanya bergelayut manja ditengkuknya. Punggung Luhan hanya ia yang boleh mengelusnya. Kai yang seenaknnya mengambil miliknya. Ini sama saja dengan ngajak perang. Luhan juga bodoh! Kenapa ia diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kkamjong pesek? Luhan agak gampangan juga ternyata…. Aish!

Keinginan Sehun saat ini hanyalah memegang sebelah kaki Kai dengan tangan kanannya, lalu memutar – mutarkan tubuh Kai diatas kepalanya hingga Kai merasa pusing dan mual dan akhirnya melemparkan tubuh gosong itu ke kutub! Oh, atau ia juga ingin mengeluarkan jurus pedang angin seperti milik si cantik Kagura di komik Inuyasha dan memotong – motong tubuh Kai yang mesum itu. Hal yang paling _real _mungkin ia akan menarik Luhan dari cengkeraman Kai dan mendaratkan bogem mentah diwajah Kai, seperti di sinetron – sinetron. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya memandangi mereka berdua sambil bersender di dinding. Tangannya ia lipat didada. Kening berkerut efek kekesalannya. Ia yakin pandangan matanya akan mampu membunuh lalat karena ketajamannya.

Akhirnya, karena Sehun amat sangat mementingkan ke-jaim-annya, ia pun hanya jadi penonton adegan _HOT KISS_ Kai dan Luhan yang disiarkan secara _live. _Didepannya. _Poor _Sehun.

**Side Story.**

**Sehun : "Stay Cool 1"**

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertanyaan #kepoakut : **Readers yang terhormat, kalian suka ga sama cerita tambahan atau side story yang Kiela buat?

.

.

.

Kalo suka, biar Kiela buatin lagi. Kalo ga, yaaah… tetep Kiela buatin juga. Heheh… engga deng, becanda. ;)

.

Pertama sekali marilah kita ucapkan….. SELAMAT BUAT EXO~ yang udah mendapatkan kemenangannya ditiga tempat(?). *DUAAAARRRRRR #efekkembangapi.

Ehem. Meski Kiela sempet baca komentar pedes orang lain ttg kemenangan yang kita nantikan ini, Kiela tetap mendukung EXO…..

Haters? GO TO HELL!

;)

.

.

.

Ugh, sepertinya Kiela ga berbakat untuk menuliskan adegan yang ada pertarungannya. . Tapi semoga saja readers sekalian ga bosen yooo..

Kiela suka banget sama lagunya abang Henry "TRAP". Kereeeeeeeeen!

.

Kiela minta maaf kalau ternyata HunHan moment nya tidak memuaskan. *BOW

.

.

.

**Balasan Review~**

**ajib4ff,,, **namanya suka~ jadinya dia terus nempeeel. . Dichapter ini Sehun udah merebut LULU kok. ;)

**fleur,,, **ak koook. Kai memang romantic euy!

**Lkireii0521,,, **aduh… kok ga ngerti ngomong apa? o.O

**finky'lulu,,, **Kiela emang pengen eksis. Di chapter ne dah Kiela buatin tuh HunHAN. Semoga ajah suka~

**dian deer,,, **ah,,, sory banget, kakak lupa. u_u. pake air zam zam? Waks! Kakak ngakak bacanya. Tenang ajah dear, Udah dibersihin sama si Sehun tuuuu~ 20 ronde semalam? Wah… apa pinggang Lulu ga patah tuh?

**Azura Lynn Gee,,,, **neh udah Kiela kasi HunHan moment nya. Makasih udah ngejawab pertnyaan Kiela…

**Tania3424,,, **semoga ajah chapter ne ga mengecewakan kalo udah sesiap itu menunggunya….

**0312luLuEXOticS,,,, **Sehun emg cemburu. Lulu nya kan dipoppo kkamjong di depan mata. Aduh Liyya, siapa sih yang ga keenakan disosor sama kkamnjong? Rina juga mau. #eh *ditabokLuhan. Kok keselek Liiyya? Tapi asyik kan, nyempil dikit? *wink

**Sehunhan,,,, **kya.. makasih udah bilang cantik dan manis. *mmuaach. Tuuuu HunHan udah ketemu. *tunjuktunjuk.

**dini Kusuma,,, **biarpun kea oom oom suaranya, tapi suaraanya sexy loooh *wink.

**hunhanie,,, **ah,, Kiela ga tau moment ini dahsyat atau ga. Tapi semoga aja hunhanie suka….

**PutriiPootree,,,, **ah.. ga papa kook. Marathon? Ga cape baca sambil lari? *dicincang. Kiela ikutan ne angkat jempol soo man. Hmm,, Kaisoo? Karena nama D.O udah kiela masukkan di chap 2 sebagai tmn sekampus Luhan, jadinya bunging, u.u…. Tapi pastinya bakal kie masukkann..

**park do bi,,, ** mungkin luhan keenakan makanya diam aja. Hunhan udah ada di chap neee

**baby exo sehun,.,, **Hunie ga sabar. Disini luhan udah dijadiin miliknya…..

**oncean Fox,,, **ekspresi Kai keanya biasa je. Dia kan emg suka cowo.

**kimberly lavenders****,,,** seipritt? Wkwkwkwkwk Kiea ngakak baca kata yg tu… Kalo Kris suka Luhan, nanti abang Luhan keenakan, banyak yang suka ntar kepalanya jd besar, ;) *makasih buat tanda cintanya.

**Jameela,,,,** Ne dilanjuuut. Makasih udah jwb pertanyaan kepoakut.

**rinie hun…** semoga aja HunHan momentnya ga mengecewakan kalo udah nyia[in jiwa raga. Hehehe

**ferinaref****,,,,** yes! Dia nongol!

**chyshinji0204****,,, **Ga usah kasian ama Sehun. Aslinya dia juka nyosorrr kok. WAKS! Makasih udh jwb pertnyaan Kiela….

**uri aegy,,,** Kris emg kemaruk. Naga minta digaruk! Kai sama Sehun sama Kris tuuuuh masi ada hubungan darah entah dari kakek nya kakek mereka. Yaah,, semacam silsilah gituuuu.

**Ryu Que****,,,,** Wah,,, sampe lumutan? Maaf yeee. . Luhan keanya keenakn dapet kisseu dari Kai. Hehee

**Fleur,,** Hibernasi?! What? -_- duh, Kiela ne kagak tahan tidur lama – lama. Pegal.

**Deer Panda****,,,,** Gogo HunHan….

**asroyasrii****,,,,** Hahahaa… suka lagu batak? Keren lah tuuuu…

**Sisca'Chan****,,,** okey! Dilanjuuuuuuut

**kyeoptafadila****,,,,** ok. Ga pa pa. makasih udah bilang kereeen. *muuach. Ini dilanjuuut

**lisnana1****,,** semoga aja HunHan moment ini ga mengecewakan ya deaaar….. ini dilanjuuut

**Park Ha Woo****,,,,** kalo cerita tambahannya dibuat jd oneshoot, nanti ga nyambuuung. Kkk~ mkasih udh jwb. Chika kucing cowo? Kiela pikir cewe. Hehehe

**Vicky98Amalia****,,** NE. Dilanjuut

**Jenn2797,,,** Demen Kailu? Seneng dong liat adegannya? O.O

**Riyoung Kim****,,,** BERARTI SI Jong Out berhasil. Kkk`

**Mel,,** yes! Ini HunHan! Endingnya masiiih rahasiaaaa dear. *digampaaarrr

**WinterHeaven,,,** aduh,,, jangan sampe nangis… Kiela ikutan sedih niiih. Waaah~ ga capek tuh, kibar bendera sebanyak tuuu? Tapi pasti HunHan shipper seneng dah!

**EzzaLuhan,,,,** ahhh.. gak pa pa oiiii. Suka sama kejahatan Kris kah?o.O

**Manchungi98****,,,** makasih udah review dan udah menyempatkan baca FF Kiela ne.

**Riyoung6398****,,,,** jangan envyyy deaaar. Bayangin aja itu kamu. Heheheheheheheeeee Kiela juga pengen kok. *eh.

**Kim Mika****,,, **ngebut? Penasaran kaah? Seperti lagu dangut? Makasih buat semangatnya Mika…

**Byun Soo Ra****,,, **Kaisoo nanti yo. Heheheheee makasih buat semangatnyaaaa.

.

.

.

**Kiela ne ga pernah bosen buat ngucapin TERIMA KASIH sama readers yang udah REVIEW, FOLLOW sama FAV. FF Kiela neee. MAKASIH SEMUANYAAAAAA…**

**Mmuaaacch…**

**.**

**RnR LAGI?**

**.**

**Biar Kiela makin semangat?**

**WAKS!**


	11. Luhan's Return 1

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Chapter : 11/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 11**

**.**

.

Selang beberapa saat, Sehun mulai membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit yang begitu cerah. Ia … selamat? Sehun berusaha untuk bangkit namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ternyata Luhan menggunakan dadanya sebagai bantalan. Namja yang ia cintai itu terlihat sangat tenang dalam tidurnya.

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun sadar sesuatu. Seingatnya lehernya hampir kena tebas semalam. Kalau ia selamat, pembunuhnya kemana? Mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sebelum memastikan ia benar – benar sudah mati. Saat menoleh kesamping, Sehun merasa ia amat sangat beruntung karena ketiganya mati terkena pohon yang tumbang. Sebuah kebetulan yang aneh. Masa sih pohon bisa tumbang tanpa ada angin atau tidak ada orang yang menebangnya? Ia juga heran kenapa Luhan berada didekatnya, belum lagi rambut palsu Luhan yang sepertinya terlepas karena Luhan yang dihadapannya adalah Luhan yang berambut coklat.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Ia ingat betul saat rambut coklat itu dulunya sangat pendek, dan sekarang sudah agak panjang karena rambutnya tumbuh. Ia sudah hampir membelai rambut Luhan saat Luhan tiba – tiba membuka matanya.

"Yang…Mulia..selamat?" Luhan berkata dengan sangat pelan dan ia pun berusaha untuk duduk. Sehun yang sudah sedikit lebih baik berusaha untuk ikutan duduk dengan bantuan Luhan. Ia duduk sambil bersender pada batang pohon didekatnya.

"Ne, aku selamat. Aku beruntung karena pohon tumbang menimpa mereka dan racunnya tidak menyebar ditubuhku."

"KYAAAAAA….!" Luhan berteriak kencang saat ia melihat tiga mayat yang tertimpa pohon dan sepertinya tubuh mereka patah – patah. Belum lagi darah yang terlihat muncrat kemana – mana. Tadi malam ia terlalu menghawatirkan Sehun hingga ia tidak sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Sekarang ia sadar dan tahu dengan jelas, . . Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan ia mulai menangis kencang. Ia pembunuh. Meski orang yang mati adalah orang yang hendak membunuh Sehun, tapi tetap saja ia sudah menjadi pembunuh.

"Luhan, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sehun. Ia heran kenapa tangisan Luhan sengeri itu. apa mungkin Luhan baru pertama kali melihat mayat? Mungkin saja.

Sehun pun meraih pipi Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya. Sebelah tangannya masih belum bisa ia gerakkan. Ia benar – benar tidak sanggup melihat wajah Luhan yang berlumuran air mata.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Pandangannya begitu lembut.

"Aku…" Luhan bahkan ketakutan untuk mengatakannya. "Aku..sudah membunuh orang."

Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Membunuh? Siapa dan dimana?"

"Me..mereka..yang tertimpa pohon, aku yang membunuhnya."

"Mereka mati karena tertimpa po…"

"TIDAAAAK!" Luhan berteriak dan memotong kata – kata Sehun. "Aku yang membunuh mereka. Aku yang membuat pohon itu menimpa mereka dengan kekuatanku!"

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna. Luhan punya kekuatan?

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan Sehun, Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan airmata yang tetap mengalir deras. "Aku..aku punya kekuatan, Yang Mulia. S-selama ini aku menyembunyikannya karena aku sendiri ketakutan dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki ini."

Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski ia sangat kaget. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menuntut Luhan lebih jauh lagi. Tapi ia tetap penasaran kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Luhan hingga bisa menumbangkan pohon sebesar itu?

"Kekuatanmu…seperti apa?"

Luhan menelan ludah sebelum ia berkata. "Aku bisa mengendalikan apapun dengan pikiranku."

.

.

.

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti Sehun marah padanya atau tidak. Kesal atau tidak. Karena wajah namja itu terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Karena itulah Luhan memilih untuk diam saja saat Sehun akhirnya memiliki tenaga untuk membawa mereka pulang dengan kekuatan anginnya. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk menanyakan apakah tangan namja yang menggendongnya ini sudah baikan atau belum. Sesaat setelah ia mengatakan tentang kekuatannya, Sehun langsung terdiam dan meraih pinggangnya dengan tiba – tiba. Luhan tidak sempat protes karena Sehun langsung membawa tubuh mereka berdua terbang melesat dengan cepat melintasi kawasan hutan untuk segera kembali ke istananya Sehun.

.

.

.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Taeyeon bolak balik di depan kamar Sehun dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir. Sehari setelah kepergian Luhan, Sehun menghilang. Meski sebagian pengawal berprasangka kalau Sehun mungkin pergi menyusul Chanyeol, ia tetap tidak tenang. Sehun itu jarang bepergian tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, kecuali Sehun akan pergi ketempat yang ia larang.

Saat itu Taeyeon sadar. Sehun pasti pergi ke pestanya Kai. Oh Tuhan, ia pergi sendirian tanpa pengawalan Chanyeol? Kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh? Bagaimana kalau prajurit pembunuh yang akan selalu menyerangnya muncul lagi?

"Apa kata dunia, Bila ku tak berasamamu? Apa kata dunia, bila melihatmu menangis? Buah semangka didasar laut, tak disangka hatiku terpaut. Ku kan berjanji selalu bersamamu~~~" Tiffany muncul sambil bersenandung ria dan menggoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya. Juga jangan lupakan ekspresi lucunya saat ia menirukan ekspresi lagu yang tengah ia nyanyikan sekarang.

"Eoh? Kamu kenapa eonni? Apa kamu sedang latihan meniru ekspresi Sehun?"

"Tiffany!" Taeyeon langsung memegang tangan Tiffany hingga ia kebingungan.

"Ada apa eonnie?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sehun! Sehun tidak ada. Sepertinya ia pergi menghadiri pesta Kai sendirian."

Senyuman diwajah Tiffany langsung hilang dalam sekejap. "Diaaa..pergi sendirian?" Taeyeon mengangguk.

"DASAR BODOHH!" Tiffany mulai berteriak. Ia menghentak – hentakkan kakinya karena ia sangat kesal. "Kenapa sih dia itu sangat bandel? Apa dia tidak sayang nyawa? Seharusnya ia tahu kalau pembunuh itu pasti akan muncul lagi! Duh! Meski dokter, aku ini tetap bosan melihatnya muncul dengan tubuh yang penuh luka setiap kembali dari sana! Sehun bodooooooooohhhhhh!"

Taeyeon diam saja. Ia juga tidak menghentikan Tiffany yang mulai mengeluarkan kata – kata tidak senonoh karena ia tahu begitulah gaya Tiffany saat sedang khawatir pada Sehun. Taeyeon sudah hampir menyuruh seseorang untuk memanggil Chanyeol dipegunungan saat tiba – tiba saja namja jangkung itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Senyuman konyol miliknya terlihat sangat cocok diwajahnya.

"A Yoo…. What's up guys?"

"Chanyeol!" dua yeoja itu langsung berlari menghampirinya dan memegangi tangannya. Taeyeon sebelah kanan dan Tiffany sebelah kiri. Perasaan narsisnya muncul. Memang sih, ia tampan. Tapi masa ia bisa menarik perhatian duo pelayan Sehun yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya? Wah~ ia sangat hebat ternyata. Siapa sih yang menolak yeoja yang begitu mempesona seperti mereka?

"CHAAAANYEEEEOLLLLLLL!" Tiffany berteriak sekuat tenaga tepat ditelinga Chanyeol untuk menyadarkan namja itu. Entah kenapa si pengawal Sehun itu malah tersenyum genit saat mereka berdua memgangi tangannya. Apa jangan – jangan ia berpikir Tiffany dan Taeyeon menyukainya? _Cih_! Hanya yeoja macam Baekhyun yang mau tergoda padanya.

"Oh, ada apa nona – nona?" Tanya Chanyeol sok mantap.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda Chanyeol. Sehun pergi sendirian ke istana Kai."

"APAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Ne, karena itu kami khawatir. Bisakah kamu menyusulnya?" pinta Taeyeon. Chanyeol bisa melihat kalau yeoja itu sudah mulai menangis.

_Sh*t_! Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Entah kenapa Sehun begitu senang membuat orang – orang yang menyayanginya khawatir padanya, seperti sekarang ini. Pantas saja raja yang lebih muda darinya itu menyuruhnya pergi kepegunungan. Untung saja ia datang kemari karena Baekhyun ingin melihatnya. Ia datang keistana untuk sekedar menyapa saja. Ternyata… si Sehun yang dulunya cadel itu malah berlaku seenaknya lagi.

"Kapan dia pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sehari setelah kepergian Luhan," hanya Taeyeon yang mendengarkan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Tiffany begitu sibuk mengumpat dengan memonyong – monyongkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan keluar. Taeyeon mengikutinya dari belakang dengan menyeret tangan Tiffany.

Dilorong mereka bertemu dengan Suho yang memandangi mereka dengan wajah angelnya yang selalu bersinar. "Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya terlihat terburu – buru?"

Namun betapa kasihannya seorang Suho karena tidak seorangpun yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Suho cuma mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Diantara mereka bertiga memang hanya Taeyeon yang normal, sisanya ia anggap gila. Suho pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan sebagai penasehat kerajaan yang sangat sibuk.

Saat keluar dari istana, Chanyeol langsung menaiki kudanya dan bersiap untuk berangkat menyusul Sehun.

"Taeyeon, Tiffany, aku pergi…"

"Ne.. hati – hati Chanyeol…"

Saat kudanya baru beberapa langkah berlari, angin yang tidak terlalu kencang bertiup disekitar mereka hingga Chanyeol terpaksa berhenti. Namun seketika mereka kaget saat dari dalam pusaran angin itu mereka melihat Luhan yang bergelayut dibahu Sehun. Dikening dan wajahnya terlihat bekas darah yang sudah mengering. Bukan cuma itu saja, rambut palsunya juga terlepas dan berada ditangan Luhan. Keadaan Sehun lebih parah, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan sebelah tangannya diikat kencang seperti habis terluka. Begitu mereka mendarat diatas tanah, Luhan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun.

"Yang Mulia!" Tiffany dan Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Sehun, sedangkan Taeyeon menghampiri Luhan.

"Kamu baik – baik saja?"

"Ne, eonnie, kau baik – baik saja. Keadaan Sehun jauh lebih parah. Ia…" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan langsung ambruk. Taeyeon menahan tubuh Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga. Beberapa pengawal mulai munghampiri mereka dan Taeyeon cepat – cepat memasangkan kembali rambut palsu Luhan keatas kepalanya.

"Oh.. tanganmu terluka sangat parah, Yang Mulia. Coba kulihat dulu.." Tiffany meraih tangan Sehun dan Sehun meringis. Ia merasa tangannya hampir terlepas karena rasanya begitu sakit.

"Anda benar – benar nekat pergi sendirian. Kenapa tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun diam saja. Untuk berkata – kata pun rasanya sangat sulit sekali.

"Astaga!" Tiffany berteriak. "Anda keracunan!"

"S..sepertinya begitu…"

"Kenapa kamu tidak sayang nyawa, eoh?! Sepertinya aku perlu mengikat kakimu dibawah perapian! _Ugh, _kamu ingin kami terlihat lebih tua karena terlalu banyak khawatir? Kamu sudah dewasa, Yang Mulia. Sudah bisa memikirkan mana yang baik untuk diri sendiri. Kamu itu seorang raja dibagian Selatan dan segala tindakan yang kamu lakukan akan mempengaruhi banyak orang. Sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini? Hiks.." Tiffany terus mengomel sambil menangis. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika tindakannya itu tidak sopan.

"Sudahlah….jangan diteruskan. Sekarang lebih baik kamu mengobati Yang Mulia dulu.." ujar Suho yang muncul tiba – tiba. Tadinya ia hendak menemui Sehun, namun karena ada ribut – ribut dihalaman depan, ia pun berlari kemari. Seperti yang bisa ia duga, ternyata kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

Sehun merasa lega karena akhirnya Tiffany berhenti. Ia paling tidak tahan mendengar omelan dan melihat yeoja yang menangis.

"Yang Mulia!" Chanyeol langsung menahan tubuh Sehun yang sudah ambruk.

"C..Chanyeol…. cepat bawa Luhan kedalam. Biar Suho saja yang membantuku."

Chanyeol masih ingin memberontak, tapi ia sadar kalau orang lain yang membawa Luhan, nanti identitas namja itu ketahuan. Ia pun segera membawa tubuh Luhan dengan menggendongnya gaya _bridal style_. Sehun yang hampir hilang kesadaran masih berusaha untuk berjalan dengan bantuan Suho dan Tiffany. Taeyeon sudah berlari duluan menyusul Chanyeol..

Sehun meringis saat ia sudah berbaring ditempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Sesaat sebelum matanya terpejam ia masih bisa melihat wajah khawatir Chanyeol dan Suho.

.

.

.

Saat membuka mata, yang pertama kali dilihat Luhan adalah langit – langit kamarnya yang biasa. Ia benar – benar berada disini, di istana Sehun. Ia kembali. Kejadian saat ia bertemu dengan Kai dan saat ia dan Sehun hampir terbunuh serasa seperti mimpi, walau bagaimanapun ia tetap tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan kalau ia telah membunuh orang dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Kau sudah sadar, Luhan? Syukurlah…"

Luhan menoleh dengan pelan karena tubuhnya masih terasa susah untuk digerakkan. Ternyata itu Taeyeon. Yeoja itu terlihat menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Eonnie tidak usah khawatir." Luhan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak berbohong karena ia memang baik – baik saja selama ia berada disini.

Luhan pun berusaha untuk duduk dengan bantuan Taeyeon. Saat itu ia sadar kalau kepalanya diperban dan ia tidak mengenakan wig nya. Bajunya juga sudah diganti dan ia hanya mengenakan kaos dengan celana pendek.

"Tidak apa – apa, Luhan," ujar Taeyeon dengan lembut seolah ia mengerti kebingungan Luhan. "Kamu hanya berada dikamar ini, jadi tidak masalah kalau kamu berpakaian seperti itu."

"Terima kasih," Luhan tersenyum manis. Ia benar – benar beruntung bertemu orang – orang yang berhati mulia seperti mereka. "Aku..pingsan berapa lama?"

"Dari semalam. Kamu kehilangan banyak darah. Karena itulah kata Tiffany tubuhmu jadi lemas meski lukamu tidak terlalu banyak."

"B-bagaimana keadaan Yang Mulia Sehun?"

Taeyeon menghela nafas pelan. "Dia juga baik – baik saja. Sekarang ia sedang beristirahat dikamarnya."

"Oh… syukurlah…"

Luhan kembali berbaring. Ia lega jika memang Sehun baik – baik saja. Yang ia khawatirkan hanyalah bagaimana reaksi Sehun sejak ia mengatakan ia memiliki kekuatan. Apa mungkin mereka akan mengasingkannya? Dan bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui ia telah membunuh? Apa ia terlihat menakutkan?

"Kamu kenapa?" Taeyeon khawatir melihat wajah Luhan.

"Eonnie…"

"Ne? Waeyo Luhan?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku pernah membunuh orang?"

Taeyeon tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Kenapa tiba – tiba namja itu menanyakan hal yang aneh.

"Sudahlah Luhan. Jangan banyak bicara dulu. Kamu harus istirahat. Untuk masalah itu nanti saja kita bahas setelah kamu sembuh. Oke?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Memang sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada siapapun tentang kekuatannya. Karena tubuhnya benar – benar lemah ia pun menutup matanya dan segera tertidur lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari hidup dalam kekhawatiran yang mendalam hingga rasanya tenaganya habis, akhirnya Tiffany merasa lega saat ia melihat Sehun akhirnya membuka matanya. Air matanya kembali keluar, bukan karena sedih, tapi karena ia senang Sehun sudah sadar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang juga berada di kamar Sehun ikutan menghela nafas lega. Taeyeon yang duduk dikursi dekat tempat tidur Sehun tersenyum manis pada dan ia mengelus tangan Sehun dengan penuh sayang.

Jika mereka semua menangis bahagia, maka lain halnya dengan Sehun. Ia menautkan alisnya sesaat setelah membuka mata. Entah kenapa ia merasa orang – orang diruangannya seperti sedang menangisi kematiannya. Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Chanyeol, Tiffany berusaha untuk terlihat tetap ceria padahal ia berusaha keras menghilangkan jejak air mata dipipinya. Taeyeon, walaupun tersenyum tetap saja ada air matanya yang keluar meski hanya sedikit.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan karena ia memang belum sanggup berteriak untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Kami senang anda sudah sadar, Yang Mulia…" Taeyeon menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan reaksi Tiffany yang mulai berteriak.

"Apanya yang 'kenapa' eoh?! Anda benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Begitu bangun langsung saja sok mantap! Apa anda tahu kalau anda hampir kehilangan sebelah tangan?!"

"Sudah, Tiffany.. yang penting Yang Mulia sudah sadar…" Taeyeon berusaha untuk menenangkan Tiffany.

"Benar… yang penting ia selamat…" Baekhyun ikut menimpali.

Tiffany memandangi mereka dengan tatapan mendelik. "Yang penting? Apa kalian tidak sadar seberapa parah luka yang dideritanya? Dia keracunan! Kalau sedikit saja terlambat ia pasti sudah tidak bisa lagi berada disini bersama dengan kita. Dan lagi…" Tiffany berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas karena dadanya sesak. "Racun yang ada ditubuh Yang Mulia Sehun sama dengan racun yang dulu diminum oleh Seohyun!"

Dalam sekejap, aura diruangan itu langsung berubah saat mereka mendengar Tiffany menyinggung Seohyun. Nama itu adalah nama yang hampir terlarang untuk diucapkan didekat Sehun karena ia tidak segan – segan untuk menghukum siapa saja yang berani menyebutkan namanya. Sekarang, Tiffany mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Walau ia mengatakan kebenaran tapi tetap saja mereka khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun pada yeoja itu.

Taeyeon memandang Sehun dengan pandangan memelas karena ia tidak ingin Sehun menampar Tiffany hingga yeoja itu terhempas dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah seperti dulu saat Tiffany melakukan hal yang sama, menyinggung nama Seohyun. Ia berdo'a dalam hati semoga saja Sehun tidak mengamuk.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana begitu senyap hingga debaran jantung pun terdengar dengan jelas. Mereka semua terdiam, termasuk Sehun. Ia sedang berpikir kenapa sekarang ia tidak kesal ada yang mengungkit nama itu. Seharusnya ia marah, seharusnya ia kesal karena nama itu selalu mengingatkannya pada kebodohannya dan ketidakpercayaannya pada orang yang menyayanginya. Tapi sekarang, perasaan seperti itu malah tidak ada sama sekali. Sangat aneh.

"Huh! Kenapa kalian diam? Apa yang baru saja aku katakan adalah kenyataan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditutup - tutupi. Racun itu memang sama. Racun yang sangat kuat dan bisa saja membuat tubuhmu mengering dan menjadi seperti mumi. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan lagi racun yang sama dengan yang waktu itu. Saat Seohyun…."

"Tiffany!" Chanyeol cepat – cepat memegang tangan Tiffany untuk menghentikan ocehannya. Ia bahkan sampai melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan kau teruskan lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita keluar dulu dan membiarkan Yang Mulia istirahat sejenak. Kalau masih tetap menyebutkan nama itu.. aku.."

"Sudahlah."

Mereka semua menoleh kearah Sehun yang baru saja berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Aku..aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu dalam hidupku. Kalau memang aku terkena racun yang sangat kuat, aku berterima kasih pada dokterku yang hebat karena berhasil menyembuhkanku."

Senyuman merekah langsung terlihat diwajah Taeyeon saat mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bernafas lega, begitu juga dengan Tiffany. Tapi mereka tetap heran kenapa tiba – tiba saja Sehun bisa melupakan Seohyun.

"Luhan..apa dia baik – baik saja?"

Tiffany dan Taeyeon berpandangan. Jadi begitu…. Ternyata karena Luhan makanya Sehun tidak lagi marah saat nama mantan kekasihnya disebut didepannya. Mereka memang belum tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi perubahan sikap Sehun dan wajah Luhan yang selalu memerah jika mereka bertanya sudah menjawab semuanya.

"Dia baik – baik saja Yang Mulia. Dia hanya pingsan selama satu hari, setelah itu ia sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya karena memang ia butuh istirahat. Dan anda juga sebaiknya istirahat dulu," jawab Taeyeon.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia jadi tenang jika memang Luhan baik – baik saja. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan selain….kekuatan Luhan. Ia memang belum menanyakan apapun. Saat ia tahu Luhan memiliki kekuatan, satu – satunya yang terpikir dikepalanya hanyalah membawa namja itu secepatnya kembali keistananya. Bisa gawat kalau pembunuh bayarannya bertambah dan mereka menemukan kekuatan Luhan. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti darimana ia mendapat kekuatan untuk menerbangkan mereka berdua hingga kemari.

Begitu Sehun mulai terlelap, mereka keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan langkah perlahan. Taeyeon tetap tinggal. Ia sangat tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada Sehun yang sudah seperti adiknya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Sehun. Jika Tiffany masih bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan bantuan kemampuan mengobatinya, dan Chanyeol bisa menjaga Sehun dengan kekuatannya maka Taeyeon memilih untuk selalu menjaganya dan menyayanginya. Tidak masalah baginya jika lingkaran hitam sudah tumbuh dengan semarak dibawah matanya karena tidak tidur berhari – hari. Ia benar – benar tidak peduli meski penampilannya terlihat sangat kacau. Satu – satunya yang ia pedulikan hanyalah keselamatan Sehun dan…keselamatan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan benar – benar galau sekarang. Ia senang karena mereka tidak memaksanya untuk memakai pakaian laknat itu, tapi ia juga kesal karena Chanyeol dkk tidak memperbolehkannnya keluar dari kamar ini meski hanya selangkah. Keluar = mati. Kejam banget ga sih? Meski ia bisa saja membuat tubuh Chanyeol hancur berkeping – keping, ia tidak mau melakukannya. Trauma karena ia ternyata telah membunuh orang tetap saja menghantuinya. Ia bahkan sampai bermimpi hantu ketiga orang itu muncul dihidupnya dan terus mengikutinya kemana ia pergi. Tapi untung saja Henry datang dan mengusir hantu – hantu itu dengan menyirami tubuh hantu itu dengan air yang diambil dari kali ciliwung. -_-

Henry lagi. Luhan bahkan sudah hampir melupakan kehidupan lamanya karena ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi disini. Tapi mimpinya pada Henry membuatnya kembali teringat. Tapi seberapa keras pun ia berpikir, ia tetap tidak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari sini. Apakah kekuatannya sanggup untuk membawanya keluar? Lalu… apakah Henry, kedua orang tuanya akan membencinya jika ternyata ia pernah membunuh? Luhan tidak bisa mengetahuinya.

Tiffany yang baru saja memasuki kamar Luhan untuk mengecek keadaan namja itu mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya sambil menunduk dalam. Posisinya, menurut pemikiran konyol Tiffany terlihat seperti ia sedang memandangi anu-nya. Haha.. Ia sudah hampir mengegetkan Luhan, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia melihat airmata Luhan terjatuh. Luhan menangis? Namja blangsakan itu menangis? Tiffany diam ditempat. Ia mengerti kenapa Luhan seperti itu. Sudah terlempar kedunia asing, disuruh memakai pakaian yeoja, diusir kemudian kembali lagi, hampir terbunuh dan sepertinya cintanya pun ditolak. Duh, malang nian nasib mu nak…

"Apa..yang kamu lakukan disitu?" Luhan bertanya tanpa melihat Tiffany. Ia tetap menunduk dan berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

Glek, Tiffany menelan ludahnya. Ternyata Luhan tahu ia sudah masuk diam – diam. "Ehm,, aku kemari untuk mengecek keadaanmu, Luhan. Kamu sudah baikan kan?"

"Sudah," jawab Luhan. "Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin meminum obat – obatan aneh itu. Bisakah kamu keluaaarrr KKKYAAAAAAAAAAA! SEEETAAAAAAANNNNN..." Luhan berteriak kencang dan terjungkal kebelakang saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan Tiffany. Jantungnya hampir saja copot melihat penampilan yeoja itu.

"Kenapa sih? Santai aja kaleeee…"

Luhan mengelus – elus dadanya. Beberapa malam ini ia bermimpi ketemu hantu, sekarang Tiffany muncul dengan dandanan seperti itu? Rambut panjangnya digulung keatas dengan sangat tidak rapi hingga sebagian lagi tetap menjuntai keluar. Ia memakai pakaian putih panjang hingga ujungnya menyentuh lantai. Bajunya benar – benar putih polos tanpa hiasan sedikitpun, tanpa ada renda dan tidak ada ikat pinggang seperti yang biasanya. Lengan bajunya juga kepanjangan hingga jarinya – tidak kelihatan. Tidak cuma itu, wajah hingga lehernya juga ditutupi oleh…apa itu? Seperti masker? Hanya mata dan bibirnya saja yang kelihatan. Bibirnya merah merekah. Daripada terpesona oleh bibirnya, Luhan malah merasa ia seperti hantu yang habis meminum darah. Hhhiiiyyyyy…..

"Tiffany keparat! Apa kamu ingin membunuhku eeooohhh? Apa maksudmu muncul dengan gaya seperti itu?" Luhan menunjuk – nunjuk Tiffany.

"Heheheeee….. piiissss" Tiffany cuma nyengir dan tersenyum manis. "Masa sih kamu takut hantu? Kamu kan namja?"

"HUH! Memangnya namja tidak boleh takut hantu? Bagaimana kalau hantu itu datang dan mengerayangimu sepanjang hidupmu? Mengganggu tidurmu? Membunuhmu? Menarik keluar seluruh organ tubuhmu dan melahapnya? Bagaimana kalau…"

"Sudahlah Luhan!" Tiffany memutar matanya bosan. Padahal dalam hati ia senang semangat Luhan sudah kembali. Ia pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil. "Ini obat yang harus kamu minum hari ini."

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Apaaaa?"

" . . .ITU! TITITKKK!" Luhan menolak dengan tegas. Ia tidak sakit, kalau hanya kepalanya yang terbentur kan sudah sembuh. Lagipula tenaganya sudah kembali. Ia merasa kalau Tiffany hanya mengerjainya saja. Soalnya obat yang diberikan Tiffany rasanya berbeda setiap hari. Kadang rasanya sangat asam sampai matanya berkedip – kedip saat meminumnya. Lalu nantinya obatnya terasa sangat pahit luar biasa hingga ia bahkan tidak selera makan dan ia memeletkan lidahnya selama berjam – jam karena rasanya tidak hilang. Mentang – mentang dokter, ia seenaknya saja mengerjai Luhan? Oh, maaf saja. Luhan tidak mau jadi bahan olokan Tiffany.

"HEH! Luhan monyong! Apa kamu mau mati eoh? Waktu lengan Sehun berdarah kan kamu terkena darahnya. Bagaimana kalau racun itu tertular padamu? Kamu memang bandel. Waktu mau pergi pun kamu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku tentang obat yang kuberikan padamu. Dan sekarang kamu menolak minum obat? Kayak anak kecil saja! Aku bahkan tidak pernah tidur untuk mencari bahan obat penangkal racunnya. Asal kamu tahu saja!"

Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan Tiffany, ada benarnya juga. Ia merasa bersalah kalau memang benar Tiffany sampai tidak tidur. "Ah…baiklah. Aku akan meminumnya. Tapi.. apa aku boleh keluar? Heheheee… "

Tiffany mendelik. "Apa katamu? Keluar? Tidak boleh!"

"Sekalipun aku memakai pakaian yeoja?"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah Tiffany…aku merasa bosan disini terus. Kulitku juga pucat tidak terkena matahari. Jadi biarkan aku keluar neee?" Luhan menggoda Tiffany sambil memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya.

Bukannya tergoda, Tiffany malah jijik melihatnya. _Ia pikir aku tergoda? Maaf yee, jurus kampungan semacam itu tidak mempan padaku._

"Kenapa sih kamu begitu ingin keluar? Padahal tidak ada tempat yang ingin kamu kunjungi. Atau jangan – jangan…." Tiffany berhenti sebentar karena ia menemukan ide untuk mengganggu Luhan. "Kamu sangat merindukan Sehun ya? Iya kan? Kamu tidak bisa tidur sebelum melihat wajahnya? Sebelum mendapatkan kecupan manis darinya? Oh, atau kamu begitu ingin disampingnya saat ia tengah sakit seperti sekarang? Menyeka keringatnya, menyuapinya, dan juga mengganti bajunya…kya kya kyaaaaaa…." Tiffany berteriak sok manis. Ia juga sampai meloncat – loncat kegirangan.

Sebenarnya Luhan merasa malu karena semua yang dikatakan Tiffany memang benar. Bahkan sampai keinginannya untuk mengganti baju Sehun. ;). Tapi tetap saja ia kesal. Tiffany terlalu bahagia mengganggunya. Ia pun berdiri tepat di depan Tiffany.

Sontak Tiffany menghentikan tawanya. Ia bisa melihat tanduk merah yang tumbuh dikepala Luhan. "Apa yang huwaa….haaaiiiittt(sakit)…."

Luhan yang kesal langsung mencubit kedua pipi Tiffany dengan keras. Tidak cuma itu saja, ia juga menggoyang – goyangkan kepala Tiffany.

"Rasakan ini, yeoja tengikk! Berani – beraninya kamu menertawakanku… hahahaaaa…." Luhan tertawa dengan nista. Ia senang karena Tiffany tidak bisa melawan.

Setelah ia merasa puas, barulah Luhan melepaskan cubitannya. Air mata Tiffany keluar karena pipinya terasa perih. Luhan menyubitnya tanpa ada rasa kasihan sama sekali. Menyebalkan sekali!

"Hiyyaaa…Luhan tonggos! Apa yang kamu lakukaaan? Masker ku rusak! Ugh, padahal aku sedang perawatan. Awas kau yaaa KYAAAAAAA….!" Tiffany kembali berteriak karena Luhan menjambak rambutnya dari belakang. Menariknya hingga kini ia berada di dekat pintu. Luhan membuka pintu dan sebelum Tiffany sempat protes ia mendorong yeoja itu keluar lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.

"LUHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Tiffany berteriak tepat didepan pintu sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya. Berani sekali Luhan melakukan ini padanya. Awas saja. Nanti ia akan memasukkan cacing kering kedalam makanan Luhan. Huh! Huh! Huh!

Ia pun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan kuat. Namun naas, maksud hati melampiaskan kekesalan, ia malah terjatuh karena tersandung ujung bajunya yang kepanjangan.

"Hmmff.." pengawal didepan kamar Luhan berusaha menahan tawa mereka melihat Tiffany yang terjatuh. Penampilan yeoja itu terlihat kacau balau seperti korban yang selamat dari bencana gunung meletus. Namun mereka langsung terdiam saat yeoja itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan membunuh miliknya.

"Kalian menertawakanku?"

Pengawal itu menggeleng. "Tidak nona."

"Huh! Baguslah!" Tiffany memutar tubuhnya dan kali ini ia mengangkat gaunnya tinggi – tinggi sampai pahanya hampir kelihatan. Pengawal yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Entah kenapa pelayan raja yang satu ini sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap dewasa. Begitu berbanding terbalik dengan Taeyeon yang selalu berperilaku lembut dan sopan.

Begitu Tiffany keluar, Luhan kembali merenung. Kalau ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara kembali, setidaknya biarkan ia bebas. Meski maksud mereka baik, tetap saja ia ingin keluar. Ia tahu kalau ada orang – orang yang begitu menginginkan kematian Sehun. Luhan begitu ingin mengetahui keadaan Sehun. Ia juga ingin minta maaf karena menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting dari orang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ia begitu…merindukan Sehun. Menyedihkan sekali tidak bisa bertemu padahal mereka berdekatan.

*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

.

.

.

HunHan belon ada disini. Chapter depan ajah yaaaaa. Kalo digabung disini ntar kepanjangan dan readers jadi mules bacanya. Ini aja udah 4k words.

.

.

.

Oh iya, karena Kiela apdet cepet, ga sempet bales review.. maaaf maaf maaaf sekaliiiiii. *DEEPBOW. T_T

.

.

Sapa tau kedepannya makin banyak hal yang harus dilakukan, jd apdet sekarang je. Bener ga readers? *wink

.

silakan buka link ini untuk liat FanArt yang udah Kiela buat khusus untuk FF ini.

. ?fbid=148019448720554&set=a.148019362053896.1073741830.100005374993385&type=3&src=http%3A%2F% . %2Fhphotos-ak-prn2%2F977228_148019448720554_178998 2589_ &smallsrc=http%3A%2F% . %2Fhphotos-ak-prn1%2F934788_148019448720554_178998 2589_ &size=1024%2C430

.

**BIG THANK'S TO:**

**EXOST Panda****, ****Azura Lynn Gee****, Tania3424, Guest, TanTan, ****dian deer****, ****Kim Mika****, fleur, ****Vicky98Amalia****, ****lisnana1****, mel, ****ajib4ff****, ****kyeoptafadila****, park do bi, hunhanie, baby exo sehun, ****ssnowish****, ****chyshinji0204**** 6, ****Exotan Ell****, Mei, ****0312luLuEXOticS****, ****asroyasrii****, finky'lulu, ****Lkireii0521****, rinie hun, ****junmakyu****, PutriPootree**

**.**

**.**

**MAKASIH BANGET BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW, FAV DAN FOLLOW. LUV U  
MMUAAACHHHHH  
.**


	12. Oberon's Potentate

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Length : 12/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja yang bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi berjalan tergesa – gesa dengan nampan tertutup ditangannya. Rambutnya disanggul rapi keatas dengan jepitan bunga – bunga. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik karena ia hampir saja terlambat untuk mengantarkan makanan keruangan raja yang ia layani selama ini. Meski begitu, ia selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Ffiiuuhh.. ia menstabilkan nafasnya sebelum mengetuk pintu besar berukir yang berada didepannya.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia. Ini Sunny mengantarkan sarapan anda,"

"Masuk saja…" terdengar suara berat dari dalam kamar. Pengawal didepan pintu pun membukakannya dan Sunny berjalan dengan manis.

Ia meletakkan nampan ditangannya diatas meja bundar yang ada disebelah kiri pintu. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Kai yang terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat dan sedang berdiri di dekat pintu balkonnya sambil memandang keluar.

"Yang Mulia…" Sunny berkata dengan pelan. Ia tahu dengan jelas kenapa rajanya yang biasanya bersemangat itu terlihat sangat malas.

"Sunny…"

"Ne, Yang Mulia…"

"Kenapa dia menghilang?"

Sunny menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh rajanya itu. "Dia tidak menghilang, Yang Mulia. Dia mungkin hanya pulang duluan saja. Saya yakin anda pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya."

Kai terkekeh pelan. "Bertemu dengannya? Itu sedikit mustahil. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang dia selain namanya yang misterius. Luhan Monc. Monc…bukankah itu nama keluarga besar di daerah selatan? Seingatku putri terakhir keluarga itu sudah meninggal digenerasi appa ku dulu. Tidak ada lagi putri Monc yang lain. Atau mungkin ia hanyalah rakyat biasa yang datang dengan memakai nama itu?"

"Memang kenapa kalau ternyata ia memang rakyat biasa?"

"Tidak masalah. Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku tidak pernah memandang orang dari kedudukan dan statusnya kan?"

Sunny mengangguk.

"Apa dia memang tidak tertarik padaku? Atau dia marah karena aku seenaknya menciumnya? Ini aneh, Sunny. Aku yang sebelumnya tidak percaya pada yang namanya jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama sekarang malah mengalaminya. Dia terlalu mempesona."

"Aku sudah melihatnya. Dia memang putri yang sangat cantik, juga sopan. Sudahlah, sekarang anda sarapan dulu, ne?"

"Baiklah Sunny. Ngomong – ngomong kamu sendiri kenapa sampai sekarang belum memiliki orang yang kau cintai? Jangan hanya karena mengurusiku anda jadi menjomblo. Kalau memang ada, katakan saja."

Sunny menunduk malu. Ia sebenarnya sudah punya. Hanya saja ia merahasiakannya. "Ma'afkan saya Yang Mulia. Sebenarnya saya… aduh..bagaimana mengatakannya ya…"

"Sebenarnya apa?"

"Hm… sebenarnya saya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Shindong."

"WOOAA~~~" Kai berteriak dan langsung memeluk Sunny. "Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang – bilang? Apa kamu takut nanti aku minta traktir? Tidak Sunny. Aku senang. Shindong pria yang baik. Tapi sepertinya kamu harus bersabar karena Shindong sering bepergian. kamu tidak kesepian, kan? Sunny-ku? Oh tidak. Sunny sekarang bukan hanya milikku, tapi juga milik Shindong. Benarkan?"

"Hahahaaa… anda bisa saja," Sunny tertawa mendengar perkataan Kai barusan. Ia menepuk – nepuk pundak Kai. "Aku hanya belum memiliki saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."

Kai kemudian melepas pelukannya dan mencium pipi Sunny, hal yang biasa ia lakukan sejak dulu. Ia sangat menyayangi pelayan sekaligus pengasuhnya yang cantik.

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku melakukan ini dengan tenang. Kalau ketahuan Shindong mungkin ia akan membunuhku dan mencincang tubuhku."

"Tidak mungkiiiin…." Sunny menaikkan suaranya. Kai terlalu mengada – ngada.

"Ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana dengan Siwon? Apa dia juga memiliki kekasih dan tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Setahuku dia memang belum memiliki yeojachingu. Tapi dia menyukai seseorang."

"Siapa yang disukainya? Setahuku selama ini dia tidak berminat untuk melihat yeoja. Kupikir ia sama sepertiku."

"Anda tidak tahu siapa orang itu?" Sunny membulatkan matanya. "Yeoja itu adalah Tiffany,"

"Tiffany…." Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengarkan nama itu. tapi dia lupa.

"Itu lhoooo… pelayan pribadinya Sehun, raja diselatan. Dia yang memiliki _eyesmile _yang manis. Pelayan yang merangkap jadi dokter pribadinya Sehun, anda tidak ingat?"

"Ahahahaaaaa! Aku ingat." Kai tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan heboh. "Dia yeoja yang katanya paling berani bercanda sama Sehun si muka datar itu kan? Ternyata selera Siwon lumayan juga."

"Anda tidak boleh membicarakan Yang Mulia Sehun seperti itu. Dia orang yang baik," Sunny mengingatkan.

"Dia memang baik. Siapa yang bilang dia jahat? Tapi ekspresinya datar! Dingin seperti es! Untung saja wajahnya lumayan tampan. Kalau tidak? Pasti kelihatan aneh sekali… hwuahahahaaaaaaaaa…."

Kai kembali teringat saat dulu ia masih kecil appa nya membawanya ke selatan dan bertemu dengan Sehun kecil. Mereka pun bermain karena mereka seumuran.

Karena pada dasarnya Kai memang sedikit nakal waktu kecil, atau lebih sopan jika disebut dengan anak yang aktif, dia tidak berhenti mengerjai Sehun. Waktu mereka seharusnya bermain kuda – kudaan, dia malah memasukkan tanah kedalam baju Sehun kecil. Ia tidak tahu Sehun marah atau tidak. Sehun hanya memandanginya sebentar dan tanpa bicara ia masuk kedalam. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, dia kembali. Penampilannya lebih bersih karena sudah berganti baju.

Pertemuan berikutnya Kai dan Sehun bermain lagi. Namun kali ini dia malah menjitak kepala Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga. Sehun diam saja. Awalnya Kai pikir Sehun akan berteriak menangis, ternyata tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau tiba – tiba saja Sehun sudah ada didekatnya dan menjitak kepalanya dengan AMAT SANGAT KERAS. Kai langsung menangis seketika sambil menjerit – jerit. Appanya Sehun menegur Sehun karena dia telah membuat Kai menangis namun Sehun diam saja dan melihat kearah Kai dengan tatapan datarnya.

Sejak saat itu Kai memutuskan kalau ia besar nanti ia akan menjadikan Sehun sebagai teman karena Sehun hanya akan membalas kalau ia merasa sakit. Kalau hanya sekedar pakaiannya yang kotor, ia akan diam saja. Daripada anak penguasa utara yang lebih besar darinya dan terkesan munafik, Kai lebih memilih berteman dengan Sehun.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan?" Tanya Sunny. Ia heran kenapa Kai tiba – tiba diam.

"Tidak ada," Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum agar Sunny tidak khawatir. "Hanya teringat kenangan masa kecil saja."

"Oh…"

"Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa harus aku yang paling sial ya? Sunny punya Shindong, Siwon menyukai Tiffany. Lalu karena selama ini aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menikahi manusia asing itu, aku tidak tertarik untuk mencari orang yang mencuri hatiku. Namun ternyata ia tidak muncul. Dan saat aku bertemu gadis pujaanku yang langsung mencuri hatiku seketika, akupun senang. Tapi kenapa ia malah menghilang seperti ditelan bumi? Ini termasuk ketidakadilan, Sunny. Aku yang notabenenya raja pemimpin Oberon malah tidak memiliki seseorang? Ck,,,ini memalukan!"

Sunny kembali mengelus punggung Kai dengan penuh sayang. "Sabarlah.. nanti pasti ia akan muncul."

"Banyak sabar makan dikit maksudmu?"

"Tidaaaaakk…. Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?"

"Aku. Baru saja."

_Duh, _Sunny memegang jidatnya. Kai memang sering ngomong seenaknya.

"Hahahahaaa.. jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Tidak cocok. Aku pasti mendengarkan saranmu kok. Ehm, aku sudah lapar. Aku sarapan dulu, ne? Sunny sudah sarapan?"

Sunny menggeleng. "Belum. Anda saja duluan. Aku bisa sarapan dengan yang lainnya nanti."

Sunny belum sarapan? Selalu seperti ini. Sudah hampir terlambat mengantarkan sarapan, ia sendiri belum mengisi perutnya? Kai tidak ingin Sunny sakit. Ia sangat menyayangi Sunny karena itu dia langsung menyeret yeoja itu dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ada apa yang Mulia?"

"Makanlah denganku."

Sunny terdiam sebentar. "Tapi Yang Mulia.. nanti saja. Saya…."

"Kalau begitu suapi aku."

"Eoh?" Sunny membulatkan matanya. Hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Menyuapi anda?"

"Ne, suapi aku."

"I..itu…" permintaan Kai ada – ada saja.

"Kamu tidak mau?" Kai memasang _puppy eyes-_nya_._

"Bukan seperti itu. A..saya…"

"Ayolah.. kenapa menolak? Kalau aku sakit, tanpa diminta pun kamu akan menawarkan diri untuk menyuapiku. Apa aku harus sakit dulu baru kamu mau?"

"Tidak. Saya sama sekali tidak mengharapkan anda sakit. Dan anda sudah dewasa. Sudah dua puluh tahun. Bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang melihat anda masih disuapi umur segini?"

"Apa salahnya jika umur dua puluh tahun minta disuapi? Tidak melanggar hukum Negara kan?"

_Ugh, _Kai mulai lagi bertingkah dengan segala permintaan anehnya. Tapi ini tidak seberapa. Dulunya Kai bahkan sering memintanya untuk menari agar ia mau makan. Kalau mereka hanya berdua didalam ruangan sih, tidak masalah. ini Kai malah memintanya melakukan hal memalukan itu didepan banyak orang. Apa daya, Sunny tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Kai, seaneh apapun itu. Tapi menyuapi seorang namja usia dua puluh tahun tetap saja….

"Ayolah Sunny….. Kau tidak kasihan pada raja yang malang ini? Cintaku baru saja ditolak. Yah, walau Luhan yang cantik memang tidak menolak ciumanku karena aku sadar aku sangat seksi. Tapi tetap saja ini menyakitkan karena ia lari begitu saja. Oh,,Sunny.. kasihanlah padaku. Suapi aku…" Kai mulai memasang ekspresi seperti orang yang kelaparan dan tidak makan berhari – hari. Ia memang sangat pandai berakting!

"Baiklah.. baiklah…" Sunny pun akhirnya menyerah. Kai bersorak kegirangan seperti anak kecil karena Sunny akhirnya membuka penutup nampan yang tadi ia bawa dan mulai mengambil makanan dengan sendok. Saat ia mengarahkan sendok kemulut Kai, namja itu tetap menutup mulutnya. Ia malah menopang dagunya dan memandangi Sunny dengan intens. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sunny. Ia heran kenapa Kai sepertinya tidak niat makan.

"Itu Sunny masukkan saja kedalam mulut Sunny. Kamu yang harus makan. Belakangan kamu makin kurus. Aku bisa makan sebentar lagi. Masa kamu mengantarkan makananku sementara kamu sendiri belum makan?"

Kali ini Sunny terdiam. Ia selalu merasa beruntung karena Kai sangat perhatian padanya seperti ini. Meski ada banyak putri yang iri padanya dan berkata kalau ia centil dan mencoba untuk mendekati Kai, ia tidak peduli. Ia menyayangi Kai dalam artian yang berbeda. Tidak sekalipun ia memandang Kai seperti seorang namja. Ia anggap Kai itu seperti adiknya, atau bahkan .. anaknya? Meski umurnya belum setua itu untuk memiliki anak, ia menganggap Kai seperti itu.

"Jangan diam saja. Makanlah sebelum dingin. Nanti tidak enak lagi, Yah, walau aku tahu kalau masakan Kyungsoo mustahil tidak enak. Kalau kamu khawatir padaku, kamu nanti bisa mengambilkannya untukku."

Sunny memandang Kai dengan tatapan berkaca – kaca karena terharu sebelum ia memasukkan suapan pertama kedalam mulutnya. Kai tersenyum melihat Sunny yang makan didepannya. Sungguh, ia menyayangi Sunny dan adiknya, Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua seperti saudara baginya walau dulunya mereka hanya anak yang dipungut oleh appanya.

.

.

Dengan langkah mengendap - endap seperti pencuri, Luhan berjalan dalam gelap menuju kamar Sehun. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi hanya terkurung didalam kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Saat tiba didepan kamar Sehun, ia melihat dua pengawal yang berdiri tegak di samping pintu. Luhanpun memusatkan pikirannya untuk mengendalikan tubuh keduanya hingga ia bisa masuk dengan leluasa.

Namun saat tiba di dalam, Luhan malah bingung. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mau kembali ia merasa sayang mengingat perjuangannya sampai kemari dengan selamat. Kalau tetap berada di dalam, ia juga takut kalau Sehun bangun namja itu akan memarahinya. Arrgghhh Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Padahal la sudah bersusah payah memakai gaun sendirian.

Luhan sudah hampir keluar saat ia mendengarkan suara menginterupsinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan?"

Deg! Luhan sangat kaget sampai jantungnya terasa meloncat keluar. "A..aku.."

"Kenapa kamu mau keluar? Bukankah kamu kemari ingin menemuiku?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, lalu ia pun mendekati tempat tidur Sehun. Dengan hanya diterangi cahaya lilin, Luhan bisa melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Sehun yang terbaring lemah. Ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu kembali berputar diotaknya. Baru beberapa saat ia merasa bahagia bertemu kembali dengan Sehun, mereka hampir mati jadi korban pembunuhan.

Melihat keadaan Sehun yang terlihat tidak sehat, Luhan yakin kalau Taeyeon dan yang lainnya berbohong padanya. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan mereka melakukannya.

"Yang Mulia, Anda... baik - baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah. "Sehun. Saat kita sedang berdua, panggil saja seperti itu."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Tapi... itu..itu t-tidak sopan."

Andai rasa sakit tidak mengambil alih tubuhnya, Sehun pasti akan tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Tidak sopan katanya? Bukankah dari awal namja ini memang tidak sopan? Tapi entah kenapa hatinya malah tertaut pada Luhan.

"Tidak apa - apa. Bukankah kamu mencintaiku? Jadi kamu boleh memanggilku dengan namaku saja."

Ugh, Luhan merasa pipinya panas, apalagi saat Sehun mengisyaratkan padanya agar ia duduk di samping namja itu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" Tanya Sehun. Ia tahu Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi berusaha untuk menahannya. Ia merasakan sesak didadanya setiap kali Luhan ketakutan padanya. Ayolah,, ia tidak pernah memakan manusia. Wajahnya juga tidak se-seram _derp _nya Chanyeol.

"Ini..tentang kekuatanku." Luhan berkata dengan pelan sambil memilin gaunnya. Tingkahnya persis seperti anak kecik yang ketahuan berbohong. Imut sekali. Jangan lupakan ekspresinya yang ketakutan dan bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut seperti mau menangis. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun masih bisa marah pada makhluk seperti itu?

"Se-seperti yang kukatakan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mempunyai kekuatan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta maaf karena merahasiakannya. Padahal anda, ah Sehun yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak berniat untuk membohongi siapapun. Ini hanya karena aku yang ketakutan. Kekuatan ini terlalu mengerikan. Aku bisa menggerakkan dan mengendalikan apapun hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Kupikir, andai ada yang menginginkanku, mereka mungkin saja akan memaksaku untuk melakukan hal – hal yang buruk. Aku…"

Luhan menghentikan perkataannya karena ia merasakan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat hingga ia merasa ada kehangatan yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan takut. Kami akan selalu menjagamu."

Kami? Luhan merasa terharu mendengarkannya. Apa ia memang sudah menjadi bagian dari orang – orang disini?

"Bisakah… kamu menunjukkan padaku seperti apa kekuatanmu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Lalu ia pun memusatkan pikirannya hingga akhirnya ia bisa mengambil sebuah buku tebal dari lemari Sehun dan membawanya ke tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun, buku itu yang terlihat seperti berjalan sendiri.

Mata Sehun melotot melihat pemandangan ganjil didepannya. B-buku itu bergerak sesuai dengan keinginan Luhan? Kemampuan Luhan seperti kekuatan magis. Sedikit menakutkan atau mungkin…mengerikan? Pantas saja Luhan berkata kalau ia takut dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"B-bagaimana, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Luhan. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berubah saat ia menunjukkannya.

"Kekuatanmu sangat hebat, Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa aku memang harus pergi menikah dengan..raja Kai?"

"Tidak!" ujar Sehun dengan cepat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Tidak lagi. Jadi kamu tetap akan disini bersamaku, mengerti?"

"Ne, saya mengerti Yang Mulia,,, eh Sehun,"

Luhan mengembalikan buku tebal itu ketempatnya semula tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dan Sehun terus memperhatikan hingga Luhan merasa tubuhnya menegang. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Luhan harus mengakui betapa tampannya Oh Sehun walau ia hanya bisa melihatnya dengan cahaya seadanya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi, dan entah dapat kekuatan darimana ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun.

Dengan gerakan sangat pelan, wajah mereka semakin mendekat hingga nafas mereka terasa beradu. Tidak butuh waktu sampai matahari terbit bibir mereka sudah saling menempel. Luhan menutup matanya saat ia merasa kalau bibir Sehun tidak sehangat saat namja itu menciumnya kemarin – kemarin. Luhan merasa sedih karena Tiffany dkk membohoninya dengan berkata kalau Sehunnnya baik - baik saja.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat Luhan yang tengah menciumnya malah menutup matanya paksa dengan kening yang berkerut. Padahal ia senang Luhan mau menciumnya duluan, tapi kok….

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan kejadian bibir yang hanya saling menempel, akhirnya Sehun pun mendorong tengkuk Luhan dengan tangan kanannya hingga ciuman mereka makin dalam. Ia melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Menyesapi bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan yang duluan mengambil inisiatif untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun. Sehun membiarkannya. Rasanya geli dan menyenangkan saat lidah Luhan yang mengeksplor goa hangat miliknya. Tapi hanya sebentar. Walau posisi mereka Sehun yang dibawah, tapi Sehun tidak mau kalah. Ia mendorong lidah Luhan dengan miliknya hingga sekarang ia yang menguasai permainan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa melenguh pelan karena Sehn mulai menggigit bibirnya. Campuran saliva mereka sudah mengalir dari sudut bibir Sehun dan atmosfer semakin panas.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tenggelam dalam ciman manis itu hingga Luhan akhirnya menjauhkan kepalanya. Seketika ia sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia.. baru saja mencium Sehun?! Mencium Sehun duluan?! WHAAATTT? Sehun yang sedang sakit pun ia embat? Hell NO! Wajah Luhan terasa panas dan ia merasa sangat malu sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum simpul saat melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya dengan pelan.

Luhan menggeleng kuat. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berteriaak.. "Kyaaaaa…" Luhan langsung berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan heran. ia terlalu malu. Niat awalnya hanya ingin melihat Sehun entah kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini. oh tidak. Apakah ia termasuk dalam kategori mesum sekarang? Hiyaaaa…~~~

Sehun meraba bibirnya yang baru saja mendapat jatah dari bibir Luhan. Kehangatan namja itu masih tersisa. Sehun masih terlena dengan kejadian barusan kalau sebuah jeritan tertahan yang menyebalkan mengganggunya.

"Kya kya kyaa…. Yang Mulia.. itu adegan yang manis sekali."

Seketika itu moment indah dalam pikiran Sehun hacur berkeping – keping. Ia lupa dengan keberadaan Tiffany didalam kamar ini. Tadinya yeoja itu datang untuk mengecek keadaan tangan kirinya. Lalu bersembunyi dibalik gorden karena Luhan menyelinap masuk dan merekapun melakukan adegan itu didepannya. Sehun malu sekarang hingga mungkin kemaluannya membesar, *ehSalah.

"Diam kau!"

"Oh.. tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa diam melihatnya. Dari tadi aku sudah menahan teriakan ini yang Mulia. Ciuman yang manis sekali. Luhan…. Kamu genit juga ternyata… oh oh oh~"

"Diam dan jangan mengganggunya!"

"Nooooo… Yang Mulia Sehun berubah jadi namjachingu yang protektif. Tentu saja aku tidak berani mengganggu Luhannie anda yang berharga itu. aku keluar dulu dan silakan beristirahat. Oh, apa perlu Luhan dipanggil lagi kemari?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi Tiffany dengan tatapan seperti ular berbisa. Akhirnya Tiffany pun keluar dan Sehun menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" Luhan berteriak tertahan saat ia tiba dikamarnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dibawah bantal lalu berteriak sekuat tenaga. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya benar – benar memalukan. Mencium namja yang sedang sakit. Ow… Luhan tidak tahu kalau dia ternyata bisa se-agresif itu. sampai sekarangpun pipinya masih saja panas. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti kalau Sehun sembuh lalu mereka bertemu. Aduh, sudah pasti ia akan menghindar. Tapi itu tidak sopan. Luhan dilemma sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Kris marah bukan main saat mengetahui kalau ternyata tidak seorang pun pembunuh bayarannya yang kembali. Ruang kerjanya sudah hancur berantakan karena ia melampiaskan kekesalan dengan melemparkan benda apapun yang bisa diraihnya. Ia sudah yakin kalau mereka gagal lagi. Menyebalkan! Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah, orang suruhannya menemukan sepasang sepatu yeoja ditempat kejadian. Aneh sekali. Rasanya mustahil kalau salah seorang prajuritnya malah membawa sepasang sepatu yeoja saat sedang bertugas. Terdengar seperti maniak. Atau mungkin saat itu Sehun sedang bersama seorang yeoja? Kalau memang ia, siapa? Mungkinkah Sehun sudah melupakan Seohyun?

Dengan langkah pelan karena capek marah – marah, Kris berjalan kearah taman bunga yang ada dirumah kaca miliknya. Ruangan berbentuk segi enam yang berisi puluhan jenis bunga yang warna warni. Disini, tempat yang paling jarang didatanginya karena akan mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. Kisah cintanya yang tidak semulus wajahnya. Kelopak bunga yang bermekaran selalu mengingatkannya pada wajah lembut orang itu.

Namun tujuannya datang kemari bukan karena ingin memetik bunga, bukan. Ia bukan namja feminim seperti itu. Tempat ini adalah tempat terlarang bagi orang lain selain pelayan pribadinya, Sooyoung yang juga merawat semua tanaman disini. Hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahui apa yang tersimpan didalam sini. Disebelah kiri dari pintu masuk, yang akan mendapat sinar matahari duluan saat musim semi, terdapat banyak bunga _bluebell _yang menjadi kesukaan orang itu. Orang yang selalu mencuri hatinya hingga sekarang. Orang yang tidak tergantikan walau ia telah mengencani banyak yeoja hingga sekarang.

Kris terduduk ditanah dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Memandangi bunga – bunga itu dengan tatapan sendu yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan didepan orang lain. Ah, bukan, yang ia pandangi bukan bunga itu, tapi makam yang tersembunyi dibalik akar – akar mereka, makam yang sengaja ia buat tanpa nama karena nama orang itu sudah tertanam kuat dihatinya, Seohyun!

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story.**

**Sehun : "Stay Cool 2"**

Saat malam, Sehun mengerjakan semua tugas – tugasnya hingga larut. Menjadi raja memang tidak seenak khayalan orang. Ia harus menghadiri pertemuan – pertemuan yang membosankan, memenuhi berbagai undangan pesta yang tidak penting atau ikut melatih tentara. Semua itu membuat tubuhnya terasa lelah karena bagaimanapun dia manusia biasa. Ia hanya punya waktu dimalam hari untuk melakukan tugasnya yang lain, seperti menandatangani berbagai dokumen penting. Ia bekerja dengan diterangi cahaya lilin yang mengelilingi meja kerjanya.

Konsentrasi Sehun buyar saat ia mendengar kamarnya diketuk dengan pelan dari luar.

"Siapa?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas didepannya.

"Ini Tiffany. Saya ingin mengantarkan minuman."

"Masuk saja."

Tiffany pun masuk dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya. Ia berjalan kearah Sehun dan berhenti tepat didepan meja Sehun.

"Letakkan saja minumannya di meja sana," Sehun berujar sambil menunjuk meja kecil di dekat rak bukunya. Kalau diletakkan disini bisa – bisa semua kertasnya basah. Namun setelah bebrapa saat Tiffany tidak juga beranjak dan tetap mematung di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Nada suara Sehun terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Tidak apa – apa. Saya hanya ingin anda segera meminumnya. Saya mengenal anda tidak kemarin sore, jadi sudah tahu semua kebiasaan anda, Yang Mulia. Minuman ini akan terus disana sampai aku beranak cucu, menua lalu mati. Anda keasyikan bekerja sampai lupa kesehatan sendiri. Karena itu aku akan pergi kalau anda meminumnya."

Sehun mendesah berat. Tiffany itu keras kepala.

"Ya sudah, sini." Tiffany pun menyodorkan gelasnya sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

_EEEEE BUSET! _Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Minuman yang diberikan Tiffany lebih mirip seperti racun. Sudah rasanya pahit, warnanya coklat tua dan ada berbagai macam serbuk halus mengapung dibagian atasnya. Bukan cuma itu saja. Minumannya masih panas!

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tiffany dengan nada pelan. Ia senang kalau Sehun tidak menolak untuk jadi eksperimennya, walau namja itu tidak pernah tau.

"Ehem!" Sehun mendehem pelan untuk menetralkan kembali ekspresi wajahnya yang mungkin sudah mirip seperti monyet yang memakan jeruk nipis yang asam. Aneh! Tapi ia yakin penerangan yang seadanya tidak akan menunjukkan akspresinya yang sebenarnya. "Aku sudah menghabiskannya. Kamu boleh keluar."

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia," Tiffany membungkuk pelan sebelum ia keluar.

Klek, terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan pelan. Selang beberapa saat….

"Panas! Tiffany setan! Apa yang ia berikan padaku tadi? Aduh aduh…." Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar sambil memeletkan lidahnya, lalu mengipas mulutnya yang terasa seperti terbakar. Tadinya ia ingin menumpahkan segelas minuman itu kewajah Tiffany kalau ia tidak mengingat niat baik yeoja itu yang perhatian pada kesehatannya. Lagipula seorang raja yang baik haruslah selalu menjaga tingkah lakunya. Harus tetap _stay cool _walaupun ia merasa kepanasan. -_-"

**Side Story.**

**Sehun : "Stay Cool 2"**

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo **

Hi~ Kiela apdet cepet lagi….. Maaf kalau tidak terlalu panjang karena seharusnya ini bagian dari Chapter 11 kemaren. Tapi Kiela pisah biar ga bosen. Heheheh.

.

Ehem, Kiela lagi demen sama lagunya Lee Hyo Ri yang Amor Mio dan lagu lainnya di album _Monochrome. _Amor Mio Kiela rekomendasikan buat yang suka lagu ballad. Te O Pe daaah. Lalu, Kiela mengetik ending FF ini sambil mendengarkan lagu itu biar feelnya terasa. Hehehehe…

**Pertanyaan #kepoakut**

**Selain HunHan, kalian suka couple mana lagi? Couple EXO atau grup lain.**

**.**

Hmm, kalo Kiela suka Baekyeol. KaiD.O, Sulay dan semua couple yang Luhan dan Baekhyun jadi uke nya. Grup Lain suka 2min sama DaeZel B.A.P. ChenMin sama Taoris biasa ajah. Tergantung cerita dari FF nyaaa :)

.

.

**Balasan Review~**

**Tania3424,, **Ok, ini udah Kiela kasiiiih

**PutriPootree,,, **ini dilanjut deaaar. Kiela seneng kalo kamu suka sama Tiffany x Luhanmoment

**WinterHeaven,,, **ah~ Kiela mendengarkan nyanyian kamu loooh. Ini kelanjutannya…

**rinie hun,,,, **Memang tersiksa. Hehheee.. tapi disini kan mereka udah ketemu….

**SaranghaeHunHan,,** Endingnya masih rahasiaa.. kkkk~ Tenang ajah dear, semua dapet pasangan kok. Pertanyaan kamu jawabannya ada dichapter ini.

**.**

**MAKASIH BANGET BUAT YANG UDAH ME-REVIEW FF SAYA INI. RASANYA LEBIH DIHARGAI. ITU SAJA. *MMUAAACH**

**Yang punya akun Kiela bales lewat PM ajah yaaa… hehehehe**

**Oh iya, buat yang suka Fantasy, kalian bisa baca FF Kiela yang "NAGA LAUT" **

*wink

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**0312luLuEXOticS****, Tania3424, ****EXOLunatics****, ****Azura Lynn Gee****, ****Oncean FOX****, ****dian deer****, ****Vicky98Amalia****, ****Deer Panda****, ****MyJonggie****, ****, ****Park Ha Woo****, ****lisnana1****, ****ferinaref****, ****Shin Se Kyung****, PutriPootree, WinterHeaven, rinie hun, ****kyeoptafadila****, ****chyshinji0204****, ****ajib4ff****, ****Kim Mika****, ****Lkireii0521****, ****Riyoung6398****, SaranghaeHunHan**

**.**

**.RnR again?  
hehhehe**


	13. Expression of Affection

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Length : 13/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**.**

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan dibangunkan oleh teriakan yang rasanya sudah ia tahu berasal dari mulut siapa. Suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Luhaaaaaaaaaaaan~ kamu sudah kembaliiii" Baekhyun berteriak dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar Luhan tanpa mempedulikan Tiffany yang memberengut disampingnya. Yeoja itu kesal karena jatahnya untuk mengganggu Luhan malah diambil oleh Baekhyun, tunggangannya si Chanyeol.

"Hi.. Baekhyun…" Luhan menyapa dengan suara yang berat karena ia baru saja bangun. Tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran tentang tindakannya pada Sehun. Tenggorokannya juga terasa kering karena kebanyakan teriak.

"Uh, kenapa cuma 'Hi Baekhyun'? Kamu tidak merindukanku Luhan? Padahal aku sudah menangis karena Chanyeol bilang kamu pergi untuk mencari orang tuamu. Aku juga memarahinya karena mengizinkanmu pergi. Padahal kan kamu sudah nyaman tinggal disini bersama kami. Kalau kamu segan sama si Sehun itu, kamu bisa tinggal dirumahku. Bagaimana?"

Luhan cuma bisa menghela nafas. Berbicara pada yeoja cerewet seperti Baekhyun pasti membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Baekhyun. Tapi karena kamu sudah mengunjungiku sepagi ini, aku senang."

"Pagi?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Ini sudah hampir siang Luhan. Kamu yang bangunnya kelamaan. Hehehee…"

"Benar kata Baekhyun. Kamu yang kelamaan bangun." Tiffany muncul dan langsung duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur Luhan.

Luhan memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Seharusnya kamu senang karena mulai hari ini aku akan membiarkanmu untuk kembali berkeliaran seperti nyamuk kelaparan."

"Benarkah?" tatapan Luhan berbinar, walau dalam hati ia kesal karena Tiffany menyamakannya degan nyamuk.

"Ne." Tiffany mengangguk. "Kamu tidak terkena racun yang ada ditubuh Sehun. Meskipun…." Tiffany mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Luhan lalu berbisik seduktif, "Ia sudah menciummu."

Mata Luhan melotot seketika. Ti-Tiffany tahu? Darimana? Mustahil Sehun yang mengatakannya. Apa jangan – jangan yeoja itu mengintip?

"Wajahmu kok begitu Luhan? Aku kan hanya menebak saja. Apa aku benar?"

Haa… Luhan menghela nafas lega sementara Tiffany cekikikan. Ah~ mengganggu anak orang dipagi hari memang menyenangkan. Serasa memberikan energy baru baginya.

"Kalian bicara apa sih? Aku kok tidak dikasih tau?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan apa – apa Baekhyun cantik," Tiffany tersenyum manis. "Bisakah kamu keluar sebentar? Aku mau mendandani Luhan."

"Ne," Baekhyun mengiyakan dan langsung keluar. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah karena neraka pagi harinya akan dimulai karena Tiffany sudah nyengir aneh padanya.

Glek. Taemin menelan ludah dengan paksa. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Henry barusan. Ia..ketahuan?

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat, Taemin?"

"A..itu…" Taemin berpikir sejenak, ia tidak boleh gugup sekarang kalau ia tidak ingin ketahuan. "Wa-wajar saja aku pucat. Perkataanmu barusan seolah – olah aku melakukanya dalam dunia nyata padahal kamu hanya mimpi. K-kamu aneh Henry hyung."

Henry memegang pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Ia menyangka Taemin melakukan hal busuk seperti itu? sepertinya ia terlalu khawatir pada Luhan. Wajar saja, karena ia juga bingung apa yang akan ia katakan pada kedua orang tua Luhan nantinya. Ia akan dituduh mengabaikan Luhan? Ia gege yang tidak bertanggungjawab? Oh, memikirkan itu saja kepalanya hampir mau pecah.

Bruk, Henry langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang ada didekat Taemin. Daehyun dan Zelo saling berpandangan karena baru kali ini mereka melihat Henry seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Padahal biasanya semangatnya luar biasa hingga cukup untuk menghibur orang satu stadion.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus lapor polisi, hyung. Tidak ada lagi yang kita harapkan kalau hanya berdiam diri didalam rumah seperti ini."

"B-benar. Kita lapor saja," Taemin meyakinkan.

Henry membuka matanya dan memandangi mereka satu persatu. Daehyun dan Zelo tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kekhawatiran mereka, bahkan kening Daehyun ikutan berkerut. Mungkin nanti magnae ituu akan terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua kalau ia mempertahankan ekspresinya ang seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi,"

Henry berjalan dengan langkah gontai diikuti oleh DaeZel couple dari belakang dan Minho yang tadinya ikutan tegang menghela nafas pelan.

.

.

.

"Piknik?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Ne." Taeyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kami biasa berpiknik diakhir musim semi. Kesempatan terakhir untuk melihat bunga bermekaran. Selama Luhan disini kamu belum bernah keluar kan? Yah..selain yang 'itu'. Karena itu kita berpiknik saja. Bagaimana?"

"Aku sih mau eonnie. Tapi…" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun diam saja dan Chanyeol yang memamerkan cengiran anehnya. Apa mereka berdua mau? Lalu Tiffany dan Baekhyun bagaimana? Suho juga? Kalau cuma berdua pasti tidak asyik sama sekali.

"Aku mau ikut!"

Mereka berlima plus Suho yang tengah santai melihat kearah sumber suara. Ternyata itu Tiffany yang tiba – tiba nongol.

"Kamu menguping?" Tanya Luhan. Ia heran kenapa Tiffany selalu ikutan eksis.

"Apa kamu bilang menguping? Enak saja. Aku kebetulan mau kemari tahu! Lagipula kita memang butuh refresing untuk menghilangkan kepenatan. Yang Mulia juga sudah sembuh total, karena itu dia pasti tidak akan menolak, benar kan Yang Mulia?"

Huf… Sehun membuang nafas. Ia sama sekali tidak menolak apalagi jika keluar dengan Luhan. Tapi kalau sama – sama dengan mereka yang sudah ia kenal watak dan kepribadiannya rasanya tetap…

"Baiklah."

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Tiffany dan Chanyeol ber high five ria.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Lay. Aku keluar dulu yaa." Suho langsung keluar untuk memberitahukan namjachingunya, Lay. Jarang – jarang ia bisa keluar untuk berkencan karena ada begitu banyak tugas yang harus ia lakukan. Lagipula Lay itu sedikit pemalu dan hanya mau keluar jika dengan orang – orang yang ia kenal. Ini pasti menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya… ah.. untuk kali ini Suho harus berterima kasih pada Tiffany karena idenya lumayan brilian.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak my Byunnie tercintaaaaaah~" Chanyeol menyusul Suho keluar. Ia bersenandung ria dengan suara besarnya. Tidak cuma itu saja, Chanyeol juga berjingkrak – jingkrak layaknya anak kecil.

"Eoh.. ada apa dengan mereka?" Tiffany memandangi Taeyeon dengan membulatkan matanya. "Kalau mereka semua membawa kekasihnya masing – masing, bagaimana denganku yang masih jomblo ini?"

Taeyeon tersenyum. "Tenang saja, masih ada aku dan Yang Mulia, juga Luhan."

"Huh! Eonnie ketinggalan. Apa eonnie tidak tahu kalau Sehun dan Luhan sudah pacaran?"

Taeyeon memandang Sehun yang tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya dan Luhan yang menunduk malu bergantian. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mendengarkan kabar bahagia ini.

"Sejak kapan?" tannyanya.

"Sejak Luhan pergi ketempat Yang Mulia Kai dan Sehun menjemputnya. Mungkin dijalan mereka melakukan tembakan cinta. Seperti itu,"

Senyuman merekah diwajah Taeyeon. Ia memang selalu berharap agar mereka berdua bersama dan kali ini sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu lagi ia khawatirkan walau Sehun sama sekali tidak mau bicara tentang apa yang terjadi di istananya Kai. Tapi sudahlah, toh tidak baik menganggu orang yang sedang dilanda badai asmara.

"Tiffany, kita keluar!" Taeyeon langsung menyeret Tiffany yang masih memberontak.

"Tidak mau. Masih ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Luhan!"

"Ayolaaaah~"

Ugh, dengan terpaksa Tiffany mengikuti langkah Taeyeon. Padahal ia masih didalam sini dan mengganggu Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Ia juga ingin melihat Sehun gelagapan, tapi Taeyeon terlalu serius. Huh!

Kini tinggal Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk berseberangan dan hanya dibatasi meja. Dari tadi Luhan sibuk merutuki Tiffany yang selalu mengganggunya. Namun sekarang ia merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Oksigen terasa menipis. Beberapa hari ini ia sudah dan selalu berhasil untuk menghindari Sehun karena kejadian dimalam itu ia yang mencium duluan. Tapi kenapa sekarang mereka malah terjebak disini? Berduaan? Oh, atau lebih tepat bertiga dengan Kiela si setan yang pasti sudah merencanakan ini semua.

Sehun menjilati bibirnya, kebiasannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dari tadi Luhan menunduk. Apa gaun yang ia pakai lebih menarik untuk dilihat dari wajah tampan Sehun? Kekasih macam apa dia yang sudah beberapa hari ini mengabaikannya. Setiap kali mereka berpapasan, Luhan akan menyingkir dan langsung berbalik. Bahkan panggilan Sehun pun tidak dijawabnya. Aneh sekali. Apa ia menakutkan? Tidak mungkin. Lagipula ia belum pernah berniat untuk melakukan yang 'lebih' pada Luhan.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan pindah kesamping Luhan. Meski begitu Luhan tetap tidak menoleh. Sehun jadi sedikit kesal tanpa tahu kalau jantung Luhan sudah hampir lepas sekarang.

"Luhan…" Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Saat Luhan mendongak, Sehun merasa senang karena wajah Luhan memerah. Ia yakin namja itu tidak sedang demam, pasti karena malu padanay. Aduh, Luhannya memang sangat manis.

"N-ne?"

"Kenapa kamu selalu menghindariku, eoh?"

_Karena aku malu._ Tapi Luhan mengucapkannya dalam hati.

"Kamu masih malu karena kejadian malam itu?"

Bingo! Tebakan yang sangat tepat. Luhan menggigit bibirnya karena ia gugup. Sehun seperti bisa membaca perasaannya. Yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah, Sehun terlihat menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu karena aku juga ingin melakukannya."

_WHAAAAT?!_ Luhan membulatkan matanya. Sehun merayunya? Sejak kapan namja itu bisa seperti ini?

Sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Luhan merasakan wajah Sehun semakin mendekat hingga nafas mereka beradu. Luhan menutup matanya dan ia pun merasakan bibir tipis Sehun sudah mendarat diatas miliknya. Tangan Sehun yang tadinya memegangi dagunya sudah beralih menahan tengkuknya. Ciman mereka semakin dalam. Bisa Luhan rasakan kalau lidah Sehun mulai menggelitik goa hangat miliknya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk menari bersama. Luhan yang merasa tubuhnya melemah karena tenaganya seperti tersedot mulai mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun.

Entah sejak kapan posisi Luhan sudah berada dipangkuan Sehun. Ia merasakan kupu – kupu seperti menggelitik perutnya saat Sehun terus saja menyesapi bibirnya dengan penuh hasrat.

"Nghh…" Luhan melenguh saat Sehun mulai meraba punggungnya. Matanya membulat seketika dan ia langsung menjauhkan kepalanya hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

a… apa itu tadi? Ia baru saja mendesah? Nooo~~~~ memalukan sekali.. Luhan sudah hampir berlari kalau Sehun tidak menahan pinggangnya dengan kuat.

"Mau kemana, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa. ekspresi lantai.

"I..ITU.." Luhan tidak bisa menjawab. Ia malah kembali menggigit bibirnya karena gugup. Tapi detik berikutnya ia kembali merasakan hangatnya bibir Sehun yang sudah menyesapi bibirnya. Harus ia akui kalau semua perlakuan Sehun sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau namja itu mencintainya walau kalimat itu tidak pernah keluar dari bibir manis Sehun.

Katakan saja ia maniak karena ia benar – benar tidak ingin melepaskan bibir Sehun. Semua kekhawatiran tentang kelangsungan hidupnya didunia ini seolah terhapus setiap kali ia merasakan sapuan lidah Sehun diatas bibirnya. Ia seperti melayang walau pada kenyataannya ia tetap ditempat, diatas pangkuan Sehun dengan tangan yang mengepal erat karena luapan perasaannya. Andai waktu berhenti disini, Luhan tidak akan menolak. Kehangatak sentuhan Sehun sudah cukup untuk membuat perasaannya menjadi nyaman.

.

.

.

"Woa~ indahnyaaaa….." Luhan begitu kagum dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Ia, atau lebih tepatnya mereka berada di tengah padang yang begitu luas. Sejauh mata memandang hanya hamparan bunga warna – warni. Yang unik, ditengah ada sebuah pohon yang mirip pohon beringin, ia tumbuh sendirian. Pemandangan yang sepertinya hanya ada didalam lukisan atau film – film fantasy sekarang bisa ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bunga – bunga kecil seperti _bluebell _sedang mekar dengan indahnya, ada yang memiliki kelopak seperti bunya mawar dengan ukuran kecil, ada juga yang memiliki dua warna daam setangkai. Luhan tidak terlalu peduli apa nama – nama tanaman itu. yang ia tahu ia hanya terpesona. Mulutnya sampai ternganga. Kedamaian terasa begitu kentara saat mereka tiba disini.

"Bagaimana? Kamu suka?" Tanya Taeyeon. Ia sudah tahu kalau Luhan tidak mungkin tidak menyukai tempat ini. Siapa yang tidak terpesona pada tempat ini? Tempat yang mereka anggap sebagai tempat rahasia mereka? Meski yang menemukan ini pertama kalinya adalah Sehun.

Saking terpesonanya, Luhan merasa ia tidak sempat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taeyeon dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Ia mulai mengangkat ujung gaunnya dan berjalan ke tengah. Ia berjalan sambil berjingkrak – jingkrak karena takut dia akan menginjak tanaman yang indah itu. mereka semua hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Luhan. Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat Luhan melambaikan tangan pada mereka setelah ia sampai dibawah pohon besar itu.

"Ayo, Yang Mulia, kita juga kesana. Matahari mulai terik," ujar Taeyeon sambil mengangkat keranjang yang mereka bawa.

"Letakkan saja. Biar aku yang membawanya."

Taeyeon tersenyum manis. "Kalau hanya segini, aku masih bisa. Anda duluan saja."

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau anda membawa keranjang ku saja?" Tiffany langsung menyodorkan keranjangnya pada Sehun.

Sehun diam saja. Tapi ia segera mengambil keranjang Tiffany dan Taeyeon. Tiffany tersenyum kegirangan. Ia memang tidak suka membawa yang berat – berat. Omelan Taeyeon sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan.

"Hey Chanyeol! Kamu kan pengawalnya Yang Mulia. Kenapa kamu sama sekali tidak membantu eoh? Jangan hanya bermesraan saja dibelakang." Tiffany malah menimpakan kesalahan pada Chanyeol karena ia tidak suka Taeyeon menegurnya.

"Wohow! Lihat siapa yang bicara. Padahal dia sendiri yang meminta bantuan pada Sehun. Kalau kamu iri pada kemesraanku dengan Baekhyun, jujur saja. Tidak usah berkelit!"

"Jangan begitu, Chanyeol…" bisik Baekhyun.

"Biar saja. Aku jujur kok!"

"Apa katamu?!" Tiffany mulai esmosi. Siapa sih yang iri? Cuih dah..

"Kamu tidak dengar? Baik, biar kuulangi. LIHAT SIAPA YANG BICARAAAA. PADAHAL DIA SENDIRI YANG MEMINTA BANTUAN PADA SEHUN. KALAU KAMU IRI PADA KEMESRAANKU DENGAN BAEKHYUN, JUJUR SAJA. TIDAK USAH BERKELIT!" Chanyeol berteriak tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang menyenggol lengannya.

"HOI! CHANYEOL! SOPAN SEDIKIT! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMANGGIL YANG MULIA DENGAN NAMANYA SAJA!" Suho yang tadinya asyik dengan Lay sangat tidak tahan jika pengawal kurang ajar itu memanggil penguasa Selatan dengan namanya saja. Ia jadi naik darah. Belum lagi cuaca yang semakin panas.

"Diamlah, Suho. Aku tidak bicara padamu."

"Apa?"

"Benar Suho, kamu diam saja. Ini masalah antara aku dan Chanyeol. Panggilan terhadap Sehun tidak termasuk dalam masalah kami!" Tiffany menimpali.

Suho yang kesal mulai menaikkan lengan bajunya sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. Keningnya ikutan berkerut. Dua orang ini beneran ngajak berantem. Tangan Lay yang menahannya ia tepis begitu saja walau dalam hati ia minta ma'af pada kekasihnya itu. _Maaf Lay, tapi ini masalah harga diri._

"Heh? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Suho? Sakit gigi? Sariawan? Panas dalam? Bibir pecah – pecah? Obati dengan adem sar…"

"SIAPA BILANG AKU PENYAKITAAAAAN MURAHAN SEPERTI ITUU ?" Suho memotong perkataan Tiffany. Ia yang seharusnya menjadi penasehat berwajah angelic dan senyuman manis penuh kesabaran dan ketabahan, sama sekali tidak bisa menahan emosi jika menghadapi Tiffany dan Chanyeol sekaligus. Duo gila. Duo stress?

"Penyakit murahan?" Tiffany pura – pura kaget sambil membulatkan matanya. "Tidak ada yang namanya penyakit murahan, Suho-ssi. Kau tahu sakit gigi saja bisa membunuhmu perlahan karena kamu tidak akan bisa makan. Dan lagi aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sangat tinggi hati seperti itu. Penyakit murahan? Berarti ada penyakit mahalan? Dari sisi mananya penyakit dijual? Oh, aku tahu? Dari harga obat nya kah? Woa~ kamu penasehat yang mata duitan ternyata… ckckckc…." Tiffany melipat tangannya didada sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tiffany, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, ingat kesalahanmu yang seenaknya menyalahkanku!"

"Aku tidak ingat!"

"APAAAA?!" Chanyeol yang geram ikutan melangkah kearah Tiffany yang melihatnya dengan menaikkan dagunya. Angkuh sekali. Tunggu saja.

Kini mereka bertiga berdiri berdekatan dan saling memandang dengan penuh kebencian. Api imajinasi mulai berkobar disekeliling mereka hingga Baekhyun dan Lay menyingkir. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk ikutan eksis.

Taeyeon dan Sehun yang sedari tadi jadi penonton hanya memasang ekspresi (-_-"). Jika mereka bertiga sudah mulai artinya peperangan akan terjadi dan langkah terbaik adalah pergi sejauh mungkin.

"Bagaimana, Yang Mulia?"

"Kita pergi. Biarkan saja mereka menyelesaikan urusannya." Sehun melihat kearah Luhan yang sudah tidak melambai lagi kearahnya. Mungkin namja itu capek melambai – lambai dari tadi macam pemandu sorak. Sekarang ia bisa meliat Luhan yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Sehun pun berjalan dan menenteng sebuah keranjang. Satu lagi dibawa Taeyeon karena yeoja itu bersikeras untuk membawanya.

"Tunggu kami!"

Baekhyun dan Lay berlari mendekati mereka berdua. "Tunggu kami. Kami masih ingin selamat dari amukan dua serigala dan seekor rubah betina."

Taeyeon tersenyum simpul mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. Andai Tiffany mendengar ada yang menyebutnya rubah betina, ia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan selamat dunia akhirat, bahkan sampai ia bereinkarnasi pun Tiffany pasti akan terus mengganggu hidupnya.

"Rubah…betina?" Sehun menautkan alisnya tanda ia bingung.

"Ah.. bukan apa – apa…" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Kita pergi saja, kajja…" ia langsung menggaet lengan Sehun dan mereka berempat pun berjalan bersisian. Lay berjalan disebelah Taeyeon dan mereka mengobrol ringan.

.

.

"Uuugh,,, kenapa kalian lama sekali sih eonnie? Dari tadi aku capek memanggil kalian kemari. Apa kalian tidak kepanasan disana?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haha.. maaf. Tadi mereka bertiga sedang berantem dan mulai beraksi. Jadinya yah… begitulah, Luhan?"

Mereka bertiga? Pasti maksud Taeyeon itu Tiffany, Chanyeol dan Suho karena dikejauhan ia melihat mereka bertiga saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Aish, mereka merusak suasana saja.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Alas duduknya masih disana. Biar kuambilkan dulu." Taeyeon langsung berdiri, tapi tangannya ditahan Sehun.

"Biar aku saja."

Sehun berjalan untuk mengambilnya. "A..aku juga ikut." Luhan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Tapi Sehun menghentikan langkahnya hingga ia dan Luhan berjalan bersisian. Sengatan listrik seolah mengalir diseluruh tubuh Luhan saat Sehun meraih dan memegang tangannya. Luhan menunduk malu. Wajahnya pasti merah sekarang.

Jarak yang mereka tempuh menuju kereta hanya sekitar tiga puluh meter, tapi Luhan berasa ratusan kilometer. Waktu terasa lamban jika berada di dekat Sehun.

Sehun mengambil karpet yang digulung dengan kedua tangannya dan Luhan mengambil yang satu lagi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Aku saja. Kamu tidak usah membawa apa – apa."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ini namja. Kalau hanya membawa karpet aku juga bisa."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti.

Sehun meletakkan kembali karpet yang telah ia pegang. Ia memandangi Luhan dengan intens dan Luhan merasa seluruh tubuhnya ditusuk oleh pandangan tajam itu. "Maksudmu, kamu namja yang kuat?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Oh…" Sehun berbalik. Lalu kemudian ia kembali memandangi Luhan. "Ada ulat dikakimu."

"KKYAAAAA…..!" Luhan berteriak sekuat tenaga lalu melompat ketubuh Sehun. Ia memeluk Sehun erat dengan gaya _Koala Hug. _Kakinya melingkar kuat dipinggang Sehun, tangannya bergelayut ditengkuk Sehun dan kepalanya ia tundukkan. Melihat ulat sama saja seperti melihat monster kematian karena kejadian hari itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya lucu, padahal ia berbohong tentang ulat itu. Walau posisi mereka sekarang memang agak _ekstreme. _

Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang terpesona, Chanyeol Suho dan Tiffany malah memandangi kejadian itu dengan mata yang melotot sempurna. Mulut Chanyeol terbuka, Suho menelan ludah dengan paksa dan Tiffany cekikikan. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun yang selalu _stay cool _itu tersenyum manis saat seseorang menaiki tubuhnya. Yah, bukan dalam arti yang aneh sih.

"Kenapa kamu takut? Bukankah kamu namja yang kuat?" Sehun bertanya seolah ia tidak suka Luhan naik ketubuhnya. Padahal dalam hati ia luar biasa senang. Biasa, _stay cool _gitu loh.

"Ung.. itu…" Luhan malu kalau ia mengakui ia takut. Tapi mendengar ulat bulu saja bulu - bulu ditubuhnya ikutan berdiri. Untung saja benda keramat miliknya tidak ikutan berdiri.

"Lalu.. kamu tidak akan bilang kalau kamu namja yang kuat?"

Luhan mengangguk. Harga dirinya tidak berlaku jika disamping Sehun. Sehun yang melihat reaksi Luhan barusan mulai membetulkan posisi Luhan hinggan kini ia menggendong Luhan dengan gaya _bridal style. _Pipi Luhan semakin merona, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Lagi dan lagi. Selalu seperti itu setiap Sehun berlaku lembut.

"Chanyeol, Suho, kalian yang membawa karpetnya. Aku sibuk!" Sehun langsung melenggang pergi begitu ia selesai menyuruh mereka berdua. Chanyeol dan Tiffany berpandangan. Sehun sibuk? Menggendong Luhan si yeoja jadi – jadian termasuk dalam daftar kesibukannya? Mereka pun saling melemparkan _smirk _andalannya. Saling memberikan kode kalau mereka nanti akan semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Luhan. Suho hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat Chanyeol dan Tiffany yang tiba – tiba akrab. Sepertinya mereka akan mengganggu yeoja yang belakangan digosipkan sebagai kekasihnya Sehun. Ck, bergaul dengan mereka hanya akan mengganggu kesehatan jasmani dan rohaninya. Ia pun memilih untuk mengambil karpetnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang entah kenapa malah ber _high five _ria.

"Loh? HunHan mana?" Tiffany membulatkan matanya saat ia tidak menemukan couple yang lagi berbunga – bunga itu bersama Taeyeon. Padahal ia dan Chanyeol sudah sepakat untuk mengganggunya.

"HunHan? Siapa itu?" Taeyeon mengerutkan keningnya.

Tiffany memutar matanya, pemikiran Taeyeon terlalu 'lurus'. "Itu loooh.. si Sehun sama Luhan. Kalau ujung nama mereka digabung kan jadinya HunHan. Julukan yang manis kan, eonnie?"

Taeyeon cuma tersenyum simpul. Tiffany terlalu semangat mengada – ada.

"Mereka kemana sih eonnie?"

"Mereka pergi. Kalau berada disini mungkin mereka tidak bisa tenang karena kalian akan mengganggunya,"

"Aish!" Tiffany mendesah sebal. Ia kehilangan mangsa. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak saat Chanyeol menolaknya untuk merusuh bersama karena namja itu sekarang sedang asyik ber_lovey dovey _ria dengan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan sudah mengangkat Baekhyun kepangkuannya dan begitu asyik melumat bibir Baekhyun. Ia pun membuang pandangannya kearah lain, namun sialnya seorang Tiffany karena pemandangan yang ia lihat ternyata tidak jauh berbeda.

Suho dan Lay juga sedang memadu kasih berdua. Hanya saja mereka sedikit lebih sopan karena mereka hanya saling bersuap – suapan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Baekyeol yang tidak tahu malu dan saling memangsa dimanapun mereka berada.

"Wajahmu kenapa berkerut begitu Tiffany?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Itu eonnie.. mereka yang memiliki kekasih seenaknya saja bermesraan didepan kita. Apa mereka tidak menghargai aku yang menjomblo ini? Lagipula si Siwon itu terlalu lama bertindak. Aku tahu kalau ia menyukaiku dari lirikan matanya setiap kami bertemu. Huh, kenapa tidak cepat – cepat mengungkapkan peraaan sih? Jadinya aku kan memiliki kekasih juga, jadi si Chanyeol keparat itu tidak akan meledekku setiap saat."

"Hahahaha…" Taeyeon tidak bisa menahan ketawanya. "Sudahlah… tidak baik menggerutu saat sedang bersantai begini. Tersenyumlah karena eonnie yakin kamu tidak cocok untuk bersedih."

"Hehehhe.. benar eonni." Tiffany memamerkan _eyesmile _nya yang manis. Seharusnya mereka berbahagia karena sekarang terasa begitu damai. Tidak ada yang perlu mereka takutkan. Dan mereka berharap semoga kedamaian ini memang tidak hanya sementara saja.

Sekarang Luhan dan Sehun duduk diatas rumput dipinggiran hutan. Dari tadi ia begitu penasaran kenapa Sehun malah membawanya menjauh seperti ini. Berpisah dengan teman – teman mereka yang lain.

"Mereka berisik."

Itulah jawaban Sehun saat ia menanyakannya. Memang benar sih, pasti Chanyeol dan Tiffany bakalan mengganggu mereka lagi. Apalagi setelah melihat adegan Sehun menggendongnya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa disini ada aroma lemon ya? Wanginya menenangkan sekali. Padahal aku tidak menemukan satupun batang pohon lemon disini." Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan. "Karena itulah aku membawamu kemari. Pohon ini namanya pohon _loy. _Pohon yang menurutku special karena daunnya beraroma lemon. Jadi disini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk bersantai,"

Luhan mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat keatas pohon yang menaungi mereka sekarang. Pohonnya tidak lebih tinggi dari pohon _mahoni, _tapi daunnya kecil – kecil hanya seruas jari. Luhan mengambil sehelai daun yang terjatuh dan mendekatkannya kehidunynya. Sehun benar. Wanginya seperti lemon.

"Ah…" Luhan meregangkan kedua tangannya. Dunia ini begitu banyak hal baru yang pertama kalinya ia ketahui. Sehun tidak salah mengajaknya kemari, didepannya terbentang padang bunga yang begitu luas, mungkin menyatu dengan tempat Taeyeon dan Tiffany saat ini. Sementara dibelakangnya terbentang hutan yang lebat, hutan yang banyak pohon _loy _nya hingga ia merasakan wangi yang memanjakan indera penciumannya.

Saking asyiknya menikmati keindahan yang disajikan didepannya, ia tidak sadar kalau Sehun sudah tidak lagi disampingnya. Ia mulai bersenandung ria menyanyikan lagu yang ia tahu. Kebiasaannya saat perasaannya lagi senang. Mungkin pertama kalinya ia merasakan kedamaian yang menenangkan sejak ia tiba di dunia ini. selang beberapa saat, Luhan membulatkan matanya saat ia menoleh kesamping, namja yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya ternyata tidak lagi disampingnya. Ia pun berdiri dan berniat untuk mencari namja itu. Tidak mungkin kan, Sehun tega dan sengaja meninggalkannya disini?

Kekhawatiran Luhan langsung sirna saat ia melihat Sehun yang berjalan dikejauhan kearahnya. Sehun terlihat sangat bersinar. Wajah tampannya semakin mempesona karena ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang amat sangat tipis. Sudut bibirnya naik sedikit. Dan Luhan merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat saat Sehun semakin dekat dengannya.

"Apa itu?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah meletakkan benda yang ia pegang tepat didepan wajah Luhan seolah meminta Luhan sendiri yang melihatnya. Mata Luhan membulat seketika. Ia tidak salah lihat kan? Benda yang dipegang Sehun itu adalah benda yang mirip dengan yang pernah ia kenakan saat pertama kali tiba disini. Mahkota bunga!

Kalau dulu mahkota bunga yang ia kenakan hanyalah tiruan dan terbuat dari plastik, tapi yang ini benar – benar terbuat dari bunga sungguhan. Mahkota itu tersusun dari berbagai macam jenis bunga. Ada yang berwarna putih, kuning, merah dan biru. Sedangkan bagian depannya, yang menjadi kepala mahkota itu terbuat dari bunga berwarna kuning, sama seperti warna gaun yang tengah ia kenakan sekarang.

"Ini… Sehun yang buat?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Ne."

"K..kok bisa?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Disini banyak anak laki – laki yang sering belajar membuat mahkota bunga saat kecil untuk mereka berikan pada orang yang mereka cintai saat mereka dewasa. Dan ini, aku membuatkannya untukmu, Luhan."

Luhan menutupi bibir dan sebagian wajahnya. Sehun benar – benar perhatian padanya sampai membuatkan mahkota seperti ini. Air matanya yang dari tadi ia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga saat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memakaikan mahkota diatas kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Luhan jadi mengerti kenapa semua manusia asing yang datang kedunia ini rela untuk tinggal disini selamanya dan meninggalkan kehidupannya terdahulu. Siapa yang bisa menolak untuk mencintai namja dengan pandangan lembut seperti Sehun. Ia yakin ia tidak bisa. Apalagi saat Sehun menangkup pipinya dan mengelap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa menangis, eoh? Tidak suka?"

Luhan menggeleng kuat.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku suka bod..eh, Sehun. Ini air mata bahagia. Aku.. aku tidak pernah menyangka akan ada orang yang membuatkan hal seperti ini untukku. Aku..senang. sangat."

Sehun kembali memamerkan senyumannya. Ia sendiri merasa heran kenapa ia sering sekali tersenyum jika sedang bersama Luhan. Mungkinkah ini _power of love?_

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis,"

"Mmm…." Luhan bergumam pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya. saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Ia merasa seperti tersedot kedalam bola mata biru milik Sehun. Mata itu seperti memiliki magnet kuat yang membuatnya tidak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya. Perlahan, Luhan berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Sehun harus tahu.

"Terima kasih telah menemukan dan menyelamatkanku, Sehunnie. Saranghae. Jeongmal jeongmal saranghae~"

Jujur saja, Sehun merasa jantungnya selalu berdebar kencang saat ia mendengarkan Luhan mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya. Ia mengamati bibir Luhan yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat indah itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hangat nafas Luhan bisa ia rasakan menerpa kulit wajahnya. Semua pemandangan indah yang disajikan oleh alam terlihat kabur saat ia memandangi keindahan wajah Luhan. Semuanya blur. Dan Sehun pun memfokuskan untuk terus mendekati wajah yang selalu menjadi penghias hari – harinya.

Badan Luhan seperti dialiri listrik saat Sehun menempelkan bibir tipisnya diatas miliknya. Melumat bibirnya dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut seolah bibirnya adalah barang berharga yang akan rusak jika ia berlaku kasar. Luhan menyukai Sehun yang seperti ini. Berlaku romantis padanya karena mereka hanya berduaan. Tidak ada Tiffany atau Chanyeol yang akan mengganggu. Hanya berdua, ditemani semilir angin yang bertiup lembut.

Sehun tahu setiap kali ia mencium Luhan, tubuh namja itu pasti akan berubah seperti orang yang kehilangan tenaga. Karena itulah ia mengeratkan pegangantangan kanannya pada pinggang Luhan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk untuk menekan tengkuk Luhan agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Bisa ia rasakan lidah Luhan yang membalas ajakannya untuk mengikuti alunan nada cinta mereka. Sehun tersenyum simpul disela ciumannya, ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau Luhan memang hanya untuknya.

"Nghh~" Luhan mendesah pelan saat Sehun akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka setelah namja itu tidak member jeda sedikitpun untuknya. Sekarang saja bibir Sehun masih bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Bisa ia rasakan lidah Sehun yang menjilati saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Luhan yakin ia tidak sedang demam walau panas tubuhnya sudah sangat tinggi. Semua ini pasti karena sentuhan Sehun.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir plum Luhan. Nafas mereka menderu. Sehun menutup matanya sebelum ia berkata. Ia berharap Luhan akan mengerti kalau ia memang mencintai Luhan walau ia tidak pernah mengucapkannya. Bukannya ia tidak mau. Hanya saja, menurutnya perlakuan jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar ungkapan cinta yang bisa saja hanya dibibir. Ia pernah merasakannya saat ungkapan itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Jadi sekarang, ia akan meyakinkan Luhan dengan semua tindakannya.

"Luhan, kamu milikku."

Ungkapan yang sangat arogan, sebenarnya. Tapi Luhan suka. Dengan begini ia pasti sudah menjadi milik Sehun.

"Dan aku miliku, Yang Mulia Sehun."

Entah kenapa, kali ini Sehun menyukai Luhan yang memangilnya dengan Yang Mulia. Ini seperti ungkapan kalau Luhan memang merelakan dirinya untuk Sehun. Seutuhnya. Dan ia langsung membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka masih diam dalam posisi itu, hingga Luhan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya duluan. Dan ia pun berjinjit untuk bisa kembali merasakan bibir Sehun yang entah kenapa walau tanpa rasa tetap membuatnya ketagihan. Sehun membalas ciuman Luhan dengan senang hati. Dan mereka pun kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman yang dalam ditemani rumput yang bergoyang lembut. Daun – daun pohon _loy _yang berguguran menambah kesan manis ciuman mereka. Kelopak bunga penuh warna yang tertiup angin seperti ikut menari mengikuti rangkaian kisah cinta mereka yang rumit dan menjadi saksi pengakuan cinta dua anak manusia yang seharusnya tidak boleh bersama.

*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**/.\**

Chapter ini Kiela persembahkan buat readers yang menunggu HunHan moment. Semoga kalian suka dan Kiela berharap Kiela tidak mengecewakan readers semua.

.

Ada beberapa readers yang bertanya apa panggilannya untuk Kiela. Panggil saja Kiela atau author. Tidak apa – apa. Tapi kalau memang menanyakannya dengan tujuan ingin mengunakan kata panggilan, Kiela kasih tahu kalau Kiela ini seumuran abang Kris. Silakan panggil eon, nunna, kak, akak, kak e… boleh. Asal jangan panggilan aneh seperti tante, mbah dan yang aneh2 lainnya. Ok?

;)

.

**MAKASIH BANGET buat readers yang udah membaca FF ini, apalagi sampai yang menyempatkan diri untuk me-review. TERIMA KASIH. Ini seperti kalian menghargai karyaku dan aku hanya bisa mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**Balasan Review~**

**dian deer**,, udah dibales di pm dek. Luhan emang bukan cinta pertama Sehun, tapi pasti yang terakhir. ;)

**Oncean FOX**,, makasih udah ngejawab pertanyaan Kiela. Ini dilanjuuut~

**0312luLuEXOticS**,, Luhan emang lucu. Unyu – unyu. Ini ga cuma 20 loh Liyyaa tapi khayalan author 20+. WKKWKWKWWKWKK…. pencilak-an tu apa Liyya? O.O. Makasih uadah ngejawab semua pertanyaan Kiela..~

**chyshinji0204**,, apa? NC? Duh, ini rated T deaaar. Semoga ga mengecewakan yaaaah. Hehehhe

**tiaa**,, disini juga udah Kiela HunHan moment. Semoga suka~

**fayeol**,, ok. Pasti Kiela lanjut~

**Lkireii0521**,, hehehe.. Tiffany sebagai penggangu disini. makasih udah ngejawab pertanyaan Kiela.

**ferinaref**,, bentar lagi. Sehun masih belum yakin buat mnikah. Heheheh

**Chlie hanariunnse**,, yups. Tapi itu dulu, Sehun kan udah punya Luhan. Makasih buat semangatnyaaa~

**Deer Panda**,, Seo misterius. Tapi pasti terungkap kok.

**Azura Lynn Gee**, dua – duanya. Hehehe. Makasih udah menjawab pertanyaan Kiela.

**ajib4ff**,, makasih…. Belakangan ini Kris emang udah hampir menyukai Tao. Tapi Seohyun masih tersisa dihati.

**Vicky98Amalia**,,, yes. Pasti dilanjuuut~

**Tania3424**,, cepet karena ini lanjutan chapter kemaren. Hehehe.. ini kelanjutannya~

**Kim Mika****,,** makasih buat jawaban dan semangatnya. Kalo gemes ama Luhan, cubit jee udelnya.

**kyeoptafadila**,, yes… finally dia nongol juga. Tapi masih dikit. Adegan dia ntar ajah yaaa

**kimberly lavenders****,,** Itu dulu. Sekarang idol-nya Liha. *wink.

**Guest,,** makasih jawabannya. Kaisoo nanti yaaah…

**rinie hun,,** tapi Lullu beraninya pas Sehun sedang tidak berkutik. Hehe

**fishybuu.. **aiii~ salam kenal juga, fishy chan. Makasih buat semangat nyaaaa

**asroyasrii****,, **makasih buat jawabannya. Naikin rating? Wah…. Kasian reader yang dibawah umur. Kkkk~

**lisnana1****,, **makasih jawabannyaa~ pertemuan Kai sama Luhan yang berikutnya masih rahasia. *digamparr. Tapi pasti mereka bakalan jumpa lagi kok.

**Park Ha Woo****, **ternyta banyak yang suka Luhan agresif ya? o.O makasih buat jawaban kamu yaa dear.

**WireMomo****,, **aih~ makasih buat jawabannya…

**Riyoung6398****,, **DAEBAK? Benarkah? Makasih.. *bow

**EXOXOKAI** *ikutantariknafas. Benarkaaaah? Sampai sebanyak itukah gayanya pas membaca FFA nii? #balesCIPOK

**12Wolf****..** oh.. ga papa. Makasih yaaaa

**PutriPootree**,, Lulu kagak khilaf, dia sengaja. Ini dilanjuuuuut

**Ryu Que****,,** hubungan Seohyun belum terungkap. Sekarang ke HunHan dulu ya deaaar. Suka naga Laut? Benarkah? *loncatloncat

,,, ini dilanjut deaaar. Makasih kalo suka sama cerita Kiela niiii

**LittleZhao**,,, makin manis? Udah Kiela tambahin gula soalnya. Hheheee… makasih udah ngasi semangat.

**LevesqueXavier**,, summary-nya ga menarik? Haha. Ketauan banget Kiela nii ga bisa bikin summary. -_- makasih udah bilang keren. Kiela seneng loooh.

**Woles****,,,** bibit bebet bobot? Panjang? Hehehe.. ini memang FF dengan novel length. Jadinya panjang. semoga aja ga bosen bacanya..

.

Mind to RnR?

.Silakan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom review.


	14. Confusion

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Length : 14/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**.**

.

Andai pelayannya tidak mengingatkan ia ada kegiatan, Kris pasti akan terus bertahan memandangi makam Seohyun seharian. Kegiatan yang tidak pernah bosan untuk ia lakukan walau belakangan ini Tao mulai mencuri hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi setiap kali teringat Seohyun, ia kembali meragukan perasaannya. Sebenarnya ini tidak baik, tenggelam dalam kejadian masa lalu bukanlah tindakan yang harus ia lakukan.

Kris menghela nafas pelan. Setelah menepuk – nepuk lututnya yang kena tanah, ia pun berjalan keluar. Seperti biasa, setiap kali ia selalu berjalan dengan pandangan yang focus kedepan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Tao bersembunyi dibalik tiang dan memandanginya dengan mata yang berurai air mata. Ia tahu semua tentang Kris dan Seohyun. Tapi ia harus sabar kalau ia memang menginginkan perasaan namja bertubuh tinggi itu. sampai kapanpun ia akan terus menunggu Kris mencintainya sepenuhnya.

* * *

"Kalian darimana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan muncul kembali bersama mereka. Sehun tetap dengan ekspresinya yang biasa. Sedangkan Luhan pipinya memerah. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab kalau ia baru saja menghabiskan waktu ber _lovey dovey _ria dengan Sehun. Akhirnya ia diam saja dan tidak menjawab.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal karena diabaikan.

"Kalian menyebalkan." Ia pun kembali duduk dekat Chanyeol dan mengadukan nasibnya.

"Nunna, ini sudah waktunya makan siang kan?"

Taeyeon mengangguk. "Ne, Yang Mulia. Anda duduk saja. Biar makanannya saya siapkan."

Sehun pun duduk disamping Luhan yang sudah duluan duduk dekat Tiffany.

"Sehun! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Luhan hingga bibirnya membengkak begini?"

Hyu~

Semuanya diam saat mendengarkan pertanyaan Tiffany. Luhan menunduk malu dan Sehun membuang pandangan.

Meski tidak ada jawaban, Tiffany cekikikan sendiri. Toh ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Paling – paling si Sehun itu hampir lupa untuk mengendalikan diri saat hanya berduaan dengan Luhan. Gampang ditebak.

* * *

Sudah berlalu beberapa saat tapi Kai tetap kepikiran pada Luhan. Ia merasa sakit hati setiap kali mengingatnya. Masa seorang raja tamvan nan _sexy _seperti dirinya ditolak? Ini merupakan kejutan yang menyakitkan.

"Kyungsoo, katakan kalau aku tamvan. Mungkin ini bisa sedikit menenangkanku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia paham betul bagaimana perasaan Kai. "Anda sangat tamvan, Yang Mulia."

Kai tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia memang sangat senang setiap kali Kyungsoo memujinya.

"Terima kasih. Ngomong – ngomong, Sunny mana?"

"Dia sedang pergi bersama Shindong."

Seketika Kai merasa kembali sedih. Kepada siapa lagi ia mengadu kegundahan hatinya ini?

"T-tidak usah sedih, Yang Mulia. Sebentar lagi nunna pasti kembali."

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa Kyungsoo yang panik?

"Huh, andai aku juga punya kekasih. Oh iya Kyungsoo, kamu mau jadi namjachinguku tidak?"

O_O

Kyungsoo kaget bukan kepalang? Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kai? Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"A..aku…"

"Maaf Kyungsoo. Lupakan saja perkataanku barusan. aku lagi bingung. Aku pergi ya.." Kai langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsuu yang memegangi dadanya. Walau ia tahu Kai hanya asal bicara seperti biasa, tapi degupan jantungnya yang tidak normal ini tidak bisa ia abaikan.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia terpesona setiap kali melihat Kai. Senyumannya, suaranya, matanya, tubuhnya yang tinggi, semua tentang Kai selalu membuatnya semakin mencintai namja itu. Tapi ia tidak berharap banyaK. Bisa memandangi Kai dari jarak sedekat ini sudah merupakan anugrah yang tiada tara. Ia cukup sadar dengan posisinya. Benar. Kalau ia terlalu menghayal yang tinggi, nantinya jatuh akan terasa sangat sakit.

* * *

Meski yang bertepuk tangan hanya enam orang saja, Sehun dan Lay tidak ikut, tapi terdengar sangat meriah. Ditambah lagi siulan Suho. Ia terlihat sangat bangga saat kekasihnya, Lay akan menunjukkan kebolehannya memainkan seruling. Mereka memang mempersiapkannya dari awal, saat piknik mereka pasti butuh hiburan. Dan.. jerejeng! Lay sudah berdiri didepan mereka dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Oi..Lay! Acara tersipu – sipu udah selesai. Cepat mainkan serulingmu!" Tiffany mulai berteriak karena dari tadi Lay masih malu – malu, padahal ia namja. Belum lagi hidungnya yang kembang kempis menahan rasa gugup. Apa ia mau meniup serulingnya dengan hidung?

"Sabar Tiffany, ia akan segera mulai," Taeyeon mengingatkan.

Tiffany mengangguk. Ia sudah tidak sabar mendengarkan alunan nada seruling Lay yang bisa saja membuatnya merasa melayang karena keindahan iramanya. Namun sayangnya Lay sangat jarang mau melakukannya. Luhan menanti sambil menelan ludahnya. Sehebat apakah permainan Lay sampai Sehun juga terlihat sangat menantikannya?

Luhan merasa sayang untuk mengedipkan matanya walau hanya sedetik. Lay sangat memukau. Suara seruling yang ia tiup benar – benar memanjakan indera pendengaran. Taeyeon dan Tiffany menutup mata, Suho senyum gaje, bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang _hyper _ikutan diam. Sedangkan Sehun, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dibahu Luhan yang duduk disampingnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu lagu apa yang dimainkan oleh Lay, hanya saja ia merasakan kalau lagu bernada sedih ini membuatnya terbayang akan banyak hal. Mulai dari papa dan mamanya, Henry dan teman – temannya yang lain, kampusnya, rumahnya, saat mereka bercanda bersama dan semua memori tentang kehidupan lamanya seakan berputar dan memaksa untuk mengingatnya. Meski ia berusaha untuk menahannya, namun air matanya tetap terjatuh.

_Cengeng!_ Luhan berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ia memperhatikan sekeliling, entah kenapa semuanya malah terlihat seperti patung. Lalu ia pun menoleh kearah Sehun. Saat itu, saat pandangan mereka beradu, semua kegelisahannya tentang masa lalunya seperti terhapus oleh tatapan tajam mata Sehun. Ia merasa bahagia saat ibu jari Sehun bergerak perlahan untuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Apalagi saat Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal senekat ini, menciumi bibir Luhan dihadapan mereka semua. Menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ia miliki untuk namja mungil yang terlihat sangat pasrah. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau perhatian Taeyeon, Tiffany dan Suho tidak lagi pada Lay, tetapi sudah beralih pada dirinya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya dengan mata dan mulut terbuka. Tapi sejenak pasangan itupun saling melemparkan senyum. Dengan begini Sehun pasti sudah melupakan orang itu, orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya namun mengkhianatinya. Semoga saja Luhan memang benar – benar mencintai Sehun hingga penguasa Selatan itu tidak akan merasakan kehilangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun adalah bahwa senyuman Chanyeol itu hanyalah palsu. Ia tidak benar – benar bahagia melihat pemandangan didepannya karena ia tahu siapa Luhan sebenarnya. Manusia asing yang tidak seharusnya dengan Sehun sekarang. Ia yakin Taeyeon dan Tiffany pasti memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. Tapi mereka hanya bisa berharap kalau dua insan itu tidak kan terpisahkan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tapi harapan yang besar bisa saja merubah kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Plok plok plok… awalnya hanya Suho sendiri yang bertepuk tangan saat Lay selesai. Setelah agak lama, barulah yang lainnya ikutan. Mereka merasa bersalah seolah mengabaikan keberadaan Lay. Tiffany kembali berteriak gaje seolah ia sedang menonton konser EXO. Taeyeon hanya tersenyum, Tiffany memang sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu wajahnya pucat karena ia melihat Sehun mencium Luhan dengan begitu santai. Ia tahu benar kalau mereka bersama adalah kesalahan. Tapi larut dalam kehawatiran tidaklah baik dan mereka kembali menikmati acara piknik mereka.

Luhan kembali menunduk karena ia malu dan takut dikerjai oleh Chanyeol atau Tiffany. Beberapa saat ia merasa heran kenapa mereka malah seolah tidak melihat apa – apa dan bersikap seperti biasa. Diam – diam Luhan menghela nafas lega. Mungkin mereka akan berhenti mengganggunya, apalagi karena ada Sehun.

"Ng.. Lay, tadi itu lagu apa? Kenapa nadanya bisa seindah itu?"

Mereka semua berpandangan, Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Bagaimana kalau yang lainnya tahu bahwa Luhan… akh. Dasar Luhan. Kenapa rasa ingin tahunya besar sekali.

Lay memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Aneh sekali Luhan tidak tahu lagu ini. rasanya semua orang pasti pernah mendengarnya. Memangnya Luhan tinggal dimana? Kalau tidak salah Suho pernah berkata padanya kalau orang yang belakangan ini digosipkan menjadi yeojachingunya Sehun berasal dari Titan. Dan Titan masih berdekatan dengan Oberon dan pastinya mereka juga pasti mengenal lagu ini. Kenapa Luhan tidak?

"Masa kamu tidak tahu, Luhan? Kamu kan dari Titan?"

"Aku benar – benar tidak tahu. Bahkan aku baru mendengarnya sekarang. Hehehee…"

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menjitak kepala Luhan sekarang. Kenapa ia sangat bodoh.

"Lagu ini judulnya _Lilium_. Aneh kalau kamu tidak tahu, Luhan." Kali ini Suho yang menjawab dan otomatis Sehun jadi keringat dingin. Bagaimana kalau Suho mengetahui identitas Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"Hei hei… jangan berpikiran aneh. Luhan itu berasal dari keluarga yang sangat miskin hingga ia tidak bisa menikmati keindahan musik. Luhan pernah bercerita kalau untuk makan saja mereka kesusahan. Benar tidak Luhan?"

Sebenarnya Luhan sangat kesal Chanyeol menyebutnya sangat miskin. Enak saja. Tapi saat melihat aura kemarahan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang memilih untuk membuang pandangan saat ia menatap namja itu cukup untuk meyakinkannya kalau ia harus mengikuti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Chanyeol. Luhan jawab aku dengan jujur. Kamu siapa sebenarnya."

Luhan menelan ludah. Ia harus bisa berbohong kalau tidak ingin ketahuan oleh penasehat ini.

"Aku Luhan dan berasal dari Titan. Keluargaku tinggal dipinggiran dan memang benar kami sangat miskin. Karena itu saat terjadi kerusuhan disana aku harus melarikan diri sendirian. Berpisah dari orang tuaku dan…" Luhan mulai menampakkna ekspresi sedihnya seolah mau menangis. Dalam hati ia tersenyum karena ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata ia berbakat acting.

"Sudahlah…" Lay menenangkan Suho. "Dia kembali teringat kenangan yang menyedihkan."

Suho memperhatikan Luhan dan akhirnya ia pun mengangguk. Taeyeon menghela nafas lega. Dan mereka pun bersiap – siap untuk pulang. Hari sudah sore tanpa mereka sadari. Luhan merasa berat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini karena disini ia merasakan kalau Sehun benar – benar peduli padanya. Tapi tidak apa, kalau ia masih disini bukankah kapanpun bisa kembali?

Seketika langkah Luhan terhenti. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Ia.. memilih untuk tetap disini? Tidak, tidak. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. ia jadi bingung sekarang tentang apa yang harusnya ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun ia merindukan dunianya yang lama. Tapi ia juga tidak isa meninggalkan tempat ini, dimana ia pertama kalinya bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai, orang yang mengganggu debaran jantungnya, orang yang selalu mengisi hatinya, Oh Sehun.

**Te Be Ce  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah ini bisa disebut **Side Story **atau ga, Kiela hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang kisah cinta pertama Sehun yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan, sekalipun hanya untuk dikenang.

**Side Story**

**Sehun : First Love Part 1**

Kisah ini terjadi saat Sehun baru menginjak usia remaja dimana ia pertama kali mengenal cinta. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan degupan aneh yang dirasakan jantungnya setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan seseorang. Ia berbeda dengan dua sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah sering berciuman sejak kecil. Keduanya memang terlalu cepat untuk urusan asmara. Sehun, yang sejak kecil sudah ditinggalkan orang tuanya memiliki dua orang pelayan pribadi, Taeyeon dan Tiffany. Namun belakangan ini ia memiliki tambahan seorang pelayan yang hanya berusia empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Senyuman yeoja itu terlihat sangat tulus dan manis. Ia memang tidak memiliki _eyesmile _seperti Tiffany, tapi wajahnya yang menenangkan dan terlihat teduh mampu untuk mengguncangkan jiwa seorang Oh Sehun yang tergolong dingin.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Sehun? Kamu sakit? Apa aku perlu memanggil Tiffany?" Baekhyun terlihat khawatir karena belakangan ini pipi Sehun sering sekali memerah. Pandangannya juga sering menerawang. Sebagai teman yang Baik, Baekhyun selalu peduli dengan keadaan Sehun dan tidak ingin penguasa kecil itu sakit. Yah, walaupun kejadian ia sakit sangat langka karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang sangat bagus.

"Baekhyun baby~ Sehun kita tidak sedang sakit. Wajahnya memerah bukan karena demam."

"Lalu kenapa?" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan nakal.

Chanyeol pun mendekat dan berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun. "Dia sedang jatuh cinta."

"BENARKAAAH?" Baekhyun langsung berlari dan menghampiri Sehun yang tetap pura – pura sibuk dengan buku yang tengah ia pegang. "Sehun adik kecil kami sudah jatuh cinta? Sama siapa?"

Kali ini Sehun mendelik. Ia tidak suka dipanggil dengan 'adik kecil' sekalipun ia yang paling kecil. Memangnya ia 'adik kecil'nya Chanyeol?

"Aw! Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Kamu tidak jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

Sehun merasa perutnya mual mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Kenapa yeoja itu harus terlalu PD? Lagipula ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan 'bekas'nya Chanyeol. Maaf saja.

"Apa katamu baby?!" Tanya Chanyeol ga nyante. Baekhyun itu hanya miliknya. Ia tidak mau berbagi dengan siapapun. Sekalipun itu dengan Sehun. Apa ia perlu menunjukkan tanda kepemilikannya ditempat yang terlihat jelas? "Sehun! Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun-ku!" Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

_Mulai lagi deh, overacting! _Sehun memutar matanya bosan. "Tenang saja, Chanyeol. Yeoja beruntung itu bukan Baekhyun kok."

Seketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpandangan dan sama – sama tersenyum.

"Berarti kamu mengakui kalau kamu sedang jatuh cinta?" mereka bertanya bersamaan.

_Sial, mereka memancingku ternyata. _Lagi – lagi Sehun bicara dalam hati. Kalau ia diam saja, mereka pasti akan terus mengganggunya. Tapi kalau ia jujur ah~ sudahlah. Mereka pasti akan tahu juga kok.

"Yeoja itu Seohyun."

"Seohyun?!" kali ini Baekhyun berteriak kesenangan. "Dia memang sangat cantik. Aku mendukungmu Sehun. Lalu kenapa tidak langsung kamu ungkapkan saja?"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia senang kalau Baekhyun mendukungnya. "Aku menunggu saat yang tepat. Sudah ya, aku pergi." Ia pun langsung keluar dan meninggalkan pasangan itu didalam kamarnya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat senang dan mulai menyanyi, Chanyeol malah berekspresi sebaliknya. Keningnya bertaut tanda ia sedang berpikir. Ia bukannya hendak menyalahkan perasaan Sehun karena ia tahu kalau Seohyun memang sangat mempesona. Ia seperti memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa. Sikapnya sangat sopan serta bertutur kata lembut. Hanya saja entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang Seohyun.

Chanyeol pun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya kalau ia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk tentang orang – orang yang dipercayai Sehun. Kalau ia memang merasa curiga, lebih baik ia menyelidikinya diam – diam. Benar. Itulah yang harus dilakukannya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan ia pun menghampiri Baekhyun.

* * *

Jika Taeyeon tertawa bahagia saat ia mendengar Sehun sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Seohyun, Tiffany malah memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak suka dengan setiap yeoja yang mendekati Sehun. Seperti Krystal misalnya. Yeoja sombong itu sering – sering berkunjung dan menghormati mereka saat didepan Sehun lalu menginjak mereka saat Sehun tidak melihat. Dan sekarang Seohyun? Walaupun ia yeoja baik – baik, tapi masa lalunya yang misterius membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Lagipula menurut Tiffany yang seorang fujo, Sehun itu lebih cocok dengan namja daripada dengan yeoja. Karena itulah saat Tiffany tahu Luhan seorang namja, ia begitu mendukung Sehun.

"Saranghae, Seohyun nunna." Sehun berkata pelan sebelum ia mengecup pipi Seohyun. Entah kenapa rasanya ia tidak pernah bosan untuk mengucapkan kata itu. apalagi jika Seohyun membalasnya dengan mengatakan 'Nado Saranghae' dan setelah itu mereka akan berpelukan erat. Jalan – jalan berdua disore hari, atau hanya duduk ditaman belakang. Sehun akan menikmati permainan piano Seohyun dan suaranya yang indah. Senyuman yeoja itu menurutnya terlihat lebih menarik daripada pemandangan senja yang menjadi favoritnya. Ia masih lugu saat itu. Seorang remaja biasa yang pertama kali mengenal cinta. Ia masih buta segalanya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau Seohyun memiliki tujuan lain mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kamu punya kebiasaan buruk mengintip orang pacaran, Tiffany."

Jantung Tiffany hampir copot saat ia melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tangannya ia lipat didada dan matanya meminta penjelasan. Tiffany membuang nafas berat.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Tiffany mengabaikan Chanyeol dan kembali memandangi sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan itu.

Chanyeol yang merasa kesal menaikkan volume suaranya. "Yak! Apa maksudmu mengabaikanku? Mau kuadukan pada Sehun kalau selama ini kamu mengintipnya?'

o.O

"Jangan berteriak, bodoh!" Tiffany menyumpal mulut Chanyeol. "Kamu mau Sehun tahu dan kita akan dihukumnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Karena itu jangan berteriak."

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku apa alasanmu. Aku pengawalnya Sehun. Dan segala hal tentangnya harus selalu aku perhatikan."

Tiffany menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkinkah Chanyeol mencurigainya? Tidak! Ia sangat menyayangi Sehun, jadi ia akan setia sampai mati pada penguasa selatan itu. Benar juga, Chanyeol itu sama seperti dirinya, menyayangi Sehun dari hati. Mungkin ia memang bisa membagi hal yang mengganggu pikirannya dengan namja jangkung itu.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Begini Chanyeol," Tiffany berhenti sebentar dan ia menyeret Chanyeol menjauh. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Seohyun."

Mata Chanyeol membulat seketika. Ia tidak menyangka ada yang berpikiran sama dengannya. Mereka berdua memang tidak sadar kalau mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, mulai dari sikap mereka yang tidak sopan, bahkan sampai pada hal seperti ini pun pikiran mereka sama.

"Ka..kamu merasakannya juga?!"

"Chanyeol juga?!"

Mereka sama – sama berteriak heboh. Setelah agak tenang, barulah Chanyeol dan Tiffany saling menceritakan apa yang mereka rasakan tanpa mengetahui kalau yeoja yang mereka perbincangkan mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka.

* * *

"Bisakah kamu tunjukkan padaku apa yang kamu tulis itu, Seohyun?"

Deg.

Seohyun kaget bukan kepalang. Ia pikir Tiffany tidak mengikutinya kali ini. Padahal ia sudah sangat jarang mengirim pesan kepada tuan sekaligus kekasihnya, Kris. Kalau bulan ini juga ia tidak mengabarkan apapun tentang istana selatan, mungkin saja Kris akan menghukumnya.

"Ini tentang perasaanku pada Sehun eonnie, jadi aku malu menunjukkannya. Maaf," Seohyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Tiffany. Tapi dasar Tiffany keras kepala, ia tetap nekat untuk mengikuti Seohyun walau ini sudah tengah malam. Bulan pun tidak terlihat hingga kegelapan terasa mencekam. Mengabaikan rasa takutnya, Tiffany mengikuti langkah Seohyun dengan mengendap – endap. Ia melihat Seohyun duduk dengan gelisah diatas kursi taman. Karena tanamannya tidak begitu tinggi Tiffany pun rela tiduran diatas tanah walau ia khawatir juga tikus akan lewat didepannya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah mengabariku, eoh? Terlalu asyik 'bermain' dengan anak kecil itu?"

Tiffany menajamkan telinganya walau tanpa diasah. Rasanya ia mengenal suara ini.

"Bukan Kris oppa. Aku jarang mengabarimu karena akhir – akhir ini Chanyeol dan Tiffany mencurigaiku."

K-Kris? Kris si penguasa selatan? Dan itu…Seohyun memanggilnya oppa?

"Benarkah? Apa aku perlu menyingkirkan mereka?"

Astaga. Tiffany bisa merasakan jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar. Ia pasti tidak akan selamat kalau ia ketahuan. Apalagi jaraknya dengan kedua orang itu cukup dekat. Saking takutnya, ia bahkan hanya bernafas sesekali. Takut ketahuan.

Seohyun menggeleng. Ia memamerkan senyumannya pada Kris. "Tenang saja. Mereka masih bisa kuatasi,"

Kris mengangguk mendengarkan perkataan Seohyun. Yeoja itu memang bisa diandalkan. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Seohyun sendiri tidak yakin dengan perkataannya.

Tanpa membuang – buang waktu, Kris langsung meraih pinggang Seohyun dan menciuminya dengan kasar. Andai waktu mereka tidak sesempit ini, Kris yakin ia akan melahap Seohyun disini. Sekarang. Namun ia menahannya dan hanya sebatas melepas kerinduan saja. Desahan – desahan mereka terdengar seperti suara desahan ular ditelinga Tiffany hingga ia semakin ketakutan.

Setelah acara kangen – kangenan selesai, Kris mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan ia menyerahkannya ketangan Seohyun.

"Gunakan ini, maka semuanya akan selesai. Kamu sudah terlalu lama disini. Paham?"

Seohyun mengangguk. "Ne."

"Kalau begitu…." Kris kembali mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas. "Aku pergi, Saranghae."

"Na..do Saranghae."

Seohyun bisa melihat kepergian Kris yang menghilang dikegelapan malam. Ia sendiri sudah tidak yakin dengan misi yang diberikan padanya. Misi membunuh Sehun. Awalnya ia pikir semuanya akan terasa semudah yang ia bayangkan. Sehun sudah mulai mengisi hatinya.

Yeoja yang rambutnya digulung itu menghela nafas berat. Ia menimang – nimang bungkusan kecil ditangannya. Isinya racun yang harus secepatnya ia berikan pada Sehun atas perintah Kris, kekasihnya. Tapi harus ia akui kalau ia mulai bosan dengan semua perlakuan Kris yang selalu menyentuhnya dengan kasar, walau Kris memang sangat mencintainya. Awalnya ia mencibir saat Sehun begitu gencar mengucapkan kata cinta yang memuakkan padanya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau semakin lama ia semakin menginginkan ucapan itu. Membuatnya seperti orang yang paling bahagia tiap mendengarnya. Sehun yang sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhnya karena ia masih anak – anak-selain ciuman dipipi dan sekali ciuman dibibir malah membuatnya yakin kalau ia begitu dihargai Sehun.

Tapi ia harus melakukannya, sudah kepalang tanggung. Sebelum perasaannya pada Sehun semakin dalam ia harus menghabisinya duluan. Apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan mengecewakan Kris, orang yang sudah menyayanginya selama ini. ia.. harus berhasil.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Tiffany merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan. Ia ketiduran di luar. Belum lagi perutnya yang sering berbunyi karena masuk angin. Tapi kalau ia tidak bertindak cepat, Sehun bisa mati. Ia bahkan belum sempat memberitahu Chanyeol.

_Sial! _Tiffany terus mengumpat sambil berjalan. Tatapan aneh dari orang yang melihatnya ia abaikan. Ia baru bangun setelah matahri terbit dan hampir terinjak oleh pelayan yang membersihkan taman. Baju dan rambutnya begitu kusut, wajahnya memberengut dan dedaunan rumput masih menempel dibajunya. Ia persis seperti orang gila. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu lagi sekalipun hanya mengganti pakaian.

BRAKKK! Tiffany membuka pintu ruang makan dengan kasar. Mereka yang mulai melahap sarapannya langsung berhenti dan memandang Tiffany dengan heran.

"Ya ampun Tiffany, kenapa penampilanmu sangat kacau?"

Tiffany tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyeon yang tengah membawa naampan berisi bubur sayuran, sarapan kesukaan Sehun.

"Ini.. siapa yang memasaknya?" Tiffany bertanya langsung. Ia tidak punya waktu lagi karena ia yakin Seohyun akan melakukan misinya sekarang.

"Tentu saja Seohyun. Bukankah ia sangat ahli memasak yang seperti ini?"

Tiffany mendelik dan memandangi Seohyun yang tengah duduk disamping Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia bisa melihat yeoja itu gugup dan cukup untuk memberinya keyakinan kalau makanan itu memang berisi racun.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Fany? Kalau kamu ingin, masih ada di…. Kyaa apa yang kau lakukan?" Taeyeon berteriak saat ia melihat Tiffany menampar pipi Seohyun dengan sangat keras hingga yeoja itu terhuyung dan jatuh dari kursinya.

Sehun menampar meja dan ikut berdiri. "Tiffany! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Heh? Perlu dijelaskan? Bukankah anda melihatnya aku baru saja menampar Seohyun?"

Taeyeon berusaha untuk menghentikan Tiffany, ia seperi terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan langsung marah – marah, tapi yeoja itu menepis tangannya kasar.

"Katakan alasanmu!" Sehun terlihat mengepalkan tangannya dan rahangnya mengeras. Ia tidak tahu kenapa sejak ia menjalin kasih dengan Seohyun yeoja itu selalu bertingkah aneh. Tidak lagi akrab dengan Seohyun dan sering mengabaikan yeojachingunya itu. Walau sangat marah, ia tetap harus memberikan Tiffany kesempatan menjelaskan alasannya.

"Seohyun, yang menjadi pelayan dan kekasih yang Mulia memiliki status yang lain sebagai kekasihnya seseorang yang tidak bisa kusebutkan namanya dan ia hendak membunuh anda dengan racun yang diletakkan didalam bubur yang akan anda makan pagi ini."

"APAAAAA?!" Mereka semua berteriak tidak percaya, kecuali Seohyun. Ia sudah sangat gemetaran sekarang. Tapi ia tidak boleh gagal. Ia harus memanfaatkan kepercayaan Sehun padanya.

"Jangan menuduh yang tidak – tidak eonni. Aku tahu kalau kamu tidak terlalu menyukaiku. Tapi untuk hal seperti ini…"

"DIAM! Aku mendengarnya tadi malam saat kamu berbicara dengan _orang itu."_

Mata Seohyun membulat. Tiffany mendengarnya? Tidak mungkin! Tapi ia cepat menetralkan kembali nafasnya. "Adakah yang bisa membuktikannya?"

_Keparat! _Tiffany merasa kalah. Ia tidak punya bukti. Tapi kalau berlama – lama Sehun tidak akan bisa ia selamatkan lagi. Ia pun keluar sebentar dan kembali dengan sebilah pedang yang ia ambil dari pinggang seorang pengawal dipintu masuk, lalu menghunuskannya tepat dileher Seohyun.

"Kyaaaa~~~" Pelayan – peayan lain ikutan berteriak bersama Taeyeon. "Apa kamu sudah gila?"

_Maaf, Taeyeon unnie. Untuk sekarang aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu. _Tiffany menutup matanya sebentar.

Seohyun sama sekali tidak takut dengan gertakan Tiffany. Ia kuat. Ia bisa bela diri karena Kris sudah mengajarinya. Tapi melakukannya di depan Sehun yang tengah memperhatikan semuanya?

Sriiing~

Terdengar suara sebuah pedang yang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya. Kali ini Sehun yang menghunus pedangnya dileher Tiffany. Ia tidak ingin seorangpun menyakiti orang yang ia cintai. Sekalipun itu Tiffany.

Mereka kembali kaget dengan perbuatan Sehun. "Tiffany, bukankah aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya? Kenapa malah ingin membunuh Seohyun? Aku tahu kalau selama ini kamu tidak menyukainya. Tapi kamu harus ingat kalau ia yeojachinguku."

Seohyun sama sekali tidak menduga Sehun akan membelanya. Ia terharu. Sebesar itukah rasa cinta namja itu padanya? Sebuah kesalahan besar kalau ia membunuh orang sebaik Sehuun hanya untuk memuaskan ambisi orang yang kasar seperti Kris. Ini.. tidak boleh terjadi.

Tiffany kembali menutup matanya. Ia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Suasana pagi yang cerah itu berubah menjadi tegang. Apalagi dengan kemunculan Chanyeol yang berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka semua, walau tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Ia berpihak pada Tiffany karena ia mengenal yeoja itu dengan baik. Tidak mungkin Tiffany berbuat nekat tanpa ada alasannya. Ia juga pintar dan pasti ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia… anda boleh membunuhku atau memenjarakanku kalau aku memang salah telah menuduh Seohyun, orang yang anda cintai sebagai pembunuh yang akan melenyapkan nyawa anda."

"Tidaaaak!" Taeyeon mulai berteriak histeris dan menangis. Chanyeol memeluknya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan yeoja itu.

"Itu pasti," jawab Sehun dengan tenang dan membuat Tiffany semakin merasa terpojok. Tidak ada yang membelanya. Tapi ia yakin, perasaan sayangnya pada Sehun cukup untuk memberinya kekuatan.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan Seohyun memakan bubur itu, sekarang. Andai ia tidak memasukkannya ia pasti mau memakannya."

Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Tidak, biar aku saja yang memakannya."

Tiffany memamerkan _smirk_nya. "Itu artinya anda tidak mempercayainya."

"Jangan bermain – main denganku, Tiffany!"

"Tidak ada yang bermain disini, Yang Mulia. Kalau aku mati tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan. Kalau Seohyun mati, hanya anda yang akan kehilangan, dan orang itu pastinya. Lalu, kalau anda yang kehilangan nyawa, orang itu akan berbahagia dan seluruh rakyat Oberon akan merasa kehilangan," Tifany menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata Sehun sama sekali tidak menganggap keberadaannya disini. Hatinya sakit. Tapi tidak apa – apa. Ia sudah cukup puas bisa tinggal disini dengan nyaman.

Seohyun merasa hatinya menghangat. Cinta Sehun padanya tanpa syarat. Kepercayaan yang begitu besar. Ia bahkan sampai melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang yang sudah bersamanya sejak dari kecil. Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang memiliki hati Mulia seperti Sehun mati sia – sia dalam usia muda.

"Jangan takut, Yang Mulia. Anda harus mempercayaiku kalau aku tidak melakukannya. Karena itu, biarkan aku melakukannya, ne?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. benar, ia harus mempercayai Seohyun. Tiffany bisa ia urus belakangan.

Tiffany menelan ludah saat Seohyun mulai mengambil mangkuk bubur itu. Kalau ternyata yeoja itu belum memasukkan racunnya, maka riwayatnya akan tamat sampai disini.

Seohyun tersenyum pada mereka semua yang memandanginya. Ia bahkan tersenyum juga pada Tiffany. Terakhir, ia memandangi Sehun dengan berlinang air mata. Sepertinya ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun. Orang yang ia cintai.

"Saranghae, Sehunnie. Jeongmal jeongmal Saranghae."

Entah kenapa Sehun merasakan firasat tidak enak saat Seohyun mengucapkan itu. ia memandangi Tiffany yang menelen ludah dengan paksa. Semua orang diruangan itu hampir menahan nafas. Mereka menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apakah Seohyun memang benar memasukkan racun atau Tiffany hanya mengada – ada dan ia akan dihabisi oleh Sehun?

**Side Story**

**Sehun : First Love Part 1**

**Te be Ce.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf kalau chapter ini aneh. Side storynya lebih panjang ketimbang cerita utama, mana side storynya juga bersambung. Ugh. Awalnya chapter ini Kiela khususkan untuk menceritakan kisah cinta pertama Sehun, full. tapi karena ini cerita BL, pasti aneh kalo isinya straight. Jadinya kisah masa lalu Sehun Kiela potong aja dan dimasukkan sebagian cerita yang udah ada, Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Kiela sama sekali tidak ada bermaksud demikian.

*BOW BOW BOW.

.

.

.

Satu lagi, Kiela mau berpesan, kalau seandainya FF ini tiba – tiba hilang dari peredaran, Kiela minta maaf. Ada yang melaporkannya sama admin FFN kalo Kiela menyalahi peraturan. -_-

Jujur je, Kiela ga da niat begitu. Mungkin karena ga tau aja aturan semacam itu. Kalo tahu, pasti Kiela patuhi. PASTI. Jadi, readers sekalian, maukah kalian membantu Kiela? Kirim aja ke PM Kiela. Entahlah..ini terlalu tiba – tiba.

.

Kalo misalnya kehapus, Kiela ga tau masih post disini atau ga. Paling – paling nanti Kiela posting di blog, atau FB. Liat nanti ajah. . Semoga aja ga kehapus kan… heheheeeee.

Ehm, karena perasaan masih agaaak gimanaaaa.. Kiela ga bales review. Maaf lagi. Lagi dan lagi minta maaf. Kalo review banyak, Kiela posting cepet yang berikutnya. XD

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**, ****Park Young Min-chan****, ****ajib4ff****, ****dian deer****, ****0312luLuEXOticS****, ****Azura Lynn Gee****, ****ferinaref****, ****Nurfadillah****, tiaa, ****kyeoptafadila****, ****Kim Mika****, ****RirinSekarini****, HunHanie, ****Chlie hanariunnse****, fishybuu, ****asroyasrii****, ****Lkireii0521****, PutriPootree, Park Ha Woo, ****Kazuma B'tomat****, ****HunHan Forever****, ****Riyoung6398****, Tania3424, ****kimberly lavenders****, ****lisnana1****, luhandeer, ****chyshinji0204****, ****Vicky98Amalia****, WinterHeaven, rinie hun, ****choitaemin12****, ****Queen DheVils94****, ****RZHH 261220****, ****deerlu54**** 7  
.**

**.**

**.**

**So, RnR lagi my beloved Readers?  
.**

**.  
\(^0^)/**


	15. Heartburning

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Length : 15/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**.**

.

Entah kenapa Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk duduk di balkon kamarnya setiap sore. Pemandangan indah yang ia lihat selalu membuatnya betah berlama – lama duduk ditempat yang sama. Jika ia pertama kali tiba di dunia ini saat musim semi dimana bunga tengah bermekaran, maka sekarang pemandangan yang ia lihat jauh berbeda. Wajar saja, dimusim gugur seperti ini dedaunan pohon yang berwarna warni berubah menjadi kecoklatan dan gugur perlahan. Sehelai demi sehelai terbang pelan ditiup angin dan akan jatuh ditanah.

Luhan merasa wajahnya memanas saat ia kembali melihat Chanyeol, Suho dan Sehun berjalan keluar dengan terburu – buru. Ia hanya memperhatikan Sehun seorang. Tapi ia tetap heran kenapa belakangan ini namja itu jarang sekali mengunjunginya. Wajah mereka juga terlihat semakin kusut seperti ada yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

"Kamu tenang saja, Luhan. Semuanya pasti akan baik – baik saja,"

Itulah jawaban yang ia dapat dari Taeyeon saat ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Sangat tidak memuaskan. Ia sedikit malas untuk bertanya pada Tiffany, tapi karena rasa penasaran sudah mengambil alih dirinya, ia pun bertanya dengan terpaksa. Tapi jawaban yang ia dapat jauuuh lebih mengecewakan dan ia malah makin kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa bersikap biasa saja jika Tiffany setan tua itu berkata begini,

"Kamu kenapa sih Luhan? Aku tahu kamu sekarang namja-eh yeojachingunya Sehun. Tapi kamu harus tahu kalau dia itu raja di selatan Oberon dan pastinya memiliki banyak kesibukan. Kalau kamu begitu merindukannya, silakan kunjungi kamarnya malam – malam. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak untuk menjadikanmu santapannya. Lagipula, kenapa sikapmu seolah – olah kamu ini jablay? Padahal seingatku Sehun begitu sering mengunjungimu dan mengajakmu untuk jalan – jalan keluar. Kalian bahkan sudah pernah tidur bersama. Oh, apa kamu merindukan saat – saat kalian tidur bersama seperti hari itu? saat dimana ia mengelus – elus tubuhmu? Saat ia membisikkan kata indah yang ingin kamu dengar? Kalau memang iya, katakan saja. Dengan senang hati aku akan mengurus kepindahanmu agar kamu menetap dikamarnya saja. Bagaimana? Kalau kamu mau, aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Tapi kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku pergi. Aku ini orang sibuk dan banyak yang harus aku lakukan. Kalau kamu tidak punya teman, pergi saja kerumah Baekhyun, ia akan menyambutmu dengan hati yang hangat."

Andai Sehun tidak memintanya untuk merahasiakan kekuatannya selain pada Sehun dan Chanyeol, ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Tiffany. Ck, ia memang harus banyak bersabar. Tapi …. Mengenai perkataan Tiffany tentang mereka yang sudah pernah tidur bersama,,, kya~~~~~ Luhan berteriak. Mengingatnya saja ia masih malu. Meski mereka tidur lalu bangun pagi harinya dengan pakaian yang masih untuh ditubuh, ia tetap malu. Mereka memang hanya 'murni' tidur. Tapi Luhan tetap saja merasakan debaran jantungnya lebih cepat setiap mengingatnya.

**Flashback**

Saat musim panas, mereka pergi liburan ke villa Sehun yang terletak dekat dengan laut. Tapi liburan mereka tidak terlalu meriah karena yang ikut hanya Luhan dan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, lalu Tiffany dan Siwon mengingat mereka sudah jadian. Taeyeon dan Suho memilih untuk tinggal di istana.

Saat malam tiba, merekapun mengadakan pemilihan kamar. Luhan sudah bersemangat memilih kamar yang menghadap kearah laut, pasti menyenangkan. Tapi Tiffany malah menakutinya kalau dikamar itu ada makhluk lain sebagai penghuninya. Otomatis Luhan ketakutan setengah mati. Ia tidak bisa mengajak Tiffany tidur bersama karena ia namja, Baekhyun pasti sudah dengan Chanyeol. Ukh, Luhan jadi kebingungan.

"Kalau takut, kamu tidur denganku saja,"

WHAAAT?! Luhan membulatkan matanya saat ia mendengar ucapan Sehun. T-tidur bersama? Sepasang kekasih – tidur dikamar yang sama – diatas ranjang yang sama – sepanjang malam berduaan - apa yang akan terjadi?

"Benar, kamu dengan Sehun saja. Benarkan Chanyeol?" Tiffany mengerdipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Ayo Baekhyun, kita pergi." Chanyeol pun mengajak Baekhyun kekamarnya dan tidak usah ditanyakan lagi kenapa keesokan harinya leher Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh bercak ungu kemerahan. Pasti serangga berakal bernama Chanyeol yang menggigitnya.

Dengan langkah berat, Luhan pun mengikuti Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tanpa basa basi, Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang queen size yang empuk. Ia sudah memakai pakaian tipis hingga ia tidak kepanasan. Ia juga sengaja membiarkan jendela terbuka agar suasana dikamar menjadi dingin. Berduaan dengan seseorang yang kamu cintai memang lebih baik dalam keadaan dingin, kehangatan bisa dibuat belakangan. *KielaSMIRK

Luhan membuang perasaan malunya jauh – jauh saat ia mengganti gaunnya dengan baju tipis dan celana pendek. Begitu selesai, ia berjalan dengan ragu kearah ranjang dan duduk dipinggirannya. Meski ia sudah sangat capek karena seharian bermain dipantai, ia masih malu kalau langsung tidur disamping Sehun yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat tenang.

"Luhan.."

Deg, kenapa suara Sehun terdengar sangat berat? Apa yang terjadi? Tubuh Luhan terasa panas dingin saat Sehun ternyata sudah berada diatas tubuhnya. Wajah mereka berdekatan dan bisa ia rasakan bibir Sehun yang mulai mendarat diataas bibirnya. Awalnya hanya menempel, tapi sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Sehun tidak tahan kalau hanya sampai tahap itu saja. Ia mulai melumat bibir mungil Luhan yang terasa hambar tetapi membuatnya menjadi candu. Ia bisa merasakan lidah Luhan yang mendorong lidahnya keluar, namun justru itu ia semakin semangat karena Luhan sudah mulai mengimbangi permainannya.

Ia bisa merasakan tangan Luhan yang berpegangan erat pada baju yang ia pakai, belum lagi kaki Luhan yang bergerak – gerak tidak nyaman hingga tanpa sengaja adik kecil mereka bersentuhan. Sontak Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun. Ia sangat malu. Aduh, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Luhan…" Sehun berusaha untuk menarik tangan Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ternyata namja belangsakan seperti Luhan masih memiliki rasa malu. Manis sekali.

Sehun mencoba berkali – kali, namun tetap saja Luhan berhasil menutupi wajahnya. Akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan ia merebahkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Apa aku sangan menakutkan?"

Luhan tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sehun barusan. dengan perlahan iapun membuka tangannya dan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Ti-tidak, siapa yang bilang seperti itu?"

Sehun tersenyum, dari cara Luhan menjawab saja ia sudah mengerti. Luhan masih terlihat gugup saat bersamanya. Tapi tidak apa – apa. Mungkin sudah takdirnya memiliki wajah menakutkan seperti ini. ia pun mengelus rambut Luhan dengan penuh sayang.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang, ya…"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Ne,"

Saat pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, ia pun merasakan kedamaian didalam hatinya. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. Ia pun menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat dan memeluk namja itu.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu kalau kamu capek."

Entah dapat keberanian darimana, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun karena ia malu.

"Selamat tidur, Sehunnie."

"Selamat tidur, my Luhannie," Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Tiffany karena ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kalau yeoja jalang itu sudah memasukkan sesuatu kedalam minumannya. Untung saja ia hanya meminumnya seteguk, kalau tidak, mungkin saja ia akan menghabisi Luhan malam ini.

Selang beberapa saat, Sehun pun mengikuti Luhan menuju alam mimpi. Mereka tidur sambil berpelukan erat, dan angin yang bertiup dari jendela seperti menghantar mereka menuju dunia keabadian.

Namun suasana romantic itu hanya ada didalam kamar Sehun, sedangkan diluar pintu seorang namja dan seorang yeoja tengah merutuk kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun sehebat itu menahan hasratnya saat berduaan dengan Luhan, padahal ia sudah memasukkan obat 'perangsang' kedalam minuman Sehun.

"Sepertinya ramuanmu itu tidak mempan untuk Sehun, Tiffany," Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh penyesalan. Padahal ia berharap akan menyaksikan adegan seperti itu secara langsung. Mengecewakan.

"Diam kau, Chanyeol! Padahal selama ini obat itu selalu mempan padamu dan Baekhyun semakin cinta jika kamu memuaskannya seperti itu. Jangan berkata seolah aku tidak bisa membuat obat hebat seperti itu. "

"APA?!" Baekhyun yang dari tadi mengintip apa yang dilakukan Tiffany dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri saat ia mendengarnya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan horror. Rahasianya ketahuan? Duh, bagaimana kalau malam ini Baekhyun menolak untuk menemani tidurnya?

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berusaha mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari menjauh darinya. Dibelakang ia masih bisa mendengar Tiffany yang ketawa cekikikan. Menyebalkan sekali. Akhirnya, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk memanggil Siwon agar Tiffany tidak berkutik lagi. Baekhyun mah, gampang ditangani. Cukup diberi sedikit sentuhan dan beberapa rayuan manis ia pasti akan luluh. Ke k eke ke~ hanya membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan malam ini dengan Baekhyun sudah cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol senyum – senyum sendiri.

**End of Flashback**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

Brakk!

Chanyeol menampar meja dengan keras. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Suho.

"Jangan bercanda, Suho. Ini sudah tidak lucu lagi!"

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda?" bantah Suho. "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ada kemungkinan musim dingin ini Kris akan memulai aksinya. Entah darimana ia mendapatkannya, katanya Yang Mulia Sehun menyembunyikan manusia asing yang ada dan tidak memberikannya pada Yang Mulia Kai. Jadi ia memiliki alasan untuk menyingkirkan penguasa selatan."

Sehun hanya diam saja mendengarkan perdebatan Suho dan Chanyeol. Ia yakin kalau Kris hanya mengarang saja. Namun karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu, ia tetap harus memikirkan cara untuk mengatasinya.

"Darimana kamu mengetahuinya Suho?"

Suho memberikan secarik kertas yang sudah kusut. "Burung elang milik mata – mata yang mengantarkannya tadi pagi."

Rahang Sehun tampak mengeras saat ia membaca tulisan yang begitu kecil, tangannya juga terkepal dengan kuat.

"Ini.. info yang benar?" tanyanya dengan suara tertahan dan Suho mengangguk.

Karena sudah tidak sabar, Chanyeol cepat – cepat mengambil kertas dari tangan Sehun. Reaksinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, walau reaksinya memang puluhan kali lebih berlebihan.

"Tentaranya sudah siap bergerak?! Lalu, dari sepuluh ribu tentara milik kerajaan setengahnya adalah miliknya? Ini.. mustahil. Sejak kapan ia mempengaruhi tentara kerajaan yang dipimpin Kai hingga membelot padanya? Tentaranya sendiri berjumlah lebih dari tujuh ribu. Dengan jumlah sebanyak itu…" Chanyeol memegangi sisi meja Sehun dan menunduk dalam. Sedangkan Sehun sedang berusaha untuk tenang. Sedikit mustahil Kris membelot dimusim dingin mengingat prajurit itu yang kemungkinan akan kedinginan. Mereka juga pasti membutuhkan pasokan makanan. Tapi.. info yang ia terima ini rasanya bukan info bohongan.

"Kalian jangan terlalu panik," Sehun mengingatkan. "Pertama, alasan seperti itu tidak bisa ia jadikan untuk menyerang daerah selatan, aku yakin Kai bukan orang yang mudah dipengaruhi. Lalu, ia juga tidak mempunyai bukti aku menyembunyikan manusia asing itu. Atas alasan apa aku melakukannya? Ketiga, ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk melakukan penyerangan dimusim dingin, aku akan mengatainya bodoh kalau ia melakkukannya. Bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan mata – mata itu. Tapi menyerang dimusim dingin tetap mustahil. Walau mungkin saja ia akan muncul diawal musim semi."

"Tapi…" Suho masih berusaha untuk menyela, namun Chanyeol menahannya. Akhirnya ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu setelah membungkuk pada Sehun dengan wajah yang tidak kalah kusut dengan kertas yang ia pegang.

Saat berjalan menuju ruangannya, Suho berpapasan dengan Luhan yang tersenyum manis padanya dengan _cape _tebal berbulu yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Dibelakangnya menyusul Tiffany dengan membawa sejumlah buku ditangannya. _Yeoja kutu buku, _pikirnya. Tapi bukan itu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa ada yang aneh dengan kemunculan dan keberadaan Luhan. Kalau ia memang dari Titan seperti kata si Chanyeol, kenapa ia baru muncul belakangan? Bukankah kekacauan dinegara itu sudah mereda hampir dua tahun lalu? Lalu, auranya, aura yang dipancarkan Luhan selalu membuatnya merasakan kalau Luhan itu yeoja yang.. entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak bisa mendiskripsikan perasaannya.

Suho yakin Sehun dan Chanyeol merahasiakan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Dan ia pun pasti akan mengungkap apa yang mereka sembunyikan. Lihat saja nanti.

Setelah agak lama Suho keluar, barulah Chanyeol berani untuk bicara.

"Sehun, identitas Luhan tidak bocor kan?" daripada bertanya, kalimat Chanyeol itu malah terdengar seperti sebuah harapan.

"Tidak, kecuali mulutmu yang mengeluarkannya."

"Oh, tidak tidak…" Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin membuka rahasiamu kan?"

"Benar, kau tidak mungkin melakukannya. Apalagi dua noona itu. Mereka terpercaya."

Chanyeol mengangguk walau ia tetap heran kenapa Sehun selalu merahasiakan hal penting dari Suho, padahal namja itu adalah penasehatnya. Kalau ia curiga pada Suho, rasanya itu berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia hanya akan mengikuti semua perintah Sehun, kecuali untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun. :P

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Musim dingin sudah datang lagi… la la la la~" Sunny bersenandung ria sambil membersihkan kamar Kai. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Kai yang memandanginya dengan tatapan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Kai tidak kesal pada pelayannya itu, sudah ia bilang ia tidak suka musim dingin, kenapa yeoja itu malah menyanyikan lagu seperti itu dihadapannya? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Yak! Sunny! Aku memang suka mendengarkan suaramu, tapi tidak dengan lirik 'musim dingin'. Harusnya kamu tahu aku tidak terlalu menyukai musim dingin!"

Sunny pura – pura kaget. "Oh, benarkah? Tapi bagaimanapun besarnya kebencian anda, musim ini tetap akan muncul, Yang Mulia."

"Aku tidak benci! Aku hanya…." Kai berhenti karena ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Hanya apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Kai. "Aku sebenarnya suka dengan suasana dimusim dingin. Semuanya terlihat teduh. Aku hanya tidak suka karena di musim ini kulitku akan terlihat semakin gelap karena semuanya berwarna putih."

"Hyahahahaaaaa…" Sunny tidak bisa menahan ketawanya. "Jangan begitu, harusnya anda bangga dengan kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap dari kulit orang disini. Anda jadi terlihat lebih sexy."

"Huh! Pelayan macam apa kamu menertawakan rajamu sendiri?"

"Ah, ma'af ma'af.." Sunny membungkuk sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia masih belum bisa menghentikan ketawanya hingga Kai berdecak.

"Entahlah Sunny. Aku jadi seperti ini karena Luhan menolakku. Percuma saja kamu memujiku dengan menyebutku manusia paling tamvan, paling sexy atau paling putih karena itu tidak akan membuat Luhan memandangiku."

"Sekali lagi maaf Yang Mulia, saya tidak akan menyebut anda sebagai orang dengan kulit paling putih karena itu merupakan fitnah."

"APA?!" Kai langsung berdiri dan mengejar Sunny. Kalau dilihat sekilas, mereka sama sekali tidak seperti seorang pelayan dan rajanya. Tidak ada yang bersikap dewasa. Hal itulah yang kadang membuat Kyungsoo kesal pada noonanya. Ia terlalu 'bersikap biasa' pada Kai.

Namun anehnya, Kai malah tiba – tiba berhenti saat ia tengah mengejar Sunny hingga yeoja itu kebingungan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tentang kulit putih, kenapa aku tiba – tiba teringat pada Sehun ya? Kulitnya kan terlalu putih seperti kulit anak tikus yang baru lahir. Aku yakin hantu pun akan mengira Sehun adalah teman mereka karena kulitnya yang terlihat pucat apalagi musim dingin. Hahahahaaa… Lalu mereka akan mengajaknya kesarang mereka dan hantunya pun jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Kyahahaaaa…" Kai tertawa bahagia karena ia membayangkan hal yang baru saja ia katakan. Sedangkan Sunny memasang wajah (-_-)". Mulai lagi deh, Kai yang seenak jidatnya menghina penguasa selatan. Padahal ia selalu berkata kalau ia lebih memilih Sehun daripada Kris, tapi kok ia lebih senang menghinanya?

"Mungkin anda merindukannya. Bukankah beliau adalah teman Yang Mulia? Bagaimana kalau anda berkunjung keselatan? Musim dingin disana sangat indah. Apalagi disana juga ada festival yang meriah saat musim dingin."

"AHA! Benar. Penasehatku juga berkata kalau aku tidak banyak kegiatan dimusim dingin. Semua berkas sudah kutanda tangani hingga jariku terasa hampir lepas. Aku juga sudah menghadiri berbagai pesta tidak menarik yang tidak ada Luhan-nya. Tumben sekali idemu bagus, Sunny."

Sunny mengangkat jempolnya sambil tersenyum. Ia senang kalau Kai bersemangat seperti ini.

"Jadi menurutmu, kapan aku harus pergi?"

"Hmm.. kapan ya?" Sunny berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau dua minggu dari sekarang?"

"Dua minggu lagi? Oke!"

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia. Ini Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo muncul di depan pintu kamar Kai.

"Makan siang? Wah kebetulan sekali, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah lapar. Kamu tahu tidak kalau aku lagi senang?"

O_O

Kai sedang senang? Bagus sekali.

"Oh, ayolah Kyungsoo. Jangan kaget. Sudah yaaaaa aku pergi," Seperti biasa, Kai menyempatkan diri untuk mengerlingkan sebelah matanya sebelum pergi hingga pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

Sunny yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu dengan jelas kalau adiknya mencintai Kai, namun ia pura – pura tidak tahu karena tidak ingin melihat adiknya bersedih.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

Luhan selalu merasa kesal setiap kali musim dingin tiba. Ia senang bermain salju, tetapi tubuhnya tidak tahan dingin. Menyebalkan sekali. Akhirnya kegiatan Luhan seharian hanyalah duduk, tiduran didepan perapian dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kobaran api dari kayu yang terbakar menjadi teman barunya.

Krieet.. terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan pelan. Luhan menyadari ada yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia curiga siapa yang datang mengingat kejadian hari itu saat ada yeoja yang menyamar jadi pelayan. tapi karena keamanan kamarnya sudah ditingkatkan, ia biasa saja. Paling – paling yang muncul adalah Tiffany, Taeyeon, Baekhyun atau.. Sehun sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Luhan yang mirip dengan kelakuan yeoja keturunan bangsawan. Padahal ia kan namja? -_- apa memang dikehidupannya sebelumnya ia memang berasal dari keluarga terhormat? Mungkin saja. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Chanyeol berjalan kearah Luhan. Ia pun berhenti saat sudah dekat dengan namja itu.

Sreet… Chanyeol dengan teganya menyingkap selimut dan gaun Luhan sekaligus hingga betis dan paha Luhan terekspos bebas. Sontak saja Luhan menutupinya dan berteriak.

"Chanyeol gila! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah O_O. Ia kaget saat megetahui kenyataan bahwa kaki Luhan sangat kecil dan mulus, tidak berbeda dengan kaki yeojachingunnya, Baekhyun. Ternyata Tiffany tidak berbohong.

"APA LIHAT – LIHAT HAHHH?!"

Bentakan Luhan menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya terkejut melihat kemulusan kakimu. Tiffany selalu berkata kalau kamu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja. Aku sih, tidak percaya. Karena itu aku mau memastikannya sendiri. Ternyata benar. Kakimu memang sebagus kaki yeoja, lalu…"

Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Luhan telah melempari tubuhnya dengan bantal.

"Wow Luhan! Aku tidak menyangka kamu seromantis itu melempariku dengan bantal. Apa kamu ingin mengajakku tidur bersamamu?" selesai berkata, Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar karena ia tidak ingin Luhan menyiksanya. Ia dan Sehun sudah mengetahui tentang kekuatan Luhan yang hebat itu. Dan kalau ia keluar, pasti Luhan tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya, hahahaaa…

Dugaan Chanyeol tidak salah, ia bisa melihat Luhan yang mengejarnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Saat Luhan sudah hampir berhasil mengejarnya, ia pun memegangi kedua tangan namja itu disamping kepalanya hingga tubuh Luhan terhempas ke dinding. Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Luhan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia tidak bisa menghabisi Chanyeol disini.

"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan, hem?" goda Chanyeol dan Luhan kian kesal.

"Aku akan menghabisimu!"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana caranya? Bahkan tanganmu pun tidak bisa kamu gerakkan. Atau…" Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Luhan hingga mereka terlihat seperti sedang berciuman. "Kamu ingin menggunakan kekuatanmu? Disini? Aku yakin kamu tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang ini," bisik Chanyeol.

Untuk sesaat mata mereka beradu. Namun kali ini Luhan yang menyeringai hingga Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa denganmu akh!"

Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan karena Luhan menendang anu-nya. Tidak terlalu kuat memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol mundur. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia harus kembali kedalam balutan selimut tebalnya kalau tidak ingin mati kedinginan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggerutu. Luhan itu memang mirip yeoja. Ia bahkan kepikiran untuk menendang benda keramat Chanyeol. Baiklah, Chanyeol akan membalas Luhan nanti.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

Belakangan ini Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol luar biasa sibuk hingga namjachingunya itu jarang mengunjunginya dan lebih sering berada di istana. Apa saja yang ia lakukan Baekhyun tidak tahu. Hari ini ia bahkan sudah membuat cake kesukaan Chanyeol dan membawanya sendiri ke istana. Ia sudah terlalu merindukan merindukan namja bersuara berat itu. selain itu, ia juga sudah menyiapkan bagian Luhan, temannya yang sangat menyukaii masakannya. Membayangkan Luhan yang akan makan dengan sangat lahap saja sudah membuatnya Baekhyun senyum – senyum sendiri.

Dilorong ia mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

_Chanyeol_, pikirnya. Yeoja itupun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun apa yang ia lihat benar – benar diluar perhitungan. Chanyeol sedang memenjarakan Luhan diantara lengan besar miliknya hingga yeoja itu tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Tidak cuma itu saja, Chanyeol bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya dan itu .. itu…. lutut Baekhyun serasa lemas saat melihat Chanyeol mencium Luhan. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia segera pergi dari situ karena ia tidak akan kuat melihat kelanjutannya.

Hatinya terasa sakit. Chanyeol kekasihnya, satu – satunya orang yang Ia miliki dihidupnya, orang yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar telah mengkhianatinya? Namjachingunya itu selingkuh dengan teman baiknya? Tidak. Bukankah Luhan sudah memiliki Sehun? Lalu kenapa ia harus mendekati Chanyeol juga? Sangat jalang! Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang mengaliri pipinya. Kekasih dan temannya mengkhianatinya sekaligus. Lihat saja apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol harus kembali padanya dan Luhan akan ia beri pelajaran. Sepertinya Luhan mulai besar kepala karena Sehun menyayanginya, dan satu satunya cara adalah Luhan harus ia singkirkan.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(S)**

**.**

**.**

Entah ini bisa disebut **Side Story **atau ga, Kiela hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang kisah cinta pertama Sehun yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan, sekalipun hanya untuk dikenang.

**Side Story**

**Sehun : First Love Part 2**

Sehari setelah kematian Seohyun, Tiffany menghilang. Ia raib bersama buku – buku yang ada dikamarnya dan beberapa potong pakaian. Bahkan Taeyeon tidak tahu kemana yeoja itu pergi karena satu – satunya tempat Tiffany hanya disini, di istana Selatan.

"Cari sampai ketemu!" perintah Sehun.

Sekarang ia sangat merasa bersalah pada yeoja itu. pikirannya kacau. Ia baru saja sedih karena ternyata orang yang ia cintai adalah pengkhianat, lalu sekarang orang yang seharusnya ia percaya malah meninggalkannya?

Sehun, yang saat itu pemikirannya masih belum seperti sekarang, tidak mengizinkan siapapun memasuki kamarnya. Sejak jasadnya dimandikan, tubuh Seohyun ia letakkan dikamarnya untuk beberapa saat. Setidaknya ia masih bisa memandangi wajah itu, orang yang berani mengkhianati perasaannya yang tulus. Namun naas, saat Sehun terlalu sibuk mencari Tiffany, jasad Seohyun malah hilang tanpa jejak. Dan hal itu semakin meyakinkannya kalau mata – mata di istananya bukan hanya Seohyun keparat seorang. Masih ada orang lain. Ia semakin panic karena ia sangat takut Tiffany dihabisi oleh orang – orang jahat itu.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

Suasana sore itu benar – benar suram. Awan gelap terus bergelantungan dilangit dan angin yang bertiup terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Namun seorang yeoja yang memiliki rambut panjang hanya duduk dibalkon sambil memandang keluar dengan tatapan kosong. Senyuman manisnya sudah hilang sejak kejadian itu. Bahkan penampilannya terlihat kacau dengan gaun kusut yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat karena ia tidak pernah terkena sinar mentari.

"Sampai kapan kamu berada diluar, Tiffany?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, yeoja itu menoleh. Sebuah senyuman paksa ia tampilkan. "Entahlah Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun membuang nafas berat. Tiffany benar – benar keras kepala dan tidak mau kembali ke istana Sehun walau namja itu sudah kelelahan mencarinya. Baekhyun memang berbaik hati meminjamkan sebuah kamar kosong dirumahnya yang luas untuk tempat bersembunyi Tiffany. Ia merahasiakannya dari orang lain, bahkan pada Chanyeol. Tapi sampai kapan semuanya akan berakhir?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Kamu harus makan!" ujar Baekhyun sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang ia bawa. Ia pun langsung keluar tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Tiffany.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

Awalnya Sehun sangat kaget saat ada yang mengetuk kamarnya malam – malam. Ia pikir itu Tiffany karena yeoja itu yang sering begadang bersamanya dan menemaninya semalaman suntuk. Jika Sehun melakukan tugasnya, maka Tiffany akan membaca buku disampingnya. Yeoja itu seorang nunna yang baik untuknya. Makanya saat ia pergi barulah Sehun menyadari betapa berharganya seorang Tiffany untuknya.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa malam – malam mengunjungiku?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Meski heran dengan sikap temannya itu, Sehun tetap membiarkannya masuk lalu kembali mengunci pintu.

"Sehun ah…." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara serak seperti mau menangis. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang ia tahu ia tidak bisa membiarkan yeoja atau siapapun menangis didepannya.

"Ada apa? Apa Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?" tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak pandai membujuk. Ayolah, ia juga masih sedih karena baru saja dikhianati dan orang yang ia sayangi meninggalkannya karena kesalahannya. Lalu sekarang temannya bertingkah aneh? Aduh. Tapi ia juga heran kenapa Baekhyun rela bermalam di istananya dan mengunjunginya tengah malam begini.

"Katakan apa yang…"

"Ini tentang Tiffany."

Deg.

Sehun terdiam seketika. "Ada.. apa dengan Tiffany..nunna?"

Ia menanti jawaban Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang deg – degan. Ia masih belum siap untuk mendengarkan berita buruk.

"Tiffany, selama dua bulan menghilang ia berada dirumahku. Aku yang menyembunyikannya."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

Disinilah ia sekarang berada, di dalam sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi penerangan lilin yang seadanya. Tapi namja itu yakin ia tidak salah tempat karena ia bisa mencium bau pohon pinus, khas Tiffany. Entah kenapa aroma kamar yeoja itu selalu tercium bau pinus. Sepertinya ia memang memiliki pengharum ruangan buatannya sendiri.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya. Namun ia langsung terhenti saat ia merasa menginjak sesuatu yang tidak rata. Dan alangkah kagetnya ia saat melihat kalau benda yang ia pijak itu adalah buku. Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget karena seluruh permukaan lantai kamar itu dipenuhi oleh buku yang berserakan. Seketika hatinya tercelos, sakit. Ia tahu dengan jelas kalau Tiffany adalah orang yang begitu mencintai buku seperti ia mencintai nyawanya sendiri. Ia tidak mengizinkan seorangpun untuk memegang bukunya kalau tidak untuk dibaca, sekalipun oleh Sehun. Ia bahkan membiarkan lemari pakaiannya penuh debu, tapi lemari untuk menyimpan bukunya selalu mengkilat karena dilap setiap hari. Perasaan bersalah semakin menghantui Sehun karena kalau sudah seperti ini berarti pikiran Tiffany benar – benar terganggu. Pasti yeoja itu tidak tahu lagi kepada siapa ia melampiaskan kekesalannya hingga benda kesayangannyapun ia biarkan tergeletak dilantai.

Pandangan Sehun terhenti pada sesosok yeoja yang duduk diluar sambil menopang dagu. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Sehun bisa melihat sinar mata Tiffany yang telah redup. Seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Sehun yakin lebih dari seratus persen kalau yeoja itu pasti jarang makan karena tubuhnya terlihat jauh lebih kurus daripada terakhir kali mereka bertemu dikejadian itu. Ugh, mengingatnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat perasaan bersalah semakin besar bersarang didada Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengabaikan perkataan Tiffany, orang yang menyayanginya dari lubuk hatinya?

Tapi disamping itu semua, perasaan senang dan bahagia karena ia ternyata masih bisa bertemu Tiffany bisa ia rasakan. Ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Melihat Sehun yang hanya diam saja menatapnya tanpa bicara, Tiffany tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, hingga senyuman itu terlihat seperti seringaian.

"Hmpft, sepertinya Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang terlalu pandai menjaga rahasia, apalagi kepada anda, Yang Mulia Oh Sehun penguasa di Selatan Oberon."

Baekhyun yang dari tadi berdiri diluar kamar Tiffany memandangi yeoja itu dengan pandangan penuh maaf, ia hanya tidak tega melihat keadaan Sehun yang uring – uringan.

"Lalu, kenapa anda mengunjungiku tengah malam begini, Yang Mulia? Apakah sekarang sudah saatnya aku mati?"

Hati Sehu terasa diiris saat mendengarkan perkataan Tiffany. Ia teringat kembali bagaimana ia hendak membunuh yeoja didepannya karena ia percaya pada orang yang salah.

Tiffany kembali duduk dan memandang keluar, memandangi kegelapan malam.

"Anda tidak usah memasang wajah kasihan seperti itu, Yang Mulia. Rasa bersalah yang mengganggu anda sebaiknya dilupakan saja karena anda tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kejadian itu malah menyadarkanku tentang bagaimana posisiku yang sebenarnya. Aku ini siapa, hanya seorang Tiffany yang bisanya merusuh bersama Chanyeol, yeoja tidak sopan dan tidak penting yang menumpang hidup diistana bagaikan benalu. Tidak berguna. Bahkan tidak pantas untuk dipercaya oleh anda, Yang Mulia. Aku baru tahu kalau selama ini hidupku ternyata seperti itu. tapi dari hatiku yang terdalam, aku berterima kasih karena selama ini membiarkanku hidup dengan makanan yang layak. Anak seorang pengkhianat sepertiku memang tidak seharusnya dibiarkan hidup bebas."

Tiffany berhenti sebentar dan ia tersenyum pada Sehun. Ia tidak bisa melihat kalau Sehun sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Namja itu merasa ia telah melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah melihat Tiffany hidup seperti ini. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menangis, ia kasihan kenapa Tiffany yang ceria dan baik hati harus mengalami ini semua.

"Benar, aku dibiarkan hidup oleh raja terdahulu hanya karena ia yakin appaku bukanlah pengkhianat seperti yang diberitakan. Beliau bahkan menyelamatkanku dan merahasiakan identitasku yang sebenarnya. Semua anggota keluargaku mati ditiang gantungan. Bagaimanapun beliau menyembunyikannya dariku, aku bisa tahu. Keluarga monc adalah keluarga pengkhianat. Karena itu, aku bersumpah kalau akan terus setia kepada siapapun yang akan menjadi penguasa di Selatan Oberon. Sampai kepada anda, Yang Mulia. Aku setia sampai mati. Bahkan tanpa kusadari aku sudah menyayangi anda seperti seorang adik bagiku. Dan sekarang aku mengerti, perasaanku terlalu tidak tahu diri. Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertiku menganggap anda seperti adik dan berharap anda akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku? Haha.. kasihan sekali. Aku bukanlah Taeyeon eonni yang begitu perhatian. Lalu…" Tiffany kembali memandangi Sehun. "Andai aku akan mati ditangan anda sekarang, aku sudah siap. Setidaknya menyelamatkan hidup anda walaupun cuma sekali sudah membuatku bangga."

"Jadi, apa anda akan membunuh yeoja ini sekarang?" Tiffany pun berdiri dan berdiri dengan tegap. Ia sudah siap.

Rahang Sehun mengeras pertanda ia sedang menahan luapan emosi yang ia rasakan. Secepat angin ia bergerak dan langsung merengkuh Tiffany kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf…"

Hanya sepatah kata, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Tiffany meneteskan air matanya. Sehun . . . yang sudah berniat membunuhnya, yang tidak mempercayainya, baru saja mengucapkan kata maaf? Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan orang tuanya saat masih kecil, kekasihnya juga baru saja meninggalkannya dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak ia duga, lalu, yeoja yang sudah bersamanya selama ini akan meninggalkannya juga? Yeoja yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri? Ia berjanji kalau dari sekarang ia akan lebih berhati – hati lagi dan tidak akan sembarangan percaya kepada orang lain.

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan dari jauh mengelap air matanya. Ia bahagia karena sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk adik kecilnya, Oh Sehun. Selama ia memang selalu merasa sedih karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Sehun, tidak bisa menjaganya seperti Chanyeol, tidak bisa mengobatinya seperti Tiffany, atau tidak bisa selalu bersamanya seperti Taeyeon. Tapi melihat pemandangan didepannya ia percaya Sehun akan berterima kasih padanya, walau namja itu agak mustahil untuk mengucapkannya.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun, noona. Bisakah aku membawa Tiffany noona kembali bersamaku?"

Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar. Sehun berterima kasih? Wah~ ini menyenangkan. Baekhyun pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Silakan, Sehun. Aku yakin Tiffany eonnie akan lebih bahagia bila ia tinggal bersamamu."

Begitu ia selesai bicara, Baekhyun bisa melihat kalau Sehun sudah menghilang dengan Tiffany. Mereka kembali pulang dengan menggunakan kekuatan angin Sehun.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

Begitulah, akhirnya Tiffany kembali bersama dengan Sehun. Taeyeon menyambut mereka dengan senyuman manisnya yang seperti _angel_. Meski pada awalnya mereka masih sedikit canggung, namun tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Tiffany untuk kembali bersikap seperti biasanya, merusuh dan melakukan keributan dengan temannya, Chanyeol, hingga suasana istana selatan kembali hidup seperti sediakala.

Namun Tiffany jelas berbeda dengan Sehun, ia butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa memulihkan luka dihatinya. Ia berterima kasih pada Tiffany karena yeoja itu seolah lupa pada kejadian itu. Hanya saja, setiap kali ia mengingat kata 'Seohyun', ia seperti mengingat seorang pembunuh yang akan menghancurkan hidupnya. Karena itulah, ia tidak segan untuk melenyapkan siapapun yang berani menyinggung nama itu tepat didepannya.

Sehun tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang mengingatkannya akan kebodohannya hingga suatu hari ia merasakan debaran aneh dihatinya saat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata yang begitu teduh, tatapan yang seperti meminta untuk ia lindungi, mata milik Luhan, manusia asing yang awalnya hendak ia lenyapkan dari dunia ini. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya jika wajah yang tersenyum itu seperti menghapus luka masa lalunya. Karena itu, Sehun sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya, sekalipun yang menjadi yeojachingunya yang pertama adalah Seohyun, tapi yang menjadi cinta pertama baginya adalah … Luhan.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

Nun jauh di Utara, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi memandangi makam didepannya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Antara sedih, kesal, marah, kecewa dan berbagai macam ekspresinya bercampur. Ia sedih karena ia baru saja kehilangan orang yang begitu ia sayangi, marah karena orang itu, Sehun keparat yang katanya mencintai Seohyun malah membiarkannya mati didepan matanya. Ia juga kecewa karena tidak bisa melindungi Seohyun. Karena itu, ia berjanji ia tidak akan menyia – nyiakan pengorbanan besar Seohyun dan suatu saat Sehun akan membalasnya dengan kematiannya sendiri. Lihat saja nanti. Ia, Kris akan menghabisi Sehun dan akan menjadi penguasa Oberon seutuhnya karena ia juga memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih hebat dari Sehun pengendali angin atau Kai dengan kekuatan teleportnya, Kris lebih pantas menjadi raja karena ia memliki kekuatan yang lebih kuat, ia bisa mengendalikan api.

**Side Story**

**Sehun : First Love Part 2**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ehm, akhir – akhir ini ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi dihidup Kiela, baik di dunia nyata maupun dunia maya hingga perasaaan menjadi entahlah…. Anggap saja ini sebagai proses pendewasaan diri. :P

Semoga saja mereka semua tidak salah sangka. OK. That's all.

.

Pertanyaan **#kepoakut** balek lagi.  
kalian pernah ga, mimpiin member EXO? Mimpinya seperti apa?

.

Baru - baru ini Kiela mimpi Kris si B*TCH face jadi suami Kiela. Suami ooooi suami XD. Bukan cuma pacar doang. Duh. kalian kebayang ga sih cemana reaksi Kiela saat terbangun?

Kiela cuma berdoa semoga kenyataannya memang seperti itu, yah, walaupun bukan dia (karena kemungkinanya sangat kecil melebihi inti atom), setidaknya dapet yang mirip. ;) bener ga sih?

hahay!

.

**Balasan Review**

**ferinaref****,** Suka Sehun yg maen sosor? Kiela juga. ;)

**dian deer****,,** Tenang ja. Seohyun kan cuma pertama. Seterusnya hingga akhirkan tuh bibir milik Luhan. Hehehe.. makasih buat doanya. Semoga ga dihapus.

**Anony,,,** Hi there, Anon-ssi. Thanks banget buat infonya, jujur aja Kiea baru bergabung screenplays tahun 2013, so, kejadian bertahun – tahun lalu Kiela ga tahu. Semoga ga jadi dihapus.

**RirinSekarini****,,,** makasih udah ngirim pm. Hehehe.. apalagi sekarang udah jd tmen di twitter. ini sambungannya Kiela kasih…

**0312luLuEXOticS****…** iya Liyya, banyak sabar makan dikit. :P. mianhe Liyya.. rina kepikiran soalnya.. Mereka semua ke dunia Lulu? Wah… nanti dunia Luhan ga tambah sempit tu?

**Tiaa,,** ini dilanjut deaaar~

**ajib4ff****,,,** masalahny ada yang me-report abuse. Makasih buat semangatnya. Ini Kiela kasih kelanjutannya.

**ssnowish****,,,** aww, makasih udah suka sama side story.. Kiela seneng. Ada yang di delete? Duh, Kiela jadi sedih kao misalnya bener dihapus. Semoga aja ga…

**asroyasrii****,,,** hahahhaaa…. Bener. Tinggal aplod memang. Tapi kan tetep aja kesal. hehehe. Ketularan SM? Demen TBC? Wkwkwkw.. mungkin ini pengaruh serig di PHP-in sama SM kali ya~ update Kiela usahain sekali seminggu, tiap selasa.

**Nurfadillah****,,** ga dipisahkan kok, ;) ok, Kiela usahain yaaaaaaaaa

**RZHH 261220****,,** FF kesukaan? Beneran? Makasih? Doa'in aja ga dihapus biar Kiela tetep eksis disini. Cemana kalo kamu aja yg add? Namanya Kiela Yue. Mungkin lebih gampang. Hehehee

**Azura Lynn Gee****,,,** nah.. itu dia. Makanya Kiela pisah.

**snoopies****,,** ini kelanjutannyaaaaaaa

**Vicky98Amalia****,,** OK, Pasti.

**AdiliaLU98,,,** Makasih bilang keren, Daebak, sama bgus. . Oh,, ga papa. Kiela maafin kok.

**Kazuma B'tomat****,,** iya,, si Kris macam jin iprit. Ini di updateee

**kyeoptafadila****,,,** ini dilanjut… makasih udah bilang keren. Apalagi side storynya…. Kaisoo akan semakin sering nongol.

**rinie hun,,,** yes! Luhan beruntung banget. bikin iri. ;)

**AdiliaaLu98,,** Makasih kalo suka sama FF ini. Kiela seneng banget, apalagi kamu sampe ngasi jempol. Kiela juga kasih jempol deh, udah review.

**Queen DheVils94****,,** tenang ajah dear, itu cuma masa lalu doing. Bumbu cerita. Tapi intinya kan EXO coupleee

**PutriPootree,,** maaf kalo dikit. Kea wolf drama? Wkwkwkwk.. Kiela ngakak. Inget ajah cemana kesalnya pas liat tbc di endingnya. Hahaaa… Kiela sama sekali ga ada niat menghapus kok.

**Fishybuu,,,** aii.. makasih buat semangatnya. Kiela pasti nulis selalu kok.

**Yeon,,,** melayang? O.O Kaisoo nanti dear. Side storynya udah dilengkapin disini.

**WinterHeaven,,** Tenang ja. Itu cuma masa lalu kok. Ini kelanjutannyaaaaaa

**chyshinji0204****,,,** yup, mereka galau karena mereka tahu siapa Luhan sebenarnya. Endingnya? Tunggu jaaaaaaa. Jongin patah hati kok malah nyanyi lalalal? -_- ini next chapternyaaaaaaa

**lisnana1****,,,** ini dilanjut, makasih buat semangatnya, apalagi sampe ngebahas karakter mereka. Heheheh

**deerlu54****,** ah, makasih. Untung ga mengecewakan. Ok. Dilanjuuuuut.

**Riyoung6398****,,** ini dilanjuuuuuuut. Makasih buat doanya. Semoga ga ilang yaaaaaaaa.

**Kim Mika****,** penasarankah? o.O Makasih udah suka sama Tiff, dia udah sama Siwon kok.

**Park Ha Woo****,,** yup. Dia galau. Semua jawaban pertanyaan kamu ada disini dear. Semoga ga mengecewakan.

**hongkihanna** dua hari? Wah~ lama juga. Baru nyadar kalo FF ini udah panjang. Yg buat adegan sweet? Maksudnya Kiela? Senengnnyaaaaaaaaaa. Ini dilanjut dear,

**Oh Hannie****,,** ga papa. Keren? Makasih. Ini kelanjtannya

.

**THANKS BANGET BUAT YANG MENYEMPATKAN DIRI ME-REVIEW, JUGA YANG MEM-FOLLOW DAN MEM-FAVORITKAN FF INI.**

**MAKASIHHH**

**MMUACH**

**SEMOGA AJA KALIAN GA BOSAN SAMA CERITA INI YAAA.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR lagi, my beloved readers?  
\(^0^)/**


	16. Finding Luhan

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Length : 16/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 16**

**.**

**.**

.

Di pagi hari, Henry terbangun saat mendengar suara burung yang bercicit di luar kamarnya. Suara mereka terdengar sangat menenangkan. Padahal biasanya ia sangat kesal jika ada yang mengusik tidurnya sekalipun hanya jam beker yang ia setel sendiri. Namun kali ini entah kenapa ia merasa senang ada yang membangunkannya. Dengan langkah pelan karena ia yang masih linglung, Henry pun mulai berjalan keluar. Ia sedang malas untuk mandi karena begitu bangun perutnya keroncongan minta diisi.

Saat tiba di dapur, ia melihat pelayan yang sedang memasak makanan untuk mereka tersenyum. Ck, ia tidak butuh senyuman, ia hanya butuh makanan. Tapi karena masih belum selesai dimasak, ia pun berubah haluan kearah kamar Minho dan Taemin. Mungkin saja mereka memiliki makanan ataupun _snack_ dikamar mereka. Rasa lapar benar – benar mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ini pasti karena sejak Luhan menghilang ia tidak pernah makan dengan benar. Setiap kali mau makan ia akan teringat pada Luhan, pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan, 'apakah Luhan sudah makan?', 'apakah ia bisa makan?' dan berbagai pertanyaaan lainnya. Ia begitu khawatir pada Luhan tanpa mengetahui kalau sepupunya itu malah tengah berbahagia dan asyik ber _lovey dovey _ria.

"Kumohon, Minho. Jangan membahas masalah ini dulu. Kepalaku terasa pening."

Henry mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengarkan suara Taemin yang terdengar seperti orang … stress? Ada apa dengan namja itu?

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak membahasnya? Kau harusnya tahu kalau Henry sudah mulai mencurigai kita karena Luhan menghilang!"

Deg. A..apa yang baru saja ia dengar? M-mereka tahu kemana Luhan? i..ini bohong kan? Henry mengusap mata dan mencubit lengannya untuk meyakinkan kalau ia memang sudah terbangun. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia pun menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar _couple _itu.

"Jangan berteriak, Minho. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar?"

Minho menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah. Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Taemin menggeleng lemah. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Tapi semua ini ia lakukan agar bukan adiknya yang pergi kesana. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah pada Luhan karena namja itu sangat baik padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuannya sudah terlanjur.

"Kamu pikir duduk diam disini akan menyelesaikan masalah? Dia bahkan sudah melapor ke polisi. Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku tahu Minho, aku tahu. Sekarang ini aku hanya berharap Luhan baik – baik saja disana dan ia akan kembali walau…." Taemin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Walau apa?"

"Walau selama ini memang tidak ada seorangpun yang kembali. Sejauh yang aku tahu."

Kali ini Minho terdiam. Ia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan Taemin sekarang. Ia pun memeluk namjanya itu dan megelus punggungnya lembut. "Jangan menangis, Taemin. Aku ada disini untukmu. Ok?"

"Ne," Taemin mengangguk pelan dan ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Minho. Untuk beberapa saat mereka masih teridam dalam posisi itu hingga Minho mendengar ada suara aneh dibalik pintu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas pelukannya dan berjalan kearah pintu lalu membukanya. Ia tidak menemukan apapun. Minho menghela nafas pelan. Jantungnya hampir copot saat mendengar suara tadi, untung saja ia cuma salah dengar.

"Ada apa?" Taemin bingung dengan sikap Minho.

"Bukan apa – apa. sebaiknya kita jangan membicarakan ini dulu. Aku khawatir ada yang mendengarkan."

"Mm.." Taemin kembali mengangguk.

Henry yang merasakan lututnya lemas langsung terjatuh dilatai saat ia tiba dikamarnya. Ia baru saja mendengarkan hal yang mengejutkan. Ternyata selama ini ia tidak salah saat merasakan kalau Taemin mengetahui sesuatu. Ternyata bukan itu saja, bahkan Taemin yang melakukan ini semua? Mengirim Luhan ketempat…apa itu tadi? Jahat sekali! Awalnya Henry berniat masuk dan melabrak lalu memukuli mereka berdua, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimana kalau mereka tutup mulut? Sebaiknya ia memang harus bersabar dulu sampai mereka membicarakannya kembali. Tapi, kalau semakin lama, ia malah akan semakin mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya di 'tempat itu'? Bagaimana kalau mereka mengira ia yeoja mengingat pakaian yang ia kenakan saat menghilang dan melakukan hal buruk padanya? Duh, Henry berteriak tertahan dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Tapi nanti, pasti, ia akan menghajar pasangan berhati iblis itu.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jika musim dingin beberapa tahun belakangan ini begitu damai di istana selatan, maka itu tidak berlaku untuk musim dingin kali ini. Tiffany dan Taeyeon berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum manis seperti biasa saat melihat kemunculan yeoja itu. Yeoja cantik putri salah seorang orang penting di Utara. Putri yang memiliki hati yang licik dan begitu terobsesi dengan Sehun sekarang berada di depan mereka. Entah angin apa yang membawanya kemari dalam cuaca seperti ini mereka tidak tahu.

"Selamat datang, Krystal-ssi. Semoga anda senang selama berada disini,"

Yeoja bernama Krystal itu tersenyum meremehkan saat mendengar perkataan Taeyeon. Ia memang tidak pernah suka dengan duo pelayan Sehun ini. Bukan hanya karena kecantikan mereka yang sebanding dengannya, tapi juga karena Sehun lebih memilih dua manusia rendahan itu daripada dirinya. Ingin sekali ia memaki – maki mereka seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu, tapi ia abaikan karena sekarang ini Sehun dan Chanyeol juga berada bersama mereka.

"Terima kasih, Taeyeon. Aku pasti akan betah berada disini, di rumah 'calon suamiku'. Benar tidak, Yang Mulia?" ujar Krystal sambil memandang Sehun dan namja itu hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan ia tidak menyukai yeoja ini, namun bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mungkin mengusirnya mengingat appanya yang merupakan orang penting. Ya sudahlah, Sehun akan membuarkannya disini selama ia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh. Tapi dia mengatakan apa tadi? Calon suami? _Cih! _Sejak kapan Sehun mengucapkan ia akan menikahi Krystal? Oh, apa mungkin saat mereka kecil dulu? Ck, itu 'kan sudah lama sekali. Masa sih Krystal masih mengingatnya?

Lagipula ia mengatakannya dengan terpaksa karena Krystal tidak mau berhenti menangis kalau ia tidak meng'iya'kan untuk menjadi suami yeoja itu kalau ia sudah besar. Ia mengatakannya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu diusianya yang masih sangat kecil dan dari dulu Krystal memang sudah sangat centil.

Yang lebih penting, sekarang ini Ia sudah memiliki Luhan yang mengisi hatinya. Kenapa nenek sihir ini malah nongol? Tapi sudahlah, masih banyak hal lebih penting yang harus ia pikirkan daripada yeoja ini. Ia pun melangkah keluar dengan Chanyeol saat yeoja itu pergi kekamarnya diantar oleh Taeyeon.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Luhan selalu merasa waspada saat melihat ada orang lain yang muncul dikamarnya, seperti yeoja ini. Yeoja yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian. Memeriksa tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah. Ia juga heran kenapa pengawal diluar membiarkannya masuk begitu saja. Karena merasa tidak nyaman, Luhan pun bertanya, "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Bukannya menjawab, yeoja itu malah menampilkan seringaiannya yang meremehkan.

"Kamu tidak bisa menjawab? Kamu bisu?"

"Apa katamu? Bisu? Dasar yeoja murahan! Kalangan rendah! Tidak sopan!"

Mata Luhan melotot kaget, yeoja didepannya ternyata penuh semangat untuk menghinanya.

"Kamu baru saja memasuki kamarku diam – diam dan langsung memakiku? Siapa sebenarnya yang tidak sopan disini?"

Yeoja itu menggeram kesal dan Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa ia yang marah? Bukankah yang kesal itu harusnya aku?

"Ekhm.." yeoja itu pura – pura membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Jadi kamu yang bernama Luhan? Ternyata benar kalau kamu sangat tidak sopan dan tidak tahu diri. Kamu sudah menganggap istana selatan ini sebagai rumahmu padahal kamu hanya menumpang disini."

"Aku tidak butuh nasehat dari yeoja galak sepertimu!" balas Luhan. Yeoja ini siapa sih? Kok ngotot banget jadi orang?

"Kamu tidak mengetahui aku siapa? Terlihat jelas kalau kamu sangat rendahan!"

Grrrrhhh… Luhan berusaha menahan kekesalannya. Menghadapi yeoja galak seperti ini lebih baik dengan cara lembut nan halus tapi menyakitkan. Luhan pun memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Jangan marah – marah, agasshi. Kalau aku tidak mengenalimu dan kamu mengetahui siapa namaku, bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Suka atau tidak, itu menunjukkan kalau aku lebih terkenal daripada kamu."

"SEMBARANGAN! KAMU INI…"

"Eiits…" potong Luhan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan marah – marah? Nanti wajahmu penuh kerutan lhooo. Jadinya tidak ada namja yang mau denganmu."

"Luhan keparat!" yeoja itu sudah bersiap untuk melayangkan sebuah tamparan dipipi Luhan namun terhenti saat seorang yeoja memasuki kamar mereka sambil berteriak.

"Krystal agasshi, tolong maafkan dia!"

"Cih, rubah betina penjilat muncul lagi," desis Krystal.

Telinga Luhan terasa panas saat ia mendengar yeoja bernama Krystal itu menjelekkan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai eonnie.

"Apa maksudmu menghina eonni seperti itu?"

"Eonnie? Kamu memanggil Taeyeon dengan sebutan eonnie? HWAHAHAAAAA…" Krystal tertawa terbahak – bahak. "Kalian memang cocok. Sama – sama berasal dari kalangan rendah dan bisanya hanya bisa menjilat pada calon suamiku, Yang Mulia Sehun. Yang Mulia sepertinya tidak mengetahui kalau kalian hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya."

Calon..suami? WHATT? "A..apa maksudmu menyebut Sehun dengan calon suami?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kok malah bertanya lagi? Calon suami itu artinya kami akan segera menikah karena aku dan Yang Mulia Sehun sudah bertunangan."

"TUNANGAAAAN?!" teriak Luhan ga nyante. Masa sih Sehun sudah tunangan? Berarti namja itu membohonginya? Tidak tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kenapa Taeyeon dan yang lainnya tidak pernah berkata apapun? Lagipula selama ini ia tidak menemukan sebuah cincin dijari manis Sehun. Yeoja ini pasti berbohong.

"Kenapa berteriak? Kaget? Huh! Aku yakin mereka pasti tidak mengatakannya padamu kalau kami sudah tunangan."

Luhan membuang nafas pelan, ia harus sabar. Ia pun meraih kedua tangan Krystal dan memeriksa jari yeoja itu. Karena ia tidak menemukan benda yang ia cari, ia pun tersenyum jahil dan penuh kemenangan.

"Sepertinya anda bermimpi di siang bolong, agasshi. Aku tidak menemukan cincin tunangan di tangan anda. Selain itu, Yang Mulia Sehun juga tidak mengenakan apapun. Mungkinkah anda bertunangan dengannya dalam mimpi? Hmmppfff…." Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Krystal sudah menggenggam jarinya dengan erat.

"Kau… berani sekali menertawaiku…" Krystal berkata dengan nada tertahan karena ia marah dan juga malu disaaat yang bersamaan.

Luhan tetap menampilkan senyumannnya sampai sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipinya. Ia memandang Krystal dengan penuh kebencian. Siapa yeoja ini berani menamparnya? Bahkan papa dan mamanya saja tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Kiela juga tidak pernah melakukannya. Luhan pun bersiap untuk menampar yeoja itu, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Taeyeon.

"Jangan, Luhan."

"Benar Luhan, lebih baik kamu jangan melakukan hal itu padaku kalau kamu masih ingin hidup tenang. Lalu, kamu Taeyeon penjilat, sepertinya kali ini kamu membelaku. Mau menjilat padaku juga? Hahahaa…. Aku pergi ya.." Krystal pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia tidak lupa untuk membanting pintu dengan keras.

Rahang Luhan mengeras karena ia tidak bisa membalas. Ia pun memandang Taeyeon dengan kesal.

"Kenapa menahanku eonnie? Pipiku sangat sakit. Yeoja jahat sepertinya harusnya mendapatkan balasan!"

"Tidak, kamu tidak perlumelakukan apapun padanya."

"Kenapaaa?!" kali ini Luhan berteriak. Namun sedetik kemudian ia bisa melihat kalau tangan Taeyeon bergetar, namun ia hanya diam saja.

"Eonnie! Dia menghinamu. Karena itu aku memarahinya. Kenapa eonnie diam saja?"

"Luhan…"

"Bagaimanapun ini keterlaluan sekali. Aku bisa saja menghabisinya. Selain itu…"

"Luhan!"

Kali ini Luhan menghentikan ocehannya karena suara Taeyeon sudah meninggi. Padahal biasanya yeoja itu selalu bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik.

"Dengar Luhan, kamu tidak boleh melakukan apapun padanya, mengerti?"

"Dari tadi aku selalu bertanya kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa? Bisa jelaskan padaku siapa begundal itu hingga aku tidak bisa membalasnya? Nenek lampir sialan! Kenapa ia bisa muncul disini? Dan benarkah ia tunangan Yang Mulia? Kenapa selama ini kalian menyembunyikannya dariku? Apa kalian …" lagi – lagi Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya karena wajah Taeyeon terlihat muram. Yeoja itu menghela nafas sebelum memandangi Luhan dengan penuh sayang seperi biasa.

"Dengarkan baik – baik, Luhan. Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Dia Krystal, anak seseorang yang memiliki pengaruh besar di Utara, juga diseluruh Oberon. Beliau memiliki hati yang tidak baik meski selama ini ia selalu menyembunyikannya. Dan kamu harus tahu kalau Yang Mulia Kris, bahkan tidak menyukainya. Tapi karena ia orang penting, maka mereka semua diam saja. Tentang tunangan…." Taeyeon berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Luhan, ternyata namja itu sudah menanti ceritanya sambil menelan ludah. Wajar saja reaksinya seperti itu karena ia mencintai Sehun.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertunangan. Yang Mulia hanya meng'iya'kan permintaannya waktu kecil karena Krystal tidak pernah berhenti menangis kalau Yang Mulia Sehun tidak mau menikahinya jika mereka sudah besar. Dan kami semua tidak menyembunyikan apapun padamu, Luhan. Kalau pertanyaanmu kenapa ia bisa muncul disini sekarang, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mungkin ia sudah ingin menikah makanya ia datang kemari. Begitulah. Jadi, kamu bisa mengerti Luhan?"

"Ne, aku mengerti, Taeyeon eonnie. Tapi bisakah kamu tidak diam saja saat ia menghina dan menyebut eonnie penjilat? Aku saja tidak tahan mendengarnya. Telingaku terasa panas."

"Ucapan hanyalah sekedar ucapan, Luhan. Karena aku tidak merasa seperti itu, jadi aku diam saja."

_Bohong! _Luhan berkata dalam hati. Padahal ia bisa melihat kalau Taeyeon pasti terluka mendengar ucapan Krystal. Namun ia berlagak tidak tahu.

"Baiklah eonnie, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Aku akan menahannya seperti yang eonnie lakukan."

Taeyeon tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Janji?"

Lagi – lagi Luhan mengangguk, terpaksa.

"Bagus," Taeyeon mengelus pipi Luhan. "Kalau begitu eonni keluar ya.. Silakan lanjutkan acaramu membaca buku."

Taeyeon pun segera keluar dari kamar Luhan. Ia sudah tidak tahan ingin mengeluarkan air matanya. Penjilat? Oh my… demi apapun itu ia bukanlah penjilat. Ia menyayangi Sehun sepenuh hati.

Luhan pun segera kembali berbaring dan menutupi tubuhna dengan selimut. Tadi ia masih bisa melihat air mata yang menggenang dipipi Taeyeon. Tapi ia bisa melakukan apa? Luhan berjanji dalam hati, jika suatu saat nanti Krystal keparat itu menghina eonninya lagi, ia tidak akan segan – segan menghajarnya. Kalau perlu ia akan melemparnya ke dalam lubang buaya.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Baekhyun mondar mandir dikamarnya sambil gigit jari. Ia masih meragukan apa yang ia lakukan. Memanggil Krystal ke istana selatan? Itu berarti sama saja dengan memanggil pembuat masalah. Baekhyun tahu dengan jelas bagaimana busuknya hati Krystal, bagaimana obsesi yeoja itu terhadap Sehun dan bagaimana ia memperlakukan Taeyeon dan Tiffany. Tapi hanya itu satu – satunya cara yang terlintas dipikirannya untuk membalas kelakuan Luhan yang sudah diluar batas.

Jauh dilubuk hatinya Baekhyun merasa kalau ia sebaiknya bertanya ada Chanyeol tentang kejadian itu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu Luhan mau dengan Chanyeol mengingat yeoja itu yang terlihat cinta mati pada Sehun. Namun keegoisannya terlalu besar. Krystal sudah muncul dan pastinya orang – orang diistana Selatan akan kesusahan menghadapinya.

"Baekhyun _honey~ _cintaku padamu berpuluh – puluh karung tapi karungnya harus kamu kembalikaaan, sayaaang…"

Lamunan Baekhyun pudar saat ia melihat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya dengan memasang tampang mesumnya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, hem? Memikirkan namjachingumu yang tampan ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk imut. Chanyeol selalu menyukai Baekhyun yang tersipu meski mereka sudah bersama dalam waktu yang lama dan telah melakukan banyak hal. Ia merasa beruntung karen yeoja yang ia peluk ini telah memilihnya dari sekian banyak namja yang menginginkannya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat Baekhyun meremas bajunya dengan kuat. Hey! Ia kan tidak sedang mencumbunya.

"Chanyeol…"

"N-ne?" Chanyeol menelan ludah saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sangat pelan. Suara ini seperti panggilan agar ia menyentuh yeoja ini secepatnya. Ia memang menggilai yeoja ini.

Baekhyun mendongak dan memandang jauh kedalam mata Chanyeol. "Saranghae…"

Senyuman lebar terpampang diwajah konyol Chanyeol. "Nado saranghae, Baekhyun. Jeongmal – jeongmal saranghae. Kenapa tiba – tiba seperti ini? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas memeluknya dengan sangat erat hingga ia bisa merasakan kehangatan namja itu.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kamu jarang mengunjungiku? Apa kamu sangat sibuk?"

"Maaf…" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, jadi aku harus membantu Sehun mengatasinya. Belum lagi Krystal yang muncul tiba – tiba. Aku jadi kasihan sama Luhan, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya."

Baekhyun merasa uratnya menegang saat ia mendengar nama Luhan dan Krystal. Tapi pelukan Chanyeol kembali menenangkannya. Apalagi saat namja itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mulai memegang tengkuk Baekhyun.

Semua keraguan tentang ungkapan cinta Chanyeol padanya hilang saat bibir Chanyeol mendarat diatas miliknya dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Ia membalasnya karena jujur saja ia sudah sangat merindukan sentuhan – sentuhan yang membuatnya melayang. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menolak saat namja itu melucuti semua pakaiannya mengangkat tubuh mungilnya keatas ranjang miliknya. Dalam cuaca dingin ini, Baekhyun yakin ia akan mendapatkan kehangatan dari Chanyeol, orang yang ia cintai.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Dari sore hingga malam kerjaan Luhan hanya melamun dan memandang keluar dari jendela yang ia buka. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat mendengarkan kisah cinta Sehun dengan Seohyun dari Taeyeon, ditambah dengan kemunculan Krystal. Awalnya ia pikir ia tidak akan memiliki saingan untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Pemikiran yang naïf sekali. Masa sih seorang raja sepertinya tidak memiliki tunangan atau belum pernah pacaran sama sekali?

"Kamu tenang saja, Luhan. Sehun itu benar – benar mencintaimu. Aku bisa menjaminnya."

Entah kenapa setiap kata – kata Taeyeon selalu memberi efek seperti obat penenang baginya.

"Kau bilang kalau kamu tidak tahan dingin, lalu kenapa kamu membiarkan jendela tetap terbuka hingga malam?"

Deg, Luhan langsung menoleh kearah Sehun yang sudah berdiri dekat dengannya. Seperti biasa, wajah namja yang ia cintai itu tetap setia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun langsung menutup jendela dan menguncinya.

"Harusnya kamu tahu kalau aku khawatir jika kamu jatuh sakit."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia senang jika Sehun memang mengkhawatirkannya. Detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan lengan Sehun yang sudah merengkuhnya, erat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Anda sendiri?" Luhan bertanya sambil tersenyum dan dibalas pelukan oleh Sehun.

"Aku juga. Apa saja yang kamu lakukan belakangan ini?"

"Duduk, membaca. Sesekali bercerita dengan Taeyeon eonnie. Begitulah… Baekhyun juga tidak pernah lagi kemari. Belakangan ini Sehun kelihatannya sibuk sekali dan sangat sering berekspresi khawatir. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa – apa. Kamu tenang saja." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak ingin Luhan ikut memikirkan masalah apapun. Ia sendiri yang akan berusaha untuk mengatasinya.

"Hem…" Luhan mengangguk. "Kya… apa yang…" Luhan berteriak tertahan saat Sehun tiba – tiba saja menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style._

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat tubuh kecil Luhan dan mendudukkannya diatas ranjang milik namja itu, sedangkan Sehun duduk di depannya. Mereka berhadap – hadapan dengan jarak yang semakin menipis karena Sehun sudah menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Ia memegangi belakang kepala Luhan dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Kamu… percaya padaku?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang berat, seperti ia sedang menahan sesuatu. Luhan yang merasa heran mengerutkan keningnya dan malah balik bertanya,

"Kenapa tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ia gugup. Wajah Sehun terlalu dekat. Apalagi hangat nafas Sehun yang menerpa kulit wajahnya membuatnya semakin sulit untuk bernafas.

"Ne, aku percaya padamu, Sehun."

"Apapun yang terjadi?"

"Ne, apapun yang terjadi aku tetap akan mempercayaimu."

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

Sehun menampilkan senyuman manisnya, ia puas dengan jawaban Luhan barusan. Ia memang tidak ingin namjachingunya itu terperdaya dengan bualan Krystal nantinya. Bagaimanapun satu – satunya orang yang bisa mengacaukan debaran jantungnya dan membuatnya kesusahan jika tidak bertemu hanyalah Luhan seorang. Sehun yakin rasa cintanya pada Luhan bukanlah cinta main – main, ini seperti perasaaannya yang terbawa seluruhnya oleh namja yang juga tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Namja yang berpakaian yeoja yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Seperti sekarang, lagi – lagi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa ada perintah dari otaknya. Kepalanya maju perlahan dan bibirnya meraih bibir Luhan yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Ia melumat bibir mungil itu dengan sangat lembut, seperti takut terluka. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya untuk menemukan posisi yang tepat hingga ia bisa menikmati seluruh bibir Luhan.

Luhan merasa ia semakin berani setiap kali Sehun menyentuhnya. Jika Sehun hanya menciumnya, Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya hingga sekarang ia berada di pangkuan Sehun dengan bibir yang tetap saling terpaut. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut mulai memanas seiring dengan tarian lidah mereka yang mengikuti alunan debaran jantung yang tidak lagi berdetak normal. Tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam, ia mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut hingga namjanya itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dirambut Sehun.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung lama hingga kebutuhan oksigen menghentikanya. Dada Luhan naik turun dan ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyakknya. Namun ia hanya bernafas lega sebentar saja karena Sehun sudah membaringkan tubuhnya dan namja itu berada diatasnya. Ia pikir Sehun akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi, namun nyatanya namja yang lebih tinggi itu hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan teduh yang syarat akan ungkapan cinta.

"Tidurlah, Luhan sayangkku. Mimpi yang indah," Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sangat lama. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkapkan semua rasa yang ia miliki ini.

Luhan kembali menggigit bibirnya, ia merasa kalau pikirannya sangat mesum sampai ia berharap Sehun akan *ahem, menidurinya malam ini. Namun ternyata Sehun adalah pria _gentleman _yang tidak terburu – buru melakukannya meski mereka hanya berduaan dalam kamar tidur dan cuaca dingin yang begitu mendukung.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu. "S-seperti apa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab walau sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menggoda Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Luhan ternyata lumayan _pervy _seperti si author itu. Tapi melihat Luhan yang gelagapan sudah cukup untuk menghiburnya.

"Tidak apa – apa," Sehun kembali menempelkan bibir mereka, hanya menempelkan. Tidak ada lumatan – lumatan dan nafsu. Yang ada hanya kasih sayang yang begitu besar.

Setelah agak lama, barulah Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya. Ia menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Luhan hingga leher. Ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus rambut Luhan sebelum melangkah keluar. Ia harus cepat – cepat keluar sebelum ia benar – benar kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu sejak kemunculan penyihir bernama Krystal di istana Selatan dan selama itu pula Luhan dan yang lainnya mendapatkan berbagai macam terror darinya. Meskipun namja, tapi Luhan tetaplah memiliki batas kesabaran. Kekesalannya sudah memuncak karena tingkahnya. Ia pernah melihat yeoja itu menumpahkan teh panas yang diseduh Tiffany mengenai gaun yang ia kenakan hingga kaki yeoja itu terlihat seperti luka bakar, untung saja ia memiliki obatnya hingga bekasnya menghilang. Makanan yang dibuat Taeyeon juga ia bilang berisi racun dan memaksa Taeyeon untuk mencicipinya duluan. Belum lagi ia yang seenaknya mengacak – acak buku Tiffany hingga yeoja itu hampir mengeluarkan taringnya dan mengajak Krystal untuk bertarung, namun kembali mengurungkan niatnya mengingat posisinya.

Luhan sudah berkali – kali hampir mencekiknya, namun selalu dilarang oleh Taeyeon. Dan yang lebih mengesalkannya, sejak saat itu Taeyeon selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi hingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada Krystal. Lalu hari ini entah kenapa Taeyeon tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sejak pagi. Luhan merasa bebas dan ia pun jalan – jalan, tetap dengan _cape_ tebal berbulu dan berwarna hijau tua yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ujung gaunnya yang berwarna merah _maroon _terlihat menyentuh lantai karena ia tidak pernah mau mengenakan sepatu yang ber_hak _seperti permintaan Tiffany. Enak saja. Ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan semua pakaian yeoja yang ia kenakan selama ini. Tapi disaat musim dingin ini, entah kenapa Luhan senang dengan pakaian yeoja karena ternyata tubuhnya terasa hangat. Hehehee..

Slep, BRUKK!

Tubuh Luhan terjatuh saat ia menginjak sesuatu yang licin. Ternyata kecerobohannya masih tetap setia melekat ditubuhnya.

"Ugh,, sakit…" Luhan meringis dan mengelus hidungnya. Ia membulatkan mata saat melihat kalau ada darah ditangannya. _Sial! _Sepertinya jatuhnya sangat keras hingga hidungnya berdarah.

"Bagus, memang seharusnya orang rendahan sepertimu menunduk dilantai seperti itu saat melihatku muncul didepanmu!"

Suara ini… Luhan memicingkan matanya saat mendongak dan melihat siapa yang bicara. _Cih, _ini mimpi buruk. Melihat penyihir disiang bolong adalah sebuah bencana. Luhan cepat – cepat berdiri dan membalas pandangan sinis yeoja itu.

"Kenapa Luhan? Mau memarahiku? Tidak mengindahkan perkataan eonniemu tersayang itu?"

Luhan diam saja.

"Kamu tidak menjawab? Kamu bisu? Hiyahahahaaa….. aku jadi ingat apa yang kamu katakan padaku saat pertemuan pertama kita yang menyenangkan."

Plakk! Krystal menampar pipi Luhan dengan kuat. "Aku juga menamparmu seperti ini kan, karena kamu menyebutku bisu? Sekarang kamu merasakannya lagi. Hya.."

Krystal tidak jadi tertawa karena Luhan sudah menampar pipinya dengan keras, enak saja yeoja ini melakukannya dua kali padanya. Krystal sampai tersungkur. Wajahnya memerah pertanda ia sedang marah.

"Beraninya…"

"Harusnya kau bersyukur," potong Luhan cepat. "Aku hanya melakukan hal seperti ini sedangkan kamu sudah sangat banyak melakukan hal yang buruk!"

"Hal buruk? Bukankah kamu jauh lebih buruk dariku?"

"Maksudmu? Seingatku aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu."

Krystal mencibir. "Tidak usah sok suci didepanku. Aku tahu kamu pernah tidur berdua dengan Sehun saat kalian berlibur. Selain itu beberapa hari yang lalu ia juga mendatangi kamarmu kan? Apa yang kalian lakukan didalam? Aku yakin Sehun tidak akan mau melakukan hal seperti itu kalau bukan kamu yang menggodanya atau memasukkan sesuatu kedalam minumannnya hingga ia berminat padamu!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Darimana Krystal mengetahui tentang kejadian saat mereka berlibur?

Seolah mengerti atas pandangan Luhan yang penuh tanya, Krystal kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kamu heran kenapa aku bisa tahu? Hahaha.. sudah kuduga kalau kamu terlalu percaya diri dan menyangka semua orang disini menyayangimu. Dengar ya, aku mengetahuinya dari Baekhyun, dia yang mengatakan semuanya padaku. Kamu memang tidak tahu diri, setelah semua kebaikan Baekhyun kamu terima, kamu malah membalasnya dengan sangat jahat. Kamu main mata dengan Chanyeol dan merayunya? Ck, murahan sekali. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Baekhyun mengirimiku surat dan mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang berniat mengambil Sehun dariku. Ia juga menceritakan padaku tentang semua kebusukanmu dan kemampuanmu bersilat lidah hingga Taeyeon dan Tiffany lebih memilihmu daripada dirinya yang sudah lama mereka kenal. Begitu aku tiba disini.. see~ ternyata yeoja jalang itu benar – benar ada dan sudah berdiri dihadapanku."

"Baek…hyun?" Luhan bergumam pelan. Jadi itu alasannya belakangan ini yeoja itu sama sekali tidak pernah lagi datang keistana? Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun mengira ia ingin merebut Chanyeol. Ternyata Baekhyun yeoja seperti itu. Harusnya ia mengerti kalau yang bisa menerimanya hanyalah Sehun.

Plakk.. plakk..

Krystal menampari kedua pipi Luhan dengan segala kekesalannya. Ia begitu ingin mengenyahkan Luhan. Andai tidak ada Sehun disini, ia yakin ia sudah menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk mengenyahkan yeoja ini.

Luhan yang masih _shock _dengan kenyataan kalau Baekhyun mengkhianatinya hanya diam saja. Sakit dipipinya seolah tidak terasa jika dibandingkan dengan sakit hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka jika orang yang baik didepannya ternyata bersikap sebaliknya dibelakangnya. Orang yang sudah ia anap sebagai sahabat ternyata tidak menganggapnya seperti itu.

Krystal menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia melihat kemunculan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan cepat yeoja itu meraih tangan Luhan dan menempelkannya dipipinya seolah Luhan menamparnya. Lalu ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berteriak kencang,

"Kyaaaa sakiiit!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

Sehun sama sekali tidak meragukan kalau yang selama ini selalu berniat membunuhnya adalah Kris, walau ia tidak punya bukti yang kuat. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tetap waspada dimanapun ia berada, bahkan diistananya sendiri.

Pikirannya kembali melayang dimana ia pernah hampir terbunuh oleh orang yang dulunya ia sayangi, Seohyun. Kejadian saat ia hampir kehilangan lagi orang yang begitu peduli padanya. Sehun kembali terpikir kalau saat itu Tiffany selalu mengelak dan mengatakan ia tidak melihat namja yang bersama Seohyun malam itu. Walau yeoja itu sudah berteriak karena ia terus memaksanya, entah kenapa Sehun meragukannya. Ia yakin Tiffany pasti mengetahui siapa orang itu, orang yang bersama Seohyun, yang menyuruh yeoja keparat itu untuk membunuhnya.

Dengan langkah cepat seperti berlari, Sehun menuju kamar Tiffany. Karena sudah tidak sabar, ia bahkan menutup pintu kembali dengan kuat.

BLAM!

"Ya ampuun Sehun.. aku hampir mati jantungan. Kenapa kamu senang sekali mengejutkanku? Kamu ingin melihatku mati sambil berdiri, eoh?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tiffany mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Ia pun meninggalkan kegiatannya dan berdiri menghampiri Sehun yang tetap diam ditempat. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Noona, katakan padaku siapa yang bersama Seohyun waktu itu!"

Tiffany langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Kenapa Sehun mengungkitnya lagi? Apa sekarang ia sedang mencurigai seseorang lagi?

"Tolong jawab yang jujur, noona. Dari reaksimu barusan aku tahu kalau saat itu kamu berbohong!"

Cepat – cepat Tiffany memasang senyumnya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti pembohong?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, "Ne, untuk saat ini noona terlihat sedang berbohong."

"Aku sudah bosan mengulangnya. Saat itu malam sangat gelap, bahkan bulanpun tidak kelihatan. Jadi, mana mungkin aku melihatnya?"

"Suaranya? Apakah noona tidak mengenal suaranya?"

Tiffany pura – pura berpikir. "Tidak, aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

"PEM. BO. HONG!"

Tiffany melangkah mundur saat Sehun mendekatinya dengan mata yang penuh amarah. "A..anda kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Aku paling tidak suka dibohongi sekalipun mungkin noona akan mengatakannya demi kebaikanku. Jadi, katakan saja siapa orang itu."

"Hentikan Sehun!" Chanyeol yang baru muncul memegang tangan Sehun yang tengah mencengkeram lengan Tiffany dengan kuat.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa kamu selalu muncul disaat – saat seperti ini, Chanyeol? Kamu juga memata – mataiku?"

"Apa maksud anda? Bukankah aku ini pengawal? Dan sudah seharusnya pengawal itu selalu berada di dekat orang yang ia kawal. Bukankah begitu, Tiffany?"

"N-Ne…" Tiffany menjawab dengan sedikit ketakutan. Ia tidak suka jika Sehun memaksanya.

"Apa masalah yang terjadi?"

"Tiffany," Sehun berhenti sebentar. "Dia mengetahui siapa yang bersama dengan Seohyun malam itu."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah? Jadi selama ini kamu membohongi kami? Katakan alasanmu melakukannya, Tiffany. Kamu tidak ingin Yang Mulia kehilangan kepercayaan padamu kan?"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian."

Tiffany memandangi mereka bergantian. Ia tersudut sekarang. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau Kris lah yang bersama Seohyun waktu itu? Tiffany membuang nafas berat.

"Yang bersama dengan Seohyun waktu itu, namja yang juga kekasihnya adalah… Kris penguasa selatan."

BRAKKKKKK!

Sehun meninju pintu lemari Tiffany yang berdiri disampingnya hingga pintu kayu itu retak. Urat – urat tangannya terlihat menonjol dan rahangnya mengeras. Matanya membesar pertanda ia sedang menahan amarah yang luar biasa.

"Beraninya… menyembunyikan hal seperti itu dariku?"

Tiffany menelan ludah. Ia sangat ketakutan.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Aku hanya…"

"HANYAA APAA?!" teriak Sehun. "Hanya memandangi kebodohanku? Membiarkannya bertindak seenaknya dan terus mengirimkan mata – mata kemari? Aku tahu selama ini ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkanku, tapi aku tidak punya bukti. Apalagi jasad pembunuh sialan itu menghilang. Tiffany, apalagi yang kamu tahu eoh? Katakan semuanya padaku! Aku tidak ingin hidup tidak nyaman bahkan dirumahku sendiri."

Tiffany menggeleng. "Tidak ada lagi, Yang Mulia. Hanya itu."

Sehun mendelik. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Tiffany. Ia bicara pelan hampir seperti berbisik. "Luhan, apakah ada yang tahu siapa Luhan sebenarnya selain kita berempat?"

"Apa maksud anda?" Tiffany membulatkan matanya.

"Jawab saja!"

"Tidak ada, setahuku hanya kita berempat dan Luhan sendiri. Apakah ada yang…"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa – apa. Lain kali jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, mengerti?"

"Baik, Yang Mulia!" Tiffany pun menghormat ala tentara.

Sehun yang masih kesal keluar dari kamar itu diikuti Chanyeol dibelakang. Sedangkan Tiffany kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Mungkin Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak menyadarinya, tapi ia tahu kalau ada seseorang yang tengah menguping mereka dan tengah bersembunyi didalam ruangan ini.

Begitu keluar dari kamar Tiffany, wajah Sehun masih menampilkan kekesalannya. Ia merasa kesal kenapa baru sekarang ini yeoja itu mengatakannya padahal kejadiannya sudah sangat lama. Kepalanya terasa pening, apalagi saat melihat Luhan dan Krystal berdiri dilorong dan Luhan menampar pipi yeoja itu hingga ia terjatuh dan berteriak. Apa lagi ini? kenapa ada begitu banyak hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi hari ini?

"Kyaaaa sakiiit!" Krystal berteriak dan memegangi pipinya. Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Dia.." Krystal menunjuk Luhan dengan takut – takut. "Dia.. menamparku k..karena aku bilang aku pernah bermain dengan Yang Mulia Sehun waktu kecil dan bermain seolah kami bertunangan. Dia.. sangat marah padaku."

Saat itu Luhan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya melotot seperti mau keluar. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan yeoja itu?

Chanyeol sebenarnya antara percaya dan tidak. Tapi melihat Luhan yang diam saja…

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Sehun yang sudah dekat dengan mereka bertanya dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Tidak!"

"Benar…" Krystal yang sudah berdiri dengan bantuan Chanyeol mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Dia sangat marah padaku. Aku.. aku…"

"Barusan aku tidak melakukannya, sungguh…." Luhan berkata dengan pandangan yang begitu butuh perhatian Sehun. Setelah Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin Sehun pun sampai kehilangan kepercayaan padanya.

"Yang tadi itu apa?"

"Itu…" Luhan berhenti saat ia melihat Krystal menjulurkan lidah kearahnya. Jahat! Setelah memfitnahnya, sekarang yeoja itu mengejeknya? Kesabaran Luhan habis sudah. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan kali ini ia pasti akan benar – benar melenyapkan yeoja itu. Namun sebelum ia menyentuh Krystal, tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun. Namja itu memegang tangannya dengan sangat kuat hingga ia merasa pergelangannya seperti dijepit benda yang keras.

"Sehun.. aku tidak.."

"Diam!" kali ini Sehun yang menampar Luhan. Mata Chanyeol membuat kaget dan Krystal tersenyum menang. Mungkin Sehun masih kesal dengan Tiffany, tapi kenapa ia sampai menampar Luhan yang belum tentu bersalah? Padahal mereka harusnya sudah tahu kalau Krystal lumayan licik, walau mereka memang melihat langsung Luhan melakukan hal seperti itu pada Krystal.

Sehun sendiri kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia bisa melihat mata Luhan yang memandanginya dengan penuh Tanya. Tapi jujur saja ia tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Tadi itu ia khilaf. Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung menyeret Krystal menjauh dan membiarkan Luhan dengan Sehun berduaan.

"Tadi itu.. aku.."

"Yang Mulia!" belum sempat minta maaf, Suho sudah muncul dan menghampiri Sehun. Dari raut wajahnya Sehun tahu kalau ia harus cepat pergi mengikuti penasehatnya itu.

Begitu mereka pergi, Luhan berdiri dengan pandangan yang kosong. Apa.. yang baru saja terjadi? Sehun menamparnya? Menamparnya? Menamparnya karena kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan? Sehun mengabaikannya dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan darinya?

Luhan sama sekalli tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lututnya gemetaran dan hatinya terasa sakit. Ia juga tiak tahu harus kemana ia pergi. Kakinya melangkah begitu saja. Saat tersadar, ia sudah didepan istana dan Donghae, pengawal yang sedang berjaga hari itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan Luhan.

"Agasshi, anda mau kemana? Ooi? Anda mendengarkan saya?"

"Eh? Oh?" Luhan celingukan. "A.. saya…" ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan penjaga itu memandanginya dengan penuh Tanya.

"Salju kembali turun, agasshi. Sebaiknya anda masuk saja," saran Donghae.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku mau keluar sebentar. Tiffany bilang ada bunga _snow drop _yang tumbuh diluar gerbang. Aku.. mau melihatnya."

"Perlu saya temani, agasshi?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng, namun kali ini ia berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak usah, hanya sebentar. Aku pergi."

Selesai bicara langsung berlari keluar. Air matanya kembali terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya ia tiba disini. Ia merasakan perih didadanya. Bukankah beberapa hari yang Lalu Sehun yang memintanya untuk selalu mempercayai namja itu apapun yang terjadi? Ia mengabulkannya dan selalu mempercayai perkataan Sehun sekalipun Krystal selalu mengatakan kalau ia akan segera menikah dengan Sehun. Jujur ia jadi meragukan Sehun. Tapi karena mereka sudah saling percaya, ia bisa mengabaikan semuanya. Lalu kenapa sekarang malah Sehun yang tidak percaya padanya? Sehun benar – benar orang yang tidak bisa ia mengerti jalan pikirannya. Setelah mengirim dirinya menemui Kai, sekarang ia yang tidak dipercaya?

Luhan terus berlari dibawah salju yang semakin deras. Ia bisa merasakan kedinginan yang luar biasa dan giginya sampai gemerutuk. _Cape _hijau tua yang ia kenakan ia eratkan untuk memberi kehangatan yang lebih. Nafasnya sampai mengepulkan uap menandakan kalau cuaca benar – benar dingin. Seharusnya saat ini ia berada di dalam ruangan yang selalu hangat, namun ia berusaha untuk menampik pikirannya. Untuk apa lagi ia kembali kesana kalau pemilik 'rumah' itu sudah tidak percaya padanya. Luhan tidak tahu ia dimana sekarang, ia bahkan tidak menemukan satupun orang yang berada diluar. Luhan meneguk ludahnya paksa. Sekarang ia tersesat dan tidak punya arah tujuan *semacambutirandebu. Yang ada didalam pikirannya hanya berlari sejauh mungkin sampai tenaganya habis.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

Jangan ada yang bertanya kenapa namja berkekuatan _teleportation _seperti dirinya mau repot – repot menaiki kereta kuda ditengah cuaca dingin begini. Ia hanya merasa bosan karena terlalu gampang untuk berpindah tempat. Bisa mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang berjauhan dalam hitungan detik terkadang membosankan. Pemandangan indah yang selalu berganti tiap musim jadi tidak bisa ia nikmati. Seperti sekarang, ia begitu menyukai musim dingin yang terlihat menenangkan, dan ia tengah menikmati hujan salju yang tidak terlalu deras. Roda keretanya sudah ia lapisi dengan rantai agar tidak terselip diatas salju yang licin.

Namja itu, penguasa seluruh Oberon, Kai, tersenyum simpul saat melihat keluar jendela. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di istana selatan setelah beberapa kali berhenti di penginapan. Semuanya terlihat putih dan menyenangkan. Ia selalu berharap agar hati orang – orang yang ada di Oberon seputih dan sesuci salju hingga tidak ada pertikaian apapun. Mereka semua bisa hidup damai bahagia jika tidak ada yang memiliki kebusukan didalam hatinya. Ia selalu menyayangkan jika ada nyawa yang terlepas dan melayang begitu saja hanya karena keegoisan beberapa penguasa. Belakangan ini ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan segala tindak tanduk penguasa Utara, karena itu ingin mengajak Sehun dari Selatan untuk berdiskusi dengannya. Menurutnya Sehun itu sangat pintar, penuh wibawa dengan ekspresinya yang dingin dan juga begitu patuh pada segala peraturan. Karena ia itu ia menyukai Sehun dan ia yakin namja itu tidak akan mungkin mengkhianatinya.

Hal lain yang membuatnya merasa senang adalah perasaannya, atau lebih tepat disebut _feeling. _Perasaan aneh yang tengah bersemayam didalam hatinya seperti perasaannya hari itu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan dibawah langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang kerlap kerlip dan mereka menari bersama disaksikan ratusan pasang mata yang mengagumi mereka berdua. Saat ia mengecup dan menikmati manis bibir yeoja itu, atau saat Luhan tengah tenggelam di dalam pelukannya. Meski kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, tapi perasaannya sama seperti sekarang ini. Tetap deg – degan seperti seorang anak gadis yang hendak dilamar dan menunggu kemunculan kekasihnya.

Beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak ia ketahui jawabannya mulai mengerayangi pikirannya, kenapa perasaannya jadi aneh seperti ini? Seperti apa reaksi Sehun saat melihat kemunculannya yang 'normal' ini? Mungkinkah ia akan bertemu dengan Luhan di Selatan Oberon? Kalau memang bertemu, apakah Luhan masih menerimanya dengan wajah yang memerah seperti hari itu? Atau malah akan berlari menjauh? Kai mengacak rambutnya karena ia mulai pusing. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia merapikannya lagi. Tidak mungkin ia akan bertemu penguasa Selatan dengan penampilan memalukan seperti ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, namja yang berkulit agak gelap itu kembali membuang pandangan keluar jendela yang sudah agak kabur. Ia mengelapnya dengan tangan agar pandangannya terlihat jelas. Ia masih begitu terlena dengan semuanya sebelum sebuah objek yang terletak dipinggir jalan menarik perhatiannya. Benda itu terlihat seperti kain tebal yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat _cape _dan sebagian besar sudah tertimbun penasaran kenapa ada benda itu disini. Apa mungkin ada yang membuangnya? Tidak mungkin. Setelah beberapa meter melewati benda itu, barulah ia menyadari sesuatu kalau yang ia lihat bukan hanya sekedar kain, tapi ada sesuatu yang berada dibawahnya, bentuknya seperti…tubuh manusia!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

.

.

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

**ferinaref,,, **yaa amvvuuun dekk, kok malah mengajak perang? -_-. Tenang ajah, nanti Kiela sendiri bakalan buat obat yang luar biasa biar Sehun ga berkutik. Kalo ga ditahan nanti jadinya, M deaaar.

**Oh Hanie,,, **ini dilanjuuuut~

**dian deer,,,, **ga usah sampe bingung, bilang ajah. . Makasih udah bilang keren. Kakak seneng Luhan banyak musuh, #eh

**RZHH 261220,,, ** Smape baca ulang kalo lagi bosen? Senengnyaaaa~ *peyuk. Hahahaa.. Kalo 5 monster itu sampe nongol di Oberon, semuanya bakalan hancur pastinya. Ini dilanjuuut

**Tania3424,,, **Sedih ya, sampe nangis? Hehehe.. Salah sangka nya nanti cuma sebentar kok,

**Kim Mika,,,, **makasih buat jawaban kepoakut nyaaa. Kiela seneng kamu sampe menganalisis FF ini. seolah Mika bisa baca pikiran Kai. Hehehe

**RirinSekarini,,, **ahh.. Chanyeol ga nyium Luhan kook, emang dia mau mati dipanggang Sehun? Baekkie aja yang butuh acamata asmara. *eh

**Vicky98Amalia,, **Ini dilanjuuuut

**ajib4ff,,, **makasih buat jawaban kepoakut nya. . Usul kamu udah ada Kiela buatin. Tapi yang sabar yaa deaaar, nantinya muncul di beberapa chapter ke depan. Tenang ajah, Kiela nyaman kok. Seneng malah kalo sampe ngasi ide. Makasih buat semangatnyaaaaa

**PutriPootree,,,, **reviewnya udaaaah nongol. Kalo ga te be ce ntar reader mules pula bacanyaa. -_-. Jawaban pertanyaaan kamu ada di chapter ini ya deeear.

**Nurfadillah,,, **Hehehe.. mereka emang ga terpisahkan. Lengket gitu. Tapi harus ada cobaannya dong.

**chyshinji0204,,,, **wah? Tebakan kamu kok tepat banget sih? Padahal rencana baru terbongkar di chapter2 depan. XD. Ini apdetaannyaaaaa…..

**Chlie hanariunnse,,,, **bukan ga ada kerjaaan, Chanyeol cuma usil doang. Ini dilanjuuuuut

**tiaa,,, **ini dilanjut dear.

**Deer Panda,,, **Bebek cuma galau, masih labil. ;). Makasih semangatnyaaaa.

**Exotan Ell,,, **mian kalo pendek. Ini udah noona panjangin dear. Ga ada yang minta siih, noona aja yg pengen buatin biar jelas. Yups, Siwon udah jadian ama Tiff.

** ,,, **beneraan? GA BOSEEEEEN? Senengnya dakuuuu. Reviewnya masuk kok. ;)

**Deerhannie,,,, **emg mukanya ga mendukung, dia cuma lagi labil ajah. Lagi dapet mungkin? #eh. Suka momen TiffHan? Hahahaa.. itu momen ancur.

**rini hun…. **Jawabannya ada di chap ini yaaa. Tebakan kamu tepat banget. ini dilanjuuut~

**Woo Joolie,,, **makasih dah rajin mereview. Apalagi sampe bilang DAEBAK. Thanks yooooo. *KECHUPBASYAHBALEK

**Asroyasrii,,, **aah,, Kiela masih polos buat rated M. *digilass. Ok! Makasih semangatnyaaa…

**finky'lulu,,,, **Tao emang masih jarang nongol. Hehehee.. ini udah dilanjuuut…

**lisnana1,,,, **ah.. benarkah side storynya bikin nyesek? Hahah… mimpi

**Woles,,, **mirip relity Show? O.O benarkah? Kiela seneng kalau kamu puas. Hehehe.. ini lanjutannyaa~

**fayeol,,,, **ini udah dikasih lagii~

**imhappyvirus,,, **Selamat datang, my new reader. Tenang aja, ini HunHan kok dan konflik disini pasti cepet selesai. Kie minta maaf kalo kamu kecewa, Baekhyun ga sejahat itu kok, dia cuma kesal ajah. . Makasih buat komen kamu yg udah panjang. Heheh

**titis anggraeni,,, **sampe dijadiin quote fav.? Hahay! Tapi itu kenyataan kan? ;) Ini dilanjuuuut.

**82NineNine,,, **aha, welcome my new reader. Makasih banget buat pujian kamu yg bisa membuat Kiela melting jg sama jawaban kepo Kiela. Kkk~ boleh, silakan panggil eonnie. Ini udah Kiela lanjut dengan penuh semangat. Yuhuuu~

**Lee MingKyu,,, **ah, jangan envy. Ini cuma ff yg ga seberapa. -_-. HunHan dikawinin? Boleh, boleh. BOOOOLEEEH SAAANGAT kalo mau fav. Sama FOLLOW. Kiela seneeeeeng. Ah, ga papa, yang penting udah menunjukkan kalau FF ini dibaca sama orang baek seperti ini. hehehe

Thanks, Andrianiww

**mel,,, **Kagak, Baekie ga jahat. Endingnya? Hehehee… nanti pasti ketahuan kok. Chapternya mungkin dua puluhan lebih.

**myunindha,,,, **makasih banget udah komen dibanyak chap sekaligus, juga udah bilang FF Kiela ini keren. Apalagi kamu sampe suka sama Tiffany sejak FF ini. hehehee.. ini kelanjutannya udah Kiela buatin…

**0312luLuEXOticS,,, **Baekkie ga nyakitin Luhan, Liyya. Tapi dia menggunakan orang lain. hyahahahaaaa… rukyah? Si Kris? Oh my… Liyya, aku ngakak. Beneran. Hahahahaaaa…

**WinterHeaven,,, **hubungan mereka ga bakalan berakhir buruk, kok. yups, Kiela juga setuju HunHan is real. Ini dilanjuuut~

**Riyoung6398,,, **ga papa. Yang penting masih sempet baca kan? Hehehe. Menarik? Kiela seneng. *kisseubalek

**DiraLeeXiOh,,,, **MAKASIH banget udah menyempatkan diri komen di tiap chu chu~ Kiela merasa semangat untuk melanjutkan. Kiela seneng liat komen kamu yg bilang FF ini daebak.. thanks yooo deaaaar.

**Cho young eun,,, **kEpIKIRAN d.o? O.O

**AdiliaaLu98,,, **nE... ini silanjut lagiiiiii :)

**Alvinna Kim,,, **Makasih blg bagys. ^^ Ini dilanjuuuuut

**titis1991,,, **sabar dear. ini udah dilanjuuut. :)


	17. Sehun's Fault

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Length : 17/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 17**

**.**

**.**

.

Kai langsung berlari begitu ia keluar dari dalam kereta dan menghampiri balutan kain tebal yang sebagian besar sudah tertimbun salju. Matanya membulat kaget saat ia menemukan kalau ia memang tidak salah lihat. Tubuh manusia. Ia pun membalikkan tubuh yeoja itu untuk melihat apa ia masih hidup atau tidak. Dan saat itu, detik itu ia merasakan kalau detakan jantungnya sudah tidak lagi normal. Detakannya terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Waktu yang ia lalui selama ini seperti terhapus karena ia mengenali wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi indahnya. Wajah yang akan tersenyum padanya sambil malu – malu dengan wajah yang memerah seperti senja dimusim panas. Senyuman yang tidak kalah terang dengan sinar matahari pagi sekalipun ia hanya pernah melihat senyuman itu di malam hari. Wajah itu, adalah wajah Luhan yang begitu ia rindukan disetiap hembusan nafasnya.

Sekarang ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menggeluti pikirannya. Namun bukan saatnya untuk mencari jawaban setiap pertanyaan itu. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menolong yeoja itu. Secepat kilat ia memeluk tubuh dingin yang hampir beku dan menghilang dengan kekuatannya meninggalkan kusir yang tengah menggerutu dalam dingin.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*

Sehun baru selesai rapat dengan Suho dan Chanyeol saat hari sudah malam. Mereka bahkan melewatkan acara makan dan hanya mengganjal perut seadanya. Walau kemungkinan Kris akan menyerang mereka sangat kecil, tapi tidak tertutup kemungkinan namja itu akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

Suho keluar duluan dan Chanyeol mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku merasa Suho terlalu mengada – ada tentang hal ini. Mana mungkin Kris akan menyerang Selatan tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi setidaknya dengan begini kita jadi lebih waspada, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku…"

"Chanyeol, aku capek," potong Sehun. "Simpan saja argumenmu itu dan katakan padaku nanti."

Chanyeol masih ingin protes, tapi karena Sehun sudah keluar, ia pun diam saja dan mengikuti namja itu keluar. Ada begitu banyak hal aneh, namun semuanya terasa lebih aneh sejak kemunculan Luhan. Perasaannya sama sekali tidak tenang seperti ada hal besar yang akan terjadi. Ia bukanlah peramal, namun kata hatinya tidak harus ia abaikan seperti ini.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*

Karena tidak menemukan Luhan di dalam kamarnya, Taeyeon pun memilih untuk keluar menuju kamar Tiffany, tempat favorit Luhan yang kedua. Walau merasa heran kenapa Luhan sering mengunjungi Tiffany padahal yeoja itu selalu mengganggunya, jauh dalam hati Taeyeon yakin hubungan kedua manusia itu sebenarnya dekat. Namun saat ia tiba dikamar yeoja itu, suasana gelap. Ia pun menyalakan lilin dan lagi – lagi isinya kosong. Ia mulai merasa aneh, Luhan itu penakut. Jadi tidak mungkin ia keluar malam – malam begini.

Taeyeon pun mulai berpikir tempat lain yang akan dikunjungi Luhan dan wajahnya memerah. Apa mungkin Luhan sedang berada di… kamar Sehun? Senyuman manis menghiasi pipinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu dan kembali kekamar Luhan untuk merapikan kamarnya sekalian mengantarkan beberapa pakaian musim dingin yang baru selesai dijahitkan. Ia yakin keesokan harinya Luhan akan senang karena selama disini Luhan baru tersenyum saat memakai pakaian yeoja hanya dikala dingin.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*

"Luhaaaaan~ Tiffany cantik udah muncul. Cepat bangun dan habiskan sarapanmuuuu.." Tiffany sudah berteriak duluan sebelum ia memasuki kamar Luhan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya karena kamar itu ternyata kosong. Awalnya ia bingung, tapi beberapa lama kemudian _smirk _menakutkan terpapar diwajahnya. Luhan pasti ada dikamar Sehun dan kemungkinan besar mereka sedang melakukan acara 'hangat – menghangatkan'.

"Kya kya kyaaaa…" Tiffany berjingkak – jingkak sendiri. Semoga saja memang ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal kenapa Sehun terlalu kaku dalam memperlakukan Luhan. Padahal ia yakin kalau Luhan sudah sangat mengharapkan tangan Sehun yang merangkak dan menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi yang Muliaaa," Tiffany berkata dengan penuh semangat saat masuk kedalam kamar Sehun. Padahal biasanya ia enggan datang pagi – pagi karena raja tamvan nan rupawan itu pasti sudah bangun duluan. Ia tidak bisa membangunkannya dengan berbagai ide konyolnya. Tapi ketika ia melihat Sehun yang masih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya, ia semakin bahagia. Pikirannya yang _pervert _mulai bergejolak. Mungkinkah ia akan menemukan Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah _naked _ria dibawah selimut mereka? Wah, sepertinya ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

"Kenapa kamu senyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh, Tiffany?"

Yeoja itu terkejut, namun senyumannya tetap mengembang. "Apa salahnya tersenyum dipagi hari, Yang Mulia? Tersenyum bukanlah tindak kejahatan. Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa anda belum bangun? Apa malam anda begitu indah dengan Luhan?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Luhan masuk dalam daftar kata yang harus ia dengar pagi ini? Semalaman ia sampai tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk. Rasa bersalah karena menampar Luhan terus menghantuinya. Apalagi ia tidak sempat minta maaf. Ia baru selesai rapat dengan Suho dan Chanyeol saat tengah malam dan ia enggan untuk membangunkan Luhan yang pastinya sudah tertidur.

"Yang Mulia?" Tiffany heran kenapa Sehun diam saja. Tapi sejenak ia berpikir mungkin Sehun sengaja karena ia hendak menyembunyikan keberadaan Luhan. "Baiklah, saya keluar dulu. Sarapannya saya letakkan disini saja. Saya sudah membuatkan dua porsi sekaligus. Semoga anda berdua menikmatinya." Ia pun melangkah keluar.

"Tunggu!"

"Ne?" Tiffany berbalik. Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sehun yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya dengan pakaian yang lengkap. Khayalan indahnya hancur berkeping – keping. Apalagi ia tidak menemukan Luhan disebelah Sehun. "Luhan… tidak bersama dengan anda?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah.. ini aneh sekali."

"Ada apa? Jangan membuatku bingung dipagi – pagi!" mau tidak mau Sehun meninggikan suaranya. Kenapa sih dengan yeoja ini? "Kenapa kamu berpikir aku sedang dengan Luhan? Kamu memasukkan resep aneh lagi kedalam minumanku?"

O_O

Deg! Tiffany tersentak. Jadi selama ini Sehun tahu ulahnya memasukkan obat perangsang? Ck, Sehun benar – benar tidak lucu!

"Hehehe.. bukan (^.^). Aku tidak menemukan Luhan dikamarnya. Jadi aku pikir dia disini dengan anda. Jadi.."

"Luhan tidak dikamarnya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, itu. Dia tidak disana."

Mata Sehun membulat. Entah kenapa jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat sekarang. "Jangan bercanda."

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Kalau tidak percaya, kita pergi kekamarnya sekarang."

Sehun langsung bangkit dan berjalan mendahului Tiffany. Jangan katakan kalau Luhan menghilang kalau tidak ingin melihat dirinya mati sekarang juga.

"Luhan!" Sehun tersenyum saat ia melihat seorang yeoja berdiri diluar. Tapi senyumannya langsung lenyap saat melihat kalau yeoja itu ternyata Taeyeon. "Luhan dimana, noona?"

Taeyeon membulatkan matanya, "Kupikir dia bersama anda. Aku tidak menemukannya sejak kemarin sore. Dan pagi ini aku kemari untuk membuka jendelanya. Ia.. ah! Ada apa, Yang Mulia? Kenapa anda pucat?" yeoja itu langsung menghampiri Sehun yang tengah mematung.

"Noona, kalian sedang tidak bercanda denganku, kan?"

"Maksud anda?"

"Luhan tidak bersama dengan Sehun," ujar Tiffany dari belakang Sehun dan sontak saja Taeyeon ikutan kaget.

"Jadi dia dimana?"

Mereka bertiga berpandangan. Taeyeon yang duluan sadar langsung berlari keluar. "Aku mencarinya kebelakang, Tiffany, kau kedepan!"

"Baik, eonnie."

Lutut Sehun terasa gemetar. Luhan hilang sejak kemarin sore? Bukankah ia melakukan 'hal itu' disiang hari? Apa mungkin.. tidak! Sehun berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikirannya. Luhan tidak mungkin pergi jauh – jauh. Ia penakut. Apalagi ia gampang tersesat dan tidak tahu arah, Luhan si butiran debu. Belum lagi ia yang katanya enggan keluar karena memakai gaun dan ketampanannya tertutupi. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehun seperti orang linglung.

"Yang Mulia!" teriakan Tiffany menyadarkannya. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo ke gerbang depan sekarang!"

Sehun langsung berlari seperti anak panah tanpa menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya semakin bergelut. Apa mungkin Luhan ditemukan beku disana? Atau ada hal yang lebih buruk yang terjadi? Namun saat ia tiba disana, ia tidak menemukan apapun selain Taeyeon yang berwajah panik bicara pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk, prajurit yang tengah berjaga.

"Ada apa? Kalian menemukan Luhan?"

Taeyeon menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Silakan anda sendiri yang bicara pada Donghae."

Sehun berbalik menghadap prajurit yang bertubuh lebih kekar darinya. "Kamu tahu dimana Luhan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Tapi saya bertemu dengannya kemarin."

"Dimana? Apa yang ia katakan? Apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Disini, Yang Mulia. Dia terlihat melamun dan saya menegurnya. Saat saya bertanya padanya, agasshi itu berkata kalau dia hendak pergi keluar untuk melihat bunga _snow drop _yang katanya ada diluar. Saya menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya karena seorang agasshi sepertinya tidak baik keluar saat cuaca begini dan orang jarang keluar rumah. Namun dia menolaknya dan tersenyum padaku kalau dia hanya sebentar. Saya pun menbiarkannya," jelas Donghae.

Sehun mulai panik. "Apa kamu melihatnya kembali?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Selepas beliau pergi, saya pergi kekamar mandi karena sakit perut dan digantikan Eunhyuk."

"Eunhyuk, kau melihatnya kembali?" Tanya Tiffany pada namja yang disampingnya.

"Tidak. Saya tidak melihat siapapun masuk kedalam istana selama saya berjaga semalam."

Tangan Sehun terkepal erat. "Kalian semua benar – benar tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia." Jawab mereka serentak. Sehun memandangi wajah mereka bergantian dan ia yakin kalau mereka sedang serius.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, ia pun kembali berlari dan keluar gerbang. Teriakan Taeyeon dan Tiffany ia abaikan. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Ia yakin kalau namja itu pasti merasa sedih karena orang yang ia cintai tidak mempercayainya. Apalagi pipinya yang mulus sampai ditampar seperti itu. Oh Tuhan, sekalipun namja tapi Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sangat lemah dan tidak berbeda dengan yeoja yang selalu butuh perlindungan. Kalau ia keluar semalam dan sampai sekarang belum kembali, apa yang terjadi padanya? Ia dimana sekarang?

Sehun berlari seperti orang yang kesetanan. Timbunan salju yang memenuhi jalanan hampir tidak ia rasakan. Sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun keberadaan Luhan. Dan akhirnya, saat ia kehabisan tenaga, Sehun pun menunduk dan memegangi kedua lututnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar hingga Luhan melarikan diri seperti ini.

"LUHAAAAAAAAAAN!" Sehun berteriak hingga ternggorokannya sakit. Walau dalam hati ia yakin tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya, namun ia tetap berteriak berkali kali."Luhaaaaaan! Kamu dimana? Jawab aku, Luhaaaan. Luhaaaaaann!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mengikuti Sehun hanya saling berpandangan. Melihat sikap Sehun yang begitu kehilangan, mereka yakin kalau berita yang mereka dengar bukan hanya gossip. Sehun memang benar – benar mencintai yeoja yang tinggal di istana Selatan. Yeoja yang katanya sangat cantik dan mampu meluluhkan hati raja mereka yang sedingin es. Sebersit rasa bersalah menghantui Donghae. Andai ia mengikuti yeoja itu, ia tidak akan melihat pemandangan menyedihkan seperti ini. Melihat Sehun yang terus berteriak sambil berkeliling membuat hatinya terasa tercelos. Ia terlihat sangat kacau sekarang dengan rambut yang sudah berantakan.

"Yang Muliaaa…"

"DIAAAAAAM! Cepat cari Luhan, KEPARAT!"

Untuk beberapa detik, Donghae dan Eunhyuk terdiam karena kaget. Sehun…. berkata kasar. Ini pertama kalinya mendengarnya. Semarah apapun, namja itu pasti akan selalu mampu menguasai emosinya. Tapi sekarang?

"Kenapa diam sajaa? CEPAT CARIII BODOOOOH!"

"Baik!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun berlarian dan mencari sekeliling. Mereka berteriak memanggil nama Luhan bergantian. Namun sama saja, tidak ada jawaban. Beberapa penduduk yang kebetulan berpapasan menggelengkan kepalanya saat mereka menanyakan apa mereka bertemu dengan yeoja dan menyebutkan ciri – ciri Luhan.

"OH my…" Sehun terduduk diatas salju yang dingin. Walau ada beberapa orang yang melihatnya, ia tidak peduli. Pasti mereka tidak mengenalinya karena salju mulai turun. Rasa malunya ia abaikan dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras. Apa sekarang ia benar – benar kehilangan namja itu? Ia kehilangan Luhan karena kesalahannya sendiri? Bodoh sekali. Harusnya ia tahu kalau Luhan itu orang yang lembut dan tidak akan mau melakukan tindak kekerasan. Melihat darah saja ia tidak tahan. Bagaimana mungkin ia menampar namja berhati lemah seperti itu?

Ketika Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengatakan kalau mereka tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun, ia diam saja. Pikirannya kalut dan kedua prajurit itu menjauh saat mereka merasakan angin yang kencang mulai mengitari tubuh raja mereka.

Dan inilah yang terjadi, sekeliling Sehun sudah terdapat angin berputar seperti angin puyuh dan menerbangkan benda apa saja yang mendekat. Bahkan salju pun tidak bisa jatuh keatas kepalanya. Ia mulai kehilangan kendali atas kekuatannya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi sejak ia kehilangan orang tuanya.

Kedua prajurit itu memandangi dengan penuh kekhawatiran dari jauh. Mereka tidak bisa merbuat apa - apa walau mereka bisa mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi mungkin saja raja itu akan menghancurkan seluruh kota dengan kekuatannya. Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat Taeyeon yang mendekat. Yeoja itu sepertinya terburu – buru karena ia bahkan tidak mengenakan alas kaki yang cocok untuk cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Jangan kesana, agasshi. Berbahaya!" tahan Donghae, namun Taeyeon menepis tangannya.

"Jahat sekali! Berani mengatakan kalau yang Mulia berbahaya? Aku akan memarahimu nanti, Donghae!"

"Marahi saja. Tapi ini demi kebaikan anda."

Taeyeon kesal. Ia pun mengigit lengan Donghae dengan sangat keras.

"Aw.. apa yang anda lakukan?" namja itu berteriak kesakitan. Dan saat itulah Taeyeon berlari kearah Sehun. Donghae yang ingin mengejarnya ditahan Eunhyuk.

"Jangan kesana."

"Tapi.. agasshi itu.."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Harusnya kamu tahu kalau Taeyeon agasshi itu bukan hanya sekedar pelayan bagi yang Mulia, tapi sebagai noona. Ia pasti bisa menenangkan Yang Mulia kembali."

Donghae pun berhenti dan memandangi punggung Taeyeon dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

"Yang Mulia… Yang Mulia Sehun! Jangan seperti ini. Yang Muliaaaa!" Taeyeon berteriak sekuat tenaga namun suaranya seperti tenggalam didalam suara gemuruh angin Sehun. Rambutnya berkibar dan tubuhnya terasa seperti hampir beku, apalagi ditambah angin yang bertiup kencang.

"Yang Muliaaaaa uhhk.." Taeyeon sampai terbatuk karena kebanyakan teriak. Tapi ia tidak akan berhenti sampai Sehun mendengarnya.

Namun sayangnya Sehun benar – benar kalut hingga perkataan Taeyeon ia abaikan meski ia mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang penuh kekhawatiran samar – samar. Pusaran angin yang mengelilinginya malah semakin besar dan akhirnya…

"Kyaaaaa…"

BRUK. Taeyeon berteriak kencang saat ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang sebelum mendarat di tempat yang tidak terlalu keras. Timbunan salju membuat rasa sakitnya jadi tidak terlalu terasa. Tapi ia yakin lengannya pasti keseleo.

Saat itu, saat Sehun melihat tubuh Taeyeon yang terbaring membuatnya sadar kalau ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*

Bingung! Kai benar – benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang dengan tubuh Luhan yang sudah hampir membeku. Tubuh yeoja itu sudah ia letakkan diatas tempat tidur hangat miliknya. Kalau ia memanggil dokter, maka butuh waktu yang lama agar dokter itu sampai di istana mengingat salju yang semakin deras. Cara paling ampuh untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang sedang kedinginan adalah dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri. Bukannya mesum, tapi hanya ini yang terlintas di otak Kai. Bahkan untuk memanggil Sunny pun ia lupa.

Pertama ia menyingkirkan poni Luhan, tapi anehnya semua rambutnya malah lepas. Matanya hampir meloncat keluar saat melihat rambut dalam genggamannya.

"I…ini a… apa?"

Ia menatap Luhan yang aslinya berambut coklat pendek sebahu. Tapi rasa kagetnya ia abaikan, mungkin saja Luhan itu yeoja pesolek yang selalu ingin terlihat cantik hingga ia mengenakan rambut tiruan seperti itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kai pun mulai membuka pakaiannya hingga ia hanya mengenakan celananya saja.

"Maaf, Luhan.." Kai bergumam pelan saat ia mulai membuka baju Luhan mulai dari atas. Pertamanya ia menutup mata, sok sopan. Tapi akhirnya ia buka juga. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengabaikan tubuh indah Luhan yang tersaji didepannya? *smirk.

Lagi – lagi kepalanya seperti tertimpa benda yang berat karena kaget. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ahem, dada Luhan ternyata disumpel pakai kain. Karena penasaran (lebih tepatnya ingin melihat 'milik' Luhan), Kai pun membukanya dan….

"HUWAAA!" Namja itu tidak bisa tidak berteriak. Bukan hanya kecil, tapi tidak ada gembungan dada sama sekali. Persis seperti miliknya, dada namja. Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa maksud semua ini? Setelah rambut palsu, sekarang dada palsu? Apa mungkin yang berikutnya adalah 'anu' palsu? _Hell no_! Luhan itu manusia seperti apa kalau isinya ternyata palsu semua?

Tapi karena ia sudah begitu ketakutan Luhan kenapa – kenapa, ia pun mengabaikan itu semua dan menaiki ranjang milliknya. Ia merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat, berharap kalau tubuh namja itu akan menjadi hangat. Ia pun mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Namun baru berbaring beberapa saat, ia merasakan ada 'sesuatu' diantara kaki Luhan. Rasa penasarannya kembali. Dengan mengucapkan kata maaf entah sampai berapa kali, tangan Kai merayap dengan pelan menuju selangkangan Luhan dan,, bingo! Ia menemukannya. Ia menemukan 'sesuatu' itu dan debaran jantungnya langsung tidak normal. Tangannya sampai keringatan.

Kai menelan ludahnya paksa sambil terus menatap wajah Luhan yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya. Benarkah kalau ini semua adalah kenyataan? Benarkah kalau Luhan itu adalah… namja? Tapi saat ia menyingkirkan semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Luhan, ia jadi yakin seyakin – yakinnya kalau orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya memanglah namja. Senyuman sumringah menghiasi wajah Kai. Ternyata ia memang tidak berubah 'normal' sejak ia menemukan Luhan. Ia tetap mencintai namja seperti biasanya. Lalu, kenapa Luhan mengenakan gaun dan bergaya layaknya yeoja? Apa ini hobinya? Atau atas suruhan orang – orang tertentu? Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Semuanya bisa ia tanyakan pada Luhan kalau namja itu sudah terbangun nantinya.

Bibir Luhan ia tatap lama – lama. Nafasnya yang mulai teratur, hidungnya yang mungil, pipinya yang kecil, dan bulu matanya yang juga panjang membuat Kai kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Ia menciumi bibir Luhan dengan penuh hasrat. Mengusap punggung mulus namja itu dan mengecup garis rahangnya hingga leher.

"Semoga tubuhmu jadi hangat, Luhan. Cepatlah bangun…" Kai berkata dengan suara serak karena ia tengah berusaha menahan nafsunya agar tidak menyerang Luhan sekarang. Ia hanya berniat 'menghangatkan'. Bukan bertindak macam – macam. "Jangan pergi lagi…" bersamaan dengan itu, Kaipun ikutan tertidur sambil tetap memeluk Luhan yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*

Kris menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia masih belum yakin dengan informasi yang ia dengar dari mata - matanya, 'kemungkinannya Sehun menyembunyikan manusia asing'. Atas dasar apa namja itu melakukannya? Apa ia ingin mengulang kisah yang sama dengan kakeknya? Bodoh sekali.

Sebenarnya Kris sama sekali tidak membenci Sehun sebelum kematian Seohyun. Ia hanya iri pada namja itu karena raja Oberon selalu lebih memilih penguasa Selatan dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan penguasa Utara. Dan Kris sangat membenci ketidakadilan yang sudah berlangsung entah sudah berapa generasi. Saat ada acara pesta, raja Oberon pasti akan mengobrol dengan penguasa Selatan sepanjang malam. Mereka sering piknik bersama menikmati pergantian musim. Berburu bersama dan bahkan sampai menginap di tempat yang sama. Appanya selalu menceritakan betapa kesalnya ia karena raja Oberon tidak menghiraukan hadiahnya yang jauh lebih mahal daripada yang dibawa dari Selatan. Dan ternyata semuanya masih terus berlanjut sampai padanya.

Karena itu ia mengirim Seohyun untuk menyelidiki apa saja yang dilakukan Sehun. Namun ternyata Seohyun malah jatuh cinta dengan namja ingusan itu. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak. Dulunya ia cinta mati dengan Seohyun, jadi ia begitu ingin menyingkirkan Sehun. Ia pun menyuruh yeojachingunya untuk meracuni Sehun dan berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Tapi sekarang, saat matanya terpaut pada Tao yang tengah asyik bermain salju dengan beberapa pelayan membuatnya yakin kalau perasaan cintanya pada Seohyun sudah jauh berkurang. Walau rasa bencinya pada Sehun masih tetap sama, atau malah mungkin semakin besar.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia pasti akan menyingkirkan raja yang sok tenang itu. Apalagi menurut Kris, diantara mereka bertiga, dialah yang paling kuat. Bukankah yang paling kuat adalah yang paling pantas menjadi penguasa? Lalu Kai menguasai _teleportation? _Tidak ada gunanya. Ia hanya bisa berpindah – pindah seperti pertunjukan acrobat. Bukankah kerajaan mereka selalu dibayangi oleh penyerangan kerajaan lain? Tetua di Utara pernah bercerita padanya kalau ribuan tahun yang lalu, perjanjian dengan makhluk gaib untuk memanggil manusia dari dunia asing dilakukan karena mereka menginginkan kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan. Kerajaan Oberon dulunya begitu kecil dan tidak sebesar sekarang. Kekuatan tentaranya sangat lemah dan sering menjadi incaran. Karena itulah mereka menikahkan raja dengan manusia asing lalu keturunannya memiliki kekuatan yang tidak tanggung – tanggung.

Dulunya raja mereka ada yang bisa mengendalikan air, ada yang bisa mengendalikan petir, dan bahkan ada yang sanggup menghentikan waktu. Lalu sekarang kekuatan raja mereka benar – benar tidak berguna sama sekali. Sangat berbeda dengannya yang begitu hebat dan menguasai pengendalian api. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kris yakin kalau dia lebih pantas jadi penguasa Oberon dari siapapun!

Satu lagi, rahasia yang hanya diketahui Kris dari seorang peramal yang sudah sangat tua. Pria itu berkata ia tahu tentang perjanjian dengan makhluk gaib. Ia memberitahu Kris kalau manusia asing tidak akan muncul lagi di kerajaan Oberon kalau… orang yang dicintai manusia asing itu ikut kedunianya.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*

"Kalian menemukannya?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara pelan. Alisnya bertaut dan pandangan matanya begitu tajam. Lingkaran hitam sukses tumbuh dibawah matanya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berpandangan. Aura Sehun benar – benar menakutkan. "Kami tidak menemukannya, Yan Mulia."

"BODOHH! Mencari seorang yeoja saja tidak becus!"

Bruk.. Tubuh Donghae dan Eunhyuk terpental kebelakang karena Sehun menghajar mereka dengan kekuatan anginnya. Mood penguasa Selatan itu begitu buruk.

"CEPAT CARI SAMPAI KETEMU!"

"Baik!" Mereka pun keluar dengan pelan karena pungung mereka yang terbentur dinding masih sakit.

Saat mereka keluar, Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak Luhan menghilang dan selama itu ia hampir tidak tidur. Makan tidak teratur dan emosinya tidak bisa ia kendalikan dengan baik.

"Apa lagi?!" Sehun bicara kasar pada Tiffany muncul dikamarnya.

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia. Saya kemari untuk mengantarkan obat ini. Saya khawatir melihat keadaan anda akhir – akhir ini. jadi.."perkataan Tiffany terpotong karena Sehun sudah berdiri didepannya dan mencampakkan obat yang ia bawa.

"Siapa bilang aku penyakitan, haah?! Aku tidak butuh itu! Cepat bersihkan dan keluar dari sini!"

Tiffany memandangi Sehun untuk beberapa saat. Raja yang ia sayangi itu terlihat sangat kacau dengan rambutnya yang acak - acakan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun seperti itu sejak tinggal diistana mulai dari kecil. Luhan, lihat betapa besarnya rasa cinta yang dimiliki Sehun padamu. Ia memang mendengar cerita Chanyeol tentang Sehun yang mendamprat Luhan didepan Krystal.

"Yang Mulia…"

"Jangan bicara dan cepat keluar!"

Tiffany menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar setelah membungkuk dalam. Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bicara saat suasa hatinya sedang tidak baik.

*.*.*.*

Taeyeon menyambut kedatangan Sehun dikamarnya dengan senyuman yang merekah. Sejak kejadian Sehun mengamuk dan tubuhnya terpental akibat angin Sehun ia memang tidak pernah keluar kamar. Namja itu melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat karena lengan kirinya terkilir. Padahal ia sudah bilang kalau tangannya sembuh karena Tiffany merawatnya dengan baik, tapi Sehun tetap tidak memperbolehkannya bergerak sedikitpun. Taeyeon pun menurut saja. Ia tahu kalau Sehun sedang tidak baik dan lebih baik mematuhi segala perintahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, noona?"

"Aku baik – baik saja. Tanganku sudah sembuh beberapa hari yang lalu. Anda sendiri?"

Sehun diam saja dan ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Taeyeon.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa karena Luhan belum ditemukan?"Tidak ada jawaban.

Taeyeon menghela nafas."Jangan seperti ini, Yang Mulia. Bagaimana anda punya kekuatan untuk mencari Luhan kalau anda bahkan tidak makan dengan benar? Mata anda terlihat begitu lelah. Jangan lupa untuk istirahat dan tetaplah jaga kesehatan anda.. Jadi saat anda bertemu dengan Luhan nanti, anda tidak berpenampilan kacau seperti ini. Benar kan?"

Kali ini Sehun menoleh dan bagi Taeyeon ia terlihat seperti anak – anak. "Apa aku masih pantas bertemu dengannya setelah apa yang kulakukan?"

"Tentu saja. Saya yakin Luhan pun pasti menyesal karena telah meninggalkan anda."

"Tidak, Siapapun tidak akan menyesal jika meninggalkan orang yang berlaku kasar padanya. Aku.. menamparnya dengan keras, noona."

Taeyeon memegang tangan Sehun. "Sudahlah, anda melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja."

"Tapi bagi Luhan itu tetap saja menyakitkan. Dia sendirian di dunia ini, noona. Ia tidak punya siapa – siapa. Dia juga tidak punya tempat tujuan lain selain disini. Lagipula.."

"Yang Mulia…" Taeyeon berkata pelan. "Siapa yang mengajari anda untuk mengeluh seperti ini, eoh? Disini…"Taeyeon menempelkan tangannya di dada Sehun. Kalau anda percaya akan bertemu lagi dengan Luhan, maka kalian pasti akan bertemu. Janganlah membayangkan hal – hal yang buruk. Anda mengerti?"

Sehun diam saja. Ia cuma mengangguk pelan dan langsung keluar menuju kamar Luhan. Jendelanya ia buka dan kehangatan Luhan masih bisa ia rasakan. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau dulu ia pernah melakukan kesalahan dengan mengirimkan Luhan ke pestanya Kai. Bodoh sekali karena ia mengulanginya lagi. Seharusnya saat ini Luhan tengah berada dalam pelukannya. Tapi karena apa yang telah ia lakukan, Sehun sendirilah yang menanggungnya.

Tapi kesalahannya dulu langsung bisa ia perbaiki karena ia tahu kemana harus pergi mencari Luhan. Sedangkan sekarang ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana keberadaan namja itu. Entah Luhan masih hidup atau tidak, apa ia sudah makan atau belum, apa sekarang namja itu kedinginan? Apa ia ketakutan sendirian diluar sana? Tak satu pun jawaban dari pertanyaan itu yang bisa ia jawab.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*

Saat terbangun Luhan merasa takut karena ia melihat langit – langit ruangan yang begitu mewah dan sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia pun berusaha untuk duduk. Luhan merasa sangat kaget karena ternyata pakaiannya acak acakan. Seperti pernah dibuka sebelumnya dan dipasangkan kembali dengan terburu – buru. Rasa takut yang luar biasa menghinggapinya. Apa mungkin ada yang memperkaosnya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Luhan tidak sebodoh itu. lagipula ia tidak merasakan sakit kok. Lalu kenapa bajunya seperti ini? Seketika matanya membulat dan jantungnya berpacu cepat. Apa mungkin.. orang kaya (dilihat dari ruangan yang isinya begitu mewah dan ranjang yang penuh ukiran) yang telah menolongnya tahu kalau ia namja dan mengira ia memiliki kelainan dengan memakai pakaian yeoja?

Rasa kaget Luhan semakin bertambah saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Nafasnya tercekat. Manusia seperti apa yang telah menolongnya? Apa mungkin ia akan diminta imbalan macam – macam? Seperti.. tubuhnya misalnya? Luhan sadar dan AMAT SANGAT SADAR kalau ia sangat TAMVAN sampai si Kiela itu tergila – gila padanya. OH GOD. Kenapa semuanya terasa sangat lambat sampai orang itu muncul? Detik – detik terlewati dengan udara yang terasa semakin menipis. Tapi saat orang itu akhirnya muncul dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya, jantung Luhan hampir berhenti berdetak. Dari semua orang yang begitu banyak di seluruh Oberon ini, kenapa juga harus namja ini yang menolongnya. Namja yang katanya ditakdirkan untuk menikah dengannya, namja yang menjadi raja di Oberon, Kai.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang meringkuk dan ketakutan, Kai malah tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya. Senyuman yang begitu bahagia. Luhan cuma mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Luhan."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia sudah bersiap – siap Kai akan mewawancarainya.

"Aku begitu penasaran siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Luhan. Kenapa saat pesta ulang tahunku kamu meninggalkanku dan membuat diriku merana? Kenapa kamu selalu memakai pakaian yeoja dan berdandan sampai menggunakan rambut tiruan dan menyumpal dadamu? Kenapa kamu sampai pingsan ditengah salju yang begitu lebat? Dan masih ada begitu banyak pertanyaan lain. Tapi aku tahu kalau sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk memintamu menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Yang paling ingin kutanyakan sekarang adalah, apa kamu merasa lapar?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**(/.\)**

**Cerita Tambahan.**

Alkisah, From Far Away adalah judul dari sebuah film fantasy yang disutradarai oleh sicantikmanisnanjeniusdanmempesona Kiela.

Adapun para aktor dan artis yang dipakai adalah penduduk SMTOWN.

Sedangkan sutradara, director, penulis naskah, penangungjawab kostum sekaligus pengarah akting adalah si jenius Kiela. Dan cerita random ini menampilkan beberapa percakapan antara sang pemain dengan si sutradara stress,, eh bukan, tapi jenius.

Sehun : Kiela, kenapa sih kamu terus – terusan menyebut dirimu jenius? Tidak ada yang menyebutnya begitu ya? Kasihan sekali. Ckckckc (geleng geleng)

Kiela : APA MAKSUDMU HAAAH?! MENGHINAKU? KEPARAT! MENYEBALKAN! DASAR MAGNAE SETAANN! NAMANYA AKU AUTHOR DISINI JADI AKU YANG MEMEGANG KENDALI! BODOH BODOH BODOH! KAMU BENAR – BENAR MEMBUAT AMARAHKU NAIK SETIAP KALI KITA BICARA. KAMU PUAS MELIHATKU BERTERIAK BEGINI? KAMU PUAS HAAAAAAAAHHHH?! *samasekaligabisajagaimage dan *hobimarahmarah

Sehun : (Tetep kalem) Yup, aku puas melihat kamu marah – marah dengan resleting celana yang terbuka.

.

.

Kai : Heii! Kiela! Ada yang mau aku tanyakan.

Kiela : Apaa!?

Kai : Bukannya kita syuting siang hari? Tapi kok udah gelap ya? Perasaan tadi masih pagi dan begitu aku terbangun dari tidur siang, kok langsung gelap ya?

Kiela : -_- Kamu memakai kaca mata hitam, BODOH!

.

.

Kiela : Hai Siwon, seperti biasa, kamu memang tamvan dan senyumanmu sangat memikat. Belum lagi otot mu yang pastinya sangat sexy sekaleeee….

Siwon : Terima kasih. Tapi maaf saja, rayuanmu tidak mempan karena perasaanku sudah jadi milik Tiffany.

Kiela : Siapa bilang aku merayumu? :P Perasaanku juga sudah untuk Luhan kok. GE ER banget sih, jadi orang!

Siwon : Tapi Tiffany membalas perasaanku dan Luhan tidak membalas perasaanmu. *smile

Kiela : FCK FCK FCK!

.

.

**Aneh? Gaje?**

** Namanya aja tambahan, jadi mohon dimaklumi. -.-**

** Hanya sekedar cerita iseng yang terlintas saat mengetik FF ini.**

** .**

** .**

Hai readersku.. apa kabar?

.

**Balasan Review…**

**HyunRa****,,** Makasih udah bilang keren &Daebak. *ketchup. Henry ga usah dikasihani. Dia udah tamvan. Side story ga ada. tapi Kiela kasi cerita tambahan..

**Poker Byun-ah****,,,** Hunhan pasti bersatu. Kiela ngakak. Kok bisa kepikiran beha amber sih? XDXDXDXD

**Oh Hannie****,,,** astaga astaga,, itu Gun Tacker untuk silent readers aja. #eh. Ini dilanjuuut~

**BbangHime****,,,** ini dilanjut. Fighting!

**Exotan Ell****,,** Kailu? Nunna bakalan buatin adegan mereka kok. *wink. Mari kita siksa Sehun. Hwahhaaahahahaa

**finkykye****,,,** Aduh, semua jawaban pertanyaan fink ada di chapter ini dear.

**Hunhanie,,** Ini dilanjut. Biar ga lama, rajin – rajin aja review. Hehehehee…

**EXOLunatics****,,** Kalo ga te be ce, nanti terlalu panjang dear. -_-" HunHan cerai? Bagus itu. biar Luhan sama eon ajah. *eh

**Tiaa,,,** pasti dilanjuuut. UPLAT? Maksudnya update kilat? Kalo responnya bagus, diusahain upload tiap minggu kok.

**kazuma b'tomat,,** Sehun jangan dicekik! Nanti Luhan stress. ;) ini di update deaaaar

**Oncean FOX****,,,** Yup. Mereka ketemu lagi. Ini Dilanjuuut~

**Oh Dhan Mi****,,,,** ikut ngerasaiin sakit hati lulu? Appa sehun galau. Hehe… jangan sampe lumutan… kemaren itu sok sibuk makanya ga apdet. Kkkk~ yg your light sabar dulu yaaa.

**Vicky98Amalia****,,** ne. dilanjuuut.

**dian deer****,,,** Hunhan ga berantakan kok dear. Kekuatan cinta mereka sangat hebat kok.

**Milkhunhan,,** haha.. Cadel kena getahnya. Oho.. anti nickname ya? gak papa. Kiela juga seneng kok ganti2.

**ssnowish****,,** Kiela juga cinta banget sama readers yg selalu review. Xd

**PutriPootree,,,** ini lanjutannya. Pertanyaan putrid udah ada di chapter ini ya, dear.

**lisnana1,,,** meluap2? Seperti sungai yg banjir? Hahahaaaa… Kiela pengen cicip perkedel Krystal. Tau ajah itu Luhan. Ini dilanjuuuuuuuuuuut.

**asroyasrii****,,** yup, itu emg dia. Diusahain apdet tiap minggu yaaaa.

**ajib4ff****,,,** Luhan sabar kok. Dadanya lapang, kea lapangan bola. *eh makasih buat doanya.. heheh

**DiraLeeXiOh,,,** muka krystal emang antagonis. Cocok. Kalo sehun yg menyelamatkan Luhan, nanti Sehun ga nyesal dong? . Tenang ja. Mereka pasti ketemu kok. Hehehehhee, HunHan gituuu… ;)

**Hunhanbaek,,** ampe sujud syukur? Wah~ krystal mukaknya cucok banget jadi antagonis. Umurnya juga pas sama EXO. Ini di update..

**chyshinji0204****,,,** yup. Tebakan kamu selalu bener dek. Jangan2 dukun? *dicincang. Hehhe… ga ding. Becanda. Luhan kan babyface. Jadi wajar dong berondong pada gregetan. XD

**ferinaref****,,** sehun ga jahat. Dia cuma galau. Agak labil. Ini dilanjuuut.

**yeoxoree****,,,** HUNHAN PASTI BERSATU. *semangat. Heheh

**Lee MingKyu****,,,** Kris ga nemuin Luhan. Kalopun ada Kailu. Ini HunHan kok. Kalo ga ada saingan cinta kan, ga asyik.

**Chlie hanariunnse****,,,** ini dilanjuut. Luhan ga kenapa2. Dia masih idup kok, dear. Hehehhe.

**devil meet demon****,,** wah… nama yang keren banget. Sehun lagi galau. Ini dilanjuuut.

**nenden yi,,,** hai hai hai.. duh, kapan sih nenek sihir ga jahat? Ga, papa. Panggil aj Kiela. ^.^

**OyaF****,,,** ini dilanjuut. Updatenya ga kelamaan kan?

**SaranghaeHunHan,,,** kemarin lama update gegara sok sibuk. Wkwkwk… okok. Permintaan kamu udah ada dichapter2 depan.

**RirinSekarini****,,** chigu ga tau komen apa? bilang ajah kiela manis. Hahay! XD *ganyambungsamaFF. Campur2? Macam pecel? ^.^

**Jenn2797,,,** aih, makasih blg bgus. Aplagi pake banget. bener. Sehun bakalan cemburuuuuu

**Luhan Deer,,,** INI PASTI DILANJUUUUTTTT…

**RZHH 261220****,,,** Sehun ga jahat. Dia khilaf. Galau. Krystal minta dijadiin bakpao. Saham? Wah… RZHH ini jurusan ekonomi ya?

**99Eighttwo****,,** hai reader. Selamat datang setelah bereinkarnasi(?). hehheee. Tenang aja, biarpun ga pas acaara 17an, Kiela adalah orang yg bersemangat. Beneran. HUNHAN BERJAYA!

**Park Ha Woo****,,,** TBC itu emang penyakit FF dear. Ga bisa disembuhkan.

**IMHAPPYVIRUS,,** pasti diterusin, tapi jangan membenci Sehun. Kasihan si cadel, udah ditinggal Luhan, dibenci lagi. ;)

**ChanieCloud,,** Itu karena muka Krystal eman antagonis banget. hehehe.. padahal Kiela suka liat Krystal looh. Dia cantik banget. XD. OK, Fighting!

**Lucasy,,,** FF ini Cakep? Seperti au thornya? *kagaknyadar. I love you too, Lucasy.. ;)

**Nanda R.E,,** kalo menunggu seminggu sabar kan? Hehehe

**,,,** aha! Eon Percaya kok. Percaya. Wkwkwkwkwkk~ nado saranghaaee.. mumumumuu :*

**WinterHeaven,,,** yup. Elus dada ajah, biar sabar. Kiela juga elus dada Luhan kok, makanya sabar. #eh.

titis anggraeni ,, kok ribet? o.O yups. itu emg Lulu

AdiliaaLu98,,, Kai malaikat? nanti suho tersaingi dong. hehehe

**Riyoung6398. **Pasti dilanjut kok. :) soalnya krystal emng berwajah antagonis. *digilas.

DeimonDevilBats dilanjut. makasi bilang keren. hehehe

BubbleMilkTeaD,,, Sehun g kecam. dia cuma galau. HunnD.o? ga kok. :)

**Seperti biasa, jangan lupa review ya.. ungkapkan aja keluhan atau kekurangan dari FF ini. Kalau ada saran, jangan ragu – ragu, katakan saja. Kiela ga gigit kok, kecuali Luhan. #eh.**

**^0^**


	18. Troublemaker

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Length : 18/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Luhan menghilang dan selama itu pula kehidupan di istana Selatan berubah jadi suram. Tidak ada yang bergairah selain Krystal. Hanya ia yang tetap semangat berjalan kemana – mana. Hari ini ia memanggil Baekhyun ke istana. Yeoja itu sedikit kesal. Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya datang, kok yeoja itu tidak pernah menjumpainya?

"Ada apa? Kok tumben memanggilku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pelan. Bukannya ia tidak suka datang ke istana. Ia hanya tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan Sehun yang belakangan semakin kurus. Namja itu terlihat kacau dan rasa bersalah dihatinya makin besar. Apalagi entah kenapa Krystal tiba – tiba mengajaknya bicara.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bosan karena semuanya mengabaikanku. Bahkan Sehun. Apa sih istimewanya yeoja rendahan seperti Luhan. Kalau yeoja itu sudah mati beku diluar sana, ya biarkan saja. Kenapa juga harus repot – repot menyuruh prajurit mencarinya? Ck, sepertinya Luhan memang memantrai kalian semua."

Baekhyun kaget mendengar perkataan Krystal. Benarkah yeoja itu begitu menginginkan Luhan mati? Tidak, rencananya tidak seperti ini. Harusnya ia hanya memberi Luhan pelajaran, bukannya membiarkannya mati di luar sana dan harus melihat Sehun menderita.

"Luhan memang jadi yeojachingunya Sehun. Tapi kalau membiarkannya mati sepertinya terlalu kejam, Krystal."

"Apa maksudmu?" Krystal mendelik. "Bukankah kamu yang memangilku kemari dan mengatakan kalau kamu ingin memberinya pelajaran karena ia juga menggoda Chanyeol-mu? Aku tidak akan kasihan pada yeoja penjilat seperti itu. Manusia sepertinya memang pantas untuk dimusnahkan."

"Me.. memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia menghilang seperti itu?"

Krystal tersenyum lebar dan ia pun menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya sambil tertawa bahagia. Bagaimana senangnya perasaannya saat melihat Sehun yang menyalahkan Luhan. Itu adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat diistana Selatan. Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa bersalah ia rasakan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang lututnya mulai gemetaran.

"Ka..kamu mengatakan kalau aku yang memanggilmu kemari?"

"Tentu saja. Itu perlu supaya dia sadar kalau kalian tidak menyukainya. Aku juga.."

PRANG!

Terdengar suara benda yang pecah dan mereka berdua pun menoleh. Baekhyun semakin gemetaran melihat Tiffany yang berdiri disana dengan pandangan yang penuh kebencian. Yeoja itu mendengar pembicaraan mereka?

"HOHO! Ternyata ada penjilat lagi disini. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Tiffany? Menguping? Cih, dasar yeoja tidak berpendidikan!"

Tangan Tiffany terkepal kuat. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menahan emosinya agar tidak mencekik Krystal sekarang juga. Berkali – kali ia ingin memasukkan obat – obatan aneh kedalam makanan Krystal, tapi selalu dihalangi Taeyeon. Yeoja yang baik hati itu berkata kalau ia melakukan hal yang aneh pada Krystal, maka Sehun yang akan susah. Dan dengan berat hati Tiffany menurutinya. Tapi saat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan yeoja laknat itu, ia menyesal tidak memasukkan racun.

Tiffany menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Krystal. "Saya tidak menguping, agasshi. Saya kemari karena mengantarkan minuman seperti yang anda suruh."

"Oh.. kamu kelamaan. Aku tidak haus lagi. Dan lagi kamu sudah memecahkan gelasnya. Cepat bersihkan sebelum aku menginjaknya. Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kamu tidak langsung masuk saja tadi? Kamu beneran menguping kan?"

Tiffany tidak menjawab dan Krystal berdecak.

"Ck, sudah kuduga. Tapi aku yakin kamu tidak akan mengadukannya pada Sehun karena kalau kamu melakukannya, kamu akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan yeoja rendahan itu. Menghilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin. Tidak ada yang peduli. Hahahahaa…. Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kalian sama rendahnya."

Krystal tertawa nista sambil keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyenggol bahu Tiffany. Sedikitpun ia tidak merasa takut.

Setelah Krystal keluar, Baekhyun pun melangkah hendak keluar, namun Tiffany menahannya. "Kamu mau kemana, Baekhyun?"

Glek, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya paksa. "Te.. tentu saja aku mau pulang, eonnie."

Tiffany memandanginya lama hingga Baekhyun merasa risih. "A..ada apa? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Dan.."

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya 'kenapa'!" Bentak Tiffany. "Jangan pura – pura lagi, Baekhyun. Aku mendengar semuanya. Kamu yang memanggil Krystal kemari karena cemburu pada kedekatan Luhan dan Chanyeol? Kenapa kamu kekanakan sekali? Chanyeol tidak mungkin dengan Luhan karena dia cinta mati padamu."

"Ta… tapi waktu itu aku melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol.."

"Apa yang kamu lihat, haah?! Kamu melihat mereka bersama?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu mereka berdekatan seperti orang pacaran?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Oh Tuhan.." Tiffany memegangi pelipisnya. "Kamu harusnya tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah namja _hyper _yang begitu senang mengganggu orang lain. Bahkan Yang Mulia Sehun yang jadi raja di Selatan pun tidak luput dari incarannya. Satu – satunya orang yang tidak ia ganggu hanyalah Taeyeon eonnie. Kamu bodoh sekali tidak mengetahui karakter namjachingumu sendiri!"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian. Dasar Baekhyun bodoh! Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Apa kamu tidak bertanya dulu pada Chanyeol apa yang mereka lakukan saat itu? Lihat apa akibatnya. Luhan menghilang dan Sehun menderita! Kamu puas sekarang? Kamu puas melihat Sehun seperti itu? Inikah yang kamu inginkan, Baekhyun? JAWAB AKU!" Tiffany mulai berteriak dan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya.

"Ti..tidak.. "Baekhyun mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Aku menyesal..Tiffany. sungguh. Andai ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku akan melakukannya agar Sehun kembali seperti biasa."

"Tidak perlu. Luhan tidak akan kembali sekalipun kamu mengakuinya pada Sehun. Kamu harusnya tahu kalau Yang Mulia sangat mencintai Luhan. Dan Luhan juga hanya mencintai Sehun. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin kamu meragukan cinta Chanyeol padamu? Siapa yang tidak mengetahui kalau Chanyeol yang jadi pengawal raja Selatan cinta mati pada Baekhyun hingga dia tidak pernah melirik yeoja lain? Dia sering tidak menghadiri pesta karena dia tahu kamu akan cemburu, Baekhyun. Dia juga sering sekali menanyaiku apa yang cocok untuk seorang gadis karena dia ingin memberimu hadiah. Dia bahkan lebih sering berada dirumahmu daripada rumahnya sendiri. Dan begitupun kamu masih meragukannya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol kalau ia tahu ternyata semuanya adalah ulahmu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Tiffany. Harusnya ia percaya pada Chanyeol. Percaya pada cinta namja itu. Tapi karena kecemburuannya sekarang semuanya jadi kacau.

"Pikirkanlah apa yang telah kamu lakukan, Baekhyun!" Selesai bicara, Tiffany pun melangkah keluar dan merapikan semua pecahan gelas yang tadi.

"Bi..bisakah kamu jangan melaporkannya pada Chanyeol?"

Tiffany mendesah. "Aku tidak kekanakan sepertimu. Aku pergi."

Air mata Baekhyun kembali mengalir setelah Tiffany meninggalkannya. Beribu kata andai terus menari di dalam otaknya. Namun seperti kata yeoja itu, apapun yang ia lakukan, Luhan tetap tidak kembali kepada mereka dan Sehun semakin galau.

.

.

"Menyebalkan sekali!" Tiffany terus mengomel sambil menyapu kamarnya. Ia masih kesal karena Krystal ditambah lagi ia kesal pada Baekhyun. Ternyata semua ini adalah ulah yeoja cengeng itu.

"Semakin sering mengomel, maka kerutan diwajahmu akan bertambah lho… Tiffany.." goda Taeyeon. Tiffany yang melihat kemunculan yeoja itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia pun menghampiri Taeyeon dan langsung menceritakan semuanya. Seperti yang bisa ia duga, mulut Taeyeon juga menganga lebar.

"Jadi… yang memanggil Krystal agasshi adalah Baekhyun?"

"Jangan memanggilnya agasshi! Panggil saja nenek sihir! Eonni memang terlalu sopan."

"Sudahlah Tiff, jangan mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu. aku sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang dilakukannya selama tidak merugikan Yang Mulia. Tapi tindakannya yang memfitnah Luhan benar – benar tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Tiffany mengangguk kuat dan mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Kasihan Yang Mulia, ini pertama kalinya ia kembali mencintai seseorang yah.. kau tahu. Orang yang tidak seharusnya bersama dengannya. Dulu dia mencintai yeoja yang ternyata berniat untuk membunuhnya. Dan sekarang? Ia mencintai orang yang tidak ditakdirkan dengannya. Lalu orang itupun menghilang? Bisa kau bayangkan sesedih apa perasaannya, Tiffany? Beliau bahkan tidak makan dengan benar. Istirahat tidak cukup dan emosinya begitu buruk karena begitu mengkhawatirkan Luhan."

"Tapi tentang Luhan.." Taeyeon berjalan dan duduk di kursi. "Bukankah dia adalah manusia asing? Kenapa sampai sekarang kekuatannya masih belum muncul? Andai ia punya kekuatan hebat, dia pasti bisa bertahan diluar dan Yang Mulia tidak akan merasakan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan seperti ini. Dan lagi dia adalah namja. Bagaimana menurutmu, Tiffany?"

Yeoja itu meletakkan sapunya dan berdiri di dekat Taeyeon. "Dengar, eonnie. Aku harap ini terakhir kalinya kita membicarakan tentang Luhan yang seorang namja dan dia adalah si manusia asing. Membicarakan hal seperti itu sama saja dengan memberikan masalah pada Sehun."

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Taeyeon membulatkan matanya. Ia memang tidak tahu menahu tentang mata – mata ataupun siapa yang jahat dan siapa yang baik. Dipikirannya, semua orang pasti berhati baik seperti dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, eonnie. Dan.."

"Kenapa?!" Suara Taeyeon meninggi. "Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Tiffany. Kamu mau menanggung semuanya sendirian lagi seperti hari itu? Aku selalu merasa diriku sangat bodoh karena tidak mengetahui apapun. Bisakah kalian tidak mengasingkanku?"

"Kami tidak mengasingkanmu. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya apa? Aku bodoh?"

"Bukan eonni,,,, bukan. Aduh…" Tiffany mengacak rambutnya. Selalu seperti ini. Taeyeon akan sedih kalau ia tidak diberitahu tentang hal – hal yang buruk. Bisa – bisa Sehun akan mencincangnya kalau sampai membuat Taeyeon si noona kesayanannya jadi khawatir. "Begini, eonni.. sebenarnya…" Tiffany mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Taeyeon. "Sebenarnya Luhan memiliki kekuatan."

"Apaa? Ke-kekuatannya seperti apa?"

"Sangat dahsyat," Tiffany bicara sambil menurunkan suaranya. "Kekuatan yang menakutkan. Jauh lebih mengerikan daripada kekuatan angin Sehun atau kekuatan api Kris. Kekuatan yang mirip sihir dan aku bahkan baru mengetahui kalau ada orang yang bisa seperti itu. dia.. Luhan bisa mengendalikan apapun dengan pikirannya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun."

"Ke..kenapa kamu bisa tahu? Kamu diberitahu Yang Mulia?"

Tiffany menggeleng. "Hanya sebuah kebetulan." Ia pun menceritakan kembali saat ia berada di kamar Sehun dan Luhan menunjukkan kekuatannya (chapter 12). Mulut Taeyeon menganga mendengarnya. Tapi sekarang ia sedikit lega. Kalau Luhan memang sekuat itu, setidaknya kemungkinan ia masih hidup masih besar. Tapi ia terkejut saat Tiffany tiba – tiba berhenti bicara dan berlari kearah pintu.

"Ada apa? Jangan mengagetkanku."

"Eonnie tidak merasakannya? Rasanya tadi ada yang menguping.. aku.." Tiffany jadi pucat. Bodoh sekali ia membicarakan hal sepenting ini tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Andai yang mendengarnya tadi adalah orang yang selama ini sering mengikutinya diam – diam, maka habislah riwayat mereka semua.

Taeyeon ikut melihat keluar, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun. yeoja itu pun berusaha untuk menenangkan Tiffany yang sudah mulai kalut.

"Sudah.. jangan ketakutan seperti itu. Tidak ada siapa – siapa."

Tiffany membuang nafas. Semoga saja memang tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tetap merinding ketakutan. Namun karena ia tidak ingin membuat Taeyeon lebih khawatir lagi, ia pun menampilkan senyumannya dan berkata kalau semuanya baik – baik saja.

.

.

.

Seorang namja yang memiliki kulit putih memegangi dadanya sambil membuang nafas sesekali. Ia masih kaget karena hampir ketahuan oleh salah seorang yang ia ikuti selama ini. Tadi itu adalah larinya yang paling cepat. Namja itu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ternyata kemampuan larinya sudah meningkat sejak tinggal disini. Tapi apa yang ia dengar tadi memang mengejutkan. Berita yang sangat luar biasa. Orang yang menjadi majikannya yang sebenarnya pasti akan merasa bangga dan memberinya hadiah yang tidak tanggung – tanggung.

Jika selama ini seluruh rakyat Oberon mengira manusia asing tidak muncul, maka perkiraan mereka salah besar. Manusia itu tetap muncul seperti biasanya. Hanya saja ia memang tidak ditemukan oleh prajurit kerajaan, tapi ditemukan oleh oran lain dan ia menyembunyikannya. Yang lebih mengaetkannya, manusia asing itu adalah namja? Bukankah yang berkuasa di Oberon adalah namja juga? Jadi mereka tidak bisa menikah kan? Yah, kalau dipaksakan, mereka memang pasti bisa menikah, kalau hanya sekedar upacara. Tapi bagaimana dengan keturunannya? Namja x namja mustahil memiliki keturunan. Namja itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia yakin majikannya akan semakin bersemangat untuk menguasai Oberon karena kekuatannyalah yang paling dahsyat.

Tapi tunggu.. bukankah tadi yeoja itu, Tiffany berkata kalau kekuatan si manusia asing yang ternyata adalah Luhan memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih dahsyat daripada Sehun dan Kris? Sehebat apakah kekuatannya? Tadi ia tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan baik karena Tiffany keparat itu menurunkan suaranya saat berbicara. Ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Yang paling penting adalah ia harus secepatnya mengirimkan berita ini pada majikannya.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.***

Luhan menatap keluar jendela kamar dengan tatapan teduh. Sesekali ia membuang nafas. Kalau diingat – ingat, ia terlempar kedunia ini sekitar pertengahan musim semi. Lalu sekarang, musim dingin telah berakhir dan rumput – rumput liar mulai tumbuh. Berarti, ia sudah hampir setahun disini. Apa mungkin ia telah menghilang selama setahun? Orang – orang yang mengenalnya sudah menganggapnya mati? Mungkin saja. Mengingat ia yang tidak pernah ditemukan. Papa dan Mamanya pasti kesepian karena ia anak tunggal. Hanya mengingat wajah mereka saja sudah membuat airmata Luhan mengaliri pipinya yang putih.

Tapi sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bersedih. Harusnya ia tidak merasakan apa – apa lagi sejak orang yang ia cintai, orang yang ia percayai ternyata tidak percaya padanya. Jujur saja, hatinya tetap sakit sampai sekarang. Mungkin sebaiknya yang menemukannya memang prajurit kerajaan saja aar ia tidak usah bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan Sehun. Takdirnya sampai disini karena ia memang ada untuk Kai, raja yang menguasai seluruh Oberon. Namja yang langsung jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali bertemu, tidak seperti Sehun yang ingin membunuhnya dipertemuan mereka yang pertama. Namja yang tetap menerimanya dengan senang hati walau ia telah membohonginya dan mengira dirinya yeoja. Namja yang telah menyelamatkannya saat ia hampir mati beku dibawah timbunan salju.

"Andai aku tidak pernah melihat 'milikmu', aku akan tetap mengangapmu sebagai yeoja, Luhan."

Luhan menoleh kearah suara yang belakangan ini sudah sangat familiar ditelinganya. Senyuman yang sedikit terpaksa berusaha ia tampilkan."Kenapa begitu? Aku ini memang namja. Tapi anda tetap tidak memperbolehkanku memakai pakaian namja."

Kai terkekeh. Ia pun duduk dipingiran balkon kamar Luhan. "Lihatlah kelakuanmu. Duduk merenung sambil melihat keluar dan sesekali membuang nafas berat. Kamu juga mengerucutkan bibirmu. Apa menurutmu seorang namja akan melakukan hal seperti itu, Luhan?"

Luhan bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia malu karena Kai memergokinya. Apa mungkin raja yang baik hati itu melihatnya menangis?

"Lalu sekarang wajahmu memerah. Benar – benar seperti kelakuan yeoja."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. "Yang Mulia. Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau aku ini nam.."

"Tapi aku suka," potong Kai. "Aku suka dengan semua tingkahmu, Luhan. Aku senang melihat wajahmu yang selalu merona merah. Dan aku tahu kalau bibirmu itu manis makanya kamu sering menggigitnya. Aku juga senang karena kamu langsung akrab dengan Sunny dan Kyungsoo, orang yang menjadi kepercayaanku di Istana ini. Dari itu semua, aku senang karena kamu mau tinggal disini bersamaku dan tidak lai melarikan diri seperti hari itu."

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi. Ia hanya begitu terpesona dengan kebaikan hati Kai yang mau saja menerimanya tanpa menanyakan identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu kalau Kai tidak terlalu percaya tentang kebohongannya yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang yang melarikan diri dari Titan. Tapi Kai tidak mempermasalahkannya. _Aku mencintaimu walau menurutmu ini tidak mungkin, Luhan. Siapapun kamu sebenarnya tidak masalah bagiku. Yang penting masih manusia yang normal. Walau aku ini akan dinikahkan dengan manusia asing, tapi karena manusia itu tidak ditemukan, jadi aku bebas memilih siapa yang akan aku nikahi. Karena itu aku berharap kamu mempertimbangkannya, Luhan._

Kata – kata itu, kata – kata yang selalu ia harapkan akan keluar dari bibir Sehun ternyata malah keluar dari bibir Kai saat ia masih beberapa minggu disini. Luhan tidak meng-iya-kan ataupun menolak. Saat itu ia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Kai memeluknya lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. _Aku akan menunggumu, Luhan._

"Kamu melamun lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu tidak selalu melamun? Jangan terlalu memikirkan ucapanku yang hari itu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak ingin ada penolakan."

Luhan kembali tersenyum. "Apa benar kekuatan anda adalah _teleportation? _Bukan _mind reader? _Kenapa anda tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?"

"Benarkah tebakanku tepat?" Kai terlihat bersemangat. Luhan mengangguk.

"Haha.. sudah kuduga. Tapi kenapa sih, kamu lama sekali berpikirnya? Kamu masih ragu kalau aku menyukai yeoja eoh? Aku harus menjelaskan berapa kali lagi kalau waktu itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menyukai yeoja. Aku bahkan merelakan diriku yang tamvan ini menyamar jadi pengemis demi bisa memilih satu diantara para yeoja itu. Luhan, bukannya sombong atau narsis, tapi aku sering mendengar orang lain memuji betapa tamvan dan sexy nya diriku ini. Aku juga baik hati dan rajin menabung walau uangku sudah banyak. Apa lagi yang membuatmu meragukanku, Luhan yang cantik?"

"Oh, atau jangan – jangan kamu memiliki kekasih?"

"Eoh?" Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hhh…" Kai menghela nafas. "Ternyata kamu memang memilikinya."

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Aku…" Luhan terdiam sebentar. "Sepertinya cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Bodoh sekali dia menyia – nyiakan makhluk seindah dirimu."

"Dia tidak bodoh. Mungkin memang aku ini.. tidak menarik."

Kai berdecak. "Itu karena matanya rusak. Kena katarak, rabun jauh atau rabun dekat atau mungkin ia sudah hampir buta."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu Yang Mulia. Matanya sehat. Hanya saja ia tidak mempercayaiku. Padahal aku sudah begitu begitu percaya padanya. Tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan orang tentangnya. Mengabaikan sindiran – sindiran yeoja yang menyukainya. Tapi setelah aku bertahan, ternyata… dia tidak mempercayaiku."

Kai bisa melihat air mata Luhan yang kembali menggenang. Harusnya ia tidak usah menyinggung masa lalu Luhan kalau tidak ingin melihat namja itu menangis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya ia cinta sama Luhan, jadi tidak mungkin ia sanggup kalau perasaannya digantung terus menerus. Apalagi Luhan itu seperti sedang php kepadanya.

"Orang itu… namja?"

Luhan kaget kenapa Kai bisa tahu. Tapi ia mengangguk saja.

"Dia tinggi?" Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Apa dia tamvan? Siapa yang lebih tamvan diantara kami?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kai yang begitu serius. Ternyata wajahnya yang memang tamvan bisa terlihat lucu dan aneh kalau serius. Mungkin raja itu begitu penasaran dan khawatir kalau ada orang yang lebih tamvan dari dirinya. Apalagi jika pernyataan itu keluar dari bibir Luhan. Jika membandingkan Sehun dengan Kai, maka yang lebih tamvan adalah…

Kai merasa debaran jantungnya semakin cepat saat Luhan menatap wajahnya cukup lama. Ia jadi seperti itu bukan karena ge er, tapi karena menahan nafsu agar tidak menerjang Luhan sekarang, juga sedang menahan rasa penasaran siapakah yang lebih tamvan antara dirinya dan namja yang pernah mengisi hati Luhan. Waktu terasa lambat saat Luhan tersenyum jahil (Kai baru tahu kalau Luhan ternyata bisa juga seperti itu) dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Anda mau jawaban yang jujur, atau mengada – ada?"

"Haa?" Kai memelototkan matanya. Pertanyaan ini kan pertanyaan yang dulu ia ajukan pada Luhan saat mereka berdansa? Luhan ternyata sudah mulai ceria kembali dan mengajaknya bermain – main seperti ini.

Kai ikutan menampilkan _smirknya. _"Saya mau jawaban yang jujur, _princess."_

"Diantara kalian berdua…" Senyuman Luhan semakin mengembang. "Diantara Yang Mulia Kai dan orang itu, yang paling tamvan adalah…"Kai menelan ludah. Jangan sampai ketamvanannya terkalahkan.

"Yang paling tamvan adalah aku. Ingat, aku ini namja!"

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.***

Kalau biasanya Sehun masih bisa menahan dan menyembunyikan emosinya, maka sekarang tidak lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia tetap bisa _stay cool _kalau pikirannya kacau balau seperti ini? Berkali – kali ia pergi keluar malam – malam untuk mencari Luhan, namun hasilnya nihil. Luhan seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Atau mungkin ada yang menculiknya. Ia sadar Luhan pasti selamat karena ia memiliki kekuatan. Tapi bagaimana kalau ia tidak mengunakannya? Yang paling menakutkan bagi Sehun adalah, bagaimana jika ternyata Luhan sudah kembali ke dunianya? Andai itu benar – benar terjadi, Sehun akan lebih memilih mati untuk sekarang.

Sehun mengamati penampilannya di depan cermin. Benar – benar sangat jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya. Rambut acak – acakan, kulit semakin pucat, lingkaran hitam dibawah mata dan tubuh yang semakin kurus hingga pakaian yang ia kenakan terlihat kebesaran. Krim pemberian Tiffany yang katanya bisa menghilangkan lingkaran hitam dibawah mata sama sekali tidak ia sentuh. Ia tidak mungkin bisa bersantai melakukan perawatan diri sedangkan nasib Luhannie nya yang cerewet seperti emak – emak masih belum diketahui. Tapi sesaat ia sadar, andai selama ini ia telah berkeliling dengan penampilan seperti ini, maka itu memalukan sekali. Sehun pun merapikan rambutnya sedikit dan memperbaiki letak bajunya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tegap seperti kata Taeyeon. Ia tetap harus kuat sampai Luhan ditemukan.

Seperti biasa, rutinitasnya dipagi hari adalah mengunjungi kamar Luhan dan berdiam diri disana untuk beberapa saat, lalu kemudian akan pergi lagi. Ia ingin menemui Tiffany dan meminta agar pakaiannya yang tebal dikeluarkan saja dari kamarnya karena ini sudah memasuki musim semi. Namun saat melewati kamar Krystal ia mendengar suara cekikikan. Awalnya sih, Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli. Yeoja itu mau berteriak, menjerit, tertawa, menangis atau berguling – guling, ia tidak peduli karena itu bukan urusannya. Namun saat mendengar ada kata 'Luhan' keluar dari bibirnya, ia pun mau berdiam diri disana sambil menguping. Untuk saat ini harga diri sama sekali tidak penting.

"Jadi, Tiffany sudah tahu tentang Luhan?" pelayan Krystal bertanya padanya sambil ikutan tertawa.

Krystal mengangguk mantap. "Ne, dia sudah tahu kalau Luhan pergi karena aku memfitnahnya di depan Sehun. Waktu itu dia sama sekali tidak menamparku, tapi Yang Mulia Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu dan langsung percaya begitu saja. Aku senang sekali ia menampar Luhan didepanku. Apalagi dia sampai menyingkir. Hahahahhaaa… menyenangkan sekali. Kemampuan aktingku ternyata sangat bagus."

"Bagaimana kalau ia mengadu pada Yang Mulia Sehun?"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia pasti takut padaku. Yeoja itu akan mati kalau ia berani menggangguku. Tenang saja."

Pelayan itu mengangguk. Ia memang tahu kalau yeoja yang ia layani ini memiliki ambisi yang besar untuk mendapatkan Sehun. "Kalau Baekhyun agasshi? Apa yang anda lakukan padanya?"

"Dia? Yeoja cengeng yang merepotkan itu? Tentu saja tidak kuapa – apakan. Baru disentuh aja dia bisa nangis. Tapi aku memang harus berterima kasih padanya. Kalau tidak ada dia, mana mungkin aku tahu ada yeoja jalang seperti Luhan yang ingin mengambil Yang Mulia Sehun dariku?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk paham. Namun sesaat kemudian matanya melotot seperti hampir meloncat keluar. Dengan gemetaran ia menunjuk kearah pintu.

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

Yeoja itu tidak sanggup berkata – kata. Tapi ia menunduk dan tetap menunjuk kearah pintu.

"Jangan mempermainkanku, bodoh! Memangnya si.. a.. paa… " Krystal membulatkan matanya kaget. Tengorokannya terasa kering dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat saat ia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri didekat pintu dan berjalan kearahnya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat seperti siap untuk menghajarnya kapan saja. Krystal menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Ia ketakutan sekarang. Bahkan untuk menarik nafas saja ia hampir tidak memiliki keberanian. Namja itu, namja yang baru saja ia bicarakan. Namja yang sudah hampir gila karena kehilangan Luhan, namja yang begitu dingin dan menakutkan, Oh Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang melebihi ketajaman pedang.

"Katakan padaku semuanya Krystal, sebelum kamu kehilangan nafasmu!"

Deg.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**.**

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**/.\**

**.**

**.**

Mian terlambat update. *bow. Semuanya udah liat Immortal Song 2 saat Baekhyun dan Chen nyanyi kan? Kiela tereaaaaaaaaaaak. Lagunya feel nya kerasa bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet. Jadi makin cinta sama Baekhyun. #ditarekLuhan. Kkk~

Rajinlah mereview. Biar next chapternya Kiela tambahkan beberapa hari kedepan, XD

.

.

**THANKS BANGET buat yang udah memfollow dan memfavoritkan FF ini. Ternyata banyak yang suka, Kiela seneng. ^^  
Lagi – lagi Kiela ga bales review. Seminggu ini diriku sakit. #elah. Tapi ini beneran. Chap depan diusahain bakalan dibales lagi. **

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**YoungiePark****, ****, ****chyshinji0204****, ****dian deer****. ****Oh Dhan Mi****, ****OyaF****, hunhanbaek, ****ajib4ff****, tiaa, ****Park Young Min-chan****, ****zoldyk****, ****RZHH 261220****, ****ssnowish****, ****Oncean FOX****, ****ferinaref****, ****Griffin 'Effie0420****, ****devil meet demon****, ****Nurfadillah****, PutriPootree, ****0312luLuEXOticS****, DiraLeeXiOh, ****RirinSekarini****, Hunhanie, ****choitaemin12****, ****Lee MingKyu****, ****, ****hongkihanna****, ****needtexotic****, Guest, lisnana1, titis anggraeni, ****Rency35****, milkhunhan, **** .35****, ****FSRifiqa****, WinterHeaven, ChanieCloud, ****asroyasrii****, ****Riyoung6398****, IMHAPPYVIRUS, xihan zhang, BubbleMilkTea, Nanda R.E, Cho young eun, ****99Eighttwo****, DeimonDevilBats, Nava angela, nava angela, Shin Se Kyung, sanyewook, Silvi.**

**.**

**RnR lagi? **


	19. Baekhyun's Fault

**~From Far Away~**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and EXO members.

Plus~ 2min, Daezel dan Henry Lau…

Rating : T

Length : 19/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

Fantasy

.

_Summary_

_Setiap generasi, negeri Oberon selalu kedatangan manusia dari dunia Lain yang memiliki kekuatan. Manusia itu akan menikah dengan raja yang sedang berkuasa agar keturunannya tetap memiliki kekuatan magis. Tapi bagaimana jika manusia dari dunia lain itu ternyata namja dan rajanya juga namja? HunHan/Kailu/Baekyeol another pairs._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**.**

**.**

"Katakan padaku, Krystal. Sebelum kamu kehilangan nyawamu!"

Deg!

Krystal sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat berhadapan dengan Sehun yang sedang marah. Ia hanya mundur dengan langkah gemetar saat Sehun melangkah pelan kearahnya. Yeoja cantik itu terus mundur hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"A..aku tidak.."

"Benarkah saat itu Luhan tidak melakukan hal yang jahat padamu? Kamu hanya memfitnahnya?"

Krystal tidak menjawab. Tapi ia menunduk.

"JAWAB AKU!"

Yeoja itu tetap diam. Mana berani ia berkata – kata? Sedangkan untuk bernafas saja rasanya sulit.

"Lihat aku, Krystal."

Sebenarnya Krystal heran kenapa tiba – tiba Sehun bicara pelan padanya. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Tapi saat pandangan mereka bertemu, ia lebih memillih untuk menghilang sekarang. Pandangan mata Sehun terlihat seperti namja itu akan menelannya bulat – bulat. Angin bertiup kencang dibelakangnya. Belum hilang rasa kaget Krystal, Sehun sudah meletakkan tangannya dilehernya dan mencekik Krystal.

"Ugh..hh.."Krystal berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun, namun tentu saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena tangan Sehun begitu kuat. Kakinya bergerak – gerak karena Sehun sudah mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Beraninya… beraninya membohongiku dan memfitnah Luhan? Aku akan membunuhmu!" Sedikitpun tidak ada rasa kasihan diwajah Sehun walau wajah Krystal sudah pucat dan mulai menangis. Ia juga tidak takut pada orang tua Krystal. Toh, kedudukannya lebih tinggi. Selama ini ia hanya berusaha untuk menjaga tata krama dan menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Tapi kalau kelakuan anaknya seperti ini, ia tidak peduli lagi.

"K.. ku. Mohon.. aku.. minta ma.. af.." Krystal berkata dengan terbata – bata karena untuk bernafas saja rasanya sudah sangat sulit. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur karena air matanya. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat angin kencang yang berputar dibelakang Sehun. Angin itu membuat benda – benda dikamarnya jadi berantakan. Keramik – keramik hiasan berjatuhan dilantai dan pecah. Buku – buku berserakan. Bahkan pintu lemari pakaiannya sudah lepas dan gaunnya beterbangan. Kamarnya benar – benar seperti kena badai. Apalagi jendela kaca yang disampingnya sudah pecah dan serpihan kacanya menenai pipi Krystal dan tangan Sehun.

"Benarkah Baekhyun yang memanggilmu kemari?"

Krystal menutup matanya sebagai ganti anggukan dan Sehun menganggapnya 'iya'.

"Siapa lagi yang tahu kebusukanmu ini, hahh?"

Dengan terbata, Krystal berkata, "Ti..tiffany…"

Yeoja itu bisa merasakan cekikan tangan Sehun semakin menguat. Ia sudah pasrah akan mati ditangan namja yang tengah marah ini. ia yakin sudah tidak aka nada lagi yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari amukan seorang Oh Sehun. Dan tepat saat ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, ia bisa melihat Taeyeon yang berlari menghampiri Sehun dan berlutut dihadapan namja menakutkan itu.

"Yang Mulia! Apa yang anda lakukan? Kumohon, cepat hentikan. Nanti Krystal agasshi bisa mati."

Sehun kesal. Kenapa harus Taeyeon yang melarangnya? Ia sebenarnya tidak akan melepaskan tangannya apapun yang terjadi. Yeoja berhati iblis seperti yang ada didepannya ini tidak perlu lagi dibiarkan hidup. Tapi melihat Taeyeon yang bahkan menangis melarangnya dan mengingat ia yang kemarin melukai noona nya itu… Sehun menutup matanya sebentar. Dengan amat sangat berat hati, ia pun melepaskan tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuh Krystal hingga terdengar bunyi gedebuk saat tubuh yeoja itu terjatuh kelantai dalam keadaan pingsan. Angin diruangan itu reda seketika. Dan tanpa bicara, Sehun langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat. Pekikan Taeyeon yang melihat keadaan Krystal sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Bahkan darah yang mengalir dari tangannya tidak ia hiraukan.

.

.

Saat malam, seperti biasa, Tiffany akan mengunjungi kamar Sehun sesekali untuk mengantarkan minuman atau sekedar menanyakan keadaan raja Selatan itu. Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya karena Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan intens dan alis yang bertaut. Jujur saja, andai ia adalah fans dari namja di depannya ini, ia yakin ia bisa mencair detik itu juga. Namun sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

"Kenapa anda diam saja, Yang Mulia?"

Sehun masih tetap diam. Ia berdiri dan memandangi Tiffany.

"Yang Mulia. Kalau ada masalah…"

"Kamu tahu kalau Krystal memfitnah Luhan dan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?"

Deg. Tiffany menelan ludahnya paksa. Darimana Sehun tahu?

"Noona heran kenapa aku bisa tahu? Hari ini aku hampir membunuh Krystal karena tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Luhan yang tidak tahu apa – apa."

"Aku.." yeoja itu kebingunan apa yang harus ia katakan karena ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Ia pergi keluar istana untuk mencari bahan obat – obatan.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU MAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN HAL PENTING DARIKU TIFFANY? SAMPAI KAPAAAAN?!" Sehun berteriak sekuat tenaga. Barang – barang yang ada dimejanya sudah mendarat dilantai dan berserakan. Kekesalannya sedang memuncak saat ia tahu kalau Tiffany ternyata mengetahui kejahatan Krystal dan tetap diam saja.

"Maaf, Yang Muliaa. Aku.."

"Kau pikir semuanya selesai dengan ma'af haaahhh!? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak tahu selamanya dan Krystal berbahagia?"

Tiffany lebih memilih untuk diam dan itu membuat Sehun semakin kalut.

"Aku heran dengan kalian, para yeoja. Ketika ditanyai malah diam. Apa itu karena kalian sudah tidak punya alasan lagi?"

"Ma'af Yang Mulia… aku benar – benar minta ma'af. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakannya. Tapi dia mengancam akan membunhku kalau aku mengatakannya. Jadi…"

"Noona pikir aku tidak sanggup melindungimu?"

Tiffany tersentak. Sehun berniat melindunginya? Melindunginya? Benarkah?

"A.. itu…"

"Dengar noona." Sehun berkata dengan pelan setelah menutup matanya sebentar. Ia hendak menetralkan emosinya karena ia tidak suka orang yang ia sayangi ketakutan padanya. "Aku menyayangimu, Tiffany noona. Sama seperti Taeyeon noona. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau sesuatu terjadi pada kalian berdua. Tapi jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Jangan berpikir untuk menyelesaikan semuanya karena tidak ingin membuatku repot. Aku ini namja, noona. Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku juga sudah dewasa. Bukan lagi anak – anak seperti selama ini. Jadi bisakah noona berjanji tidak melakukannya lagi? Kamu pernah melindungiku dengan mengorbankan nyawamu. Jadi aku juga akan melakukannya. Kumohon noona. Katakan semua yang kamu ketahui padaku."

Mata Tiffany membulat mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sehun bicara seperti itu. hatinya senang karena sekarang namja itu sudah mengangggapnya penting. Setitik air mata yang lolos ia hapus dengan punggung tangannya.

"Terima kasih telah menganggapku penting, Yang Mulia. Dan juga karena telah memaafkanku yang selalu merahasiakan hal yang aku ketahui selama ini. Terima kasih. Aku begitu bahagia kalau ternyata aku sangat berarti bagi anda."

"Sudah. Jangan bertele – tele. Cepat katakan padaku semua yang kamu ketahui!"

Tiffany memasang tampang (-_-). Sehun memang tidak sopan. Saat ia tengah merasakan bunga – bunga bermekaran didadanya, namja itu malah menghancurkannya hingga bunga – bunga imajiner itu jadi layu. Tidak bisakah ia sedikit bersabar?

"Anda benar – benar ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Ne. Untuk apa aku bertanya kalau tidak ingin tahu?"

Tiffany menelan ludah. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Apa sekarang saat yang tepat? Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat ia tahu tentang ini?

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Katakan saja, noona." Sehun mulai tidak sabar. Ayolah, ia bukan jenis manusia yang memiliki dada yang lapan seperti lapangan bola dan sanggup menahan sabar.

"Suho…"

Deg. Debaran jantung Sehun terasa aneh saat Tiffany mengucapkan nama itu. "A.. ada apa dengan Suho? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Dia… dia adalah mata – mata Kris."

Meski suara Tiffany sangat pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar, tapi Sehun bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas seolah Tiffany berteriak dengan keras tepat didekat telinganya. Ia tidak perlu meminta yeoja itu untuk mengulangnya walau ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan kebenarannya. Tapi, Sehun tahu Tiffany tidak mungkin berbohong. Lagipula, bukankah selama ini ia juga tidak terlalu percaya pada namja yang memiliki senyuman manis itu? Sehun harusnya bertanya apa Tiffany punya bukti kalau Suho memang mata – mata. Atau ia perlu menanyaan kenapa Tiffany bisa tahu. Tapi ia rasa itu tidak penting lagi karena Tiffany terlihat ketakutan setelah mengucapkannya. Ia pun memeluk yeoja itu dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Jangan takut, noona. Aku akan melindungimu. Teruslah bersikap seperti selama ini dan pura – pura tidak tahu. Arra?"

Tiffany mengangguk. Ia sama sekali tidak takut sedikitpun. Yang ia khawatirkan bukanlah dirinya, melainkan Sehun. Tiffany sangat yakin kalau yang mengupingnya hari itu adalah Suho dan namja itu pasti sudah mengadu pada Kris.

"Dia.. Suho sudah tahu kalau Luhan adalah manusia dari dunia asing."

.

.

.

Saat Sehun mengetahui kalau Tiffany juga tahu Suho adalah mata – mata, ia sama sekali tidak kaget. Toh, ia juga sudah lama curiga. Lagipula belakangan tindaan namja yang menjadi penasehatnya itu sedikit berlebihan. Mana mungkin Kris akan melakukan pemberontakan tanpa alasan? Terlalu dipaksakan dan terkesan buru – buru. Mungkin namja itu hanya berpura – pura dan mencari alasan agar ia jadi panik. Dan… Suho berhasil membuatnya panik dan mengacaukan pikirannya hingga ia tanpa sadar menampar Luhan dalam keadaan pikiran yang tidak terkontrol. Tapi kalau Kris sudah tahu Luhan adalah manusia asing dan Sehun yang menyembunyikannya, maka Kris akan memiliki alasan yang jelas untuk menyingkirkannya. Semuanya tergantung pada Luhan sekarang. Andai kekuatannya dilihat orang lain, maka tidak ada lagi keraguan. Tapi kalau ia tetap menyembunyikannya seperti selama ini, maka semuanya akan aman.

Sekarang ini yang perlu Sehun lakukan adalah memberi Baekhyun pelajaran. Walau ia sedikit tidak tega mengingat ia yang sudah berteman dengan yeoja itu sejak lama, tapi ia harus melakukanya. Penderitaan Luhan jauh lebih besar karena ia dikhianati namjachingu dan temannya sekaligus. Saat Tiffany menjelaskan semuanya, Sehun ingat bagaimana ia mati – matian berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. Dan sekarang ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, Baekhyun harus ia temui.

.

"Kamu suka?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Ia baru saja selesai membuat masakan baru dan meminta namjachingunya itu untuk mencicipi.

"Mmm.. mmm.." Chanyeol hanya bisa bergumam karena mulutnya dipenuhi makanan. Ia mengangkat kedua jempolnya dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun senang. Yeoja manis itu ikutan mengambil kue kering yang baru selasai ia buat dan memakannya.

Saat melihat Baekhyun, sebuah ide terlintas dikepala Chanyeol. Ia menelan kue yang ada didalam mulutnya, lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap heran. "Ada apa Chan…"

Baekhyun tidak jadi melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena Chanyeol sudah menyerang bibir Baekhyun dengan miliknya. Lidahnya langsung melesat masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun dan mengajak lidah yeoja itu untuk _battle. _Meski sedikit malu – malu, Baehyun meladeninya. Ia tidak membiarkan Chanyeol mengeksplor gua hangatnya dengan seenaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tetap kalah karena Chanyeol memang sangat lihai.

"Ng..hh" Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol melepaskannya sebentar, sekedar untuk mengambil udara. Pipinya terasa panas. Menyebalkan sekali melihat senyuman derp Chanyeol tepat dihadapannya. Chanyeol kembali menciuminya dan menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mulai turun dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Sedangkan yeoja itu meremas kuat baju namjanya untuk menyalurkan perasaannya.

Chanyeol yakin ia akan melakukan ini sampai tuntas kalau ia tidak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Baekhyun langsung mendoron tubuh Chanyeol dan berdiri saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Se..Sehun.. A..ada apa?"

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menyapa Sehun dengan suara gemetar, Chanyeol malah mengacak rambutnya dan berdecak pelan. "Aaish.. Sehun. Apa yang kamu lakukan, eoh? Tidak bisakah kamu mengetuk pintu dulu? Ck, kamu mengganggu kesenangan hyungmu ini…"

Sehun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol. Namja itu hanya berjalan pelan menuju Baekhyun. Saat mereka sudah berdekatan…

PLAKKK…

"Akh.." Sehun menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga hingga yeoja itu terjatuh dilantai. Rahangnya mengeras dan memandang Baekhyun dengan penuh kebencian. Bagaimana mungkin ia terlihat biasa saja setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Luhan? Bukankah mereka berteman?

Mata Chanyeol membulat seketika, bibirnya terbuka lebar karena kaget dengan tingkah Sehun barusan. ia pun langsung berdiri karena Sehun seenaknya menampar yeojachingunya. Namja macam apa si Sehun mau menampar yeoja tanpa alasan seperti itu?

"SEHUN! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN HAAAHHH?! Beraninya…"

"Diam!" potong Sehun cepat. Chanyeol masih ingin protes, tapi melihat mata Sehun yang penuh amarah dan giginya yang gemeretak, ia pun memilih untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap dikepalanya sekarang. Ia sangat marah Sehun berani menampar Baekhyun tepat didepannya. Tapi ia juga tahu dengan jelas kalau Sehun tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang kuat.

"Ugh, appo…" Baekhyun meringis pelan saat tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya. Amarah namjachingunya itupun tersulut saat melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu.

"Sehun! Katakan padaku apa alasanmu melakukannya karena aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu jika menyakiti Baekhyun tanpa sebab seperti itu!"

"Tanyakan saja padanya!"

"Apaa?!"

"Tanyakan padanya, PARK CHANYEOL!" Suara Sehun meninggi hingga Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah. "Tanyakan padanya apa yang sudah ia lakukan!"

Chanyeol memasang wajah bingung. Ia memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Namun yeoja itu malah menunduk. Sehun mencibir.

"Aku yakin Baekhyun belum mengatakan padamu kalau dialah yang memanggil Krystal dan berkata pada yeoja jalang itu kalau…" Sehun menarik nafas sebentar. Bahkan untuk menyebutkan namanya saja terasa berat. "Kalau Luhan adalah yeoja jalang yang menggodaku dan menggodamu."

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Masa sih Baekhyun tega? Bukankah ia sangat akrab dengan Luhan? "Tidak mungkin…" gumamnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membalikkan badannya karena kalau berlama – lama disini ia bisa saja menghabisi Baekhyun bodoh itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Sehun tunggu…Akh…"

Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk menahan Sehun untuk meminta penjelasan karena namja itu telah menghantamnya dengan kekuatan angin miliknya. Tubuh Chanyeol terheempas hingga ia berguling dilantai. Sehun melangkah keluar dan tidak lupa untuk membanting pintu dengan keras.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol langsung membantunya berdiri. "Chanyeol, kamu tidak apa – ap…"

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya karena tanpa diduga Chanyeol menepis tangannya. Bahkan namja itu memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Jujur padaku, Baekhyun. Katakan kalau apa yang dikatakan Sehun itu tidak benar!"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia begitu ketakutan sekarang.

"Baekhyun!"

"N.. ne. i.. itu benar."

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat menunjukkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. "Apa maksudmu melakukannya? Bukankah kamu tahu kalau Krystal itu pembuat onar, eoh? Kamu mengatakan padanya Luhan adalah yeooja jalang? Yeoja yang menggoda Sehun dan.. aku? Apa maksud semua ini? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat melakukannya, Baekhyun? Suka atau tidak, tapi tindakanmu ini menunjukkan kalau tidak percaya padaku."

"Bu.. bukan begitu. Aku cuma…"

"Cuma apa?"

"Itu.. aku melihatmu dengan Luhan." Baekhyun pun menceritakan apa yang ia lihat hari itu sampai ia memanggil Krystal dan Chanyeol terlihat menahan amarahnya.

"Kamu meragukan perasaanku?!" teriak Chanyeol. "Setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu, kamu masih meragukanku? Baekhyun, harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu! Byun Baekhyun, satu – satunya nama yang selalu ada dihatiku. Bahkan semua orang sudah tahu kalau kamu kekasihku selama ini dan kamu tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Bu,, bukan begitu Chanyeol. A.. aku.."

"Kalau begitu apaaaa haaaa?! Aku bahkan tidak tahu setelah selama ini kita bersama kamu masih belum mengenal sifatku? Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau aku senang mengganggu orang lain? Sama saja dengan Luhan. Dia itu yeojachingunya Sehun. Bodoh sekali kalau kamu sampai berpikir aku selingkuh dengannya!"

Baekhyun tertunduk. Rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan semakin besar. Memang benar kalau ia melakukan ini karena tidak mempercayai namjachingunya sendiri. Wajar saja Chanyeol sampai murka padanya. Apalagi tindakannya membuat Sehun menderita.

"Apa menurutmu rasa cinta Luhan pada Sehun hanya bohongan saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu kalau perbuatanmu ini membuat Sehun sedih karena ditinggal Luhan? Baekhyun, bukankah kamu tahu kalau Luhan itu sendirian disini? Kamu tidak kasihan padanya? Apa kamu pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya saat nemjachingunya tidak percaya padanya, dan juga dia… dikhianati temannya sendiri? Menurutmu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau kamu yang berada diposisinya saat itu?"

Yeoja itu benar – benar tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar dan ia lah bersalah disini.

"A.. aku minta maaf, Chanyeol. Sungguh aku khilaf. Aku…" Baekhyun berusaha meraih tangan Chanyeol namun namja itu lagi – lagi menepisnya.

"Apa kamu pikir Luhan akan kembali kalau aku memaafkanmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Kesalahan kamu lakukan sudah sangat besar. Kamu juga meragukanku dan itu membuatku terluka. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mulai menangis dan memegangi tangan Chanyeol walau ia tidak berhasil. "Ku, kumohon maaf kan aku.. hiks.. kumohon, Chanyeol."

Dalam hati Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang menangis. Tapi kalau ia tidak memarahinya, kelakuan yeoja itu bisa saja semakin menjadi – jadi. Baekhyun perlu dihukum, sedikit saja. Bukannya Chanyeol berniat jahat, ia hanya kasihan sama Sehun yang terlihat kacau setelah kepergian Luhan dan itu disebabkan oleh Baekhyun. Dengan langkah pelan, ia pun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai berlutut dilantai dengan beruraian air mata. Telinganya ia tulikan agar tidak mendengar suara tangisan Baekhyun. Matanya ia tutup rapat – rapat dan dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan rumah kekasihnya itu.

Begitu Chanyeol pergi, tangisan Baekhyun semakin kuat hingga pelayannya menghampirinya. Yeoja mulai menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau sampai Chanyeol pun memarahinya. Chanyeol adalah tipe namja yang jarang marah dan belum pernah ia melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu kecewa padanya. Andai namja itu tidak kembali lagi padanya, rasanya lebih baik ia mati saja. Chanyeol itu seperti matahari baginya. Hidupnya akan terasa gelap tanpa kehadiran namja itu disisinya. Tapi karena ia tidak mempercayai namja yang sudah bersamanya sejak dari kecil, ia bisa memahami kalau ia pantas mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini. Apalagi ia juga membuat Sehun terluka. Noona macam apa ia yang membuat dongsaengnya terluka? Baekhyun merasa kalau ia benar – benar bodoh.

.

.

Saat malam tiba, Sehun selalu merasa kegelapan akan menghampirinya. Kegelapan yang seolah – olah akan menelannya bulat – bulat saat perasaannya sedang tidak karuan. Padahal malam – malam sebelumnya ia begitu bahagia karena ia bisa mengunjungi kamar Luhan. Atau mengajak namja cantik itu jalan – jalan dan pergi keluar dengan kekuatan anginnya. Mereka juga sering jalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan. Wajah Luhan yang memerah selalu bisa ia lihat dengan sangat jelas meski dimalam hari. Tapi sekarang semuanya sangat berbeda. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang menyelimutinya. Bahkan senyuman yang bisa memberinya semangat sudah tidak bisa lagi ia saksikan.

Alis Sehun bertaut saat ia mendengar kamarnya diketuk. Entah siapa yang mengunjunginya malam – malam begini. "Masuk," ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat kearah pintu karena ia tahu siapa yang datang, Taeyeon.

"Ada apa lagi?" Sehun bertanya sambil tetap melihat keluar. Memandangi bintang – bintang dari jendela kamarnya yang ia biarkan terbuka.

"Tadi sore ada prajurit istana yang kemari mengantarkan undangan. Yang Mulia KAI mengundang anda untuk datang diacara peringatan beliau naik tahta," ujar Taeyeon dengan sopan sambil meletakkan gulungan kertas berwarna ungu yang ia pegang. Wajah Sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan. Ia hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa anda diam saja, Yang Mulia? Anda tidak ingin menghadirinya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Taeyeon menghela nafas. "Anda sepertinya tidak tertarik. Dan saya tahu kalau pada dasarnya anda memang tidak menyukai pesta seperti ini. Tapi mau tidak mau, anda tetap harus pergi. Saat ulang tahunnya pun anda tidak pergi dan hanya datang diam – diam tanpa diketahuinya. Sekarang kalau anda tidak akan pergi juga, Mungkin saja Yang Mulia Kai akan memikirkan yang macam – macam tentang anda."

"Contohnya?"

Sehun benar – benar keras kepala. Tapi Taeyeon tetap tersenyum menanggapinya. "Yah, nanti dia pikir kalau anda tidak menyukainya. Kalau pesta ulang tahunnya anda tidak hadir, tidak masalah karena itu hanya pesta biasa. Tapi kalau ini.. saat semua petinggi dan bangsawan berkumpul, suatu tindakan yang ganjil kalau anda tidak datang. Bisa – bisa menjadi bahan cerita orang lain."

"Saya mengerti kalau anda masih sedih karena .. karena Luhan belum ditemukan. Tapi bagaimanapun anda adalah orang yang menjadi penguasa daerah Selatan Oberon. Tugas anda tetap harus terlaksana dengan baik. Dengan begitu nanti anda bisa mencari Luhan kembali."

Terkadang Sehun kesal kenapa Taeyeon selalu mengetahui isi hatinya. Namun ia juga senang karena ada orang yang memperhatikannya sampai sejauh itu.

"Apa menurut noona aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Luhan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Taeyeon mendekat kearahnya dan menempelkan tangannya di dada Sehun. "Disini. Kalau anda percaya akan bertemu lagi, pasti kalian akan bertemu. Jadi jangan menyerah, ne?"

GREP.

Sehun langsung memeluk Taeyeon dengan sangat erat. Airmatanya ia biarkan keluar. Biarlah sekarang ia terlihat seperti seorang pengecut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya sendirian. Chanyeol, sedikit banyak pasti akan kesal padanya karena ia sudah melakukan itu pada Baekhyun walau semuanya memang kesalahan yeoja itu. tepukan pelan dipundaknya memberinya keyakinan kalau didunia ini masih ada orang yang benar – benar sayang padanya. Ia tidak sendirian. Setidaknya masih ada dua noonanya, Taeyeon dan Tiffany yang akan selalu menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Anda baik – baik saja, kan?" Tanya Taeyeon saat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap – usap lengan Sehun dan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ia jangan sampai menangis.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan wajah Taeyeon dengan seksama. Alisnya bertaut saat melihat ada lingkaran dibawah mata yeoja itu. "Noona, kapan terakhir kamu tidur?"

"Eoh?" Taeyeon kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sehun itu.

"Jawab saja."

"Saya selalu tidur setiap malam, Yang Mulia."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu pucat dan matamu terlihat hitam? Noona. Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik – baik saja. Perhatikan juga kesehatanmu."

"Yang Mulia…"

"Jangan membantah, noona. Aku benar – benar tidak ingin ada hal buruk terjadi padamu. Apa jadinya kalau noona jatuh sakit lagi karena kelakuanku?"

"Baiklah," ujar Taeyeon akhirnya. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sehun. "Saya memang mengkhawatirkan anda. Tapi setelah ini saya pasti bisa tidur nyanyak karena keadaan anda sudah jauh lebih baik. Percayalah."

Sehun hanya mendesah sambil membuang pandangan. Ia juga menjilati bibirnya. "Aku menyayangimu, noona. Pergilah tidur. Ini sudah malam."

"Ne…" ujar Taeyeon.

Chu~

Sehun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dipipi noonanya. Entah harus bagaimana caranya ia menunjukkan betapa ia menyayangi yeoja ini. Yeoja itu membalasnya. Taeyeon juga mengecup pipi Sehun dengan penuh sayang. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan hal ini. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak berubah. Sehun tetaplah seorang adik yang manis baginya. Satu – satunya yang berubah hanyalah tinggi badan Sehun yang semakin menjulang hingga ia terpaksa berjinjit. Setelah itu, mereka sama – sama tersenyum. Sehun bahkan mengantarkan Taeyeon hingga kekamarnya dan menunggu hingga yeoja itu tertidur. Ia bersikeras menunggui Taeyeon walau yeoja itu berkali – kali menyuruhnya keluar. Sekarang ia sudah besar. Sudah saatnya untuk terus menjaga yeoja yang dulunya menjaganya saat ia kecil.

.

.

Krystal baru sadar dari pingsannya setelah satu hari berlalu. Betapa menyedihkannya karena saat ia membuka mata, yang pertama ia lihat hanyalah pelayannya. Menyebalkan sekali. Bahkan Tiffany dan Taeyeonpun tidak terlihat. Sepertinya dua yeoja itu memang menginginkan kematiannya. Tapi iai tidak berani bertindak macam – macam. Karena ia sudah sangat ketakutan pada Sehun. Walau tubuhnya masih lemah, ia mengemasi barang – barangnya dan berangkat pulang. Kekesalannya bertambah saat tidak ada seorangpun yang mengantarkannya. Ia seperti orang yang terusir.

Karena tidak tahu mau melampiaskannya pada siapa, iapun menyempatkan diri mampir kerumah Baekhyun dan memaki – maki yeoja itu. Krystal memarahi Baekhyun karena hanya ia yang didamprat oleh Sehun. Baekhyun mengatakan kalau Sehun juga memarahinya, namun Krystal tetap saja tidak berhenti memaki Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun diam saja. Ia juga sedang tidak enak badan karena semenjak Chanyeol memarahinya, ia hampir tidak makan sama sekali. Begitu Krystal sadar kalau Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya dan malah asyik melamun. Ia semakin murka. Namun ia tidak berani untuk bertindak lebih lanjut karena bagaimanapun posisi Baekyun masih berada diatasnya.

Setelah capek berteriak tanpa ada seorangpun yang menawarkan minuman padanya, akhirnya Krystal pun berpaling dan keluar dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Dasar. Orang – orang diselatan benar – benar keparat. Mulai sekarang ia tidak akan pernah lagi mau melihat mereka semua. Huh huh huh…

.

.

"Memangnya akan ada acara besar ya, Sunny-ssi?" Tanya Luhan pada pelayan Kai itu. Ia heran melihat semua pelayan yang begitu sibuk. Bahkan Kai juga jarang terlihat. Bukannya ia ingin terus didekat Kai, bukan seperti itu.

"Ne. Ini sebenarnya bukan pesta. Hanya peringatan Yang Mulia Kai naik tahta. Pesta ulang tahunnya sekitar sebulan lagi. Ini semacam pertemuan para petinggi negara untuk membahas berbagai masalah yang ada. mulai dari manusia asing yang tidak muuncul, politik, ekonomi dan pertahanan kerajaan. Kenapa Luhan? Kamu mau membantu?" Tanya Sunny. Ia memang sudah tahu kalau Luhan namja. Tapi ia tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo.

Luhan berusaha untuk menghilangkan ekspresi ketakutannya saat Sunny menyebutkan manusia asin dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Yeoja itupun pergi begitu saja karena ia terlihat sangat sibuk. Luhan kembali sendirian dan menghela nafas. Ia kembali ketempat favoritnya, balkon kamarnya untuk menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat. Namun baru beberapa saat, Kai menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Namja itu membawa sebuah kotak besar berhiaskan pita warna kuning.

"Itu.. apa?" Tanya Luhan saat Kai menyodorkan kotak yang dibawanya pada Luhan.

"Hadiah. Bukalah."

Luhan pun membukanya dengan perasaan deg degan. Kenapa Kai memberinya hadiah? Dan kira – kira apa isinya ya?

Mata Luhan hampir meloncat keluar saat ia melihat isi kotak itu. sebuah gaun cantik berwarna pink pastel yang lembut dengan hiasan bunga – bunga dibagian lehernya. Dilengan bajunya dan di bagian bawah ada sulaman cantik dengan benag warna senada. Luhan mengakui kalau gaun ini sangat indah. Hanya saja…

"Kamu pakailah itu saat pesta nanti. Karena walau bagaimanapaun, tetap saja ada acara dansa dan berdansalah denganku."

Tuh kan.. Luhan sudah bisa menebak kalau ia lah yang akan memakainya. Seketika ia langsung memasukkannya kembali dan menutup kotak itu. "Aku tidak mau. Aku ini namja. Harus berapa kali kubilang?"

"Eoh? Kupikir kamu yeoja. Habis wajahmu sangat cantik sekali."

"Aish.. bukankah anda bilang kalau anda sudah melihatnya? Lalu kenapa tidak percaya kalau aku ini namja?"

"Aku lupa. kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku sekali lagi 'milikmu', lalu aku akan percaya kamu namja dan tidak akan memintamu memakai gaun itu."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. "A,, anda mesum sekali."

"Ini bukan mesum. Apa salahnya kalau ingin melihat? Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Berarti kamu harus memakainya."

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain?"

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau ia sangat tamvan dan tidak cocok dengan gaun?

"Ayolah Luhan cantik,, semakin kamu mengerucutkan bibirmu kamu malah semakin cantik looh. Percayalah. Aku yakin semua yang hadir tidak akan mampu memalingkan pandangannya darimu. Kris pasti iri padaku karena memiliki yeoja secantik ini. sedangkan Sehun.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat melihat kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Seketika Luhan merasa kalau debaran jantungnya tidak terkendali saat mendengar nama Sehun. Ia benar – benar bodoh. Sudah pasti Sehun akan diundang. Namja yang ia cintai itu adalah orang penting. Sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan kalau sebaiknya ia tidak ikut dipesta itu karena hatinya belum siap. Tapi hatinya yang lain berkata ia harus berdandan secantik mungkin agar Sehun merasa cemburu padanya karena ia telah bersama dengan Kai. Dengan begitu ia akan bisa membalas kelakuan namja itu.

Lamunan Luhan buyar saat ia mendengar kalau ada yang ingin menemui Kai.

Chu~

Kai mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum namja itu keluar. "Aku yakin kamu pasti akan memakainya, chagii.."

Luhan sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Kai. Sangat berbeda jika yang mengecupnya adalah Sehun. Sehun.. namja itu akan datang lagi kemari. Ini seperti de javu karena sebelumnya mereka pernah berada diposisi ini sebelumnya. Dulu, malam dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun adalah diistana Kai juga. Lalu, apa sekarang akan sama? Luhan tidak tahu. Tapi jujur saja, hatinya masih sedih mengingat Sehun yang tidak percaya padanya sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

**.Te Be Ce**

**.**

**. Sorry for typo(s)**

**/.\**

**.**

**Chapter depan HunHan moment. XD. Bersiaplaaaaaah~**

**.**

**Side Story**

**ChanBaek 1 : Childhood Story, First Kiss**

"Chanyeeeeooooolll….." suara seorang yeoja terdengar menggelegar di dalam rumah yang berwarna biru itu. Yeoja pemilik suara mengangkat gaunnya dan berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari anak yang bernama Chanyeol. Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya yang begitu putih. Kamarnya kosong, diruang santai juga tidak ada, ia tidak mungkin berada di taman karena ia tidak suka bunga. Katanya namja tidak cocok dengan bunga kecuali untuk kekasihnya.

"Anak itu dimana, sih? Kok larinya cepat sekali seperti kilat?" yeoja cantik itu terlihat menggerutu karena anaknya tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Padahal ia sudah mengerahkan lima orang lagi untuk mencari anaknya tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Kami tidak menemukannya dimanapun, nyonya," pelayan yang mengadu padanya terlihat kelelahan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Sudah, kalian istirahat saja," ujarnya pelan. Memaksakan senyumnya walau dalam hati ia ingin mencubiti anaknya sekarang.

"Sudahlah chagii, nanti pasti dia kembali. Tidak usah marah – marah seperti itu." Seorang namja yang berwibawa terlihat berusaha menenangkannya. Yeoja itu mendelik.

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah kalau kerjanya hanya main – main keluar. Tidak masalah kalau ia bermain keluar tapi rajin belajar. Ini? Dia malah membiarkan gurunya menunggu selama berjam – jam!"

Pria itu tidak menjawab lagi dan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. Apa yang dikatakan istrinya memang benar. Jadi apa anaknya besar nanti kalau ia tidak pernah mau belajar? Sekalipun nanti ia akan menjadi penerus appanya menjadi pengawal raja daerah Selatan Oberon dan rajin berlatih senjata, tapi kemampuan otak tetaplah diperlukan.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sedang duduk di taman yang ada dirumahnya. Gaun bermotif bunga _daisy _yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat cocok ditubuh mungilnya. Ia sangat senang membaca sambil duduk diatas rumput. Beberapa potong cake buatan pengasuhnya selalu setia menemaninya.

Saat sedang asyik membaca, ia mendengar bunyi 'gedebuk' yang mencurigakan dari arah pagar. Ia pun menoleh dan takut ada penjahat. Namun senyuman sumringah menghiasi pipinya saat ia melihat siapa yang datang.

"Chanyeol!" teriaknya. Ia berlari menghampiri namja yang penampilannya telah hancur. Baju kusut, rambut acak – acakan dan dipipinya ada beberapa benda yang menempel, seperti rumput. "Kenapa kamu selalu datang dari sini sih? Kan ada pagar di depan."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku malas dari sana. Kalau disini kan, aku bisa langsung menemuimu, hehehhee…"

Baekhyun masih ingin berkata – kata lagi, tapi melihat Chanyeol yang memamerkan senyuman bodoh miliknya, Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lagipula ia senang Chanyeol sering muncul dirumahnya, walau kedatangannya memang sangat tidak elit. Apalagi saat perut Chanyeol mulai keroncongan dan suaranya yang kuat, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak tertawa.

"Hihihi.. Chanyeol. Kamu kemari belum makan? Lucu sekali mendengar suara perutmu. Hihi.."

Chanyeol cepat – cepat memegangi perutnya. Ia juga mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura – pura kesal karena ditertawakan.

"Jangan merajuk, Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun. "Sini, aku punya banyak _cake."_Baekhyun pun menyeret tangan Chanyeol. Ia memberikan kuenya dan Chanyeol makan dengan sangat lahap. Tidak ada kata 'malu' bagi Chanyeol kalau perutnya minta diisi. Lagipula disini tidak ada appa dan ommanya yang akan memarahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk selalu berlaku sopan dan mematuhi segala macam tata krama yang membosankan itu.

Melihat Chanyeol yang makan dengan penuh semangat membuat Baekhyun ikutan lapar kembali. Ia pun mengambil potongan _cake _yang lain dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Mereka makan bersama – sama ditemani sinar mentari yang mulai meninggi. Namun entah kenapa, tiba – tiba saja Chanyeol menghentikan acara makannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini… "Chanyeol menunjuk sudut bibir Baekhyun. "Ada selai yang menempel."

Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung mejilati sudut bibirnya. "Masih ada?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kamu saja yang bersihkan. Tolong ya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya tanpa tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah mulai merasa aneh. Namja itu merasakan degupan jantungnya yang tidak menentu. Ia pernah melihat adegan seperti ini sebelumnya dalam drama yang ditampilkan disebuah pesta bangsawan. Iapun bersiap untu mempraktekkannya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun hingga akhirnya..

Chu~

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan menjilat sisa cake yang ia lihat. Baekhyun sontak membuka matanya karena kaget dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak marah, ia malah senang walau rasanya aneh saat nafas Chanyeol mengenai pipinya. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya duluan. Ia bisa melihat pipi Baekhyun yang memerah. Aneh sekali. Apa mungkin Baekhyun demam?

"Ma maaf.. Baekki. Chanyeol tidak sengaja. Tadi itu… itu…" Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi ketakutan sekarang.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang gelagapan. "Sudah tidak apa – apa."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah tidak apa – apa? Baekkie tidak marah?" Baekhyun menganguk.

"Wah~" Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. Ia juga bertepuk tangan beberapa kali. "Chanyeol pikir Baekkie marah. Tapi sungguh, Chanyeo melakukannya karena Chanyeol sayang sama Baekkie looh.."

"Benarkah? Benarkah Chanyeol sayang sama Baekkie?" yeoja mungil itu bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Sama seperti rasa sayang Chanyeol sama appa dan omma?"

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Yeey!" Baekhyun langsung meloncat kepelukan Chanyeol. Ia senang kalau ternyata Chanyeol menyayanginya. Tida seperti teman – teman seusianya yang kebanyakan tidak menyukainya karena ia pintar.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum gaje saat Baekhyun memeluknya. Ia senang sekali. Udah dapet ciuman, dapat bonus pelukan lagi. .

.

.

Dari kejauhan, omma Chanyeol hanya geleng – geleng kepala sambil melipat tangan didada saat melihat tingkah anaknya. Ia memang sudah menduga kalau Chanyeol akan datang kemari.

"Coba lihat itu. appa dan ommanya capek mencarinya kemana – mana, ternyata ia malah kencan dipagi hari. Cck, mirip siapa ya?" yeoja itupun melihat kearah namja yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan begitu. Lihatlah, Chanyeol benar – benar senang berada di dekat Baekhyun," ujar appa Baekhyun. "Dan jangan memandangku seperti itu. bukankah dulu kamu juga senang kalau aku berkunjung di pagi hari lalu mencumbumu?"

"Yak! Itu saat kita telah dewasa. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih anak – anak."

"Apa bedanya? Ia hanya menyadari perasaannya lebih cepat."

"Dasar pantas saja Chanyeol jadi seperti itu! ternyata kamu yang mengajarinya."

"Hey! Jangan menyalahkanku. Dia anakmu juga. Bukankah.. aduh.. apa yang kamu lakukan? Appo!" appa Sehun meringis saat ommanya memijak kaki appanya dengan kuat. Pasangan itu mulai berantem lagi tanpa sadar kalau mereka berada dirumah orang lain.

Sedangkan appa dan omma Baekhyun yang menyaksikan semuanya hanya bisa memasang ekspresi (-_-). Orang tua dan anak sama saja.

.

**Side Story**

**ChanBaek 1 : Childhood Story, First Kiss**

**End**

**.**

**Hi.. readers?** Apa kabar? ^^

Hmm,, belakangan ini diriku sedang jatuh cinta (lagi – lagi) sama si BaekhyunBebek. Ini semua gegara liat dia nyanyi di Immortal Song 2. Suaranya… wuiiiih.. dilihat berkali – kali pun tetep ajah bikin merinding. Oh iya, diriku adalah penggemar namja uke. Digrup manapun. Kk~

.

**Pertanyaan kepoakut **balek lagi~

Readers suka ga, sama buah sirsak?

Yue suka bangeeeeet loooooh. .

.

..

**Balasan Review~**

**Yang pake akun, udah Kiela bales di PM yoooooo~**

**SummerSehun,,,** ya amvuuun, apa kata Sehun kalau dia tahu kamu seneng Sehun galau? O.O. kekeke… kok tahu siapa yng nguping?

**Silvi,,** aduuuh,, ya amvuuun. Makasih udah bilang keren. Kiela akan terus bersemangat.

**DiraLeeXiOh,,** Mereka pasti bersatu kok. Hanya masalah waktu ajah. *wink. Makasih udah bilang Daebaak.:)

**lisnana1,,** OK. Kiela semangat. HunHan pasti bersatu. Santai ajah yaaaaaaaaa

**Hunhanie,,** pendek? Ini udah 3k words looh. Ini Kiela panjangin lagiii

**ChanieCloud,,,** Kalo ga tebece, ga asyik dear. *dicincang. Krystal emang mau dibuat mati. ***eh**

**DeimonDevilBats**, Luhan emang paling tamvan. (menurut dia). Padahal ga ngyadar kalo dia cantik. XD

**Milkhunhan,,** maaf kalo kelamaan. Kiela usahain apdet tiap minggu. Benarkaaaaaah? Kiela seneng kalo kamu sampe buka ffn untuk nyari FF ini. thanks deaaar. :* :*:*:*:*

**BubbleMilkTea,,** haha.. pengakuan Krystal di chapter ini ajah yaaaa. Kiela usahain semuanya pasti ditamatin.

**PutriPoortree,,** Kalo Krystal cepet taubat, ntar peran antagonisnya ga jadi deh. -…- ini dilanjuuuuut

**Guest,,** Luhan ga bakalan berpaling kok. hehehe….

**Nanda R.E,,** netas? Wkwkkw.. macam telur ajah. Luhan keanya emang butuh cermin biar dia nyadar.

**Guest.** Diusahain cepet… tapi beginilaaah. Hehehe

**Ryeolu,,** Woaaah.. ada yang ngomporin Sehun ini… kkk~ makasih buat semangatnya yaaaaaa.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**nafira el salsabila****, SummerSehun, Silvi, ****Oh Dhan Mi****, ****needtexotic****, ****titis anggraeni****, ****Griffin 'Effie0420****, ****devil meet demon****, ****zoldyk****, ****ajib4ff****, ****87fleurette****, ****YoungiePark****, ****ferinaref****, ****EXOLunatics****, ****RZHH 261220****, ****Vicky98Amalia****, ****finkykye****, ****FSRifiqa****, ****chyshinji0204****, ****Oncean FOX****, DiraLeeXiOh, ****HyunRa****, ****BlackSky2910****, lisnana1, Hunhanie, ChanieCloud, ****Chlie hanariunnse****, ****, DeimonDevilBats, milkhunhan, ****Park Young Min-chan****, BubbleMilkTea, PutriPoortree, ****hijkLEETEUK****, Guest, Nanda R.E, **** Guest, ****Riyoung6398****, Ryeolu**

**.**

**.**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH FAV. DAN FOLLOW FF SAYA INI. BAHKAN FAV. LEBIH DARI 100? WAH~ MAKASIH… :***

**MUMUMUMU~**

**.**

**.**

**RnR lagi?**


End file.
